Don't you remember?
by SongForRegina
Summary: Que pasa cuando todo lo que crees que es tu vida, es mentira? Cuando te enteras que tenes un pasado, una historia que no podes recordar? Cuando te encontras que en otra ciudad, una ciudad que crees que jamas conociste, tenes personas esperando por vos? EvilCharming
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic, nunca había hacho uno pero siempre me gusto hacer locas ideas, espero que a alguien le guste, disfruten. Está inspirado por la canción "Don't you remember?" de Adele (Twitter: SongForRegina; Instagram: song_for_regina)**

* * *

Wen will I see you again?

You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said…

"Esa canción me deprime" dijo Henry entrando a la estación de policías. David estaba de espaldas a él mirando una foto de la mujer que tanto extrañaba en sus manos. "Yo también la extraño, abuelo, crees que alguna vez sabremos qué fue lo que le paso" dijo el joven un poco avergonzado y con esperanza de lo que su abuelo diría, luego de acomodarse en la silla junto al escritorio frente a David. "No lo sé, eso espero" dijo el rubio luego de secarse una lagrima que trataba de escaparse de sus ojos.

-0-0-

Storybrooke 2012

"No contesta" dijo David mirando a un Henry preocupado que estaba a su lado ya habían tratado de contactar a Regina sin ningún resultado, eso lo preocupo llevándolo a su situación actual "Golpea más fuerte, tal vez está en la cocina". Luego de golpes, más golpes y de un silencio que daba miedo, Henry decidió entrar a la mansión usando la llave que su madre le había dado. Pero no encontraron nada no había señales de Regina. "Voy a revisar arriba" dijo David con lágrimas en sus ojos dejando a un Henry con miedo por lo que estaba pasando. Henry luego de salir de su shock decidió buscar en el living sin ningún resultado, sin señales de su madre o de lo que le pudo haber pasado, luego la cocina pero nada, solo silencio lo rodeaba. David en el piso de arriba abría cada una de las puertas desesperado tratando de encontrar a Regina o rastros de lo que le pudo suceder, sin resultados. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y con miedo David bajo las escaleras para encontrarse en el mismo estado a Henry, sin poder entender que había pasado en la casa esa tarde, con preguntas que ninguno podía contestar y que no sabían si alguna vez tendrían respuestas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se fue por su cuenta? ¿Se la llevaron? ¿Estaría herida? Una pregunta más terrorífica que la otra.

-0-0-

Storybrooke 2016

"Ya han pasado más de 3 años, David, ella ya no está!" dijo Mary Margaret con un tono de fastidio "No entiendo cómo puedes quererla o si quiera preocuparte por ella" negándose a decir la palabra "amor" "Después de todo lo que nos hizo" tratando de hacer entrar un poco de razón en la mente de su esposo "A ella no le importas, seguro se fue porque no quería enfrentar el odio de la ciudad" ya enojada y gritando. "Basta! Mary Margaret, bien sabes que eso no es verdad, algo le paso y quiero saber que, no me importa si estás de acuerdo o no ella era mi mejor amiga y necesito saber que le pasó!" dijo David dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del departamento "Seguro que solo era tu amiga?" preguntó Mary Margaret con lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentó en la silla de la cocina derrotada y fue cuando escucho la puerta cerrase con gran fuerza. Las cosas estaban mal con su esposa, lo único que hacían era pelear y el tema siempre era el mismo, Regina. Mary Margaret tenía razón Regina ya no estaba con él se había ido y no sabía cuándo regresaría o si lo haría. David sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a su esposa, sabía que ya no la amaba como antes, pero admitir eso sería como admitir que Regina era más que su mejor amiga, su compañera, que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran mucho más profundos que los de dos amantes. Pero tampoco podía seguir así engañando a Mary Margaret haciéndole creer que las cosas volverían a ser alguna vez como fueron antes de la maldición, antes de Regina Mills.

* * *

Nueva York 2016

"¿Están listos?, tenemos que llegar al parque, la tía Zelena nos está esperando" dijo Regina dirigiéndose a sus mellizos, Isabella y Oliver, "Mami… no encuentro a Henry" dijo Isabella desde la otra habitación, Henry era su osito preferido, iba a todos lados con él, era un regalo de su madre por su segundo cumpleaños. "Aquí esta, cariño, lo dejaste en el sofá" dijo Regina alzando el osito para que su hija lo pudiera ver, que se acercaba para poder tomarlo. El camino al parque no fue muy largo ni bien llegaron los mellizos saltaron del auto de su madre y salieron corriendo para darle un gran abrazo a su tía que los estaba esperando "Niños con cuidado" grito la morena saliendo del auto y dándole una sonrisa a su hermana que estaba casi en el suelo con los niños en brazos.

Los mellizos ya estaban en la zona de juegos y las dos mujeres quedaron solas con sus pensamientos. Estaban sentadas en una banca del parque mirando a los niños jugar cuando Regina finalmente rompió el silencio aunque Zelena hubiera preferido que nunca lo hiciera "Han pasado más de 3 años, y sigo sin recordar nada" dijo la morena un poco desesperada "Tal vez no halla mucho que recordar" dijo la colorada tratando de evadir el tema "Como que no hay mucho que recordar? Tengo dos hijos con quien sea este hombre" "Por favor, Regina" dijo Zelena con un poco de culpa "No, Zelena, lo único que se de ese hombre es su color de pelo y ojos, mira a Oliver no se parece a mí, Isabella ella sí, tiene mis ojos, mi pelo y mi piel, pero Oliver…" dijo Regina con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, mirando directamente a donde estaban sus pequeños, volviendo a mirar a su hermana dijo "Ese accidente tomo mucho mas de mí que solo mis recuerdos" la tristeza se podía notar en su voz y entonces Zelena supo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque le costara mucho, aunque su hermana la odiara por lo que había hecho Regina no merecía seguir sufriendo por su culpa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me di cuenta de algo, puse mal las fechas, la segunda temporada de OUAT no está situada en 2011 cuando se rompe la maldición ya era octubre de 2012 asique voy a cambiar eso, cuando Regina desaparece es 2012, estoy un poco confundida al cambiar eso, asique disculpas por algún error. Dicho eso, disfruten, si quieren alguna escena o si quieren que cambie algo o ven algún error por favor díganme, Saludos.**

 **Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de nada.**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Era una mañana perfecta en Storybrooke, el sol radiante, la temperatura era perfecta y el ánimo en la casa de Emma Swan estaba tranquilo, Henry, Emma y David, que paso a ver a su hija como excusa para no volver a su departamento y así no confrontar a su esposa, estaban esperando el desayuno que estaba preparando el novio de Emma, Neal.

"El desayuno está listo" dijo entusiasmado Neal mirando a su alrededor a las caras expectantes, trayendo un plato en cada mano y balanceándolos graciosamente "Panqueques de manzanas" colocándolos sobre la mesa con una gran sonrisa, y en ese momento todo el humor de la mañana se esfumo "No tengo hambre" dijo Henry levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación "Lo siento, Emma no me dí cuenta" dijo el novio de la rubia frustrado, otra cosa más que no sabía de su hermana, le cocinaba panqueques de manzana a su hijo "No te preocupes voy a hablar con él" Emma acariciándole el brazo a su novio de manera tranquilizadora y con un gesto indico que iría a hablar con Henry. "Lo siento" con una sonrisa culpable dirigida a David que agarraba su chaqueta que estaba en la silla, se levantaba y se iba, dejando a un Neal confuso y con ganas de saber más acerca de la hermana que no conoció. Él no sabía mucho de ella, sabia detalles que le habían contado Ruby y Granny pero no eran cosas muy concretas, él quería saber más poder conocer un poco de su hermana, saber su historia, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, ya que era un tema delicado para Henry y David, las dos personas que más la conocían.

* * *

"Henry, abre la puerta, por favor" al recibir silencio del otro lado la rubia giro el picaporte y entro a la habitación, Henry estaba sobre su estómago acostado en la cama abrazado a su almohada, "Henry, cariño" dijo Emma acercándose a el "Sabes que tu padre no lo hizo apropósito" dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Henry "Lo sé, pero no es por eso" secándose las lágrimas y mirando a su madre que tenía una cara de confusión "Entonces que es?" dijo Emma acercándose más a su hijo y tomándole la mano "Todo me recuerda a ella, y me recuerda lo injusto que fui con ella, es mi madre, y la trate como si no lo fuera, como si no valiera, y ahora ya no está, y no le podre decir que lo siento" dijo Henry entre lágrimas y sollozos "Oh, Henry" sin saber que más decirle para poder calmarlo lo abrazo y Henry se dejó llorar en sus brazos "Le dije que era malvada, pero ella nunca lo fue conmigo, tal vez un poco estricta, pero jamás malvada, y lo siento"

* * *

David caminaba por la ciudad la angustia que sentía cada día que pasaba no era normal, cada día que pasaba un poco de esa luz que sentía, esa luz que debería estar en su corazón se apagaba dando paso a la oscuridad, y habían pasado 3 años y 7 meses, 3 años y 7 meses sin ella, 3 años y 7 meses, sin su sonrisa reservada solo para él, sin sus bromas, 3 años y 7 meses sin Regina Mills y el no entendía como el mundo podía seguir tan tranquilo. A la gente del pueblo no le importaba si Regina vivía o moría, estaban felices y vivían sus vidas con sus familias, pero él no podía, parte de su vida se había ido. Sin darse cuenta llego a donde todo comenzó.

 _El golpeo la puerta de su oficina y escucho su voz decir "Adelante" entro a despedirse David planeaba irse de Storybrooke, estaba muy confuso y necesitaba aclarar su cabeza ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida, pero antes de irse, debía despedirse de su amiga. "Lo siento, estas ocupada" dijo David avergonzado "No, no te preocupes, pasa algo David?" preguntó Regina sorprendida de sí misma, ya que de verdad se interesaba por la respuesta del rubio "Me voy de Storybrooke" dijo David acercándose más al escritorio de la morena "Que? Por qué?, es por Kathryn?" curiosa, y con un poco de tristeza, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pregunto la morena "En parte si, en parte no, ya no sé que estoy haciendo" dijo David mirando a sus manos que de repente le parecían muy entretenidas, no podía mirar a la morena a los ojos, porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría más confundido de lo que ya estaba. "No tienes ninguna razón para quedarte?" pregunto la morena mirando sus manos y luego a David. "David, mírame" acercándose hacia donde estaba el rubio, rodeando el escritorio. Cuando el rubio alzo los ojos para mirarla, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca, tan cerca, que podía sentir la respiración de Regina, tenía tan cerca sus labios, tan cerca esos ojos que lo cautivaban, tan cerca su olor, Dios, ese perfume. David no resistió un segundo más y acorto la distancia que quedaba entre ellos en un beso, un beso tierno, lleno de afecto, un beso curioso, que los dejo sin respiración. Y en ese instante David se dio cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía una razón para quedarse._

Su oficina. Seguía siendo su oficina, Emma había tomado el control de la ciudad pero no se había establecido en el lugar, aunque a veces venía a buscar algunas cosas, este era espacio de Regina, la decoración no había cambiado desde cuando se fue. Tantos recuerdos había en esa habitación que no lo soporto más y salió corriendo de ahí, lágrimas en sus ojos. La gente se podría reír de él en ese momento. Todos creen que él junto con Mary Margaret eran "Señor y Señora esperanza", como Regina los llamaba. Pero el a pesar de ser el príncipe, que debía inspirar al pueblo, que debía ser bueno y sin errores, que debía dar esperanza y tranquilidad a la gente que los rodeaba, era _humano_ y los humanos no siempre pueden con lo que se espera de ellos, no siempre son lo que se espera de ellos. Eso le gustaba de Regina, ella entendía lo que era tener un mal día, lo que era estar dolido, lo que era querer llorar, gritar, lo que era sentirse mal. No como Blanca, a ella se le podía estar cayendo el cielo, pero aun así, estaba con una sonrisa y llena de esperanza, a veces eso era necesario, pero a veces eso era agotador.

* * *

New York

"El desayuno está listo" dijo Regina a sus pequeños que estaban sentados a la mesa, sonrisas grandes y expectantes por el desayuno que su madre les preparaba "Panqueques de Manzana" seguido por un pequeño grito de los niños "Gracias, Mamma" dijeron los mellizos cuando sonó el timbre del departamento "Quédense aquí, vuelvo en un minuto" dijo la morena alejándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola y dejando pasar a su pelirroja hermana "Hey, que haces aquí?, no te esperaba hasta la cena" un poco confundida, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a donde estaban los niños seguida de la pelirroja "Hoy no va a ver cena, te quiero proponer algo" dijo Zelena un poco entusiasta para ocultar su nerviosismo por lo próximo que iba a decir "Proponer? Espero que no sea una de tus locas ideas" dijo Regina rodando los ojos conocía a su hermana y tenia sus tendencias impulsivas "Quiero que hagamos un viaje" dijo la hermana mayor mirando hacia a otro lado de espaldas a su hermana menor para ocultar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al saber que esto cambiaría su relación para siempre "Es solo un par de semanas, Regina, esto te va a hacer bien, y a los niños les vendrá bien un poco de aventura, conocer lugares nuevos" o viejos pensó la colorada "No lo sé, Zelena, en este momento, que hago con mi trabajo?" tratando de poner alguna excusa razonable para convencer a su hermana, pero sabía que cuando algo se le ponía en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaba, no se a quien le recordaba "Eres la jefa Regina, no me vengas con esa excusa" hacer esto no le gustaba nada pero sabía que era lo correcto, lo que su hermana querría "Déjamelo pensar, mañana te contesto, te quedas a desayunar?" dijo la morena tratando de cambiar de tema, había algo raro en su hermana, incluso un poco de tristeza que se podía ver en sus ojos, si sabias lo que estabas buscando, pero ese sería un tema para otro momento, tal vez un viaje les vendría bien a las dos, y conocer nuevos lugares no le vendría mal a los niños, la pregunta era a donde la quería llevar su hermana.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, este tiene bastante de Zelena. Ya saben si quieren alguna escena o algo en particular por favor pídanmelo o ven algún error, por favor díganme. Sé que mis capítulos por ahí no son muy largos pero espero que les guste.**

 **Wicked Witch always wins, espero que te guste y que mi respuesta a tu peticion llene tus expectativas.**

 **Saludos tengan una buena lectura y no se olviden de buscarme en instagram song_for_regina.**

* * *

Zelena y Regina habían pasado todo el día juntas, jugando con los niños cocinando postres y mirando dibujitos ya era de noche y los niños estaban durmiendo cada uno en su habitación, no habían hablado del viaje en ninguno momento, la hermana mayor quería darle un poco de espacio a la menor, pero no tanto ya se estaba volviendo loca.

"Voy a viajar al lugar que quiero conozcas, para así poder organizar todo" dijo Zelena descaradamente, ya que su hermana no le había contestado nada, ya no podía aguantar, cuanto más rápido terminara todo esto mejor, "Que?, todavía ni te he contestado" dijo Regina mirando a su hermana con ojos grandes "Por favor hermanita, no te hagas rogar, terminaras diciendo que sí al final" rodando los ojos con despreocupación y con un poco de verdad, Regina le respondió con una mueca de fastidio, "Me estaría yendo por la mañana, espero no tardar más de unos días" dijo la pelirroja levantándose del sofá donde estaban sentadas y dirigiéndose a buscar sus cosas para marcharse "Está bien, les diré mañana a los niños, vení temprano así te despedís de ellos" dijo la morena con resignación y levantándose del sofá, acompañando a su hermana a la puerta se despidieron y cada una se fue a dormir.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

"Niños la tía los está esperando, vamos, que se tiene que ir" dijo Regina desde donde estaba en la sala esperando que los niños salieran de su habitación "Tía Zelena, tía Zelena" salieron gritando los niños escondiendo algo detrás de sus espaldas "Ten es para ti" dijo Isabela entregándole a Henry "Él te protegerá en tu viaje" dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro, Zelena se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo, secándose las lágrimas que trataban de escaparse, este viaje cambiaria las vidas de todos y tal vez sería la última vez que tendría a su familia así. "Este es para tí" dijo el pequeño Oliver entregándole un dibujo a su tía "Estamos todos, Mamá, Isabela, tú y yo" en el dibujo todos estaban sosteniéndose las manos con una sonrisa en su rostro "Nuestra familia, tía" dijo Oliver dándole un abrazo a su amada tía "Son hermosos niños, los voy a cuidar mucho" dijo Zelena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "No me vas a dar un abrazo hermanita?" dijo Zelena con un tono descarado para ocultar la emoción que sentía en ese momento "No sé si te lo ganas" dijo Regina acercándose más a la colorada y dándole un abrazo "Sabes que me amas" dijo Zelena apretando más a su hermana en el abrazo, quería recordar este momento. Zelena no podía entender como era que había pasado de odiar tanto a su hermana a amarla y no querer dejarla ir, ahora entendía lo que todos habían visto en Regina todos esos años atrás, pero ya no le molestaba, había dejado sus rencores atrás y ahora era feliz, pero tal vez no duraría, tal vez _Los villanos no tienen finales felices_ , ella esperaba que eso no fuera cierto, ese sería el final para ambas. "Bueno, me voy, te llamo cuando llegue y te digo cuando vuelvo" se dio la vuelta abrazo otra vez a sus sobrinos, aunque esta vez con más fuerza, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se fue, ya no había vuelta atrás, era hora de enfrentar lo que sea que viniera.

* * *

Storybrooke

Luego de un poco más de 7 horas de viaje y Zelena ya estaba del otro lado de la linea de entrada de la ciudad. Estaba tan nerviosa, que les diría?, como serían?, estarían felices de saber que su hermana estaba bien y con vida? O tal vez ya se habían olvidado de Regina. Ninguna situación le gustaba, de cualquier forma esto no sería fácil.

Zelena cruzo la línea con su auto, al cruzar sintió esa familiar ola de magia, magia, "Tengo mi magia" dijo Zelena un poco más confiada de lo que podría hacer.

Magia, este no fue siempre un tema bien recibido en su vida, su padre siempre lo vio como algo malo, como si solo por tener magia, ella fuera mala, pero la magia se podía usar para hacer cosas buenas no?, su padre siempre pensó que ella era malvada, su madre en cambio era buena con ella, jamás hubiera pensado que su hija podría ser malvada, pero al morir su madre, y su padre comenzar a beber más y más cada vez ya no tenia nada, que le quedaba? felicidad no, solo le quedaba un padre alcohólico que no se interesaba por ella, que no la amaba, que solo la veía como un estorbo. Algo si le habia quedado, rabia le quedaba, ella sabía que no era hija biológica de sus padres, rabia, sí, rabia contra sus padres verdaderos, rabia contra el mundo, rabia contra todos. Porque su vida tuvo que ser así?, ella solo quería ser amada y feliz. Y ahora que lo tenía: una familia que la amaba y que era feliz, tal vez lo perdería para siempre. Pero su hermana no se merecía eso, ella sabía que hacer esto era lo correcto, pero eso no significaba que hacer lo correcto le gustara, o que fincionaria para ella.

* * *

"Alguien cruzo el borde de la ciudad" dijo Gold apareciendo en la estación de policías donde se encontraban Emma y su padre hablando, "Qué? Como es eso posible" dijo Emma dirigiéndose a donde estaba parado Gold para poder ver si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto "Quién es?" dijo David preocupado, nada bueno podría salir de esto "No lo sé, tal vez tendrían que salir y averiguarlo ustedes mismos, ya suficiente información les he dado" dijo Gold rodando los ojos dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar, Emma miro como Gold se iba sin decir una palabra más, se giró hacia su padre y dijo "Debemos ir a ver, esto no puede ser nada bueno" David asintió, agarro su chaqueta y salieron de ahí dirigiéndose al borde de la ciudad.

El viaje no fue largo, ya que Storybrooke no era una ciudad grande y a la velocidad que iban no tampoco sería tanto, cuando llegaron lo que vieron los sorprendió, era una mujer, una mujer sentada sobre el capo de su auto, no parecía que fuera una amenaza pero a veces _las apariencias engañan_ se dijo a sí misma la rubia "Quien eres, y que quieres?" dijo David cortando el tren de pensamientos de su hija "Quienes son ustedes?" dijo Zelena mirándolos de arriba abajo con su mayor expresión de disgusto "Somos el sheriff y la alcaldesa de la ciudad" dijo Emma con la mayor confianza que podía conseguir, Zelena seguía en su posición mirándose las uñas como si no le importara lo que ellos digieran "Bueno, entonces ustedes son los que estoy buscando" dijo Zelena parándose y caminando hacia ellos "Tengo información que les puede ser muy útil" dijo Zelena caminando en círculos alrededor de los rubios. Había algo en ella, algo en su actitud que le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía que, tal vez solo se lo estaba imaginando, pensó David "Esta bien vamos a la estación de policías" dijo el rubio tratando de parecer seguro, no sabían nada de esta mujer, ni su nombre, ni de dónde venía, ni que quería, pero se aseguraría de saberlo pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **Recuerden que cuando Regina desapareció era el tiempo en el que empezaba la segunda temporada asique en Storybrooke, nadie conocía a Zelena, salvo Rumple, yo adelante la llegada de Zelena una temporada :)**

 **De verdad espero que les guste este capítulo, este es mas como introduccion a todo lo que se viene, a todas las explicaciones y a todos los sentimientos. xD**

* * *

"NO" dijo Zelena sin moverse del lugar donde estaba, Emma y David se dieron la vuelta para mirarla, ya que ellos habían empezado a caminar hacia su vehículo, "Como que no?" dijo David ya irritado por la situación "Ustedes me necesitan a mí, no yo a ustedes, ustedes necesitan convencerme a mí, no al revés, no se equivoquen" dijo la pelirroja, sabía que su tono de vos y las cosas que estaba diciendo, tal vez, eran un poco bruscas pero necesitaba que ellos supieran que ella estaba hablando en serio, que no estaba jugando "Perdón? Convencerte de qué?" dijo Emma ya perdiendo la paciencia, si la mujer no se dignaba a ir a la comisaria de una vez la arrastraría con ella, y fue cuando Zelena se acercó a ellos, saco de su bolso una foto y la puso en el capo del auto de David "De que no me equivoco en hacer lo que estoy haciendo" David se dio la vuelta y miro la foto, la tomo y lo que vio le hizo llenar los ojos de lágrimas en un instante, Regina, ella tenía el pelo más largo, tenía una sonrisa amplia, una sonrisa que muy pocas veces había visto, una sonrisa que le encantaba, una sonrisa que tal vez no vería jamás "De donde sacaste esto?" dijo David furioso, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, le alcanzo la foto a Emma, "La tome la semana pasada" dijo Zelena como para demostrar un hecho "Eso es lo único que vas a conseguir de mi, si quieren saber más, vayan en una hora a la casa de Regina, ustedes y todas las personas que estén interesadas en la vuelta de Regina" dijo Zelena dirigiéndose a su auto, dejando atrás a Emma confundida pero a David con esperanzas de lo que podía decir esta desconocida "No olviden que tienen que probarse ustedes mismos ante mis ojos, tengo que saber que realmente quieren a Regina, asique no se olviden de nadie" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que disimulaba todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento, metiéndose al auto y dirigiéndose hacia la mansión Mills.

El viaje de vuelta a la comisaria no fue largo, fue silencioso, Emma manejaba ya que su padre no se encontraba en condiciones, David no podía dejar de mirar la foto de Regina, como sus ojos brillaban a la luz del día como su piel brillaba aún más, como su pelo volaba con el viento, se podía ver que estaba feliz en ese momento y eso le hacía preguntarse más y más cosas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué la estaba haciendo feliz? ¿Quién? ¿Era verdad lo que decía Mary Margaret que Regina se había ido por su cuenta? No, eso no podía ser, Regina jamás dejaría a Henry, él era todo su mundo. "Ya estamos aquí" dijo Emma cortando los pensamientos de su padre, desde afuera del auto viendo a David que aún estaba dentro del auto sentado en el asiento delantero, mirando la foto de Regina "Vas a salir? Sé que esto es difícil, eras su amigo, pero tenemos que averiguar si lo que dice esta mujer es verdad" dijo Emma preocupada por su padre, _esto iba ser difícil,_ pensó para sus adentros la rubia, que le diría a Henry, a Neal y a Gold, dios, eran tantas las cosas que debían pensar y hacer, solo tenían una hora para pensarlo todo.

Zelena no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tener que contar estas historias, tener que escuchar las historias que tenían que contar esta gente, sabía que tenía que enfrentar a las preguntas del rubio, el sheriff, y a Henry el hijo de Regina, _eso estaría complicado,_ pero tal vez al mocoso ni le interesaba su madre, después de todo, cambio diez años de crianza por una madre que lo abandono, y solo porque un libro se lo dijo, ella no entendía como pudo haber hecho eso, ella hubiera dado lo que sea por una madre como su hermanita, tal vez sí cuando era la Reina Malvada era un poco estricta, pero jamás lo había maltratado, ni pegado, ella lo amaba a su manera quizá pero lo amaba. Tal vez esto era una mala idea, tal vez tenía que agarrar sus cosas he irse, Regina jamás tendría que saber lo que paso y la gente de aquí seguiría sus vidas como hasta ahora. En el momento en que se decidió a irse el timbre de la casa sonó. Zelena iba camino a abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo, tomo aire se volteo y camino hacia el living de la casa se sentó en el sofá y tomo el té que se había preparado, y abrió la puerta con su magia, la primera persona que paso por la puerta fue David, luego Emma, luego Henry, luego Mary Margaret y por ultimo Gold y Neal.

"Pasen, pasen, no sean tímidos, algunos ya conocen la casa" dijo Zelena con una sonrisa en su rostro y asiéndoles señales con su mano para que se sentaran en el sofá, lo cual hicieron Henry, Mary Margaret y Neal, para el resto hizo mágicamente aparecer sillas con un giro de su muñeca, aunque decidieron quedarse parados. Zelena no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Qué hacia Rumple ahí? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Regina? Obvio Regina había sido su estudiante, pero ¿Ellos no eran enemigos?

"Bueno quien quiere comenzar" dijo Zelena dejando su té en la mesita que estaba en el centro. Rumple ya fastidiado con la situación salió del lugar donde estaba parado y se acercó a Zelena, la elevo por los aires con su magia mientras la asfixiaba "Dime que hiciste con Regina, Zelena, o te mato aquí mismo" nadie paso por desapercibido el nombre que dijo, Zelena, ¿ellos se conocían? Todos miraban con ojos grandes sin poder entender nada "Si m-e ma-tas, ja-mas sa-bras donde es-tá" dijo Zelena tratando de hacer entrar un poco de aire a sus pulmones, y fue cuando Rumple la soltó bruscamente y Zelena cayó al suelo "Papa, quien es ella?" dijo Neal tratando de que le explicaran algo, era obvio que su padre la conocía y sabia cosas que ellos no, "Ella es Zelena, la medio hermana de Regina" dijo Rumple apartándose de Zelena que aún estaba en el suelo "Aquí no importa quién soy yo" dijo Zelena levantándose del suelo lo más dignamente que pudo "Lo importante son ustedes, si me convencen de que realmente quieren a Regina aquí, que vale la pena que ella deje la vida que tiene donde está, entonces sí les voy a contar que pasó con ella" dijo Zelena sentándose en el sofá opuesto a donde estaban todos.

Nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, Regina tenía una medio hermana, tal vez lo que decía esta mujer era razonable, si Regina tenía una mejor vida en otro lugar, ellos tenían que probarse a los ojos de esta mujer pensó David "Esta bien, empezare yo".

* * *

AN: **Recuerdan que les dije que estaba muy confundida con las fechas con el tema de que cambie de 2011 a 2012? bueno la cuestion es que no cambie los años que habian pasado, osea desde** **2011 a** **2016 pasan 5 años, y yo a eso no lo habia cambiado, y ahora hice las cuentas con** **2012, y teniendo en cuenta todo y la fecha en la que me encuentro en** **2016, pasaron 3 años y 7 meses exactamente desde que Regina desaparecio por lo tanto los niños tambien son más pequeños de lo previsto en un primer inicio. Besos, espero que se halla entendido la explicacion y que les halla gustado el capitulo. xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **Hola, como andan... alguien me pidio que haga los capitulos mas largos, asique acá traigo uno con un poco mas de 2.000 palabras. Espero que les guste y como ya he dicho si quieren que cambie algo o que agregue algo no se por ejemplo mas sentimientos o menos... etc, diganme. Saludos y espero que lo disfruten xD**

* * *

Todos miraron a David esperando que diga algo que empezara hablar "No sé cómo empezar esto… mi relación con Regina empezó cuando yo estaba casado con Kathryn, ella era su amiga y por lo tanto yo la conocía, también se suponía que era la mujer que me había encontrado en la carretera antes del coma, luego de eso comenzamos a ser muy buenos amigos, mejores amigos podría decir, cuando la maldición se rompió yo no podía creer que la misma Regina que yo había conocido, esa Regina que se reía de mis tontas bromas, que charlaba conmigo hasta largas horas de la madrugada que miraba películas de Disney, fuera la misma Regina que nos había maldecido a todos, la quiero de vuelta, ella es una gran parte de mi vida de mi pasado, y espero tenerla de vuelta, quiero verla otra vez, sus ojos, su sonrisa, quiero poder tener a MI Regina de vuelta" y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y en frente de quien lo había dicho, estaba _su esposa_ , _su hija_ , dios su nieto, incluso el padre de Regina y el hermano. David se secó las lágrimas que trataban de escaparse de sus ojos y trato de recobrar su dignidad "Luego hablaremos de esto" dijo Mary Margaret "Eres el padre" dijo Zelena mas para ella que para los oidos de los demás, pero aun así todos la escucharon, ella no podía creer como no se había dado cuenta antes, Oliver, sus ojos, su pelo, eran igual a los de David "Perdón?" dijeron Emma, Mary Margaret y David al mismo tiempo mirando expectantes a la colorada "Hablaremos de eso una vez que hallamos terminado con todos" dijo Zelena no pudiendo creer lo que se había escapado de su boca. David asintió con la cabeza aun intrigado por lo que había dicho la colorada, y dejo que los demás siguieron, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de la colorada, _Padre,_ padre de quién? A caso Regina había tenido hijos, estaba embarazada cuando desapareció?, No, eso era imposible ella misma se lo había dicho, ella no podía tener hijos, la voz de Zelena lo saco de sus pensamientos "Tú? El padre de Regina?" dijo Zelena apuntando hacia Rumple, Gold, levantándose del sofá y caminando alrededor del living, "No te gusta la idea cariño?, sí soy su padre" dijo Rumple con una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que a la colorada no le gustaba nada la idea "Nos enteramos cuando Cora vino a la ciudad" dijo Rumple sonriendo aún más sabiendo que había tocado un nervio en la colorada, "Mi madre, está viva?" dijo Zelena esperanzada y con la boca abierta tratando de entender lo que se acababa de decir "No, la aquí presente, Blanca nieves, hechizo su corazón y la mató" Zelena se dio vuelta rápidamente mirando a Mary Margaret a los ojos con una expresión aterradora, podría haberla matado en ese momento, pero esperaría hasta más tarde, cuando su hermanita se entera de lo ocurrido y tal vez lo harían juntas, "Bueno la cuestión es que tu querida madre, la cual te abandono, vino buscando a su amada hijita Regina, pero ella ya no estaba, eso la enojo mucho y trato de seguir adelante con sus planes… pero obviamente no lo logro" dijo Rumple sentándose en la silla que Zelena les había ofrecido antes pero no había tomado "Yo quiero conocerla, Zelena, si hay alguna forma de que puedas traerla, por favor, hazlo, necesito conocerla, decirle que lo siento, si no fuera por mi tal vez nunca se hubiera convertido en la Reina Malvada, por favor" dijo Neal desesperado tenía que conocer a su hermana, tenía que decirle que lo sentía "Y quién diablos eres tú?" dijo Zelena con furia, a cada momento esto se ponía peor, jamás tendría que haber venido hasta pueblucho, _maldita sea la culpa,_ pensó la colorada "Soy el hermano de Regina" dijo Neal con un poco de orgullo en su tono de voz, Zelena cayó sobre el sofá, como si le hubieran dado un golpe para que callera, y en cierta forma lo habían hecho, su hermanita tenía un hermano, ella ya lo sabía a esto, Neal había llamado papá a Rumplestiltskin pero ella no había hecho las conexiones aun, los celos se apoderaron de ella, esto era peor aún, peor de lo que había pensado "Yo soy Henry, el hijo de Regina, yo la amo de verdad que la amo, la extraño mucho, pero fui muy injusto con ella, ella no se merecía que la tratara como si no fuera mi madre, han pasado más de 3 años y me han ayudado a ver todo lo que ella hizo por mí, me educo y crio por diez años, me ayudo con los deberes de la escuela, me cuido cuando estaba enfermo, cuando tenía pesadillas, y eso una persona malvada no lo hace, fui muy injusto con ella, jamás debí haber dicho esas cosas y lo siento, pero si, no la traes de vuelta jamás se lo podre decir, jamás la podre abrazar otra vez, es mi Mamá y la necesito" dijo Henry llorando, decir esas cosas enfrente de todos era algo que jamás había pensado hacer, claro ya le había dicho a su madre pero no era lo mismo, Neal abrazo a su hijo, que estaba a su lado, lo más fuerte posible "Bueno, eso nos deja a … Emma y a la preciosa Blanca Nieves" dijo Zelena con un tono de burla, sabiendo la relación de su hermana con la morocha y lo que se vendría después "No, yo vine por David, la verdad no tengo ninguna intensión en que Regina vuelva" dijo Mary Margaret, ganándose unas miradas fulminantes de todos en la sala, Emma negó con la cabeza, indicando que ella tampoco tenía nada que decir.

"Entonces hablare yo" dijo Zelena, nerviosa de lo que iba a decir, ya que sabía que a nadie le gustaría "Primero quiero, y tengo que mostrarles algo" todos la miraban expectantes mientras de su bolso, que estaba al lado de ella en el sofá, sacaba lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos, lo ponía sobre la mesa y lo habría, lo que estaba enfrente de ellos los dejo sin habla, era una foto de Regina, parecía tener unos 5 meses de embarazo, estaba radiante con una sonrisa en su rostro "Tengo un hermano o hermana?" dijo Henry un poco feliz y al mismo tiempo enojado, su madre tenía otra familia y parecía feliz "De hecho sí, tienes ambos, Regina tuvo mellizos, Isabela y Oliver" Zelena dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en sus sobrinos, dio la vuelta muchas páginas del álbum y dijo "Regina tenía un mes de embarazo cuando desapareció de Storybrooke" en la página del álbum de fotos estaba Regina con un niño y una niña en lo que parecía la fecha de nacimiento de los niños, se veía tan feliz. David no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y lo que estaba viendo, dos hijos, con Regina, una risa se escapó de sus labios y todos lo miraron "Eso significa que… tengo dos hijos" dijo David señalando la página con una mano y con la otra secándose una lagrima de sus ojos "Dios mío, David" dijo Mary Margaret en un susurro levantándose de su asiento, "Como pudiste, con _ella_ , ella es la _Reina Malvada_ , ella nos separó de nuestra hija, nos maldijo a todos" dijo la morocha gritándole a su esposo, con una mano en su boca tratando de ocultar los sollozos que querían escapar de su boca, Mary Margaret salió corriendo de la habitación, pero David no la siguió, viendo que su padre no la iba a ir a buscar Emma se levantó para ir detrás de ella pero David le hizo una seña para que se quedara, conocía a su esposa y no era un buen momento "Seguro que no quieres ir tras de ella?" pregunto Zelena un poco shockeada y con los ojos grandes después de ver la escena que acababa de pasar frente a ella "Seguro, necesito saber" dijo David sentándose en el lugar que había dejado su esposa "Cuanto tienen los mellizos?" dijo David tomando el álbum de fotos de las manos de Henry y Neal, mirando a sus hijos, Isabela era una copia de Regina y Oliver era su copia, "El mes que viene cumplen 3 años" dijo Zelena con una sonrisa, orgullosa de sus sobrinos, "Como fue que encontraste a Mamá?" dijo Henry luego de salir del trance en el que se encontraba "Tú" dijo Rumple levantándose de su asiento y apuntando con su dedo a Zelena, acercándose cada vez más a ella "tú te la llevaste" afirmo Gold con furia "Recuerdo que la odiabas, estabas celosa de ella, la envidiabas" grito Gold, y cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el cuello de la colorada otra vez y cuando todos se pararon abruptamente contra la colorada, al escuchar la revelación, el celular de Zelena sonó, Henry lo agarro y leyó en el ID del contacto _Hermanita_ "Es Mamá" dijo Henry, todos se dieron vuelta y Henry le entrego el celular a su tía, "En alta voz" dijo Rumple, y fue cuando todos se quedaron callados " _Hermanita estas ahí_?" pregunto Regina con su tono burlón de siempre, nadie podía creerle a sus oídos, Henry y David estaban a punto de llorar, y tapaban sus bocas con sus manos derechas para evitar que se les escaparan sollozos de sus labios, Gold miraba a Zelena expectante a que dijera algo y con alegría de escuchar a su hija, Neal y Emma no lo podían creer "Sí hermanita, siento no haberte llamado antes pero tenía unos asuntos que atender" dijo Zelena nerviosa de lo que iba a decir y de que todos la estuvieran mirando ahora que sabían que ella era la causante de todo lo que estaba pasando " _Asuntos más importantes que tu hermanita_?" pregunto Regina riendo "Sabes que estoy haciendo todo esto por ti, hermanita, como están los pequeños?" respondió la colorada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios " _Te perdono por eso, los niños están bien, dormidos, ya te extrañan…_ " dijo Regina, y en el fondo se escuchó un _mamá_ , que la llamaba " _Espérame un segundo hermanita, Isabela me está llamando_ "

-0-0-

New York

Regina se dirigió a su habitación, con el teléfono en la mano, donde estaban durmiendo los dos mellizos, ya que la noche anterior habían tenido pesadillas, Isabela estaba con los ojos abiertos, abrazando a su conejito, ya que no tenía a su amado osito Henry "Cariño, está todo bien? Que paso?" pregunto Regina con su tono maternal y un poco preocupada, sentándose al lado de su hija en el borde de la cama "Crees que la tía Zelena este bien?" dijo la pequeña Isabela con un tono dormilón, "Era eso cariño?" pregunto Regina, pasando su mano sobre el cabello de su hija y poniendo un mechón de sus negros cabellos detrás de la oreja de su pequeña princesa, la pequeña asintió con la cabeza "Porque no le preguntas tu misma?" dijo la morocha dándole el teléfono a su hija y regalándole una sonrisa al pequeño Oliver que se había despertado "Tía Zelena?" dijo Isabela ya un poco más despierta y feliz de poder hablar con su tía

-0-0-

Storybrooke

David no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Regina, su voz, ella estaba bien y estaba cuidando de sus hijos, estaba tan feliz, tenía hijos con Regina, una lagrima rodo por su rostro al escuchar la pequeña voz de su hija, Dios, no podía esperar para conocerla, y su hijo "Qué hace mi pequeña princesa despierta?" dijo la colorada con un tono burlón al que la niña respondió con una risita picara " _Te extrañaba tía, y Mami no me había dicho nada de como estabas_ " dijo la niña con un poco de vergüenza "Oh mi pequeña, estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes, un beso grande cariño, pásame con tu mami si?" dijo la colorada mirando a las caras de los demás, Rumple tenía una expresión que no se podía leer, Neal tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, era la primera vez que había escuchado la voz de su hermana, y tenía dos sobrinos, no podía estar más feliz, Henry él estaba feliz, había escuchado la voz de su madre otra vez, ella estaba bien y eso le alegraba, pero que pasaba si cuando ella volviera no quería estar con él, si después de todo lo que le dijo ella ya no lo amaba, Dios, incluso ella tenía nuevos hijos, que la querían y no la trataban como la 'Reina Malvada', Henry trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza para centrarse en la conversación que su tía sostenía con su madre, eso sonaba raro, una tía "En unos tres días más voy a estar otra vez contigo, adiós hermanita nos vemos pronto" dijo la colorada a su hermana, cortando la llamada "Y? que vas a hacer? La vas a traer de vuelta?" dijo Henry mirando con ojos grandes a la colorada "La verdad Henry no lo sé, no puedo traer a Regina a una ciudad donde todos ya la odian, y sabiendo que tiene mellizos con el 'Príncipe Encantador' la van a odiar aún más, no falta decir que Rumplestiltskin es su padre, y ella te odia, sé que te odia" dijo Zelena cambiando la mirada desde Henry pasando por David y luego a Gold "Como la voy a traer a algo así?, pero también sé que ella quiere saber quién es el padre de sus hijos, ella no recuerda nada de eso y eso la atormenta, también, David tienes el derecho de conocer a tus hijos" dijo Zelena mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada "Si no te la hubieras llevado!, si tus celos estúpidos no hubieran interferido!, NADA de esto hubiera ocurrido!" dijo Rumple gritándole a la colorada yéndose y golpeando la puerta al salir, todos se levantaron y salieron de esa casa, cada uno lidiando como podía con sus emociones, antes de irse Henry agarro el álbum de fotos que contenían los últimos tres años de vida de su madre y sus hermanos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 **Se que este capítulo no es muy largo el anterior tenia como 2.400 palabras y este tiene 1.800 pero algo es algo jeje... espero que les guste y no me maten por el final xD... el próximo capitulo va a seguir donde termina este... Saludos... No se olviden de decir que les parecio el capitulo y si les gusto y si deberia seguir con la historia, porque tal vez a alguien no le guste... 3  
**

* * *

Era la mañana después de la discusión con Zelena en la casa de Regina. David acababa de despertar en el departamento que compartía con su esposa, _Otra noche en el sillón,_ pensó David, sabía que cuando se despertara Mary Margaret se iba a ganar unos buenos gritos, pero eso no le preocupaba, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos era la voz de Regina y la de su hija, tenía una hija de casi 3 años, dos hijos de casi 3 años, no lo podía creer, el solo pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció al darse cuenta que tal vez no volvería a tener la oportunidad de escuchar la voz de Regina y de su hija, si no convencía a Zelena de traerlas a ellas y a Oliver a la ciudad.

En ese momento David se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del sofá y busco la remera que se había sacado la noche anterior, estaba solo en sus jeans, se puso la remera blanca sobre su cabeza, se puso los zapatos y cuando se dirigía a la puerta la voz de su esposa lo detuvo "No te vas a ir, tenemos que hablar, David" dijo Mary Margaret bajando las escaleras en pijamas y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el rubio "Me dijiste que solo eran amigos" dijo la morena dándole una cachetada a su esposo "Lo siento, Mary Margaret, tal vez debí decírtelo, pero, cuando se rompió la maldición y la fui a buscar ella ya no estaba y-" dijo David tratando de explicarle pero la morena lo corto "No me importan tus escusas, no me contaste, eran amantes, y tienen dos hijos ahora?, por eso cortaste conmigo de la nada?, por ella, te estabas viendo con ella" diciendo más la última parte para ella que para su esposo "Sí, es verdad, te deje por ella, lo siento, Mary Margaret, de verdad, sé que en ese momento te herí y también lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero no me arrepiento ahora tengo dos hijos" y en ese momento se dio cuenta que eso no era lo mejor que podría haber dicho "La amas?, David, la amas?" dijo Mary Margaret ahora entre lágrimas, quería que fuera mentira que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero tenía miedo "Lo haces? La amas?" grito Mary Margaret furioda "No lo sé" suspiro David dándole la espalda a la morocha y pasándose una mano por su corto cabello, esa era una respuesta que el mismo quería saber, y en ese momento todos los momentos pasados con Regina cruzaron por su mente, cada caricia, cada sonrisa, cada beso, DIOS como la extrañaba "Sí, la amo, lo siento Mary Margaret, de verdad, pero sí, la amo" dijo David agarrando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a Mary Margaret llorando. La pesadilla que había tratado de evitar estos 3 años se había hecho realidad esa mañana, su esposo estaba enamorado de Regina Mills, la mujer que tanto por tanto tiempo les había hecho tanto daño, la mujer de la que habían tratado de escapar, tratado de matar tantos años atrás. Pero eso no podía ser verdad, debía ser otro de los trucos de Regina, algún hechizo había puesto en su esposo, Sí, eso tenía que ser, ella iba a ganar a su esposo de vuelta, no iba a dejar que Regina ganara esta vez .

New York

"Vamos niños, hora de lavarse los dientes" dijo Regina guiando a sus hijos hacia el baño "Mami, te los vas a lavar con nosotros?" pregunto Oliver con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a su madre mientras llegaban al baño "Por supuesto cariño" dijo Regina entregándole a cada uno su cepillo de dientes, a Isabella uno violeta y Oliver uno verde. Luego de lavarse los dientes volvieron a la cocina donde los niños se sentaron a la mesa para dibujar con sus crayones y colores "Mami, Mami, hice a Izzy" dijo Oliver después de un rato, contento corrió a mostrarle a su Mamá, que estaba de espaldas a ellos buscando su celular que estaba sonando, el dibujo que había hecho de su hermana "Es precioso mi pequeño príncipe" dijo Regina con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente a su niño, el dibujo estaba pintado en violeta, ya que era el color favorito de Isabella, el celular dejo de sonar, _si es importante volverán a llamar,_ pensó Regina "Y que hizo mi princesa?" dijo Regina dándose vuelta y acercándose para mirar a Isabela que estaba muy concentrada en su dibujo "Mami, somos tú, Oliver y yo" dijo Isabella mostrándole el dibujo a su madre con una sonrisa orgullosa y señalando cada parte del dibujo, Regina se agacho para estar al nivel de su hija y darle un beso en la frente como ya había hecho con Oliver "Es precioso, tengo unos hijos muy talentosos" dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa muy orgullosa de sus hijos "Niños no vieron mi celular?, quiero hablar con su tía" dijo Regina tratando de ver donde podía estar su celular y fue cuando Isabella le señalo hacia la mesa, que estaba del lado izquierdo del sofá, al lado de las flores en la mesa estaba el celular "Gracias Izzy" dijo Regina tomando el celular y dándole una sonrisa a su hija que seguía dibujando "Mami, puedo hablar con la tía esta vez? Izzy hablo anoche" dijo Oliver cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de verse un poco intimidante, pero que lo hizo verse aún más tierno de lo que era, Regina le dio una sonrisa, no pudiendo resistir más la ternura de su hijo "Por supuesto cariño" dijo Regina sentándose en el sofá y poniendo a Oliver sobre su falda "Vamos a llamarla juntos".

Storybrooke

David iba conduciendo hacia la mansión Mills, tenía que hablar con Zelena, tenía que convencerla de que su amor por Regina era verdad, de que él iba a cuidar de ella y de los niños, que los iba a proteger de la ciudad y de todas las personas que quisieran hacerles daño.

El rubio llego a la puerta y golpeo pero nadie respondió, golpeo otra vez, pero nadie salió. David tomo las llaves de la casa, que él había agregado a su llavero luego de la desaparición de Regina, y abrió la puerta y entro a la casa "Zelena, estas aquí?" pregunto David, sin recibir ninguna respuesta, no había nadie en casa. David se dirigio hacia el living de la casa, donde había ocurrido la discusión la otra noche. Recorrio la habitacion con la mirada, esa habitación en la que ya había estado tantas veces, y en la que habían ocurrido tantas cosas, y en ese instante vio el dibujo en la pared, el dibujo de esa persona tan importante para Regina…

 _"Regina lo siento, no fue mi intención" dijo David tratando de levantar los vidrios del gran portarretratos que se le había caído y mirando a Regina que venía caminando hacia él "No te preocupes David, rompiste el vidrio, no la foto, ahí sí te tendría que haber matado" dijo Regina con una sonrisa, pero un poco seria, David le alcanzo la foto en la que se encontraba Regina con Henry bebe. Cuando se la alcanzo pudo ver que en sus manos quedaba el portarretratos pero que en él había otra imagen, que se encontraba debajo de la anterior. Era un dibujo no una foto, era un dibujo de un hombre mayor con una gran sonrisa, ojos marrones amigables y de pelo blanco "Es mi padre" dijo Regina dejando la primera foto sobre la mesita que estaba en el medio y tomando el dibujo en sus manos "Lo hiciste tú,al dibujo?" pregunto David con curiosidad, era un muy buen dibujo "Sí, las clases de dibujo es una de las pocas cosas que estoy agradecida de las que mi madre me hizo hacer" dijo Regina con una sonrisa triste en su rostro "Era bueno contigo?" dijo David queriendo saber más acerca de la vida de su "amiga" "Era el mejor, él me amaba" dijo Regina, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sentándose en el sofá "Era un hombre lleno de vida, me hacia reír, me cuidaba mucho, me protegía, el hacia cualquier cosa por mí, lástima que mi madre…" dijo Regina sin saber porque le contaba sobre su pasado a este hombre, sí, él era su "amigo" pero su pasado...no era algo muy lindo. David se sentó junto a ella para seguir escuchando el relato, Regina se dio cuenta de ello y decidió continuar "Mi padre era mi luz, la luz en la oscuridad, la cual era mi madre, él no era como ella, siempre buscaba lo que era mejor para mí y no lo que era mejor para él" dijo Regina todavía con el dibujo en sus manos y con lágrimas en su rostro, David noto esto y la abrazó, le dio un muy fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que la contenía que la ayudaba a seguir con la historia "Qué paso con él?" pregunto David para que Regina continuara "Problemas con el corazón" dijo Regina, no era una total mentira "Lo siento mucho Regina" dijo David sinceramente abrazándola aún más "Él era todo para mí" David tomo el dibujo de las manos de Regina y lo puso sobre la mesita se acostó en el sillón con Regina en sus brazos y dejo que llorara "Sabes, tendrías que sentirte honrado, nadie sabe esa historia más que tú" dijo Regina con una sonrisa, tratando de darle un poco de luz al momento, mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de David "Créeme lo estoy" dijo David mirando a Regina hasta que se quedó dormida. Ya era de noche Henry estaba dormido en su habitación y la casa estaba tranquila, los dos "amigos" dormían pacíficamente en el sofá abrazados uno en el otro._

David recordaba esos momentos con una sonrisa, una sonrisa ya triste. Volvió a poner el portarretratos en la pared donde había sido colgado después de ese día, se secó las lágrimas y se voltio hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a salir, escucho un celular que sonaba, no era el suyo, busco y busco hasta que lo encontró, era el celular de Zelena, en la pantalla se mostraba una foto de Regina, Regina, ella estaba llamando. Que debía hacer contestar? Que le diría? Escuchar su preciosa voz otra vez, eso era lo que quería hacer. Entonces se decidió y contesto la llamada…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

 **Hola… Aquí un nuevo capítulo… Pero antes que todo… Lo siento mucho, de verdad, creo que esto es lo más que tarde en subir un capítulo (que en comparación de otros que tardan un mes o mas, no es mucho) estaba haciendo un "One-Shot" EvilCharming que se llama "Resultados Inesperados" que sale del "deseo" que pide David de que la Reina Malvada consiga todo lo que se merece ;) que ahora no estoy muy segura de que lo vaya a subir (díganme)**

 **Bye saludos… gracias por todas las review, me encantan… de verdad me hacen seguir con la historia xD**

* * *

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

* * *

New York

"Hola, hermanita" dijo Regina pensando que era su hermana la que había contestado "Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo" dijo la morena, sin darle tiempo a la persona que estaba del otro lado a contestar, con una sonrisa entregándole a su hijo el teléfono "Hola tía, te extraño" dijo Oliver con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y aferrándose al teléfono " _Lo siento niño, tu tía se olvidó su celular_ " dijo David emocionado ya que había podido escuchar la voz de su pequeño "Mamá, no es la tía, es un hombre" dijo Oliver enojado, salió de la falda de su madre y fue corriendo a donde estaba su hermana "Hola, perdón quien habla ahí?" dijo Regina confusa, si no era su hermana quien podría hacer? A no ser que su hermanita ya haya encontrado alguien para ella? No es muy poco tiempo, se corrigió Regina a si misma…

* * *

Storybrooke

"Hola, mi nombre es David, David Nolan" dijo el rubio tratando de contener su entusiasmo por estar hablando con su Regina, por estar escuchando su voz "Tu hermana se olvidó el celular en la casa que está viviendo por estos días" dijo David como para tranquilizar a la morena " _Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Regina, como parece que ya sabes"_ dijo Regina, la ultima parate mas para si misma que para el desconocido que estaba al otro lado _"Podrías decirle que la llame, cuando vuelva o la veas? Señor Nolan?"_ David no lo podía creer estaba hablando con ella, después de 3 años y 7 meses "Oh, sí por supuesto, Señorita Mills" dijo David imitando el tono que la morocha había usado antes _"Qué hace en la casa de mi hermana? Si no le molesta que le pregunte Señor Nolan?"_ dijo Regina con una sonrisa en sus labios "Necesito hablar con ella sobre un asunto muy importante" dijo David, le encantaba hablar con ella y necesitaba que siguiera hablando, necesitaba que la curiosidad de la morocha saliera a flote " _A caso está interesado en mi hermana, Señor Nolan?"_ dijo Regina con un tono con el que se podía dejar a entender que ella estaba coqueteando con él, y lo estaba haciendo "De hecho, prefiero las morenas" dijo David siguiéndole el juego, Dios! como extrañaba esta mujer " _Es bueno saberlo_ " dijo Regina con una sonrisa en su rostro que ya no se podía ocultar, si hubiera estado cara a cara con este hombre tal vez le hubiera guiñado el ojo _"Bueno, Señor Nolan,ya que estoy hablando con usted tal vez le puedo sacar un poco de información"_ dijo Regina "Mmm? No lo se depende que clase de información sea… tengo ojos azules y pelo rubio" dijo David jugando con la conversación " _No era precisamente esa información la que buscaba, Señor Nolan, no me estará mintiendo verdad?" dijo Regina con una sonrisa, ya podía imaginarse como era este hombre "Jamás le mentiría a una dama, y mucho menos a una tan bonita como usted" dijo David con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Bueno gracias Señor Nolan, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo"_ dijo Regina, ella estaba en desventaja, no sabía cómo era su aspecto _"_ Bueno, lo va a tener que averiguar cuando venga a la ciudad Señorita Mills" dijo David subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Regina _"Hablando de ir a esta ciudad, me podría decir algo de ella?"_ dijo Regina, la curiosidad de saber a donde la llevaría su hermana y de saber más de este hombre, la estaba matando "Si no me dijeron bien, esta es una sorpresa, Señorita Mills asique mejor que se deje sorprender, lo siento" dijo David, sabía que esperar no era una de las grandes virtudes de Regina, le encantaba jugar con sus nervios, cuando estaban juntos él siempre lo hacía, esto le recordaba a los viejos tiempos "No me gustan las sorpresas señor Nolan, me tengo que ir, dígale a mi hermana que llame, un placer hablar con usted Señor Nolan" dijo Regina con una sonrisa de colegiala hablando con el chico que le gustaba "El placer es todo mío, Señorita Mills, hasta pronto"

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación, David no podía estar más feliz, estaba tirado en la cama de Regina, con las dos manos sosteniendo el celular sobre su pecho. Amaba a esa mujer, su forma de ser, de coquetear, la forma en la que decía "Señor Nolan", lo volvía loco, y hacía que la extrañara aún más…

* * *

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies_

 _[_ _...]_

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

 _Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

"Let Her Go" by Passenger

watch?v=mJm8HTcTc4o

* * *

"David, que haces en la casa? Que haces con mi celular?" dijo Zelena desde la puerta de la habitación, acercándose a él y arrancándole el celular de las manos "Hablaste con Regina, que estas loco? Que te pasa?" dijo Zelena gritándole a David, "Vine a hablar contigo, pero no estabas, recorrí la casa y cuando me estaba yendo sonó el celular" dijo David sentándose en la cama, tratándose de disculparse por agarrar el celular, aunque no sintiera el hablar con Regina "Asique lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue contestar?. Eres más estúpido de lo que creí" dijo Zelena con los brazos al viento para exagerar su punto "No podía no hacerlo, es Regina, MI Regina, me moría de ganas de hablar con ella de escuchar su voz sus bromas, por eso quería hablar con vos" dijo David casi rogándole que lo escuchara "La amas verdad?" dijo Zelena sentándose a su lado "Sí, y no puedo esperar para verla y a mis hijos" dijo David mirándose las manos y luego mirando a la pelirroja "Está bien, te escucho, cuéntame cómo comenzó todo" dijo Zelena, era obvio que el hombre amaba a su hermana, y que quería conocer a sus hijos, que lucharía por ellos, Regina iba a tener una familia como se la merecía después de todo "Regina era mi amiga era la persona con la que yo podía hablar contarle lo que me pasaba, en ese entonces tenía problemas, tenía a Kathryn mi esposa en ese momento, y a Mary Margaret que se podría decir que era mi amante, ella me ayudó mucho en ese tiempo, cuando me iba a ir de la ciudad porque ya no aguantaba más la situación en la que estaba, porque necesitaba un respiro de todo/as , fue cuando la mire en una luz diferente y ella fue la razón por la que me quede, ya no éramos amigos "amigos", mirábamos películas, las criticábamos, nos contábamos cosas, ella me conto cosas de su pasado, incluso cosas de su matrimonio pasado y como sufrió, que ahora se que es Leopold, y cuando la besaba todo mi mundo era ella… cuando la maldición se rompió, la quería matar, por todo lo que me había hecho, pensé que nuestra relación había sido un juego para ella, pero cuando desapareció y ya no la tendría más en mi vida, me di cuenta de lo importante que ella era para mí, ella es mi mundo, Zelena, por favor, no me la quites de nuevo, te perdone por la primera, pero no sé si voy a poder una segunda vez, no me la saques, no me saques a mis hijos" dijo David, se secó las lágrimas que habían caído, se levantó y se fue de la casa, dejando a Zelena atrás con sus pensamientos, sus lágrimas y sus decisiones.

Traería a su hermana de vuelta a Storybrooke, a las personas que la amaban, sería un camino dificil pero lo haría.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Estoy un poco confundida porque, como se están enterando ahora soy Argentina (alguien lo sospechaba? Mmm? No, bueno) y los argentinos no usamos el "tú" usamos el "vos" asique si ven alguna confusión, es por eso, ya que estoy usando el "tú" y no el "vos" como toda mi vida, si alguien quiere que use el "vos" y no el "tú" dígame.**

 **También díganme si quieren que siga agregando canciones en la historia… ya que la historia está inspirada por una canción y yo SOY SongForRegina (y si quieren que las traduzca o las deje en inglés)**

 **No se olviden de decirme si quieren que publique "Resultados Inesperados".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo, sé que me tarde pero lo siento, no sabia como poner todo lo que quería poner.**

 ***En este capítulo hay paralelos de cuando despertó David en el capítulo anterior***

 ***Voy a usar los nombres en inglés, en español me suenan muy raros, Belle/Bella Snow/Blanca Prince Charming/Príncipe Encantador etc.***

 ***Cuando en la historia hago mención de un recuerdo va a estar en _itálicas (como siempre),_ las acotaciones que no pertenezcan al recuerdo pero que sean necesarias serán puestas en letras normales***

 **Veamos como salió este cap espero que les guste…No sé si en el capítulo que sigue o en el otro, vuelve Regina a Storybrooke, asique estén atentos… Saludos xD**

* * *

Era de mañana en la casa de los Gold, ya habían despertado, estaban en su habitación, Rumple se dirigía abajo hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno cuando la voz de su esposa lo detuvo "Rumple, que te está molestando?, sé que algo está en tu cabeza, solo dime" dijo Belle sentada en la cama con las sabanas aun sobre sus piernas, Rumple estaba parado con un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta para sostener su peso "Regina" dijo Rumple solamente, no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que le cruzaba por su mente, "Que pasa con Regina? Estas nervioso por su vuelta?" dijo la mujer levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia donde estaba su esposo, puso una mano sobre la pera de Rumple he hizo que la mirara.

"Y como no estarlo? Ella nunca supo que yo era su padre, cuando despareció ella no lo sabía, yo destruí su vida, la convertí en lo que ella odiaba, ella no quería ser como Cora y yo la convertí en eso, YO, su padre, no un desconocido, NO, YO su padre, me va a odiar" dijo Rumple tirando los brazos al aire para exagerar lo que estaba diciendo.

Belle no sabía que decirle, él tenía razón después de todo, Regina no era de las personas que perdonaban y olvidaban, y ella odiaba a Rumple, su relación nunca había sido fácil, siempre habían tenido una relación muy rara "Tal vez, no sea tan malo como parece"

"Por supuesto que va a ser tan malo, conozco a Regina, estuve a su lado toda la vida, no le va a gustar nada la idea de que sea su padre" dijo Gold paseándose por la habitación dándole la espalda a Belle "No entiendes Belle? He arruinado su vida, ella era una gran muchacha, feliz y alegre, al principio ella no quería usar magia y cuando quiso era para poder traer a su prometido de vuelta, pero yo la manipule, tal vez sin mí en su vida hubiera estado bien. Si hubiera sabido que era mi hija, hubiera manejado las cosas diferentes. Por buscar a uno de mis hijos, perdí al que tenía más cerca. Y no sé si Regina pueda perdonarme todas las cosas que le hice" dijo Rumple sentándose en la cama de la habitación.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Belle, "Es un mensaje de Bae, dice que David convenció a Zelena, que va a traer a Regina a casa, y que necesita hablar con nosotros para arreglar todo para cuando vuelva su hermana" Gold levanto la vista y miro a su esposa que estaba sentada a su lado con una mirada que decía 'esto va a ser difícil' a él le gustaban los retos pero este en particular, no.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada en su cama, mirando el álbum de fotos de Regina que había traído Zelena a la ciudad, la mujer de las fotos era tan diferente a la que ella había conocido, se notaba feliz, sonreía mucho más, era hermosa.

Ella estaba feliz por Henry, David y Neal, después de todo volverían a ver a una persona muy importante en su vida. Pero ella no estaba tranquila, después de todo Henry solo la había buscado porque no estaba feliz con Regina, porque era muy estricta o como fuera Regina en ese momento. Pero esta Regina?, Esta que se reía mucho?, Que era más feliz, más suelta con sus emociones, _y que no tenía que preocuparse por el odio de una entera ciudad_?, pensó la rubia para sus adentros. Emma estaba segura de que Henry amaría a esta Regina, no es que no amara a la anterior, él la amaba, pero era diferente. Esta Regina era diferente, y si cuando volviera Henry se daba cuenta que ya no la necesitaba más? Que él tenía a su verdadera Mamá de vuelta?, esa Mamá que lo cuido por diez años?, Que le cambio los pañales y que le curo las fiebres? Que lo cuido de las pesadillas? Después de todo ella solo había estado durante 3 años de la vida de su hijo, a comparación de diez años, que no podían reemplazarse con nada.

Emma se dio cuenta que así sería como se debía haber sentido Regina, cuando ella llegó a la ciudad, una amenaza, que le sacaría todo lo que había construido. Pero Emma había construido todo en base a lo que Regina había hecho para sí misma.

Se levantó de su cama y fue hasta la habitación de Henry, quien aún estaba dormido, y dejo el álbum de fotos donde estaba anteriormente, en la mesita de noche del muchacho, era obvio que Henry lo había estado mirando.

* * *

Henry sintió que alguien estaba al lado de su cama pero no abrió los ojos, fingio que estaba durmiendo, cuando su madre dejó la habitación, Henry se sentó en la cama contra el cabezal de la cama. Abrió el álbum de fotos que había sido puesto a su lado y comenzó a mirarlo de nuevo.

Se notaba que su madre era feliz en esa vida, con sus hijos. Cada foto era mas hermosa que la anterior, Regina con una mano en su pancita de 4 meses, que era un poco grande ya que llevaba mellizos dentro, vistiendo un vestido blanco, sentada en una de las bancas de un parque. Otra de su madre con su hermana acomodando las cosas en la habitación que sería para los bebes, era obvio que una tercera persona había sacado la foto.

Tal vez su madre tenía amigos, halla en su otra vida tenía amigos y felicidad, unos hijos que la amaban y una hermana que se preocupaba por ella, en cambio en Storybrooke, sí tenía gente que la amaba, pero ella no los recordaba y la gente que la amaba era una minoría a comparación con la que la odiaba y deseaban su muerte.

Henry solo esperaba que todo pudiera salir bien. Que encontraran una manera de devolverle los recuerdos a su madre. De que ella lo perdonara por ser tan injusto con ella. De que pudiera entender las razones de porque su hermana hizo lo que hizo, aunque a él no le gustara, y que no la odiara. Y que todos pudieran ser felices, él sabía que la vida ya no era como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero él lo único que podía esperar era que todo saliera bien. Era lo único que se podía esperar, que todo saliera bien.

* * *

New York

Ya era la hora de la siesta de los niños, pero Regina no había tenido la oportunidad de llevarlos a la cama, se habían quedado dormidos sobre su madre en el sofá de la sala. Regina aún estaba despierta, pasaba una de sus manos por los cabellos de Oliver y la otra rodeando a Isabella.

Miles de pensamientos la rodeaban, tenía que hacer muchas cosas y preparar otras más, su hermana la había llamado por la mañana para decirle que esa noche llegaría a su casa, que ya había dejado todo preparado para que vallan al viaje y que a la mañana siguiente saldrían hacia su destino. Ella estaba muy emocionada hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía vacaciones y su trabajo la agotaba, le encantaba lo que hacía, pero ser la jefa a veces era difícil. Sus amigos del trabajo la ayudaban mucho con todo lo que necesitara y eso le hacia el trabajo más fácil, aunque había algunos que la veían como si fuera una Reina Malvada, ella era estricta pero no pensaba en ella misma como 'Malvada'.

Su vida era muy buena, tenía hijos que la amaban, una muy buena relación con su hermana, aunque al principio no hubiera empezado así, un trabajo que le encantaba, pero ella sentía como si algo le faltaba, no sabía qué, pero algo le faltaba, _Tal vez son tus recuerdos_ , pensó la morena.

A veces se ponía a fantasear con los recuerdos que le faltaban, como había llegado a New York, quien era el padre de sus hijos, detalles le faltaban, su hermana no le podía decir mucho tampoco, no la había conocido mucho tiempo antes, el accidente las había unido.

 _Era un lunes por la tarde en New York, Regina iba conduciendo, su media hermana estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, se dirigían hacia el trabajo de la morena._

Había pasado un mes desde que Zelena se había llevado a Regina a New York y todavía no se podían llevar bien, Regina le había dado a su hermana un trabajo en su empresa pero no se podían llevar bien.

 _Cuando un auto salió de la nada y las embistió del lado en el que iba la hermana menor. Zelena no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, paramédicos sacando a su hermana del auto, tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza y sangre en sus piernas, luego el hospital, los médicos habían querido examinarla pero ella no se dejaba lo único que le importaba era saber cómo estaba su hermana menor, estaba preocupada por ella, aunque fuera sorprendente, luego de que finalmente se dejara atender por los médicos y que le curaran las no muy graves heridas que tenía, fue a la sala de espera para que los doctores le dijeran algo de su hermana, pero lo que le dijeron no era lo que esperaba, su hermana estaba bien, aun inconsciente, pero bien, eso no fue lo que la sorprendió_

 _"Disculpe? Dijo que los 3 están bien? No entiendo" dijo Zelena desconcertada "Su hermana está embarazada, tiene 8 semanas de embarazo y está esperando dos bebes" dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro "Esta seguro?" pregunto Zelena sin poder creerlo, sentándose en una de las sillas que estaba a espaldas suyo "Sí, estamos seguros, le hicimos un examen de sangre, y es claro que está embarazada el nivel de hormonas era muy alto, demasiado para un solo bebe y decidimos hacer una ecografía, efectivamente son 2" dijo el médico tratando de explicarle a Zelena "Felicitaciones" dijo el doctor alejándose de ella, dejándola muy confusa, ahora no solo serían ellas dos, tal vez esta era su oportunidad de tener una familia, tendría sobrinos._

 _Luego de un tiempo Zelena entro a la habitación en la que estaba su hermana, "Hola Hermanita" Regina estaba llorando, no podía contener las lágrimas "No lo entiendo, como puede ser que este embarazada, dicen que tengo dos meses, pero no lo recuerdo" dijo Regina entre más lágrimas "Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, Regina" dijo Zelena acercándose a la cama y agarrando la mano de su hermana menor, "Tal vez es por eso, ya volverán a ti" ella sabía muy bien que no lo harían, lo que había hecho tuvo más consecuencias de las esperadas, ella le saco sus recuerdos y solo un beso de amor verdadero podría devolvérselos, pero gracias a ella eso jamás pasaría._

* * *

Storybrooke

La tarde caía en Storybrooke y la noche se acercaba, David caminaba hacía Granny's en busca de Henry para así poder hacer los arreglos en la mansión para cuando volviera Regina.

Lo que encontró no era lo que se esperaba, una fiesta, pero una fiesta para quién? La vuelta de Regina todavía no la sabia abiertamente el pueblo, y ellos tampoco harían una fiesta por eso, asique David no entendía nada, entro al restaurante y no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de Mary Margaret "A la salud de uno de los hombres más honorables que he conocido, honrado, buen padre, GRAN ESPOSO, GRAN REY, a la salud de Leopold" grito Snow White levantando su vaso, gesto que siguieron todos los presentes, todos estaban ahí, Emma, Henry, Neal, Belle, Rumple no estaba ahí David supuso que el sabía muy bien lo que ese hombre le había hecho a Regina, todos los enanos estaban ahí, todos felices conmemorando al rey.

El enojo de David comenzaba a subir cada vez más, ese hombre no se merecía todas las cosas que decían de él, todos lo tenían con tan altas expectativas, y todas las cosas que se decían de él eran mentiras, ese hombre era un MONSTRUO, era un hipócrita con doble cara, que le hacía creer al pueblo que era una cosa cuando era otra, todo esto estaba mal, toda la gente del pueblo estaba mal.

"BASTA Snow" grito David desde donde se encontraba, todos se giraron para poder mirarlo, y escuchar lo que tenia que decir aunque nadie entendía nada "Como puedes estar diciendo todas esas cosas de tu padre, sabes perfectamente que no son verdad" dijo David acercándose a Mary Margaret con furia en sus ojos, ella no sabía que decir "Por dios, David, que te pasa, yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, hoy es el cumple años de mi padre y no quiero que andes gritando esas cosas en su fiesta" dijo Snow dándole una mirada de confusión y enojo, como se atrevía a decir esas cosas de su padre él era bueno.

"Como le puedes estar haciendo una fiesta en su honor? Comprendo que haya sido un buen padre para ti, eso te lo concedo, pero un buen hombre? Un buen hombre no hace todas las cosas que él le hizo a…" David se cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, no era un tema para discutirlo frente a la mayoría del pueblo, se dio la vuelta, busco la mirada de Henry y Neal "Vámonos de aquí Henry, necesito tu ayuda en la casa de Regina, Neal, te aseguro que no quieres estar haciéndole una fiesta a este hombre" el rubio miro a todos antes de salir, y todos se dieron cuenta que no estaba feliz por lo que sea que haya pasado ahí.

Aunque David no había terminado la frase Snow comprendió perfectamente de que estaba hablando, ella no sabía muy bien las cosas que habían pasado entre su Padre y su Madrastra, pero tenía algunas sospechas, y lo que acababa de decir David no la dejaba tranquila.

Emma salió corriendo detrás de su padre, cuando el salió con Henry y Neal, "Que fue todo eso?" dijo la rubia sin poder entender nada "Emma de verdad, es algo que no quieres saber, y que no es el momento que te lo diga, ni soy el adecuado" dijo David tratando de evitar las preguntas de su hija y haciendo les señas a los muchachos para que vallan a la mansión sin el "Necesito saber, de quien estaban hablando, y porque dices que mi abuelo no era un buen hombre, para Mamá claramente lo es, que te hace pensar diferente" dijo Emma tratando de verle los ojos a su padre que estaba mirando el suelo, resolviendo en su cabeza si debía decirle a su hija o no "Regina" dijo el rubio simplemente "Que? Que pasa con Regina" la rubia no podía entender nada, ni porque Regina tenía algo que ver "Emma te olvidas de quien somos?" pregunto David tirando los brazos al aire, Emma solo negó con la cabeza "Tu madre es Snow White y Regina The Evil Queen, Regina es su madrastra porque se casó con tu abuelo" dijo David tratando de llegar al punto, esperando que su hija comprendiera y que no tuviera que explicarle todo "Sí, ella ya lo se pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto" dijo Emma ya frustrada con la conversación "Emma, ella no quería casarse, Emma ella solo tenía 18 años, y tu abuelo era lo suficientemente viejo para ser su padre o peor"

Emma no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que Regina haya sido tan joven cuando se casó con Leopold, "Oh, por Dios!" dijo Emma cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos, estaba su padre diciendo lo que ella pensaba, no le podría haber hecho eso a una muchacha tan joven, ella siempre había creído que Regina se había casado con el por poder porque quería ser Reina y tener todo, pero su padre dijo que ella no se quería casar, obviamente había mucho más en la historia "Emma, el no fue bueno con ella, si supieras las cosas que Regina me ha contado, y yo no sabía el significado completo de sus palabras en aquel momento, ella trató de explicarme las cosas de acuerdo a esta época, pero aquella época era demasiado cruel" dijo David acercándose a su hija y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, "Mamá sabe de esto?" pregunto la rubia tratando de secarse una lagrima que había caído sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, como alguien podía de su propia familia pudo haber sido tan cruel "Creo que tiene sus sospechas, no creí que le fuera a hacer una fiesta a su abuelo, y mucho menos sabiendo que Regina vuelve en pocos días y que mañana hay que decirle al pueblo acerca de eso" dijo David mirando a su hija a los ojos "No crees que lo hizo a propósito verdad?" dijo Emma acercándose más a su padre y dándole una mirada en la que se reflejaba la esperanza "Espero que no Emma" dijo David envolviendo a su hija en sus brazos "Tengo que ir con los muchachos, a acomodar la mansión y sacar todas las fotos de Regina de la mansión, quieres venir conmigo?" dijo David alejándose un poco de su hija pero sin soltarla, la rubia solo asintió y siguieron su camino hacia la mansión, con los brazos uno alrededor del otro.

Solo dos días más y Regina estaría con ellos.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Al final decidí no cortar este capítulo y seguirlo un poco más, anteriormente iba a terminar al final del recuerdo, pero para poder traer a Regina de vuelta en el próximo capítulo tenía que seguirlo, asique, no lo corte y acorte su espera para el regreso de la Reina.**

 ***Lo que dice el medico acerca de el embarazo de Regina y de como saben que son dos bebes, es cierto, tuve que buscarlo, xD***

 **Acabo de leer la review de MakotaBonesTaeny, y puse en el capítulo anterior el link de la canción que está en el capítulo y así lo voy a hacer, al final de la cita de la canción va el link. Gracias por el consejo :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola… Buenas tardes…Un nuevo capítulo, Regina está oficialmente en Storybrooke… YAAAYYY**

 **(La historia también está en Wattpad por si a alguien le interesa, lo que me gusta de Wattpad es que podes ir comentando a medida que vas leyendo el capítulo o comentar en la parte que más te gusto, mi nombre de usuario es el mismo)**

 **Tengo ganas de traer de vuelta a Storybrooke personajes que no nos dejan ver Adam y Eddy, como Malefica ya que es amiga de Regina, o diganme si quieren que resucite a algun personaje, como Cora o si quieren que por ejemplo Graham nunca hubiera muerto o si quieren que otro personaje más nunca hubiera muerto.  
**

 **Muchas gracias por las review me encanta leerlas, sigan diciéndome que les pareció.**

* * *

"Ruby, que haces aquí?" dijo David dejando la caja que tenía en las manos sobre una de las mesitas de Regina en el living, con sus fotos dentro de ella, "Vine a hablar con vos acerca de lo que nos dijeron en el salón de la municipalidad, es todo cierto?" dijo la morocha sentándose en el apoya brazos del sofá "Tienes dos hijos con Regina?" David solo asintió y se sentó frente a ella "No puedo creer que su hermana se la haya llevado, Dios mío, como estas tú con todo esto, la amas verdad?" dijo Ruby, ella fue la persona que escucho a David durante su relación con Regina y después de que ella desapareciera, ya había visto las señales que decían que él la amaba, antes y después de que se rompiera la maldición, "Sí, lo hago, estoy tan emocionado de verla, y a mis hijos, conocerlos y saber cómo son, que les gusta que no, pero tengo miedo, Ruby" dijo David mirando sus manos "Miedo de que?" dijo Ruby, bajándose del sofá y sentándose al lado de su amigo en el suelo, con una mirada que reflejaba su preocupación "Miedo de todo, que pasa si Regina no me quiere, ella no tiene sus recuerdos, y la primera vez solo fue para herir a Snow y después comenzó a surgir algo de ahí, pero ahora? miedo de mis hijos, que pasa si no les agrado?" dijo David levantando la mirada para ver a Ruby un segundo y mirar a sus manos al siguiente "David, todo va a estar bien, eres un gran padre esos niños te van a adorar, y Regina ya lo hizo una vez" dijo Ruby golpeando el hombro de David con el suyo, lo que logro sacarle una sonrisa "Apruebas esto?" David no estaba muy seguro de porque Ruby estaba escogiendo su lado y no el de Snow "David, los he visto juntos, cuando se rompió la maldición y ella desapareció vi lo mal que estabas, aunque al principio cuando se rompió la maldición no estaba bien con la idea, y me costó bastante, tuve 3 años para pensarlo, y he visto como están las cosas con Snow" David estaba feliz de que alguien lo apoyara con esto, cuando Regina recuperara la memoria lo iba a necesitar, pero primero tenía que volver a enamorarla "Gracias Ruby, no sabes lo que significa eso para mí" dijo Ruby dándole un abrazo a su amiga "No te creas que es solo por vos, Regina estaba menos gruñona cuando estaba con vos" el comentario logro que David se distraiga por un momento.

Sacar las cosas de la casa de Regina era suficientemente duro, era como estar sacando todas las cosas que hacían la casa de Regina su casa, cada momento feliz, en cada foto, cada dibujo que ella había hecho, tantos recuerdos había en esa casa, y ellos los estaban arrancando de ahí. Lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor era el saber que todo era para que Regina pudiera vivir ahí otra vez, para poder ganarla de nuevo.

* * *

"Que le vas a decir a Regina?" pregunto Emma con preocupación y un poco de enojo "De que me estás hablando?, no creo que tenga que decirle nada a esa Mujer" dijo Mary Margaret, acentuando las últimas dos palabras, con irritación en su voz, no le gustaba hablar de Regina y mucho menos sabiendo que al día siguiente estaría en Storybrooke y más cerca de su esposo.

"Cora" dijo solamente la rubia, su madre sabía perfectamente a que se refería, habían matado a Cora junto con Rumplestiltskin y ahora le debían explicaciones a Regina, y ella no las tomaría muy bien, después de todo Cora era su madre y Regina la amaba "No lo sé, Emma, no tengo cabeza como para pensar en eso, tengo mayores problemas que resolver, como tu Padre, como hacer que tu padre se retracte de la idea del Divorcio" dijo Mary Margaret levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada en la cocina, aun se encontraba en su pijama y no había podido dormir mucho por el hecho de tener los papeles del Divorcio en su casa, "Esto es igual de importante o incluso más que el Divorcio, discúlpame, pero sabes que te puede matar, Mataste a su madre! su padre y tú, mataron a su madre" dijo Emma alejándose de la silla en la que estaba apoyada y acercándose a su madre "Esa mujer era una Perra, Emma, venía para arruinarnos la vida" dijo Mary Margaret gritándole a su hija "Eso no lo sabes!, tal vez solo buscaba a Regina!, no le dieron la oportunidad de hacer nada, no paso NI UN DÍA en esta ciudad y ya la habían matado" le respondió la rubia gritando aún más fuerte que su madre, Emma tenía toda la razón y Mary Margaret lo sabía, no le habían dado la oportunidad a Cora y las últimas palabras que había pronunciado la mujer tampoco la dejaban más tranquila, _Ella hubiera sido SUFICIENTE, nuestra relación hubiera sido SUFICIENTE, dile que la amo, y que lo siento,_ todos sabían a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras "Habían muchas maneras de terminar con Cora, y decidieron matarla sin consultarle a nadie más, sin esperar que Regina volviera, sin querer que Regina volviera, sé que Gold está arrepentido de lo que hizo, después de todo mató a la madre de su hija, pero vos… él es 'The Dark One' y aun así se arrepiente, pero no veo ningún signo de eso en vos" Emma había querido hablar del tema con su madre muchas veces, pero nunca había podido y con la vuelta de Regina al día siguiente era necesario hablarlo "Porque no lo hago, estoy muy feliz con lo que hice Emma, esa mujer era una serpiente, tal como su hija" grito Mary Margaret pasándose una mano sobre sus cortos cabellos "Lo hiciste en venganza, no te podías vengar de la hija entonces lo hiciste con la madre!, sabias que las cosas no estaban bien con papá y que en parte era por Regina y te vengaste con Cora…" Emma dijo todo en un susurro diciéndolo más para sí misma que para su madre pero sabía que Mary Margaret la había escuchado.

Snow no dijo nada, Emma tenía razón. La rubia salió corriendo del lugar, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su madre, la dulce compañera de cuarto que alguna vez había conocido, o que creyó haber conocido "Emma! Vuelve por favor!" grito Snow a través de su puerta, Regina Mills estaba acabando con su familia y mañana llegaría al pueblo, o eso era lo que se esperaba.

Lo que ella no sabía era que en ese momento la persona que más había amado en su momento y que más odiaba en este estaba entrando a la ciudad.

* * *

Los niños habían estado muy emocionados por el viaje que harían con sus dos personas favoritas, en el momento en que su tía cruzo por la puerta la abrazaron lo mas fuerte que podían y le preguntaron si ya podían irse, Regina y Zelena viendo el entusiasmo de los mellizos no pudieron resistir y prepararon todo para salir el siguiente día a las 6 de la mañana, sabían que el plan había sido salir el día después de mañana pero no pudieron resistir no darle a los niños lo que querían. Y así los hicieron salieron a las 6 de la mañana, llegando a Storybrooke a las 13 de la tarde.

Zelena estaba muy nerviosa por todo, habían llegado un día antes de lo previsto y tal vez ahora se daba cuenta que no había sido una buena idea, pero que le puedes decir a tus dos pequeños sobrinos cuando te miran con cara de perrito mojado "No" no era una opción. Tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera listo en la casa cuando Regina llegara a esta, pero tampoco podía dejar a su hermana entrar sola a Granny's, que pasaba si la gente se volvía contra ella en el momento que estaba más vulnerable?, pero tampoco podía ir a la mansión y que Regina se encontrara con una casa llena de fotos de ella con un niño que pensaba que nunca había conocido, con un hombre que también pensaba que nunca había conocido, no sabía qué hacer.

Estaciono afuera de Granny's y le dijo a Regina que se adelantara que ella mandaría un rápido mensaje, le escribió a David que ya estaban en la ciudad que terminara rápido con la casa.

Los niños corrieron rápido adentro, no podían contener su entusiasmo, cuando Regina los vio, salió corriendo detrás de los mellizos. "Lo siento" dijeron los mellizos a la vez, un poco avergonzados, habían entrado corriendo al restaurante se habían topado con Ruby que ya había llegado a trabajar y tenía unos platos en la mano, los cuales por el impacto habían terminado en el suelo, fue cuando Regina entro al lugar y se encontró la escena, pero lo que más la puso nerviosa fue la mirada atenta de todos las personas que estaban comiendo en el lugar, "Lo siento, señorita, mis hijos no pueden contener su entusiasmo" dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, agachándose y ayudando a Ruby con los platos rotos "Niños, le dijeron que lo sentían a la señorita…" Regina corto su frase esperando que la señorita llenara el hueco "Lucas… Ruby Lucas" dijo la morocha sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, Regina estaba ahí justo enfrente de ella, ayudándola a recoger las cosas del suelo? Los mellizos era hermosos, uno igual a Regina y el otro igual a David, era obvio que eran sus hijos, se notaba que Regina había cambiado en estos 3 años, la Regina que ella conocía jamás la hubiera ayudado de esta forma "Lo sentimos señorita Lucas" dijeron los mellizos sacando a Ruby de su tren de pensamientos "Está bien niños, fue un accidente, porque no se sientan y yo les llevo algo de comer" dijo Ruby con la voz más dulce que pudo manejar con sus nervios "Gracias, y voy a pagar por lo que rompieron los niños" dijo Regina levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde sus hijos habían ido a sentarse.

Todo era tan extraño, se sentía extraña en ese lugar, como la miraban las personas del lugar como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Después de un rato la gente del lugar volvió a centrarse en sus conversaciones, pero aun así ella se sentía muy rara en ese lugar, el aire era distinto sentía algo distinto como si su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo algo, como si algo le faltara. La campana del lugar anunciando que alguien había entrado la saco de sus pensamientos y su hermana apareció "Todo bien?" dijo la colorada sentándose al lado de su hermana cruzando a sus sobrinos, que estaban jugando con sus manos, "Sí, un poco extraña pero todo bien" dijo la morocha dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana.

* * *

David y Henry estaban terminando de sacar las ultimas cajas con cosas de Regina de la casa cuando sonó el celular del rubio ' _Estamos aquí en Granny's, necesito que termines con la casa, ya sé que llegamos un día antes, necesito que vengas con Henry así les presento a Regina'_ en cuanto ambos leyeron el mensaje salieron corriendo en la camioneta de David hacía el restaurante "Por fin la vamos a ver, voy a conocer a mis hermanos" dijo Henry con un tono muy emocionado "No lo puedo creer, 3 años sin ella, y ahora está acá" dijo David en respuesta, podría verla y a sus hijos, conocerla otra vez, tenía una segunda oportunidad con ella y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Estacionaron cerca del lugar y corrieron dentro lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando entraron se quedaron paralizados, allí estaba ella, de espaldas a la puerta, pero ellos sabían muy bien que esa era su Regina, la persona a la que tanto habían extrañado. Luego de salir del shock se dirigieron lentamente hacía la mesa en la que estaban los cuatro sentados, no sabían que esperar o que dirían pero tenían que acercarse a ella, ya habían estado mucho tiempo alejados "Señorita Mills" dijo David con el tono que había usado mientras habían hablado por teléfono.

Al escuchar que llamaban su nombre Regina se dio vuelta, y se encontró con dos pares de ojos que la miraban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello o como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Ambos pares de ojos le parecían muy familiares, unos marrones tiernos, con lágrimas en ellos y otros azules intensos que reflejaban amor , también como si lagrimas estuvieran a punto de aparecer.

Y recordó esa voz "Señor Nolan?" dijo Regina con una sonrisa en sus labios, mostrando todos sus dientes, y estirando su mano para que el la estrechara "Es un gusto al fin conocerla" dijo el rubio levantando la mano de Regina hasta que tocó sus labios. Como había extrañado a esa mujer, la suavidad de sus manos, ver esos ojos otra vez, podía quedarse en ese momento toda la vida "Que caballero" dijo la morena, había algo familiar en él pero todavía no podía descifrar que era lo mismo le pasaba con el muchacho que estaba a su lado "Él es Henry" dijo Zelena levantándose de donde estaba y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho "Es el… sobrino de David, ellos me han ayudado mucho aquí, consiguiendo la casa en donde vamos a estar y fueron muy amables conmigo, en realidad toda su familia" dijo Zelena un poco incomoda, no podía decir que Henry era el nieto de David eso era muy raro, ya que su hija era casi de la misma edad que él. Y con esa presentación finalmente toda su vida había empezado a venirse abajo.

"Mami, se llama como mi oso y como el abuelo" dijo Izzy en su tono más alto casi gritando "Sí cariño, es verdad" dijo Regina mirando a Henry, no pudiendo sacar la vista del joven algo había en el que la intrigaba "Hola" les dijo Henry a los mellizos "Ellos son Isabella y Oliver" dijo Regina introduciendo a sus pequeños monstruitos.

* * *

 **No olviden decirme que les pareció, no estoy muy segura de como salió la ultima parte del capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola como andan todos? Nuevo Capítulo siiii... se que tarde bastante pero, creo que lo puedo compenzar con este capitulo 3:) ... El capitulo más largo que he publicado hasta ahora, mas de 4800 palabras... Espero que les guste**

 **Tengo que darle las gracias a Miriam-OQiEC por su GRAAAAAN AYUDA, haciendo este capitulo, muchisimas Gracias (No se olviden de pasar por su perfil)**

 **Tambien no se olviden de decirme que les pareció y si quieren ver algo más, Escuchen la cancion "Mi Princesa" de David Bisbal, que ya la deben conocer, y sin más... el capitulo...**

* * *

Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,

Que estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer,

Que no sienta mi alma sola.

Quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.

* * *

"Sabes, una vez le dije que la amaba", dijo David, mirando sus manos. Estaban sentados afuera de Granny's en una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la entrada. "Y ella como reacciono?" le pregunto Emma a su padre, era raro estar hablando de esto con él, pero necesitaba entender "Se volvió loca, fue un mes antes de que la maldición se rompiera, estábamos en una noche de películas" dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar esa noche…

 _"Qué película elegiste?" pregunto la morocha entregándole el bowl con pochoclos al rubio, luego de sacarse los zapatos y acurrucarse en el sillón bajo una manta "Estoy seguro que te va a encantar" dijo el rubio con una risa maléfica que hizo encender la curiosidad de la reina, poniendo la película en el DVD para que comenzara "Mucho cuidado, Señor Nolan" dijo Regina tomando una mano llena de pochoclos y lanzándoselos al rubio. La risa de la alcalde podía escucharse por toda la casa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así, "Voy a dejar pasar esta, Señora Mills, pero se la voy a devolver" dijo el rubio sacándose los últimos pochoclos que quedaban en su pelo "Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanitos? Enserio? David" dijo la morocha mirando al príncipe sin poder creerlo, la volvía loca como Disney se había equivocado tanto con su historia, "Que? Acaso la Señorita Mills, está asustada por una película de niños?" preguntó el rubio con un tono desafiante, sabía que con eso Regina no se podía resistir, jamás dejaba de lado un reto "Esta bien Señor Nolan, pero me la voy a cobrar" dijo la reina preparándose para ver una película para niños que hablaba acerca de ella, pero que contaba toda su historia mal._

 _La película estaba empezando y los nervios de la reina se intensificaban. Quien iba a decir que un día iba a estar mirando esa película con nada más y nada menos que con Charming, Dios, si se lo hubieran dicho jamás lo hubiera creído, bueno tampoco si le hubieran dicho que iba a ser su amante y que iba ser su mejor amigo._

* * *

No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,

Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero

Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos

Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados

Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado

No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte

Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

* * *

 _David no dejaba de mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba tan nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos y se acomodaba el pelo cada dos por tres, no podía estar tan nerviosa por una película? O si? Tal vez la película le traía malos recuerdos de su infancia? Le tendría que preguntar pero ese no era el momento, tenía que centrarse en la película._

 _"En serio? Tenía miedo de que la belleza de Blanca Nieves sobre pasara la suya? La castigaba por eso? Hay cosas peores, Por Dios" dijo Regina irritada tirándole pochoclos a la pantalla del televisor, cuan errada estaba esa película. "Es solo una película Regina" dijo David agarrándole la mano y trayéndola hacia él. La reina lo miro, si el solo supiera, pero se acomodó contra él._

 _Todo en esa película estaba mal, no se necesitaba tanto ritual para hablar con Sidney, él estaba siempre ahí esperando por ella. Lo único bien que había era la estúpida Blanca Nieves y sus ganas de cantar y de hablar con los pájaros "Y ahí viene el príncipe, Ay Dios Mío, como puedo estar viendo esta película" dijo Regina en un suspiro, David la miro y no pudo aguantar la risa que se le escapo "Estoy hablando en serio" dijo la morocha, David sabía que lo estaba haciendo eso le causaba aún más risa, trajo a la morocha aún más cerca suyo, casi en su falda, callándola, por un rato por lo menos. "Por Dios, Canción de Amor? La acaba de conocer, como es eso posible" dijo la reina, nunca había entendido como esos dos pudieron haberse enamorado tan rápido, amor? Eran solo niños jugando con lo desconocido, refiriéndose a los verdaderos príncipe y princesa._

 _Bueno había otra cosa en la película que estaba bien, ella le había pedido a Graham que matara a Snow, y él tampoco lo hizo, aunque ella no lo mato por eso. A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si ella le hubiera devuelto su corazón, tal vez era hora de que lo hiciera. Las carcajadas de David la sacaron de sus pensamientos "Un poco asustadiza la chica, son un poco dramáticos" y se volvió a reír, la morocha no pudo más que devolverle la risa._

* * *

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados

Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado

No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte

Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario

Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio

Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano

No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.

* * *

 _Escucharla reír era algo que le encantaba y hacía que su corazón se llenara de sentimientos por ella, era tan hermosa, tan inteligente, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, tal vez era el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. "Y otra vez la cancioncita, David? Porque quieres mirar esta película?, de verdad?" dijo Regina con una sonrisa en su rostro pero mirándolo seria "No lo sé, me pareció divertido, es gracioso Regina" dijo David con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía que reconocerlo animales limpiando, barriendo, lavando era un poco gracioso y una risa se le escapo sin quererlo "Esta bien" dijo la morena acomodándose sobre el príncipe y apoyando su espalda al frente del rubio._

"No me puedo imaginar a Regina mirando una película sobre sí misma" dijo Emma riéndose a carcajadas "Bueno, lo hizo, estuvo gruñendo y comentando toda la película, nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber si la película tenía alguna parte que fuera verdad, Regina no odiaba a tu madre por la belleza, eso era obvio" dijo el rubio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro "Sí, bueno no se lo digas a Mamá pero es verdad, no podría ser Regina es mucho más bella… y sexy" dijo Emma riéndose aún más cuando vio la cara de su padre cuando dijo la última parte "Es tu cuñada Emma, y la madre de tus hermanos, perdiste tu oportunidad" dijo David riéndose aún más "Luego me sigues contando la historia, me tengo que reunir con Neal para almorzar" dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio y dejándolo sumergido en los recuerdos de aquella noche.

 _"La reina no era muy inteligente si un cazador pudo engañarla" dijo David moviendo la cabeza de una lado a otro "Bueno si a mí me preguntas no creo que la historia sea así" dijo Regina, al rubio le dio curiosidad. Se estiro para agarrar el control remoto, sin soltar a Regina, y paró la película "Que quieres decir?" pregunto David, de pronto la conversación se había tornado seria. "Bueno, primero no creo que la reina odie a la princesa porque es más bella, si la historia fuera de verdad… No me hagas caso David" dijo la reina y salió de la falda del príncipe, sentándose a su lado y buscando el control, poniendo la película en marcha otra vez. La reina en la película estaba con el espejo mágico enterándose que la princesa seguía viva._

 _"No, Regina quiero saber qué es lo que piensas" dijo el rubio tomando el control de las manos de la morocha y parando la película otra vez "Los malos no son malos porque sí, David, hay cosas que les pasan a la gente que los convierte en lo que son, y no creo que sea por simple celos de quien es más bella" los ojos de la morocha estaban empezando a brillar con lágrimas, miro hacia otro lado para poder esconderlas del rubio "Hay veces que a la gente no les importa lo que les haya pasado, solo miran que la gente es mala o buena, pero jamás el por qué" su voz era entrecortada y sus lágrimas caían libremente ahora._

 _El corazón del príncipe se partió en mil pedazos al ver las lágrimas de la morocha frente a él, ya no estaban hablando sobre la película, eso era obvio, que le había pasado en su vida para que se sintiera así?. "Tú no eres mala, Regina" dijo David tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y secando las lágrimas que caían con sus pulgares "Como puedes decir eso?, mi propio hijo lo cree, cree que soy malvada, me odia, no sabes las cosas que he hecho, no sabes nada de mi pasado… soy-soy un MONSTRUO" se levantó y se alejó de él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma buscando un poco de soporte "Regina, él no te odia, solo está confundido, y NO eres malvada, eres la mejor madre que conozco" trato de acercarse a ella pero cada paso que daba hacia delante, ella daba uno hacia atrás "No sabes nada de mí!, ni a todas las personas que he dañado, soy un MONSTRUO!, mi hijo no me ama, nadie podría amarme" David no podía creer lo que Regina estaba diciendo, tal vez sí no sabía mucho de su pasado, pero JAMAS podría ser un monstruo y mucho menos alguien a quien no se la podía amar, él lo hacía "YO te amo" dijo el rubio, "QUÉ? Por dios David no sabes lo que estás diciendo" dijo la reina abrazándose aún más fuerte, David se acercó y esta vez ella no se alejó "Se perfectamente lo que digo, Regina tú no eres solo sexo en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga, eres… Eres bella, inteligente, la MEJOR madre, eres dulce, me encanta tu sonrisa y tu forma de ser, me encanta todo de ti, lo cabeza dura que eres incluso" dijo David tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, ella no podía dejar de llorar "David, crees que me conoces, que sabes quién soy, como soy, pero no tienes idea de los fantasmas que me rondan cada noche, o de porque me despierto tan alterada después de una pesadilla, me lo has preguntado, y creo que es hora de que lo sepas, y sé que después de que te lo diga, no vas a seguir amándome, o lo que sea que crees que sientes por mi"- dijo la reina sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, contarle sus más oscuros secretos al príncipe, un príncipe que no le pertenecía y que clamaba que la amaba._

 _David la dejo hablar, no dijo nada, sabía que lo que Regina fuera a decirle era importante y que si la interrumpía tal vez jamás se animaría a decirlo otra vez, asique no dijo nada solo la dirigió hacia el sillón, donde habían estado sentados antes mirando la película y le tomo las manos._

 _No había vuelta atrás, David tenía que saber la verdad "Amo los caballos, creo que eso ya lo sabes, son una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, mi madre no lo aprobaba pero lo permitió, una tarde cuando yo estaba con…" -se paró en seco, no era el momento de decirle de Daniel y a la vez de Leopold- "El muchacho de los establos en un campo abierto, cuando escuchamos que alguien se aproximaba, alguien gritaba, alguien necesitaba ayuda"-_

 _Hasta ahora todo iba bien, David no entendía nada que tenía que ver todo eso con el ser un 'Monstruo' como ella se había llamado?- "Era una niña, de 10 años, yo tenía 18 en ese entonces, no dude en salir corriendo, en agarrar mi caballo y salir detrás de ella, la salvé, sí, salve la vida de esa pequeña,"- las lágrimas de la reina caían libremente y no se atrevía a mirar a David a los ojos._

 _"Regina, no entiendo, salvaste la vida de esa pequeña, esa niña ahora es una mujer gracias a ti, eso es maravilloso, porque lloras?"- pregunto David desconcertado- "Porque al salvar la vida de esa pequeña… Asegure algo mucho peor que la muerte para la mía"- dijo Regina con toda la voz quebrada- "Luego de una semana de haber salvado a la niña, el padre vino a vernos a mí y a mis padres, creí que venía a darme las gracias por haber salvado a su hija… pero se ve que la forma en la que él da las gracias era una forma totalmente diferente a la mía"- dijo la morena con una risa agridulce._

 _A David no le gustaba para nada a donde iba todo esto, y que Regina estuviera llorando así, no lo tranquilizaba para nada, lo único que podía hacer era escucharla. "Él era un hombre muy poderoso, era el más poderoso de la región, eso le encantaba a mi madre, por fin en toda mi vida, yo había hecho algo bien, salvar a esa niña. Él era un hombre mucho mayor que yo, incluso era mayor que mi padre, su esposa había muerto, y buscaba una nueva, asique me propuso matrimonio, mi madre dijo que sí"._

 _"Por favor, Regina no digas más"- David no podía soportar escuchar lo que seguía, él sabía lo que seguía. Como se atrevía un hombre tan mayor?, pedirle matrimonio a una muchacha de solo 18 años?, lo que menos entendía era porque ELLA justamente ella decía que era un Monstruo, ÉL era el monstruo. "Yo no podía creerlo, mi madre había aceptado, mi padre no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí parado, él era buenísimo, era el mejor padre del mundo, pero, le tenía miedo a mi madre, asique no dijo nada".- solo siguió con su historia, el príncipe tenía que saber la verdad, sabría de una vez quien era, y la dejaría para siempre, como todos lo hacían- "Yo no lo amaba, JAMAS podría hacerlo. Se decían tantas cosas de él, tantas cosas, TODAS buenas, se decía que él era bueno, que jamás lastimaría a nadie, que era honorable y respetuoso, eso me calmó, tal vez él solo quería una madre para su hija, y eso yo lo podía aceptar"- Regina tenía que concentrarse, dejar de lado todo los detalles que pudieran delatar su pasado y su antigua vida, pero con todos los sentimientos encontrados, eso era difícil-_

 _"TODO, era una mentira, ese hombre… Ese Hombre, era un monstruo, no le importaba nada ni nadie, ni que yo fuera prácticamente una niña, NADA, solo le importaba él mismo. Cuando llegó la noche de bodas me quise como morir, luego de esa noche, finalmente lo estaba, MUERTA, esa muchacha que era feliz, que pensaba en los demás y que… Estaba MUERTA, y JAMÁS volvería. Cada noche era peor que la anterior, cada noche esperaba que se cansara de mí, que no me quisiera más que dejara de ver lo que sea que veía en mí, durante años, rogué que alguien hiciera algo, pero jamás paso nada, 6 años estuve casada con él… Hasta qué…"- la morena soltó las manos del rubio y se alejó del sofá._

 _Era horrible, todo lo que Regina le contaba era horrible, vivir 6 años así, que nadie la ayudara, y en sima ser la madrastra de una pequeña. Como su madre le pudo haber hecho eso?, sabía que la mujer era una perra… pero, hacerle eso a una hija? Y que su padre no haya dicho nada? DIOS, como pudo haber aguantado tanto tiempo? Y que sea esta mujer maravillosa que se encontraba delante suyo, no lo entendía, sabía que había tenido una vida difícil, pero esto?. 'Hasta que?' cuales serían las siguientes palabras de su morena?_

 _"No aguante más, no pude más, fueron 6 AÑOS, 6 AÑOS aguantando, 6 años de tortura, de golpes y cicatrices, No pude más, lo maté, David, lo maté"- dijo Regina, ella sabía que lo que había hecho era lo mejor para ella, pero aun así David no iba a estar de acuerdo, iba a ver el monstruo en ella, que todos veían, que hasta su propio hijo veía, y se marcharía._

 _Lo que hizo David a continuación la sorprendió. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, y la sostuvo con toda la fuerza que pudo, con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Ahora menos que nunca la dejaría sola._

 _"Por favor Regina, déjame amarte"_

 _Acercó sus labios a los de ella y lentamente la besó. Por fin había confesado ese secreto que no hacía otra cosa que quemarle el pecho cada vez que tenía a su amiga cerca, y ella también había confesado los suyos, y eso estaba perfectamente bien. Ella estaba sorprendida con aquella confesión y pensó que quizá había ido demasiado lejos, cuando lanzó la maldición oscura, nunca estuvo en sus planes que David se enamorara de ella y mucho menos ella de él; pues aunque la razón le decía que esto era un absurdo y que todo podría acabar cuando aquella rubia impertinente rompiera la maldición, su corazón había latido mucho más rápido de lo normal a medida que el beso se intensificaba, cada vez que tenían sexo, cuando estaba junto a él y más aún cuando David le confesó que la amaba. Ella había estado enamorada una sola vez en la vida, de Daniel, y sabía reconocer muy bien el amor, pero ella era cabeza dura y se negaba a aceptar que alguien podía amarla y mucho menos después de haberle confesado todo._

 _David separó sus labios de los de ella y la observó, la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba asustada y angustiada luego de aquella confesión, pero él le demostraría que no había nada que temer si estaban juntos, él cuidaría de ella, de su alma y su corazón._

 _Él se acercó nuevamente a ella y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares._

 _"Te amo, Regina"_

 _Abrazó suavemente su cintura mientras la besaba de nuevo, era maravilloso sentir sus labios junto a los de ella, lentamente sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda sobre la blusa para luego posarse en sus caderas, buscó el comienzo de su blusa la cual se encontraba dentro de la falda y la sacó, para luego acariciar su piel debajo de la prenda, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que David empezaba a hacerle sentir, mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los fuertes brazos del rubio y acariciaba maravillada cada músculo sobre la camisa._

 _El rubio detuvo el beso de nuevo, y la guio hasta el sofá, para continuar con suaves besos por el rostro de su reina, quien buscaba desesperadamente los labios del rubio para sentirse en calma, cuando por fin él la besó la tranquilidad volvió, era increíble como en sus besos encontraba la paz._

 _Pero David quería más, quería sentirla por completo, quería sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos y lentamente empezó a desabotonar la ajustada blusa, mientras sus labios comenzaban un lento y torturante camino por el cuello de Regina, la sintió estremecerse y sonrió sobre su piel. Su tibio aliento y su respiración junto a su oído eran el combustible que prendía el fuego del rubio, cuando terminó con los botones de la blusa se separó de ella un momento para arrojar la prenda en algún canto de la sala, luego la observó por un breve momento, llevaba un sujetador de encaje negro el cual cubría sus pechos de una forma sexy y delicada._

 _"Hermosa"- susurró, y pasó a quitarse la camisa la cual impedía el contacto piel con piel._

 _La morena respiraba pesadamente con las mejillas en un tono rojizo debido al calor del momento, ella había tenido intimidad con David anteriormente, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez era luego de una confesión de amor, de la cual ella aún no estaba muy segura. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a David ponerse de pie y arrojar su camisa de franela en algún canto, los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen se marcaron más cuando se agachó hasta los pies de Regina para quitarle los caros tacones negros, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Una vez terminado subió sus piernas al Sofá y llevó sus manos a su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador, cuyos tirantes resbalaron lentamente por los hombros de la morena._

 _David estaba extasiado al ver la desnudez de la mujer que amaba, se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente sintiendo el contacto de su pecho y los tibios senos. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de la reina cuando sintió el contacto, llevó sus manos a la espalda del rubio, mientras el beso se intensificaba y la temperatura aumentaba. Él descendió sus labios hasta llegar a los pechos de su amada, dio un beso a cada uno venerando su belleza, y pasó a acariciarlos mientras ella se estremecía con cada toque._

 _"Necesito de ti, Regina"._

 _Confesó mientras la acostaba lentamente sobre el sillón y la besaba intensamente parando solamente cuando el aire era necesario._

 _"Yo también"_

 _Fue todo lo que pudo decir la morena, con la voz entrecortada por el deseo. Mientras David acariciaba su pierna hasta llegar a sus glúteos encontrando el cierre de la falda, levantó un poco el cuerpo de la morena y deslizó la prenda por sus piernas._

 _Él era dulce, cada beso suyo hacia a Regina ir al cielo y regresar a la tierra en segundos, no había prisa para ninguno._

 _Regina llevó una mano hasta la cintura del príncipe, tratando de encontrar la cremallera del pantalón, cuando la encontró lo deslizó por sus caderas, en minutos ambos estaban en ropa interior y en segundos completamente desnudos_

 _El hombre la tocaba con mucha delicadeza como si quisiera recordar ese momento por el resto de sus días y ella lo miraba encantada haciendo que tal vez, sólo tal vez sus sentimientos por él se afirmaran._

 _Sus dedos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de Regina con satisfacción. Era perfecta, su alma, su corazón. Toda ella era perfecta._

 _Él se colocó sobre ella, sin dejar que su peso la molestase y distribuyó varios besos por su cuello intercalando con leves mordidas que la hacían gemir una y otra vez._

 _Notando los labios de David en su abdomen y percibiendo sus intenciones, ella abrió sus piernas dándole libre acceso._

 _"Eres preciosa, cada parte tuya es increíble"_

 _Acercó sus labios al punto de placer de la reina y depositó un beso, lo cual hizo temblar a Regina. Ella sintió la lengua de él rozar su piel en llamas y gimió más alto. Las invasiones con su lengua experta no se hicieron esperar y ella no pudo evitar llevar su mano a los cabellos del príncipe y gritar de placer. Cuando él sintió que las piernas de la morena empezaban a temblar, colocó dos dedos en ella y comenzó a moverlos._

 _"Ven, mi amor, ven"._

 _Dijo lambiendo su punto de placer y eso fue el fin para ella, un orgasmo la atacó de tal manera que la hizo gritar el nombre del rubio. Él subió nuevamente hasta sus labios y la besó._

 _"Te necesito dentro de mí"_

 _Dijo la morena mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de David dejándolo más excitado de lo que ya estaba. Él sonrió, se encajó entre las piernas de ella y la penetró con cuidado. Ambos gimieron al instante._

 _"Mírame a los ojos, mi amor"._

 _Dijo, haciendo a Regina abrir sus ojos que se encontraban cerrados debido a tanto placer,_

 _Mientras él empujaba dentro de ella lentamente y la miraba a los ojos, algunas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Regina y David paró las embestidas._

 _"Regina, cariño ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hice daño?"_

 _Preguntó preocupado. Ella no respondió y él intentó salir de ella, pero la morena no lo permitió al sostenerlo de los hombros y esconder su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de David._

 _"No, David!" dijo en un sollozo._

 _"No quiero que hagas esto si no quieres, preciosa". – dijo el rubio intentando nuevamente salir de Regina._

 _"David" – susurró, aún con el rostro escondido y abrazando fuertemente al rubio – "De verdad… ¿De verdad me amas?" – descubrió su rostro y miró los ojos azules, esperando una respuesta._

 _"Con todo mi corazón. Créeme mi amor"_

 _Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió, David le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y la besó tiernamente, mientras ella se relajaba nuevamente en sus brazos._

 _Regina inspiró profundamente y fue en búsqueda de lo que quería, empujando sus caderas en dirección al rubio. Él entendió y empezó a moverse nuevamente, sus cuerpos se encajaban perfectamente como las piezas de un rompecabezas._

 _Regina mordió el hombro de David que empezó a asumir un ritmo constante penetrándola. Así que la morena se familiarizó con los movimientos de David empezó a ayudarlo y ambos empezaron a ir uno en dirección de otro, liberando gemidos excitantes y llenos de placer mientras el sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus pieles._

 _Regina acariciaba y arañaba la espalda de David, con cada embestida que el rubio daba._

 _David no podía describir el tamaño de placer que sentía, al estar ahí junto a la mujer de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado. Los movimientos de los dos se hicieron más rápidos y en cada embestida Regina podía sentirlo llegar cada vez más hondo, colocó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del príncipe y buscó su boca para un beso más._

 _"Ahh" -Gimió la morena, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca de su segundo orgasmo de la noche._

 _"Más, más rápido David"._

 _El concedió su deseo sintiendo su propio precipicio acercarse. No demoró mucho y Regina sintió su cuerpo desfallecer._

 _"Da-David - Te – te amooo"_

 _Dijo la morena sintiendo el placer dominar su cuerpo e invadirla por completo mientras temblaba y respiraba entrecortadamente bajo el cuerpo de David_

 _Él sonrió feliz, embistió una o dos veces más hasta sentir su propia liberación, dejando su cuerpo caer sobre su amada._

 _"Te amo, Regina, Te amo, no lo dudes nunca"._

 _Dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento y besando el cuello de la morena quien lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras intentaba restablecer el ritmo normal de su respiración. David trató de salir de ella pero ella no se lo permitió._

 _"Te quiero, aquí, conmigo David".- Ella susurró con ternura- "Siempre"- David respondió, besándola delicadamente._

 _Él sonrió mordió el labio de ella levemente y ella se contrajo, recordándole que él aún estaba dentro de ella. David entre abrió los labios dejando el aire escapar._

 _No demoró mucho para que otro orgasmo siguiese y después otro._

 _Hicieron el amor varias veces durante la noche, hasta que exhausta Regina durmió en los brazos de su príncipe. Mientras él permaneció observándola dormir._

Y recordando cada momento vivido hasta entonces.

"David, estas bien?"- pregunto la morena al acercarse al rubio- "Lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero no te ves bien" – y era cierto, el rubio no se veía bien, pero al ver a su morena otra vez enfrente suyo, todo mejoro- "Sí, si, solo pensando, necesitabas algo?"

"Bueno… de hecho sí, quiero hacer una cena, como una fiesta mañana a la noche, y me preguntaba si querías venir, con toda tu familia, tú, Henry, los padres de Henry, quien quieras. Hicieron tanto por mi hermana mientras estaba acá, y quisiera agradecérselos" – dijo la morena, quería que el rubio aceptara- "Me encantaría, estoy seguro que a Henry le va a encantar"- le encantaba la idea, cena con Regina y su familia en la mansión, como antes- "Y si conoces a alguno de los amigos de la dueña de la mansión, también me gustaría que los invitaras"- dijo la morena, David asintió, era una gran idea, no podía esperar la hora que fuera 'mañana'- "Nos vemos mañana entonces"- dijo la reina con una sonrisa mientras entraba a Granny's para buscar el almuerzo de su familia.

* * *

 **Proximo capitulo la fiestaaaa... sorpresas... y más...Espero que les haya gustado... Con todo lo de Leopold y de más, espero que les haya gustado, Nos Vemos pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Se que tarde mucho... pero espero compenzarlo, en el capitulo anterior les di lo que algunos querian la concepcion de los mellizos (no se si se dieron cuenta cuando dije que fue "un mes antes que Regina desapareciera") bueno ahora les doy la FIESTA!  
**

 **Espero que les guste, si les gusto diganme, si no les gusto diganme, así puedo mejorar... saludos y disfruten el capitulo (El más largo hasta ahora, superando el anterior, 6.942 palabras) Escuchen la cancion "Like i'm gonna lose you" de Meghan Trainor = https: watch?v=moZ6o6UK_nk  
**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor para Regina. La idea de su hermana de hacer el viaje cada vez le gustaba más, y al ver a sus niños sentados uno al lado del otro almorzando con su tía, la idea se reafirmaba. Ella los miraba atenta apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, sus pequeños en dos semanas cumplirían 3 años, no podían estar más lindos. Todo era perfecto, sus hijos y su hermana en un viaje.

La casa en la que estaban también era perfecta, una mansión blanca, amueblada perfectamente, parecía como si la hubieran hecho para ella, era su casa de ensueños, le encantaba, todo estaba saliendo bien. Y unas vacaciones de la oficina no le podían venir mejor.

Iba a acercarse a donde estaba su familia cuando el timbre sonó, la colorada miro a su hermana, ellas no esperaban a nadie, la morena le devolvió la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta. Un hombre estaba del otro lado, ojos azules, alto, pelo marrón claro, definitivamente un hombre atractivo, y desconocido, que sostenía un ramo de rosas blancas. "Disculpe, puedo ayudarlo en algo"- dijo Regina con una sonrisa política- "Oh, lo siento, solo quería darle la bienvenida a Storybrooke, soy uno de los Sheriff de la ciudad"- dijo el ojiazules, extendiendo las manos, una para que la morocha la estrechara y la otra, donde sostenía las flores, para que Regina las agarrara- "Mucho gusto, y gracias, son preciosas, por favor, pase"- Regina se apartó del camino para que el caballero pudiera pasar-

"Oh, soy Graham, Graham Humbert"-

Él no lo podía creer, había escuchado en la ciudad que ella estaba devuelta y que era diferente, pero no lo podía creer hasta que la viera con sus ojos. Y definitivamente, estaba devuelta y era tan hermosa como la recordaba, siempre parecía que el tiempo no pasaba para ella, aunque por un tiempo eso fue literal- "Regina Mills, pero eso ya debe saberlo" - dijo la morocha sacándolo de sus pensamientos- "Sígame por acá, voy a ponerlas en agua"- y así lo hizo, la morena lo guio hasta la cocina, donde estaba su familia, los niños lavándose las manos junto a su tía Zelena, luego del almuerzo.

"Quienes son estos pequeños tan hermosos?"- dijo Graham con una sonrisa en su rostro, a él le encantaban los niños, y estos eran preciosos, la niña era como un calco de Regina, ojos marrones oscuros, cabello negro, y el niño… ya se imaginaba a quien se parecía- "Ellos son mis hijos, Isabella y Oliver, mis pequeños angelitos"- dijo la morena con una expresión de mucho orgullo mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón transparente y les ponía agua- "Mucho gusto niños"- dijo el Sheriff poniéndose a la altura de ellos y dándoles una sonrisa, los niños no dijeron nada, solo sonrieron con un poco de vergüenza.

Zelena miraba todo con mucho cuidado, desde que habían llegado el día anterior nadie se había atrevido a venir a la casa, aunque no sabía mucho de la historia de Regina y Graham, sabía muy bien quien era él en el Bosque Encantado- "Ella es Zelena, mi hermana mayor"- todo era raro, Zelena miraba a Graham, Graham miraba a Regina y Regina miraba a sus hijos, pero ninguno parecía notarlo- "Tía, Tía"- dijeron los pequeños a la vez- "Si, niños?"- dijo la colorada saliendo de sus pensamientos y centrándose en la carita de sus sobrinos- "Podemos ir a jugar al jardín?"- aunque la pregunta era para ver si la colorada podía ir a jugar con ellos, los mellizos miraban a su madre, Regina asintió, pero la colorada no estaba muy segura, no quería dejar a su hermanita con un desconocido, y menos en esta ciudad, pero no le quedaba de otra- "Esta bien, vamos niños"- los pequeños salieron corriendo delante de su tía, pero ella no se fue sin antes darle una última mirada a su hermana y al Sheriff.

"Son adorables"- dijo Graham luego de que se hubieran ido los niños- "Sí, son mis pequeños"- otra vez ahí estaba, esa mirada de orgullo al hablar de sus mellizos, era obvio que los amaba mucho- "Y… cuéntame, sabes algo de la dueña de la casa?"- pregunto Regina, girándose para poder mirarlo a los ojos- "Nadie me ha dicho mucho de ella, por eso pregunto"- dijo la morena al darse cuenta de la indecisión del Sheriff- "Sí, la conocía, era una gran mujer, una verdadera Reina, era sofisticada, era hermosa, cuando entraba a una habitación hacia que tu corazón se acelerara, era fascinante en todos los sentidos, una vida difícil tuvo, pero era una luchadora, una guerrera que no se rebajaba al nivel de nadie, a veces era un misterio, no había nada como ella, era la Alcalde de la ciudad"- dijo Graham al recordar a la reina- "Se escucha como una gran mujer"- dijo la morena pensativa- "Lo era".

"Era?, que quieres decir?"- estaba confundida, tal vez algo malo le había pasado y por eso nadie le quería hablar de ella- "Ella desapareció hace un poco más de 3 años, nunca supimos que le pasó, un día ella estaba, y al otro no, fue terrible, muchos le tenían miedo, pero cuando la conocías… te dabas cuenta que la forma en la que ella era con los de afuera era solo para protegerse, ella sufrió mucho en su vida, cosas que a otras personas no le ocurrirían ni en diez más, ella las soporto, todas sola, y por eso era así. Pero los que la conocíamos de verdad, y habíamos visto lo que Regina era de verdad, fue duro"- dijo Graham con toda la sinceridad que encontró.

Tal vez su relación con ella había sido complicada y otros dirían que estaba loco por decir todas esas cosas de una mujer que le había arrancado el corazón, pero una vez que él había entendido de verdad todos los motivos de porque Regina hacia las cosas, pudo ver la verdadera Regina, la reina solo era un mecanismo de defensa, y Blanca Nieves era la que la había herido, su madre la había herido, el rey la había herido, todas las personas que ella había conocido en su vida la habían herido, tenía que protegerse de muchas personas. No le sorprendía que la Reina fuera así.

"Lo siento"- dijo Regina, y de verdad lo sentía, era obvio que Regina? significaba mucho para él- "Regina?"- pregunto la morena, la verdad la intrigaba mucho esta mujer, aunque no sabía por qué. Graham no se había dado cuenta de lo que se le había escapado-

"Sí, Regina… Regina Colter"- No sabía que más decir, no podía simplemente decirle, "Mills"

"Ah, Tenía hijos?"- la morena iba a hacer un comentario acerca de dos Reginas viviendo en la misma casa, pero la curiosidad le ganó.

"Henry"- dijo simplemente el Sheriff, pero se ve por la cara de confundida de la morena, que no lo había entendido- "Henry era su hijo, ella era su madre adoptiva. Él tenía diez años cuando Regina desapareció"-

"Oh, Por Dios, pobre muchacho"- no lo podía creer, Henry era un muchacho dulce, eso se notaba y no se merecía que algo así le pasara- "Siento mucho haberte hecho hablar de este tema"

"No, está bien, no sabías nada, y es normal que tengas curiosidad, estás viviendo en su casa después de todo"- dijo Graham, mirando alrededor, con una sonrisa, y la reina se la devolvió.

"Porque no vienes mañana? Estoy preparando una cena y me gustaría que estuvieras"

"No lo sé, no quisiera…Está bien"- dijo finalmente el Sheriff.

"Entonces nos vemos mañana a la noche"- dijo la morena acompañando a Graham a la puerta.

"Hasta mañana Regina, y Bienvenida a Storybrooke"

* * *

 **24 Horas después**

"Henry, David que hacen aquí"- pregunto la colorada con una sonrisa, en su rostro.

"Pensamos que tal vez podríamos ayudar con algo para hoy a la noche"- contesto el rubio como si fuera algo obvio.

"Regina no está ahora, fue a comprar unas ultimas cosas, pero pasen"- la colorada se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a su sobrino y al padre de sus otros sobrinos.

"Henwy!"- grito Isabella al verlo y le dio un gran abrazo. La primera vez que se vieron en Granny's se habían llevado muy bien, la niña lo adoraba y Henry a ella.

"Izzy!, como está la pequeña princesa?"- pregunto el joven Henry mientras la alzaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Mira, es mamá!" – dijo el pequeño Oliver enseñándole el dibujo en el que estaba trabajando antes de que ellos llegaran.

"Es precioso"- dijeron Henry y David a la vez, al rubio se le notaba lo orgulloso que estaba, por fin podía pasar tiempo con sus hijos.

"Henry"- dijo Zelena llamando la atención del joven, era obvio que David quería pasar tiempo con los niños y ella no se lo negaría más de lo que ya lo había hecho- "Porque no me ayudas afuera con las luces… mientras David se queda con los niños?" – David la miro sin poder creerlo pero le sonrió agradecido y la colorada le devolvió la sonrisa, luego Henry la siguió afuera.

Los pequeños mellizos de inmediato agarraron la mano del rubio y lo guiaron hacia arriba donde le mostrarían la habitación en donde estaban y todas las cosas que Zelena les había arreglado para ellos.

"Son fantásticos"- dijo Henry mientras llegaban al patio trasero de la casa. Zelena no necesitaba que el muchacho le dijera de quien estaba hablando.

"Tu madre hizo un buen trabajo muchacho"

"Sí, lo sé, es una buena madre"- dijo Henry con un poco de culpa en su voz, eso no pasó desapercibido por la colorada.

"Ella te ama, Henry"

"Sí, yo lo sé, pero ella no lo sabe"- necesitaba decirlo, preguntarle por qué?, tantas veces había pensado en lo que le había pasado a su madre, si estaba bien, si era feliz, algunas veces pensaba lo peor… necesitaba saber por qué había hecho lo que hizo, llevarse a su madre- "Por qué te la llevaste? Me la sacaste, me sacaste a mi mamá, sé que no la trate bien, sé que la hice sufrir, pero era MI MAMÁ, nos arruinaste la vida, por qué?- ahora el muchacho ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, era demasiado para él.

Se sentaron bajo el árbol de manzanas de Regina y Zelena comenzó a hablar "Lo siento Henry, y no sabes cuánto, de verdad, la amo… es mi hermana, ahora lo sé, le arruine la vida a ella también… y todo por venganza, envidia, jamás tendría que haber hecho lo que hice, pero pensé que ella no se merecía todo lo que tenía, vi toda su vida y ella…había podido vivir con mi madre, tenía un padre que la amaba, y un maestro que le enseñaba"

"Entonces no viste toda su vida"- dijo Henry con un tono agridulce, enojado. A lo lejos se escuchó el auto de la reina llegando a la casa.

"Que quieres decir?, Henry"- Zelena no entendía, sabía que a su hermana le habían pasado cosas malas, sabía que había perdido a Daniel, pero era obvio por el tono de Henry que no sabia todo.

"No sé todo, nadie sabe todo, más que Rumplestiltskin y ella misma, pero las cosas que sé…TENDRIAS QUE ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE NO TUVISTE SU VIDA! NO TE IMPORTO NADA, DESTRUISTE MI VIDA, LA DE DAVID, PERO NO TE IMPORTO" – Grito el joven y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, si seguía ahí no iba a poder parar de decir cosas que luego se arrepentiría aunque fueran verdad. Zelena solo se quedó ahí, viendo como el muchacho se alejaba, no podía hacer esto ahora, después hablaría con Rumple y averiguaría más cosas, ahora tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera bien para la fiesta de la noche.

* * *

Regina entro a la casa e inmediatamente se escucharon las risas de sus hijos y la voz de un hombre que no pudo reconocer de inmediato, se escuchaban felices, estarían entretenidos con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, dejo la bolsa que tenia en la mano en la mesita más cercana y se dirigió al living, donde se encontró a David Nolan dibujando con sus hijos, estos de inmediato la notaron.

"MAMMI!"- Grito Izzy levantándose de donde estaba sentada en el suelo al lado del rubio y corriendo hacia su mami, tomándole la mano y llevándola hacia la mesita en la que estaba dibujando David-

"Mammi, David te está dibujando"- dijo el pequeño levantando la vista para ver a su madre, de verdad era un gran dibujo, un retrato precioso en blanco y negro, su cabeza estaba un poco de lado, una gran sonrisa y algunos mechones sobre su rostro, era precioso-

"Wow, Señor Nolan no sabía que podía dibujar así"- dijo la Reina con una sonrisa, de verdad era un gran trabajo-

"La dueña de la casa me enseño, era fantástica dibujando"- dijo el rubio, pero antes de que Regina pueda contestar algo, se escucharon unos pasos acelerados subiendo las escaleras y cuando la reina se asomó vio al joven Henry corriendo hacia arriba.

"Es Henry, voy a ver qué le pasa"- dijo la reina y le hizo una seña para que se quedara con los niños, David lo disfrutaba mucho y los niños estaban fascinados con la forma en la que el rubio dibujaba a su madre asique nadie dijo nada, además sería bueno para Henry tener un poco a su madre de vuelta.

Regina se dirigió hacia arriba y vio al joven entrar a la habitación que su hermana le había dicho que no entrara, había dicho que era una habitación especial que los dueños anteriores le habían pedido que no se tocara pero ella no sabía que era.

"Henry, soy yo Regina, puedo pasar?"- pregunto la morena luego de haber golpeado la puerta, entro y se encontró a Henry sentado en la cama con la espalda hacia ella. Eso le dio unos momentos para poder mirar alrededor de la habitación, estaba llena de cosas, _esta debería haber sido su habitación_ , pensó la morena.

"Henry, cariño, que pasa? Me quieres contar?" – dijo la morena sentándose cerca de él en la cama, pero a la vez dándole un poco de espacio al muchacho.

"Es que la extraño mucho, y no es justo lo que le paso"- dijo Henry dándose vuelta para mirar a su madre, ella estaba ahí, solo tendría que estirar el brazo y llegaría a ella, pero tampoco era ella no completamente y eso también era duro.

"Lo sé Henry, y lo siento, no se mucho de ella, pero lo que sí sé, es que ella estaría muy orgullosa de vos, Henry" – dijo la morena, y estaba siendo muy sincera, no sabía porque pero ese muchacho le hacía sentir cosas que solo había sentido antes con sus pequeños mellizos, lo quería proteger y cuidar, que jamás nada le pasara.

"Tú lo crees?"- él no estaba muy seguro, después de como la había tratado…

"Por supuesto que sí, eres maravilloso Henry, eres inteligente, buena persona, con buen corazón, jamás lo dudes"- la morena puso una mano debajo de la pera del muchacho mientras decía esto para que este la mirara a los ojos, y para que viera que ella no estaba mintiendo.

Ella no estaba mintiendo, su mamá de verdad creía que era un buen muchacho. En ese momento no aguanto más y se lanzó a los brazos de la morena, como hacía ya más de 3 años que quería hacer, la había extrañado tanto, su olor, sus caricias, la forma en la que lo trataba, y ahora se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido al llamarla _malvada._ Por un segundo se le olvido que su madre no recordaba nada y se le escapo un "Lo siento".

"Henry no tienes que pedir perdón por nada"- dijo la morena un sosteniendo al joven en sus brazos.

"Es que fui tan malo con ella, y espero que algún me pueda perdonar"- dijo Henry alejándose un poco de su madre para poder mirarla a los ojos.

"Estoy segura, que ya lo hizo, eso es lo que hacen las madres"- dijo Regina con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque no sabía lo que Henry le había hecho a su madre, sabía que una madre perdonaba todo, y este no era un muchacho malo.

"Quiero que vuelva"- dijo el joven con la vos entre cortada mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro, Regina el seco con su pulgar y dijo:

"Estoy segura que está llegando lo más rápido que puede, tratando de volver a con vos lo más rápido que puede"- Henry la abrazo de nuevo, aún más fuerte que antes, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar.

"Vamos, que tal si me ayudas a hacer el postre?"- dijo la morena alejándose un poco del muchacho y mirándolo a los ojos, tenía más de trece años, pero en ese momento solo le pareció un niño que necesitaba de su madre.

"Mamá hacia pasteles de manzana"- dijo Henry con la esperanza de que dijera que sí, había extrañado su comida, Emma no cocinaba, David no era muy bueno, y Snow no lo hacía mal, pero nada se comparaba a la cocina de su madre.

"Pasteles de Manzana entonces" – dijo la reina levantándose de la cama y extendiéndole la mano a Henry para que la tomara.

* * *

Henry y Regina ya habían terminado con todos los postres, y toda la comida, Zelena estaba afuera decorando el patio, ya que había tenido la idea de hacer la cena afuera ya que decían que la noche iba a estar hermosa, David había cuidado y jugado con los pequeños toda la tarde, había pintado, hecho casitas con bloques, jugado a las escondidas y más.

Ahora Henry estaba jugando con los pequeños, y David y Regina se encontraban mirándolos desde el umbral de la puerta, sonrisas grandes de satisfacción se encontraban en los rostros de ambos.

"Es un gran muchacho"- dijo la morena refiriéndose a Henry, sus tres pequeños, aunque ella no lo supiera aun, estaban jugando juntos.

"Sí lo es, aunque a veces un poco triste, desde que su madre desapareció…"- aunque tenía muchas preguntas Regina decidió no hacer más preguntas era obvio que el tema también le afectaba al rubio, tal vez habían sido amigos o algo más.

"Le hizo muy bien lo que sea que le hayas dicho, no lo veía sonreír así desde hacía mucho"- dijo el rubio y de verdad sentía lo que decía, y a él también le hacía bien el tenerla cerca.

"De verdad lo crees?"- pregunto Regina, David asintió, ella sentía la necesidad de proteger hace niño, y saber que le había servido el hablar con ella la hacía sentir muy bien.

Pero lo más raro era que esa necesidad no solo aparecía con el muchacho, sino también con el rubio que estaba junto a ella, no lo había visto más de 3 veces y hablado con él por teléfono una sola vez, pero aun así necesitaba estar cerca de él. Sentía como si los hubiera conocido a los dos en otra vida.

Para el rubio era obvio que la reina estaba pensando mucho en algo, la conocía muy bien, entonces decidió sacarla de esa tortura, y le entrego el retrato que había dibujado horas antes para ella.

"No pude decir nada antes por lo de Henry, pero de verdad, es Hermoso, nunca antes nadie me había hecho un dibujo así, Muchas gracias David!"- la reina no se pudo contener y abrazo al rubio, casi lanzándose a sus brazos, de verdad nunca nadie había tenido un gesto así con ella.

El rubio la abrazo inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la tenía entre sus brazos, había extrañado lo que se sentía eso, y le encantaba poder hacerlo otra vez, le daba esperanzas de que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes, incluso mejor que antes.

Los sentimientos de Regina eran muy diferentes a los del rubio, se sentía extraña, pero no era un sentimiento malo, era como si ya hubiera abrazado a David antes, como fueran dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban juntos, como si ella hubiera sentido sus abrazos antes, o visto esos ojos antes. Todo en esa casa le resultaba demasiado conocido, como si finalmente estuviera donde pertenecía, y esos sentimientos de pertenecer a un lugar se intensificaban al estar en los brazos del rubio, y eso la asustaba un poco.

La reina se apartó del príncipe, le dio una última mirada a los niños que estaban jugando con Henry y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana, tratando de olvidarse de sus pensamientos y de sus sentimientos, ella se encontraba en el patio trasero donde había terminado de colocar las luces que iluminarían la fiesta esa noche.

"Está hermoso, hermanita!"- dijo la reina acercándose a su hermana.

"Gracias, Hermanita"-

"Como hiciste todo esto tu sola?"- pregunto la morena, y era verdad, era un trabajo que iba a llevar mucho tiempo para una persona sola.

"Sé cómo trabajar un poco de magia"- dijo la colorada, y sí que lo hacía, y lo había hecho. David al acercarse a donde estaban las dos hermanas no pudo evitar no reírse al escuchar el comentario, era obvio que la colorada había hecho todo con magia, era mucho más fácil que trabajar y hacer las cosas con el esfuerzo.

 _Parecía que últimamente eso era lo que hacía todo el tiempo, hacer las cosas por la espalda del otro, usando magia para resolver los problemas, en vez de ganarse lo que tiene, se lo saca a otro, en vez de trabajar por algo…_ el rubio trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería pensar en las cosas que había hecho Zelena, solo en la morena que estaba sonriendo en frente de él.

* * *

Henry no podía estar más feliz, los mellizos, sus hermanos lo estaban persiguiendo por toda la casa, que se estaba llenando con los invitados que no eran muchos pero tampoco eran pocos, lo estaban tratando de agarrar pero no lo lograban. Tenía a sus hermanos, y a su madre esa noche, podría comer su comida otra vez y abrazarla, escuchar su voz, y ver sus ojos otra vez. No podía estar más feliz, era lo más feliz que había estado en más de 3 años.

"Ya hablaste con alguien?"- le pregunto su hermana a la morena.

"No, en realidad no, solo estoy mirando un poco a todos"- dijo la morena, estaba un poco rara, otra vez ese sentimiento de familiaridad la rodeaba, pero no sabía porque era.

"Estas bien?"- pregunto la colorada, notaba que su hermana estaba un poco rara.

"Sí… es solo… no importa"- la morena sacudió la cabeza como no dándole importancia pero su hermana insistió- "No sé, tengo este sentimiento como si conociera a estas personas, pero no lo hago… no me hagas caso es una tontería"- dijo Regina y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Ruby, Archie y Granny. Quienes estaban adentro y no afuera con los demás invitados.

"Regina, todo está delicioso"- dijo el Psiquiatra cuando ella se acercó-

"Gracias"- dijo un poco tímida la reina.

"Bueno cuéntanos algo de ustedes"- dijo Ruby tratando de hacer conversación, por primera vez quería conocer a la reina, y tal vez ser su amiga, por primera vez la veía como algo más que solo la Reina Malvada.

"Bueno no sé qué quieren saber, soy madre soltera, de mis dos pequeños mellizos, que amo con mi vida, y que en dos semanas cumplen 3 años".- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba muy orgullosa de sus pequeños, los amaba mucho.

"Eso es maravilloso, van a festejarlo aquí?"- Pregunto Granny, los pequeños eran muy tiernos y educados, a veces la hacían acordar a cuando Henry era pequeño, tal vez no le agradaba la idea de que fueran los hijos del Príncipe pero no los rechazaba por ello, y a su madre tampoco.

"No, no, nos vamos el día antes, quiero festejarlo en casa"- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando hacia otro lado para ver si estaban sus pequeños. Gracias a esto no pudo ver como la cara de Ruby, Archie y Granny cambió, se quedarían muy poco tiempo, sabían que eso no le iba a gustar a David, y aunque Ruby y Granny no lo quisieran admitir les gustaba tener a los pequeños cerca, cuando habían ido al restaurante habían sido unos angelitos.

"Mami, Mami"- dijo Oliver, Henry e Isabella venían de la mano, los cuatro adultos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a los pequeños. Oliver estiro sus brazos para que su madre lo alzara, ya se notaba un poco cansado, aunque la pequeña Izzy aun tenia energía para un rato más. La reina lo alzo y el pequeño inmediatamente se recostó sobre el hombro de su madre, ella les dio una sonrisa a los adultos y con Oliver se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba preparada para los mellizos. Henry e Isabella siguieron jugando abajo.

Cuando la reina estaba bajando las escaleras David, Neal y Gold entraban por la puerta, ellos se quedaron sin respiración cada uno por diferentes motivos. David no lo pudo evitar al ver a su morena bajar las escaleras en su vestido negro, que le ajustaba cada curva. Neal y Gold porque era la primera vez que veían a Regina desde que había vuelto. Caminaron hacia donde ella estaba y finalmente la reina dijo:

"Mucho gusto, Regina Mills"- dijo la reina estirando la mano para que Gold la apretara.

"Robert Gold, y él es mi hijo Neal Gold" – dijo Rumple sin sacarle los ojos de en sima a su hija, estaba tan hermosa como siempre.

"Oh, Padre y abuelo de Henry?"- pregunto la reina.

"Sí, de ambas partes de hecho"- dijo Gold, con una sonrisa, riéndose de su árbol familiar.

"Como es eso?"- pregunto la reina con una sonrisa un poco confundida.

"Oh, lo siento, Mi hija, era la madre adoptiva de Henry"- dijo Gold, tal vez no tendría que haber dicho eso.

"Es que Regina no sabía que yo era su padre, que nosotros éramos su familia… nunca lo supo"- nadie podía ponerlo nervioso, excepto Regina Mills, se le estaban escapando cosas y tenía que tener cuidado con eso.

"Por eso ella no tiene tu apellido"- dijo Regina más para confirmar datos que ella sabía, se sentía mal por esta familia, Henry había perdido a su mamá, Neal a una hermana, que parecía que nunca había sabido que eran hermanos, Robert a una hija, y David…

"Quien te dijo eso?"- pregunto el rubio, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado.

"El Sheriff Graham, dijo que su nombre era Regina… Regina Colter"- David no pudo evitar no sentirse celoso al escuchar el nombre del Sheriff, él ya había hablado con Regina y le había contado cosas era obvio, tendría que hablar con él para que se mantuviera alejado de su Regina.

"Ese era el apellido de su prometido, murió antes de que pudieran casarse"- David y Neal miraron inmediatamente a Gold, ellos no sabían nada de eso. Regina nunca había tenido tiempo de contarle a David acerca de eso, y Neal no sabía mucho del pasado de su hermana.

"Lo siento mucho, no debería haber dicho nada, por favor pasen, ya deben conocer la salida al patio"- dijo la reina y luego se dirigió a buscar a Isabella para ponerla en la cama.

"Izzy, cariño es hora de ir a la cama"- la reina se acercó a su hija quien estaba todavía jugando con Henry.

"No, Mammi, un atito más"- a comparación con su hermano, Oliver, a la pequeña Izzy le costaba ir a dormir.

"No, ya es hora bebe"- la reina se acercó y se puso al nivel de la niña. Henry la observaba atento, recordaba muy bien esos momentos, le encantaba que su mamá lo metiera a la cama, que le leyera una historia, le diera un beso en la frente, y se quedara con él hasta que se dormía

"Mammi, quiero jugar con Henby"- dijo adorablemente la pequeña.

"Puedes jugar mañana"- Siempre le costaba poner a Izzy a dormir, pero esta vez no le estaba costando tanto, conocía a su hija y sabía que ya estaba cediendo y que no saldría corriendo como otras veces.

"Está bien"- la morena le dio una sonrisa a Henry y alzo a su hija, esta se recostó sobre el hombro de su madre, y aunque antes no lo quisiera admitir el sueño le estaba llegando.

"Mami?"- dijo Isabella con su pequeña voz de niña.

"Sí? Que pasa?"- dijo la reina llegando al pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones, y abriendo la puerta en la que se encontraba durmiendo el pequeño Oliver.

"Me gusta Henby"- dijo Izzy ya casi quedándose dormida solo estando en los brazos de su madre. La reina sonrió y la puso en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Oliver.

"A mí también cariño"- dijo la reina poniéndole el pijama de coronas a su pequeña. Y era verdad, Henry era un gran chico al que le habían tocado situaciones difíciles.

"A mí me gusta David"- dijo Oliver muy dormido, pero lo suficientemente despierto.

 _"A mí también"-_ Pensó la morena, puso a Izzy bajo las sabanas y los cobertores, le dio un beso en la frente y ya estaba dormida- "Te amo, cariño"- le dijo su mamá a Isabella y luego se dirigió a la cama de Oliver.

"A ti también te amo, mi pequeño Caballero"- le saco unos pelos de la frente y le dio un beso.

"También te amo, Mammi"- dijo el pequeño antes de dormirse, la reina sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando Regina bajo, ya nadie había dentro de la casa, asique salió hacia el patio trasero.

La noche estaba preciosa, las estrellas se notaban muy bien en el cielo, se escuchaba música, música lenta, y algunas parejas estaban bailando, había mucha gente que no conocía, que deberían ser amigos de la dueña de la casa. Estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, Ruby con un hombre rubio de pelo corto, que ella no había conocido todavía, Mr Gold con una muchacha de ojos azules y pelo castaño, que tampoco conocía, Neal y la que suponía era la madre biológica de Henry, a la que tenía que conocer. Había más gente alrededor de algunas mesas, una mujer de pelo rubio pasando los hombros, más grande que ella, con otra mujer de pelo negro, que tendría la edad de la señorita Swan, y más gente que aun tendría que conocer.

"Vamos, no muerdo"- dijo Graham luego de haberla invitado a bailar, la reina tomo su mano, y el Sheriff la llevo hacia la "pista de baile".

"La noche esta preciosa"- dijo la reina, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del Sheriff, y pudo ver a David que los miraba, la estaba pasando muy bien con Graham pero le dieron ganas de bailar con el rubio.

"Todo es perfecto, la música, la comida"- en ese momento con el ultimo ítem la reina se rio, se notaba que a la gente del pueblo le gustaba su comida.

"No le digas a Granny, pero me gusta más como cocinas"- dijo el Sheriff al oído de la reina, ganándose otra risa de esta, le encantaba hacerla reír, no era algo que pasaba a menudo y lo tenía que disfrutar.

La música cambio, "Like I'm gonna lose you" de Meghan Trainor comenzó a sonar, y David Nolan aprovecho ese momento para poder bailar con su Reina, verlo bailar con SU Regina lo había inquietado, él nunca había sido un hombre celoso con Snow, pero tampoco había sido tantas otras con ella tampoco.

"Me permite"- dijo el rubio, interrumpiendo a Graham y a Regina, el Sheriff no estaba muy a gusto con eso, y se lo hizo saber al rubio con su mirada. Aunque no quería soltó a la reina y dejo que David le tomara la mano, todo sin desviar las miradas de los ojos del otro ni un segundo.

"Gracias Graham, la pase muy bien"- dijo la reina con una sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad lo había hecho. Al rubio no le gustó nada eso, el saber que el cazador sabia más cosas acerca de SU reina que él mismo, lo hacía poner como loco. Y que pasaba si el llegaba a ella primero? Que pasaba si el Sheriff conquistaba a su reina?, no jamás dejaría que eso pasara. El Sheriff se apartó dándoles lugar para que pudieran bailar.

* * *

 _Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

 _I woke up in tears_

 _With you by my side_

 _A breath of relief_

 _And I realized_

 _No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

* * *

Le encantaba tener a la reina entre sus brazos, le encantaban las canciones lentas, siempre y cuando las pudiera bailar con ella. Bailaban al compás de la música, como si ni hubiera nadie más, como si ese momento fuera solo de ellos.

La canción lo tenía pensando, _Voy a amarte como si fuera a perderte,_ tal vez tenía que hacer eso, amarla como si fuera a perderla, después de todo solo tenía dos semanas para traerla devuelta a él y si no lo hacía, la iba a perder.

* * *

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

* * *

Regina no conocía a este hombre, pero le gustaba estar cerca suyo, sentía una conexión, y eso le gustaba, tal vez solo tenía dos semanas, pero eso se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, solo pensaría en el ahora y en cómo se sentía estar con ese maravilloso hombre, que podía jugar con sus hijos sin ningún problema, que cuidaba de su sobrino, y que cuidaba de una entera ciudad.

"Baila muy bien, Señorita Mills"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro usando la voz con la que le había hablado por teléfono aquel día.

"Gracias Señor Nolan, no siempre lo hice"- respondió la reina usando el mismo tono de voz que aquel día.

"Ah no?"- pregunto el rubio en el oído de la reina, él sabía bien la historia, después de todo él le había enseñado pero quería escucharla de todos modos.

"No, no sabía bailar, nunca nadie me había enseñado, sé que alguien lo hizo, pero no lo recuerdo"- dijo la reina con un poco de tristeza.

"Bueno, puedo decir que tuvo un muy buen maestro"- dijo el rubio riendo y ella también lo hizo. Él no quería tocar el tema de los recuerdos, no quería arruinar ese momento que tal vez no se volvería a repetir.

"Gracias Señor Nolan"- dijo la reina y se apartó de él para mirarlo a los ojos, luego pararon de bailar, y solo se quedaron ahí, mirándose a los ojos, como si el tiempo no pasara.

"Que tal un vaso de vino"- dijo el rubio luego de unos momentos, ella asintió y él fue a buscar las bebidas. Luego de unos segundos de estar sola alguien la interrumpió y dijo:

"Veo que conociste a mi esposo"- dijo una morena de pelo corto que todavía no había conocido, que obviamente estaba molesta, con ella?

"Perdón?"- dijo la reina confundida, quien era el esposo de esta mujer?

"David… mi _esposo_ "- dijo Snow remarcando las últimas dos palabras, tenía que hacer que Regina se mantuviera alejada de David.

"Perdón? No sabía que David fuera tu esposo!"- dijo la reina, tomada un poco por sorpresa. El rubio tendría que haber mencionado que estaba casado antes de venir a ofrecer su ayuda, cuidar a sus hijos, hacerle un retrato, bailar con ella?, no?, o tal vez ella había tomado las señales equivocadamente, tal vez él era solo un hombre encantador, demasiado bueno para ella.

"Discúlpame"- dijo la reina y se fue, hacia el interior de la casa. Dejando a la princesa con una sonrisa malvada y victoriosa.

"Que le dijiste?"- dijo el rubio quien sostenía las dos copas de vino en sus manos y quien había visto toda la conversación. El conocía las caras de Regina, y fuera lo que fuera que su futura exesposa le hubiera dicho no era bueno.

"Nada, solo conversamos"- dijo la morena con una sonrisa dulce, pero que David no se tragó. Luego de eso el rubio se alejó de ella, luego lidiaría con eso, ahora tenía que hablar con Regina y arreglar el lio que había armado Mary Margaret.

* * *

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

* * *

La reina corrió hacia el frente de la casa, necesitaba estar alejada de toda la gente que estaba allí, pero no entendía por qué. No entendía por qué necesitaba correr, por qué la había afectado tanto el saber que era un hombre casado, ellos no habían hecho nada y no eran nada como para que eso la afectara tanto. Pero lo hacía, los sentimientos estaban ahí, pero ella no los podía explicar.

"Regina"- dijo el rubio al encontrarla. Ella estaba parada ahí, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de sí misma, con la espalda a él.

"Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Mary Margaret es mentira"- dijo el rubio, intentándolo de nuevo. La reina se dio vuelta y miro al rubio, tenía lagrimas formándose en sus ojos marrones.

"Entonces ella no es tu esposa?"- pregunto la reina, y la cara del rubio cambio, era verdad, él era casado- "Eso es lo que pensé"- dijo con la voz entre cortada.

"No es así"- dijo el rubio, Snow había metido la pata, técnicamente todavía eran marido y mujer, pero no por mucho tiempo y ella había usado esa carta para que Regina se alejara de él, y por el momento le estaba funcionando.

"Entonces cómo es?"- dijo la reina levantando el tono de voz, y secándose una lagrima silenciosa con la palma de su mano.

* * *

 _Let's take our time_

 _To say what we want_

 _Use what we got_

 _Before it's all gone_

 _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

* * *

El rubio tomo aire y finalmente dijo:

"Nos estamos divorciando, pero ella no quiere aceptarlo"- El rubio trataba de explicarle, que entendiera, que él no la quería más. Pero había algo más en ella, diferente, era como si estuviera peleando con la antigua Regina, como si peleara con alguien que lo conocía como si ella sintiera algo por él.

"No importa, eso no importa, y yo no tengo nada que ver, te conozco hace muy poco tiempo… y"- la reina ya se estaba empezando a enredar con sus propio pensamientos y palabras.

"Y?, Regina que pasa? Sé que algo más te pasa?"- el rubio se acercó y la tomo de la parte superior de sus brazos, como tantas otras veces para que se calmara. Algo la estaba preocupando y él no quería añadirle más carga.

"No lo sé, ese es el problema, no sé qué me pasa, no sé qué siento, o por qué lo siento, y"- Ella se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa- "Y cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, me confundo más… por favor solo"- la reina hizo un gesto como para que se alejara de ella, y el rubio lo hizo, la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Era obvio que ella estaba muy confundida, y el rubio la quería ayudar pero primero tenía que saber que le pasaba.

"Quieres explicarme"- pregunto el rubio con un tono de voz suave, que la invitaba a seguir.

"No lo sé… Desde que llegué a esta ciudad… Me siento extraña, siento como si hubiera algo familiar y además la gente me mira como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Y cada vez que estoy cerca de Henry quiero abrazarlo y reconfortarlo y cuidarlo, protegerlo, no lo conozco pero… también me pasa contigo"- dijo la reina, cada cosa que decía lo hacía levantando un poco la voz, pero en la última parte se apaciguo bastante.

"Quieres abrazarme?"- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la morena asintió mirando al suelo, el rubio dio un paso hacia adelante y la morena hacia atrás- "Y cuidarme?"- La reina asintió, y el dio otro paso hacia atrás- "Y protegerme?"- esta vez el rubio dio un paso pero ella no se alejó, Regina asintió otra vez, y el la rodeo con sus brazos, en un gran abrazo, al principio ella se resistió pero luego se derritió en el abrazo.

"Acaso me estoy volviendo loca?"- pregunto la morena mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del príncipe. El príncipe sonrió y dijo:

"Todo lo contrario Regina"

* * *

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

 _When we'll run out of time_


	12. Chapter 12

**Un nuevo capítulo! Me tardé! y por ahí este capítulo no es tan largo como los demás (ni siquiera sé cuántas palabras son) estoy escribiendo en mi celular porque mi computadora se me rompió!** **En Wattpad arriba del capítulo deje una pequeña sorpresa, hice como si fuera un álbum de los mellizos con Regina y voy a ir dejando una imagen diferente cada capítulo! espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció!**

* * *

La reina se separó del príncipe, lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

"Gracias David!, eres un buen hombre"- Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y el príncipe inmediatamente las secó con su pulgar, no le gustaba ver a su reina así.

"Vamos a adentro?"- pregunto el príncipe, quería distraerla y que pudiera disfrutar de la fiesta que ella había preparado.

"No, ve tú, quiero ir a caminar"

"No quieres que te acompañe?"- dijo el rubio acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"No, ve a disfrutar la fiesta"- dijo la reina con una media sonrisa.

"Segura? Regina, no tengo problema"- el rubio sonrió, de verdad no tenía problema, quería pasar tiempo con ella y poder hacerla sentir mejor.

La reina asintió y el príncipe se alejó para ir hacia la fiesta, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla, la reina cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto.

"Si necesitas algo me llamas"- dijo el príncipe caminando marcha atrás para no perder de vista a su morena mientras se alejaba. Una rama de uno de los árboles atrapó su pie, la reina soltó una risita al verlo tropezar, el príncipe tuvo que rendirse y darse la vuelta, seguir su camino sin mirar a su reina.

La reina salió caminando, sin saber para donde, aunque todo le parecía familiar, no sabía para donde iba, solo caminaba en línea recta mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Aunque David dijera que ella no se está volviendo loca, que todo iba a estar bien, ella no se sentía así. Se sentía muy confundida, como si le faltara algo y estuviera enfrente de ella pero no pudiera alcanzarlo, no sabía que le faltaba. Estos sentimientos de perdida eran peores en esta pequeña ciudad que en New York, y Ella se daba cuenta de eso, tal vez lo que le faltaba estaba en esta ciudad, pero no lo sabía. Todo estaba revuelto, sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar pero no entendía porque. Necesitaba averiguar muchos misterios en su vida… como por ejemplo el saber quién era el padre de sus mellizos. Zelena no la conocía muy bien en ese momento y por lo tanto ella no le había hablado de su vida amorosa, si es que había habido algo de amor, tal vez solo había sido una noche que se convirtió en otra cosa, pero tal vez jamás lo sabría, ese accidente le había costado sus recuerdos.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado cerca de los muelles, donde había algunos bancos frente al mar. La noche estaba muy tranquila, las estrellas en el cielo se veían perfectas, la luna iluminaba el mar, era una noche preciosa, eso logra calmarla un poco.

"Puedo?"- dijo una voz detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y estaba el Señor Gold, pidiendo permiso para sentarse a su lado, ella no dijo nada y miro hacia el mar. Robert se sentó a su lado.

"Pensé que estabas en la fiesta"- dijo la morena en un susurro, no quería romper la calma que había en ese lugar.

"…cuando no regresaste me preocupé"- admitió en vos baja el padre de la morena. La reina no contestó nada, y Rumple tampoco la presiono para hablar, la conocía y sabía que no estaba en modo de hablar de ella misma, asique comenzó a hablar él.

"la conocí cuando era una bebé…"- Comenzó a decir Rumple, aunque ella no giro para verlo sabía que lo estaba escuchando, asique continuo.

"La conocía desde que era una bebé y nunca supe que era mi hija hasta que ya era muy tarde"- no había hablado con nadie, sacando a Belle, acerca de lo que el sentía y hablarlo con Regina y que a la vez no fuera ella era extraño.

"Como era ella?"- pregunto la reina mirándolo por unos segundos y luego volver su vista al mar.

"Cuando era una adolescente, era la muchacha más alegre que había conocido, podía hacer que el más negro corazón se olvidará por unos instantes de toda la maldad que cargaba dentro"- dijo recordando esas épocas, miraba a su hija y no podía creer todo el mal que le había hecho, tantas cosas de las que la podría haber salvado y no lo hizo, porque la necesitaba así… en pedazos y con piezas faltantes.

"Sufrió demasiado en su vida, y yo le podría haber evitado tanto dolor, podría haber tenido una vida mejor, sin soportar todo lo que le hicieron y todo lo que yo mismo le hice. Espero poder tener alguna vez la oportunidad de decirle esto"

"Cómo le dije a Henry, estoy segura que ella está corriendo hacia ustedes lo más rápido que puede, y espero que tengas esa oportunidad también, y que no sea demasiado tarde…"- al decir lo último se paró y comenzó a caminar devuelta hacia la fiesta, hacia la casa en donde dormían sus pequeños, sin saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su madre, ajenos al mundo, como debería ser para unos pequeños de casi 3 años.

Sentía como que las últimas palabras las había dicho con significado, como si supiera perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, como si de verdad fuera demasiado tarde para que la hija perdonara al padre.

* * *

"Donde esta Regina?"- Pregunto Mal al ver que David volvía pero que la reina no estaba.

"Quiso salir a caminar!"

"Estaba bien? Quería hablar con ella, hace tantos años que no la veo!"- aunque habían tenidos sus momentos, el dragón quería mucho a la reina, aunque nunca lo iba a admitir públicamente, la había ayudado a lidiar con muchas cosas y a conseguir muchas otras, asique de verdad esperaba que estuviera bien.

"Si, solo un poco confundida, sus sentimientos están un poco a mezclados desde que llegó a Storybrooke"- dijo el príncipe, se notaba que la reina del mal quería a Regina y eso le gustaba, que ella pudiera tener a alguien en quien confiar, además de el y Henry.

"Eso es algo bueno verdad?"-pregunto Emma acercándose con Neal ya que habían escuchado la última parte.

"Espero que sí"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

"Gold fue tras de ella"

"Creen que esa sea una buena idea?"- pregunto Mal rodando los ojos, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, y después de todo lo que le había hecho a Regina que ahora resultaba ser la hija del diablillo mucho menos.

"No lo sé, pero espero que todo salga bien"- todos se quedaron mirando unos a los otros por unos minutos, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

Parecía que eso era lo que hacían todo el tiempo desde la llegada de la reina, esperar que todo saliera bien. Que a nadie, en toda la ciudad, se le escaparán palabras de más, que nadie mirara de más, ni hicieran gestos de más. Después de todo era Regina Millas y ella era muy buena leyendo a la gente. Todo tenía que salir bien, si no mucha gente saldría dañada en el proceso. Henry perdería una madre y a sus hermanos, David la mujer a la que amaba y a sus hijos, Neal una hermana y unos hermosos sobrinos, Rumple una hija y unos monstruitos por nietos, Mal una amiga que la había ayudado mucho, la ciudad contaba con que volviera a ser su Alcaldesa. Todos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que fuera pasar en los días que quedaban.

"Esta todo bien"- pregunto la reina al verlos a todos parados en círculo mirándose unos a otros.

"Si si, todo está bien"- dijo rápidamente Neal.

"Regina, esta es mi… hermana Emma, Emma Swan"- dijo el príncipe dijo estirando el brazo hacia donde estaba la rubia.

"Miss Swan"- dijo la morena tomando la mano que había estirado la rubia, algunos tuvieron que guardarse las risas, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaban esas palabras.

"Puedes llamarme Emma"- dijo la rubia sacudiendo la cabeza, parecía que hasta con recuerdos nuevos y vidas diferentes no podía hacer que se olvidará del 'Miss Swan'.

"Y ella es Kristin, una de las más viejas amigas de Regina"- dijo el príncipe otra vez señalando hacia donde estaba la otra rubia.

"Mucho gusto"-dijo la morena estrechando la mano de la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, no sabía porque pero la rubia le inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

"Y mi padre?"- pregunto Neal, rompiendo el silencio, que no era para nada incómodo.

"No lo sé"- dijo la morena simplemente.

"Pero no estaba contigo?"- pregunto Emma.

"Lo estaba Miss Swan, pero me levanté y me fui, no se si volvió"- dijo la morena mirando duramente a la rubia, no sabía porque pero algo de la rubia no le gustaba. Esa noche no sabía nada sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Antes que alguien más pudiera decir algo se escucho: "Woohoooo"de Ruby. "I gotta feeling" de The Black Eyed peas comenzó a sonar.

"Vamos Regina, Ven a bailar conmigo"- dijo la morocha de pelo largo tomando a la reina de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el centro. La reina no sabía que estaba pasando pero aún así se dejó llevar, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba de vacaciones en una fiesta que ella había organizado y se sabía la canción… asique porque no?

"Vamos Regina! Mueve ese cuerpo que Dios te dio!"- dijo Ruby, era obvio que ya tenía algunas copas de más. Regina cumplió y comenzó a bailar, estaban espalda con espalda, cada una con un trago en la mano, y sonrisas en los rostros.

"tonight's gonna be a good, good night"- canto la reina, ella jamás había bailado así ni cantado así, pero no le importaba.

Todos las estaban mirando con grandes sonrisas, nadie podía creer lo que estaban viendo, sabían que Ruby era fiestera pero la reina… era una buena vista… tan libre y sin problemas, no parecía que alguna vez había sido una 'Reina Malvada', había cambiado en esos 3 años, eso se notaba. David estaba maravillado nunca la había visto así y le encantaba, brazos arriba con una bebida, sonrisa plena, cantando y lo hacía muy bien. Aunque todos miraban muy animados y les gustaba ver a la reina así, a Mary Margaret la inquietaba, sabía que sería más difícil separar a David y Regina si la ciudad los aprobaba.

"Tonight's the night, let's live it up

I got my money, let's spend it up

Go out and smash it like oh my God

Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off"- canto Ruby, le encantaba estar bailando así, y la reina era una muy buena compañía, tal vez podrían ser amigas.

"I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down and go out and just lose it all

I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go

Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control"- respondió la reina, la estaba pasando bien, y aunque por unos momentos la noche había sido triste, y aunque creyó que iba a terminar mal… Ruby se la mejoró, y estaba agradecida por eso.

Cuando la canción termino y las morenas dejaron de bailar y reír todos las aplaudieron, las morenas se tomaron de la mano e hicieron una reverencia a su público.

"Gracias Ruby, me mejoraste la noche"- dijo la reina con una sonrisa sincera.

"No hay de qué"- dijo la loba con otra sonrisa y sin pensarlo abrazo a la reina, al principio la reina no correspondió pero luego se relajó y abrazo a la otra morena.

"No sabía que podías bailar así"- dijo Graham acercándose a donde estaban las señoritas pero dirigiéndose a la reina, Ruby los dejo solos.

"Bueno, tengo muchas sorpresas"- dijo la reina riéndose.

"Estoy seguro que sí"- respondió el Sheriff con otra sonrisa.

"Me alegro de haber venido a Storybrooke, al principio no estaba segura pero ahora lo sé"

"Yo también me alegro que lo hayas hecho"- respondió el Sheriff, la reina le generaba mucha paz, y no quería perderla.

"Oliver me dijo que quisiera ir a visitar la comisaría alguna vez, crees que pueda ser posible?"- dijo la morena esperanzada, odiaría decirle que no a su pequeño.

"Por supuesto, sería un honor para nosotros"

"Eso no me lo tendrías que preguntar a mi"- dijo el príncipe interrumpiendo una vez más a la reina y al cazador.

"Va a haber algún problema?"- pregunto la reina, ella no sabía cuál era el problema entre los dos y esperaba que no hubiera ningún inconveniente.

"No, no para nada Regina, solo estaba bromeando"- dijo el rubio mirando fijo al cazador y dándole una sonrisa falsa que el otro pudo reconocer.

"A Oliver le va a encantar la idea, tal vez en unos días?"

"Perfecto! Ahora si me disculpan voy a chequear como están los mellizos"- dijo la reina dejando solos a los hombres. Ambos la miraron hasta que se alejó para luego mirarse a cada uno.

"Que es lo que te pasa con ella!?"- pregunto el príncipe.

"Que es lo que te pasa a ti con ella!?"- respondió el cazador apuntando un dedo al príncipe.

"Aléjate de ella"

"Tu no puedes decirme con quién o no estar"

"Es la madre de mis hijos!"- dijo el rubio.

"Porque sean tus hijos no significa que Regina sea tuya!"-dijo el cazador y se fue, pero sin antes al pasar darle un golpe en el hombro.

El cazador tenía razón, quien decía que Regina iba a volver con el, o que siquiera iba a quedarse en el pueblo, tal vez no logren devolverle sus recuerdos y tal vez la pierda para siempre. O tal vez la iba a perder a manos del cazador! No! Eso no iba a pasar, no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre el y su reina. Ni Snow ni el Cazador! Nadie. El la amaba y ya amaba a sus hijos y no los iba a perder una vez más.

* * *

La reina abrió la puerta de la habitación de los niños y ahí se encontraban, sus preciosos angelitos durmiendo tranquilamente cada uno en su cama, Isabella abrazada a Henry su osito y Oliver también abrazado a su pequeño osito, pero… le faltaba Patrick (su dinosaurio azul). La reina rodeo la cama y allí estaba, Patrick caído en el suelo, lo sacudió un poco y lo puso al lado de Oliver.

"Mami?"- dijo Oliver con su pequeña voz.

"Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien, vuelve a dormir"- dijo la reina en voz baja, el pequeño cerró los ojos otra vez y abrazo a sus peluches, la reina sonrió y se levantó para irse.

Antes de salir miró por última vez a sus pequeños mientras ellos dormían, le encantaba verlos dormir, le aseguraba que estaban bien, y que nada malo les iba a pasar.

Cerro la puerta y se giró inmediatamente chocando con alguien, Henry.

"Oh"- dijo simplemente la morena, no esperaba que el joven estuviera ahí.

"Lo siento no quise asustarte, quería agarrar algo de mi habitación y te ví con los niños"- dijo el joven, un poco disculpándose y otro poco con la voz triste. Cuando él era pequeño le encantaba que su madre pasará a ver cómo iba, que pasara sus manos por su cabello, y que dejara un beso en su frente. Extrañaba eso, y ver que se lo hacía a otros niños, aunque fueran sus hermanos, le daba un poco de celos pero también le hacía apreciar todo lo que ella había hecho por el. Y también le hacía maldecir al maldito libro "Erase una vez" y como el mismo se había comportado con su madre.

"Esta todo bien Henry?"- pregunto la morena con preocupación mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro derecho del joven.

"No, pero pronto lo va a estar"- respondió el joven con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, cuando su madre volviera a él, todo estaría bien. Y como ella misma dijo estaba llegando lo más rápido que podía.

"Que piensas de mis pasteles de manzana? Me salieron bien?"- pregunto la reina esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Perfectos"- dijo el joven con una sonrisa más grande y real. Ella abrazo al joven por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar hacia el primer piso de la casa.

"No sabía que podías bailar así"- dijo Henry riéndose, la reina también se rió, una verdadera risa que se podía escuchar desde lejos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Por dios! Ya estamos casi al mes de mi última actualización, LO SIENTO MUCHO, de verdad. Primero con que se me rompió la compu, y después que empecé las clases otra vez, me volví loca.**

 **La bueno, y que creo que me van a perdonar por haber tardado tanto, es que tengo muchas ideas nuevas, muchas historias que ya estoy escribiendo, MUCHO EC se viene en el futuro.**

 **Como ya dije anteriormente Gracias a MiriamOQiEC por todo lo que me alentas a seguir y por darme tu aprobación en mis ideas para los fics.**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me den sus comentarios.**

 ***Hay una nueva imagen de los mellizos y Regina en wattpad***

* * *

Neal estaba muy nervioso. Aunque ya hacía unos días que su hermana, le encantaba llamarla así, estaba en la ciudad no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle el mismo sin nadie presente, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle sin nadie presente. Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad, aunque se había olvidado su chaqueta con su celular sin saberlo, aprovecharía para hablar con ella sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

Había decidido caminar, si iba en su auto llegaría muy rápido y no podría controlar sus nervios. Tenía que calmarse y poner sus pensamientos en orden, necesitaba recordarse a si mismo que ella no lo conocía ni sabía que él era su hermano. Bueno él tampoco la conocía, pero por lo menos sabía que ella era su hermana, sabía algunas cosas de su pasado y quería conocerla. Quería acercarse a ella, poder ser su hermano mayor, protegerla como no pudo hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, estar ahí para ella.

La caminata llegaba a su fin, y la mansión blanca de Regina Mills ya estaba a la vista. Aunque caminar le había servido por la mayor parte del camino, ahora al ver la mansión se había puesto más nervioso.

Llegó hasta la puerta, y le agarro la duda, que le diría? Que diría ella? Él no podía meter la pata, como ya había hecho su padre, no podía dejar que los nervios lo traicionaran y dejar escapar cosas que no debía.

Desde dentro de la casa podían escucharse risas, y niños gritando como si los estuvieran corriendo, la voz de Regina también se escuchaba.

* * *

"No pueden escaparse de mi"- dijo Regina corriendo detrás de sus pequeños, estos no podían aguantar la risa.

Todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión: la pequeña Isabella tenía puesto un vestido de princesa, violeta, y el príncipe Oliver tenía una capa roja, Regina por su parte tenía una corona de platico sobre su cabeza y el vestido azul que llevaba al despertar, pero sin zapatos.

Los pequeños corrían como podían con sus pequeñas piernecitas para escaparse de la reina, Regina, que los venia persiguiendo.

A los pequeños les encantaba jugar con su madre, y estos días de vacaciones les había resultado muy bien, podían jugar con ella, aunque lo hacían todo el tiempo en su casa aquí podían explorar nuevos lugares, jugar a las escondidas sin que su madre supiera donde estaban, podían correr por el gran jardín y juntar manzanas del árbol que estaba en el medio del patio. Los pequeños no podían estar más felices, tenían muchos compañeros de juegos aquí, podían jugar con su tía Zelena que estaba de vacaciones, podían jugar con Henry, quien les caía muy bien, y también con David quien les había enseñado a dibujar muchas cosas.

La campana de la casa sonó cuando la reina estaba a punto de atrapar a Isabella que estaba más cerca que Oliver.

"Niños, vengan, después seguimos jugando"- dijo la reina bajando el ritmo y tratando de que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad. Aunque querían seguir jugando con su mamá, la campana había sonado y Regina tenía que abrir la puerta asique caminaron hacia donde ella estaba, ambos con grandes sonrisas en su rostro.

"Mami? Podemos pintar?"- dijo el pequeño, con ojos grandes expectantes, esperando que su madre diera la señal.

"Claro cariño, pero quédense en el living, yo voy a abrir y voy para allá"- la reina sonrió a sus pequeños, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y vio como ellos corrían al living, donde estaban sus colores y hojas en una de las mesas.

La reina camino a la puerta, sin darse cuenta que aún tenía la corona en su cabeza, y abrió. Ella se sorprendió al ver del otro lado a… Neal? Era ese su nombre? No lo esperaba y creía no tener ningún asunto con él, pero era el padre de Henry y esa familia había sido muy buenos con ellos, asique no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

"Hola"- dijo Neal al verla, aun un poco nervioso, pero al ver la corona en la cabeza de su hermana los nervios fueron olvidados y sonrió inmediatamente, su hermana había estado jugando con sus sobrinos.

"Hola"- dijo la reina, y al ver la sonrisa del castaño no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa de su parte- "Puedo ayudarte en algo?"- pregunto la reina haciéndose a un lado para que Neal entrara.

"Dejé mi chaqueta con mi celular anoche aquí"- dijo el castaño para que ella supiera porque estaba ahí.

"Oh, entonces es tuya"- dijo más para sí misma que para el fotógrafo.

"Sí lo es"

"Por aquí"- dijo la reina caminando hacia el living donde estaban sus hijos y donde estaba la chaqueta, arriba de uno de los sofás preparada para llevarla a algún lado.

"La pase tan bien anoche que ni medí cuenta que la había dejado, si no fuera porque mi cabeza está pegada…"- dijo el castaño en tono de broma, ganándose una pequeña risa de la morena.

"Bueno gracias"

"Mami, Mami mira"- dijo Isabella mostrándole su dibujo que era una mezcla de redondeles y palitos que formaban una mujer con vestido y corona, dos figuras más pequeñas. Volvió a ver el dibujo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía la corona puesta, se la saco rápidamente pero Neal ya la había visto y le sonrió.

"Es precioso cariño"- dijo Regina acercándose a donde estaba la pequeña, Neal también se acercó. Sus sobrinos eran muy hermosos, y tiernos.

"Y ese quién es?"- pregunto la reina al ver el dibujo de Oliver.

"Davi"- dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. La reina estaba muy sorprendida y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, de verdad David había hecho tal impresión en sus hijo que lo estaba dibujando?

"Mami? Y él quién es?"- dijo Isabella un poco avergonzada levantándose y acercándose a su madre.

"Él es Neal, el papá de Henry"- dijo la reina señalando con una mano al fotógrafo y con la otra acercando a su pequeña que estaba un poco tímida de repente.

A comparación de Isabella que aún estaba un poco nerviosa, la cara de Oliver se ilumino al escuchar el nombre de Henry.

"Podemos ir a jugar con Henry Mami?"- pregunto el pequeño con ojos llenos de esperanza, esperando la respuesta de su mami.

La reina miro a Neal para tener su aprobación, quien asintió- "Por supuesto cariño"- dijo la reina sin sacar sus ojos de Neal, quien parecía no notarlo ya que estaba mirando atentamente y con una gran sonrisa a Oliver. Y porque no lo haría? Su sobrino se llevaba bien con su hijo, y eso le parecía maravilloso.

"Dibujas muy bien"- dijo Neal acercándose a la mesa con el dibujo de Izzy sobre ella.

La niña lo miro por un momento, pero luego se escondió otra vez en el cuello de su madre.

"Y esta reina quién es?"- pregunto Neal, quien se había agachado quedando al nivel de Regina y la niña.

"Mami"- dijo la niña como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Por supuesto que sí"- dijo el castaño-"La corona le queda bien"

"Sí, mi Mami es la más linda de todas"- olvidando que había estado un poco tímida hacia segundos.

"Y esta hermosa princesa eres tú, verdad?"- pregunto Neal señalando a la niña del dibujo, no quería que su sobrina fuera tímida alrededor de él, quería que se soltara y le pareció que lo estaba logrando cuando la pequeña dijo:

"Y ese es Oli"- acercándose un poco y tocando con su pequeño dedo el lugar donde estaba su hermano.

"Oh, un apuesto príncipe"- dijo Neal mirando a Oliver quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mi príncipe"- dijo la reina, y por un momento sin saberlo una imagen de Henry apareció en su mente. Ella inmediatamente saco el pensamiento de su cabeza y se centró en Neal otra vez.

"Mami?"- dijo Oliver-"Puede venir Henwy con nosotros al t-rabajo de Davi?"- como habían prometido David y Graham la noche anterior los pequeños iban a ir a su trabajo a ver lo que hacían y como era ser un Sheriff.

"Si su mamá y papá lo dejan, no hay problema cariño"- le gustaba estar alrededor de Henry, y a sus hijos también asique no veía el problema, siempre y cuando sus padres lo dejaran.

"Claro, estoy seguro que a Henry le va a encantar"- dijo el fotógrafo al ver la cara de Oliver, quería que Neal dejara que Henry vaya con ellos y temía que él dijera que no.

Inmediatamente la cara del pequeño se ilumino, iba a estar con sus amigos, David y Henry, jugarían en la estación y tal vez le darían una vuelta en la patrulla, Oliver no podía estar más feliz.

Todo había resultado bastante bien, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas con ella, de preguntarle cosas como le hubiera gustado, había tenido la oportunidad de pasar un poquito de tiempo con sus sobrinos y eso le encantaba. Y lo mejor era que tal vez los podría volver a ver en la tarde, en la estación, pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos y Henry, con su hermanita, tal vez sacarles algunas fotos y dejar impresos en su memoria y en papel unos hermosos recuerdos.

* * *

Aunque de un lado de la ciudad las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, Regina haciéndoles el almuerzo a sus pequeños, y Neal volviendo a casa con Henry y Emma. Las cosas en la tienda de Gold no estaban muy bien.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, traerla de vuelta"- dijo Snow entrando rápidamente a la tienda y cerrando la puerta con un gran estruendo.

"De que hablas Snow? La locura ya te subió a la cabeza?"- pregunto Rumple con una sonrisita en su rostro.

"Cora"- dijo simplemente la morena, y eso lo explicaba todo: Habían matado a Cora, los dos. Él había matado a la madre de su hija, y ella a la de su peor enemiga, cuando Regina se enterara de eso seguramente la iba a matar a ella y a él odiarlo para toda la vida, aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"No podemos traerla de vuelta, ahora sí la locura te llegó, sabes quién es Cora"- dijo el demonio levantando el volumen de su voz, tendría que haberlo pensado antes de matarla. Pero el que sabía que Regina iba a resultar su hija? Que Cora le iba a decir la verdad al momento de decir sus últimas palabras?

"Pero también sé quién es Regina, tal vez a vos no te pueda matar, pero a mí sí"- Ahora estaba desesperada, las palabras que Emma le había dicho le habían quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza y tenía razón, tenían que hacer algo antes de que Regina recuperara la memoria así tal vez su ira sea menor.

"Aunque me duela admitirlo, tienes razón"- dijo Gold resignado a la verdad, tenían que hacer algo o las consecuencias serían fatales para ambos, los dos conocían a Regina y lo que resultara de esto sería malo-"Pero no podemos traerla de vuelta, aunque tenga su corazón, no sabemos lo que pueda hacer Cora"

"Hay que buscar una solución, y si Regina nunca se entera de que fuimos nosotros los que matamos a su madre, mejor"

"Pensaré en algo"- dijo Rumple, debía hacerlo y pronto, no iba a perder a Regina otra vez.

"Hazlo, y rápido"- dijo la morena demandantemente, y salió de la tienda a paso rápido antes de que el oscuro pudiera decir algo.

* * *

"Hey, Hola"-dijo al ver a Zelena entrar a Granny's.

"Hola Ruby"- respondió la colorada amigablemente.

"Que te puedo servir?"

"No, no vine para almorzar"- dijo la bruja sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Entonces te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Quería darte las gracias"

"Las gracias porque?"- Ruby no entendía porque le estarían dando las gracias, ella no había hecho nada fuera de lo común.

"Por lo que hiciste anoche con Regina"- la colorada aclaro, pero la loba seguía confundida asique siguió hablando-"Paso un gran momento gracias a ti, había tenido uno malo en la fiesta y vos le cambiaste el ánimo, asique gracias"

"No me tienes que agradecer, yo también la pase muy bien"- dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque nunca se lo había esperado se llevaba bien con Regina, y esperaba poder tener una amistad con ella-"Alguien le dijo algo malo?"

Zelena no sabía si decirle, su hermana solo había hecho un comentario acerca de lo que había pasado con Snow y David, y después ella le había tenido que rogar para que le contara. Ruby era amiga de Snow, debía decirle lo que su amiga estaba haciendo?

"Snow dijo algunas cosas…"

A la morena no le gusto escuchar eso. Sabía que su amiga no se iba a rendir con David, aunque él no la amara más, estuviera enamorado de otra mujer, y se estuvieran divorciando, cosa que ya deberían haber hecho hacia unos años atrás. La morena le hizo unas señas a la otra chica que estaba trabajando en ese momento en Granny's para que se encargara si entraba alguien más y le dijo a Zelena:

"Porque no nos sentamos y me contas"

Se sentaron en una mesa, la más alejada de todos así podrían hablar tranquilas sin que nadie las escuchara.

"Snow le dijo a Regina que ella y David estaban casados"- una vez que se habían sentado dijo finalmente la colorada.

"Obviamente dejando de lado que se estaban divorciando, entiendo"

"Yo solo no quiero que se meta con Regina y mucho menos que le haga daño"- Ruby entendía perfectamente. Snow estaba dolida pero en esto Regina no tenía nada que ver, David la había dejado porque él quiso, él se podría haber olvidado de Regina haber aprovechado que ella había desparecido para hacer las cosas bien con su esposa, después de todo él estaba maldito, pero no, David había decidido, y eso lo tenía que entender su amiga.

"Voy a hablar con Snow"

"Segura? No quisiera meterte en problemas Ruby"

"Regina me agrada, y ella no recuerda nada, no tiene por qué estar pasando por estos problemas"- al nombrar el tema de los recuerdos la morena vio como la cara de la colorada cambió-"Vos como estas con todo esto?"

"Es lo correcto"- dijo la colorada con la voz un poco quebrada, y con lágrimas apareciendo en sus ojos.

"La debes querer mucho para arriesgarte así"- dijo la morena un poco triste por ambas hermanas, aunque Zelena no quisiera iba a herir a su hermanita menor.

"Muchísimo, y por eso lo hago, ella va a ser feliz y es lo que me importa"- Zelena se levantó preparándose para irse, no quería ponerse a llorar en público.

"Si necesitas una amiga, aquí estoy, estoy a bordo del EvilCharming y WickedQueen"- dijo Ruby con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a la colorada triste quien solo asintió y se fue.

* * *

David por su parte estaba muy ansioso hoy pasaría el día con sus pequeños, mostrándoles lo que él hacía. Era como un día de 'llevar a tus hijos al trabajo', le encantaba pensar todas las cosas que podrían hacer.

También pasaría tiempo con Regina y eso le encantaba, le pediría que al día siguiente fueran a los establos con los niños, sabia cuanto le encantaban los caballos y los niños no podían ser diferentes. También quería pedirle si iría en una cita con él alguno de estos días. Se estaba acercando a ella y eso le gustaba. No le gustaba tener que consolarla porque estuviera triste o confundida, eso no, pero si le gustaba que ella confiara lo suficiente en él como para dejarse consolar. Quería que todo finalmente estuviera bien y que pudieran ser una familia.

Como si la hubiera llamado con los pensamientos, un mensaje de Regina llego:

 _" **Hola David** "_

 _" **Está bien si vamos ahora con los niños?** "_

David no dudo en contestar un segundo, creía que iban a venir un poco más tarde pero que se veía que los niños estaban muy ansiosos, tal vez podrían almorzar todos juntos.

 _"Sí! No hay problema!"_

 _" **Está todo bien en la estación seguro?** "_

 _"Sí! Ya quiero mostrarles todo a los peques!"_

 _" **Oliver está muy ansioso!** "_

 _"Está bien si le doy una vuelta en la patrulla? Eso le gustaría a Oliver no?"_

 _" **Sí! A Oliver le va a encantar! Creo que lo estaba deseando!** :)"_

 _"Buenísimo los espero entonces"_

* * *

 **Se vienen capítulos muy lindos, que espero que les gusten, y que les haya gustado este.**

 **Diganme que piensa acerca de que vuelva Cora a la vida de Regina :)**

 **Saludos y no se olviden de dejarme un comentario acá o en mis redes sociales: SongForRegina en Twitter y Wattpad, song_for_regina en Instagram y evil_charming_au también en Instagram.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Espero que les guste este largo capitulo! Me hubiera gustado mucho haberlo terminado y subido antes, pero tuve examenes y me super enferme, asique no lo pude hacer... Esta vez tarde menos que la anterior asique...**

 **Por favor diganme que les parecio no se queden en un simple "Sigue" me encanta saber lo que piensan y como van viendo la historia y si vale la pena que la sigan leyendo, por favor hagan a esta chica feliz y comenten.**

 ***Espero que tambien les haya gustado la actualizacion de Resultados Inesperados***

* * *

Ya estaban ahí, David los podía ver desde la ventana de la estación y no podía contener su emoción. La reina había estacionado su auto negro en frente de la estación y pudo ver la cabecita del rubio espiando por la ventana, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó al verlo así.

Al encontrar la mirada de Regina, David inmediatamente se alejó de la ventana un poco avergonzado porque lo habían atrapado espiando, aunque tampoco pudo evitar su sonrisa al ver la de la reina.

Al alejarse de la ventana no pudo ver como se bajaban los niños ni con que atuendo lo esperaba Oliver.

Regina desabrocho de sus asientos a los niños y luego los ayudo a bajar, uno a uno salieron, primero Isabella y luego Oliver. Ambos estaban muy ansiosos por ver donde trabajaba su nuevo amigo, David, ya querían verlo y comenzar a jugar por todos lados.

"Niños no corran"- dijo la morena pero ya era muy tarde los pequeños estaban entrando a la estación sin ella.

Fue detrás de ellos y llego a tiempo para ver la cara de David al ver como estaba vestido Oliver.

"Lo siento, no pude hacer que saliera del traje"- explico la reina con una sonrisa y una mirada de disculpas, pero el rubio sacudió su cabeza diciendo 'no'.

David no sabía que decir, su hijo estaba vestido como él? Capa roja, botas marrones y una camisa blanca. Estaba tan feliz, tan pero tan feliz, que no pudo contener la gran sonrisa que había en su rostro.

"No me importa en lo más mínimo"- dijo David levantando a Oliver del suelo y lanzándolo por el aire para agarrarlo nuevamente, la risa del pequeño le llenaba el corazón al príncipe.

La reina sonrió al verlos, le sorprendía como se llevaban tan bien. No es que sus hijos no se llevaran bien con todo el mundo, porque lo hacían, pero esta relación… solo le sorprendía.

"Estábamos jugando en casa y Oliver quiso mostrarte su disfraz"- dijo la reina desordenando el pelo del pequeño, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de este, quien seguía en los brazos de David.

"Y la pequeña Izzy no trajo su disfraz?"- pregunto el rubio dándole una gran sonrisa.

"En mi mochila esta la tiara de mami"- dijo Isabella con una voz súper tierna, señalando a su mami.

"La Reina tiene corona?"-pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa malvada.

"Que es una reina sin corona?"- dijo la morena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Lo que me recuerda"-dijo nuevamente la morena, agachándose para estar a la altura de Isabella y mirarla a los ojos y luego levantar la cabeza para ver a Oliver- "Que estos pequeños traviesos se escaparon y no me esperaron a que sacara las cosas del auto"

Ambos mellizos sabían que a su madre no le gustaba que se escaparan y que no la esperaran, mucho menos cuando estaban en lugares que no conocían.

"Porque no ayudan a Mami a sacar las cosas?"- pregunto David, que no podía contener la felicidad por este simple momento, en familia, que el universo le estaba regalando.

Los pequeños asintieron y David bajo a Oliver para que pudieran seguir a Regina afuera. Y ahí estaban los 4 como si fueran una familia normal, Papá y Mamá sacando las cosas de los niños del auto para luego pasar la tarde en el trabajo de papá, almorzar ir al parque o hacer tantas cosas más.

Regina abrió la puerta trasera del auto y saco dos mochilas una de violeta con un dibujo de "Boo" de Monster INC, y una verde también de Monster INC pero esta vez tenia a "Sully" como dibujo central. La morena entregó la violeta a Isabella y la verde a Oliver, ambos muy contentos con sus mochilitas de sus personajes favoritos.

"Monster Inc.?"-pregunto el rubio, un poco sorprendido los hubiera pensado de ´Toy Story'.

"Les encanta la película"-dijo la reina con una sonrisa, mirando a los pequeños que se estaban tratando de poner sus mochilas, Isabella que casi lo conseguía pero Oliver que por su capa le costaba-"Aunque algunas partes le dan miedo, y se acurrucan con Mami"

David entendió, aunque no le gustaba que sus pequeños tuvieran miedo, siempre venia el plus de que se podían esconder en los brazos de ella hasta que el miedo pasara, el esperaba poder disfrutar de eso con sus hijos algún día.

Al ver que Oliver no podía ponerse la mochilita David se acercó y le dijo si quería sacarse la capa, pero el pequeño no quería le gustaba ser el príncipe Encantador, David sonrió y trato que las lágrimas no se formaran ante el comentario de su hijo, tomo la mochila de Oliver y dijo:

"Quien quiere probar primero mi silla nueva con rueditas?"- grito David emocionado, cambiando de humor para no llorar de la emoción.

"YOOOOO"-gritaron los dos niños al unísono.

"El primero que llega tiene la silla!"-dijo la morena, y ambos niños miraron a su madre como si estuvieran viendo a la mejor persona del mundo, su heroína, con gran admiración y amor, sus ojos bien abiertos y felices.

Luego de unos segundos ambos niños salieron corriendo nuevamente para adentro, lo más rápido que podían con sus pequeñas piernitas, Regina y David por detrás.

Isabella llegó primero, aunque Oliver había estado muy cerca.

"Gane! Gane!"-dijo Isabella con los brazos al viento, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

David se acercó a un Oliver enojado y le paso la mano por el pelo como lo había hecho su madre anteriormente para que se riera.

"Luego seguís vos Campeón"- dijo David levantando a Izzy poniéndola sobre la silla y haciéndola girar, ganándose unas cuentas risas de parte de la pequeña morena y de su madre. Al ver que su madre y hermana se reían Oliver no pudo contener su entusiasmo y su risa, todo era perfecto.

"Ahora yo! Ahora yo!"-grito Oliver muy entusiasmado, cambiaron lugares y esta vez fue el turno del pequeño príncipe.

David y Regina no paraban de sonreír al ver a sus pequeños felices. Se miraron y no pudieron evitar quedarse en ese momento, con la risa de sus pequeños de fondo y los ojos del otro, azules mirando marrones, marrones perdiéndose en azules, todo estaba bien.

David inmediatamente vio lo hermosa que estaba su amada, estaba vestida con ropas simples pero que la hacían ver como toda una mamá, y una muy hermosa. Jeans ajustados claros, una remera blanca, y una chaqueta, pero era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, el pelo lo tenía perfectamente arreglado, como siempre.

"Y ahora Mami!"- Una gran sonrisa en su rostro y ojitos picaros.

"QUÉ?"-dijo Regina saliendo del trance en el que se encontraban ella y el rubio.

"Mami"-dijo Izzy de acuerdo con su hermano. Y por alguna razón a David le pareció una buena idea poner a Regina en su silla y darle vueltas y vueltas.

"Vamos Regina"- dijo el rubio ganándose una mirada asesina de la reina, _había cosas que no cambiaban_ pensó el rubio-"La Reina le tiene miedo a una silla?"-pregunto el rubio sabiendo muy bien que Regina Mills nunca decía que no a un desafío.

La reina se sentó en la silla, con una expresión seria que no concordaba para nada con la de David y los mellizos, ellos estaban con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Lista?"-dijo el rubio no pudiendo creer que estaba por hacer dar vueltas en una silla con rueditas a la 'Ex Reina Malvada', si se lo hubieran dicho tiempo atrás jamás lo hubiera creído.

A los niños como eran chiquitos solo les daba dos vueltas, pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, asique le dio la primera vuelta a la Reina y ella no se movió ni se rio. Le dio la segunda vuelta y esta vez se agarró fuerte al asiento de la silla, para la tercera se le escapo una risa y no pudo sostener más su agarre a la silla.

David vio que su Reina estaba a punto de caer asique trato de agarrarla pero ambos se fueron al suelo, ambos cayeron y estaban riendo en el suelo, con sus pequeños riendo de sus desgracias.

La reina seguía riéndose como hacía mucho que él no la escuchaba, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el pecho del rubio quedando frente a frente el uno del otro. Las risas murieron pero las sonrisas estaban plasmadas en los rostros de los adultos.

"Qué tal si damos una vuelta en la patrulla?"-dijo el rubio sin soltar a la morena y sin sacar los ojos de los de ella, parecía que cada vez lo hipnotizaban un poco más.

"Con luces y todo? Sheriff?"-dijo la morena antes de que los niños lo pudieran preguntar.

"Con luces y todo"- al decir esto ambos niños gritaron de emoción.

"Vamos mami"-dijo Oliver tratando de que ella se levantara del suelo, donde estaba con David.

El rubio se sentó primero en el suelo, para poder pararse y darle la mano a la morena para que se parara, esta tomo la mano y le dio las gracias por su caballerosidad.

"Todo un príncipe Encantador"-dijo la morena, con seriedad pero a la vez con esa voz que lo volvía loco a David.

"Como yo Mami"- dijo Oliver muy tiernamente.

"Exactamente como tú"- la reina se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño príncipe.

"No hay uno para mí?"-pregunto David con la misma cara tierna de Oliver-"Por favor?"- agrego el rubio al ver la cara de la reina.

"Solo porque lo pedís educadamente"-dijo la reina poniéndose de puntitas para llegar al cachete del príncipe, y dejando un pequeño beso ahí. La sonrisa del rubio inmediatamente se agrando al sentir los labios de la morena en su rostro.

"Vamos Mami"-dijo Oliver tomando de una mano a su madre y de la otra a su hermanita y luego tirándolas para afuera.

Ambos adultos se rieron y le dieron el gusto al pequeño de salir afuera.

Salieron afuera y Oliver inmediatamente las vio, dos patrullas había al lado del auto de su madre, una al lado de la otra. Regina ni David entendían como no las había visto antes ya que estaban al lado del auto de su madre pero ambos concluyeron que estaba demasiado emocionado para verlas.

"Que te parece si luego vamos a Granny's?"-pregunto el rubio a la morena.

"Está bien"-respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa-"Déjame agarrar mi cartera con mis llaves y el celular y- "

"Yo me encargo de los asientos y de tu bolso"-dijo David cortándola rápidamente-"Ve con los niños"-Regina asintió y camino hacia donde estaban los pequeños hablando uno con el otro muy emocionados.

David la vio caminar hacia los niños y una sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro, así deberían ser todos los días de su vida.

Una vez todos acomodados, los niños cada uno en su asiento en la parte de atrás y los adultos en la parte de adelante de la patrulla, David iba a arrancar cuando Regina dijo:

"Henry y Neal no iban a venir con nosotros a la estación?"

"Porque no les mandas un mensaje?"-pregunto David sacando su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y entregándoselo a Regina.

"Okay"-dijo la Reina tomando el celular de la mano del príncipe y escribiendo un mensaje a Neal.

 _Hola Neal, soy Regina, cambios de planes vamos a estar en Granny's con los niños, nos vemos allá.:*_

David arranco el auto he inmediatamente se escucharon los gritos de emoción de los mellizos, al escuchar la sirena de la patrulla. Ellos estaban tan emocionados que cada vez que veían a algún residente de Storybrooke pasar por la vereda de en frente los saludaban agitando sus pequeñas manos, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

En unos minutos los pequeños mellizos tenían a todas las personas de alrededor de Granny's agitando sus manos y con grandes sonrisas, saludando a los pequeños hermanitos.

"Vamos a almorzar a Granny's"-dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa al ver a sus pequeños tan felices, siempre estaban felices, pero estos últimos días…

"Puedo pedir panqueques?"-Preguntó Isabella con una voz muy pequeña y tímida.

David miro por un segundo a Regina sabiendo lo que Isabella quería hacer, sabia como Regina era con lo que comían sus hijos y algo dulce de almuerzo no era lo que ella esperaba, él sonrió y con un suspiro ella finalmente dijo:

"Está bien! Por hoy pueden pedir lo que quieran!"-sonriendo al escuchar los pequeños gritos de victoria que daban los pequeños traviesos.

"También Helado?"-pregunto Oliver, con una gran sonrisa que mostraba lo entusiasmado que estaba por tener el postre dulce y tan rico en su boca.

"También Helado"-dijo la reina sacudiendo la cabeza ante la pregunta de su hijo, a él le encantaban los helados.

 _Helado_ , al decir la palabra una imagen cruzo por su cabeza, era ella? Sentada afuera de una heladería que no conocía, a su lado sentado en una silla y con un pequeño cono de helado, estaba Henry?, un Henry de 7 años con la cara de color rosa por el helado de frutilla.

"Estas bien?"-pregunto David al ver cómo había cambiado la expresión de la Reina, de una de pura emoción y alegría a una de confusión?.

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien"-respondió la reina no muy convencida, no sabía que habían sido esas imágenes y no entendía porque habían aparecido en su mente, _porque sabía cómo lucia Henry a sus 9 años? Y como sabía que ese era Henry?_

Aun no muy convencido con las palabras de la morena, y conociendo sus caras, el rubio extendió una de sus manos, retirándola del volante, y la puso sobre una de la morena apretándola un poco, Regina se tensó un poco ante el contacto pero aun así permitió que la mano del príncipe siguiera sosteniendo la suya. Él sabía que a ella no le gustaban los gestos muy grandes más bien los simples, asique siguió manejando con la vista adelante pero sin soltar la mano de la reina.

* * *

"Por Dios Diana!"-dijo Peter ya perdiendo la paciencia-"Voy al funeral de mi padre"- él no entendía como ella no podía ver eso, que él estaba dolido, su padre acababa de morir y en lo único que ella pensaba era en sus malditos celos.

"PERO VAS A DONDE ESTÁ ELLA!"-grito Diana ya furiosa, como él no veía el punto?

"LA CIUDAD ES LO BASTANTE GRANDE PARA LOS DOS!"-gritó en respuesta Peter, mientras metía su ropa en una maleta.

Estaba cansado de estas peleas siempre por lo mismo, pero él había creído que por lo menos le daría un respiro y entendería que tenía que ir a New York por la muerte de su padre, la única familia que le quedaba. Pero no, Diana siempre pensaba en ella y en sus malditos celos.

"SABÉS QUE NO PODES VERLA! SI ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUE LA VISTE O QUE LA LLAMASTE…"-dijo Diana usando la misma amenaza que usaba siempre, la misma amenaza por la que él se había casado con ella.

"Lo sé, lo sé"-dijo Peter resignado a lo que tenía, esperaba que estas dos semanas pudieran alejarlo del problema que era su vida, lo único que no le gustaba era alejarse de su pequeño… por él valía la pena aguantar lo que fuera.

"Quiero que me llames cuando llegues, y me digas donde vas a estar hospedado"-dijo la rubia demandantemente, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados mientras él seguía empacando.

Peter no le hizo caso y se acercó a donde estaba Lucas, su hijo, dibujando.

"Papá te va a extrañar mucho cariño"-dijo el castaño abrazando a su pequeño.

"Papi, porque no puedo ir con vos?"-pregunto el pequeño Lucas con una mirada triste, abrazando aún más fuerte a su papá. La pregunta le rompió el corazón a Peter, parecía que él no era el único que se estaba cansando de toda esa situación.

"Vos mi niño especial, vas a hacer una tarea muy especial mientras no estoy"-dijo Peter alejándose un poco de su hijo para mirarlo a los ojos, y sostenerle su carita entre sus manos.

"Vas a ser el hombre de la casa mientras no estoy, vas a hacer eso por mí? Vas a cuidar que todo esté bien cuando vuelva?"-una lagrimita rodo por el pequeño rostro del niño de 6 años que inmediatamente su papá secó, no le gustaba que su pequeño llorara.

"Sí Papi"

"Ese es mi campeón"

* * *

La familia llegó a Granny's en la patrulla, todos muy contentos y animados, los momentos confusos o tristes fueron olvidados en el recorrido mientras escuchaban a los mellizos hablar o cantar alguna canción que su madre les había enseñado. Había sido un paseo muy agradable que todos, adultos y niños, habían disfrutado. Ahora almorzarían todos juntos.

"Mammiiiiii"-dijo Oliver mirando a Regina mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del restaurante.

"Si cariño?"-pregunto la reina mirando hacia abajo a su hijo quien le sostenía la mano.

"Estará Henry adentro?"

"Vamos a tener que averiguarlo"-respondió la morena con una sonrisa para su pequeño. Los mellizos se estaban encariñando con la gente del lugar y Regina no pudo evitar pensar en eso, _tal vez podríamos volver en alguna oportunidad._

"Davi sabias que a mamá le encantan los caballos?"-preguntó Isabella dulcemente, quien estaba agarrada de la mano del rubio que caminaba al lado de la morena.

"No, no sabía"-mintió David, por supuesto que la sabia pero no le iba a decir eso a la pequeña-"Sabias que acá hay establos?"-le pregunto el rubio a la pequeña con el mismo tono que ella había usado.

Los ojos de ambos mellizos se volvieron más grandes con emoción al escuchar aquello, haciendo que la sonrisa que llevaba la morena también se hiciera más grande.

"Mami, Mami podemos ir?"-pregunto Isabella que le encantaban los caballos tal cual como su madre.

"Me encantaría"-dijo la morena mirando a su pequeña, quien daba saltitos agarrada de la mano de su padre.

David les abrió la puerta del restaurante y todos entraron, haciendo que algunas personas pararan lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieran a mirarlos. Algunos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a la reina con los mellizos en el pueblo, pero aun así era extraño verla con David como una pequeña y hermosa familia. Luego de unos segundos todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, pero aun así el momento había sido extraño e incómodo para ellos y para Regina.

"Que es lo que le pasa a esta gente?"-le pregunto la reina a David, despacito para que los mellizos no escucharan.

"No les hagas caso"-dijo el príncipe, las personas de Storybrooke tenían que aprender a meterse en sus propios asuntos y no en de los demás.

Caminaron hacia una mesa todos juntos y se sentaron ahí, Isabella y Regina de espaldas a la puerta y David y Oliver frente a ellas.

"Todavía Henry no vino"-dijo Oliver un poco triste.

"Tranquilo cariño estoy segura que ya están por llegar"-aunque le parecía raro que aún no hubieran llegado, después de todo hacia un rato que les había mandado el mensaje y suponía que se iban a encontrar con ellos en la estación.

Pero inmediatamente que dejo de pensar eso, la puerta se abrió y dio lugar a Henry, Neal y Emma.

"Hola!"-dijeron Henry y Neal a la vez, muy emocionados y felices de ver a su mamá y a los mellizos.

"Henry!"-gritaron Izzy y Oliver a la vez, con grandes sonrisas en su rostro al ver al joven. Los dos querían ir y abrazar al joven pero ninguno podía ya que estaban del lado de la pared y no del lado del pasillo.

"Lamentamos haber tardado pero tuvimos que pasar a buscar a Emma"-dijo Neal mientras traía dos sillas para que se sentaran Emma y Henry, ya que no había mesa que tuviera 7 sillas, para luego buscar una para él.

"No hay problema"-dijo la reina con una sonrisa-"Lo importante es que ya están acá"

Los hombres no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, parecía como si el pecho les fuera a explotar. Henry estaba tan feliz, finalmente podía almorzar con su mamá y ahora tenía hermanos con quien compartir el almuerzo, el día no se podía estar mejor.

Neal no podía dejar de sonreír, tenía a su hermana frente de él, también ahora tenía sobrinos. No era la situación ideal ya que ella no lo sabía y sus sobrinos tampoco pero disfrutaría el momento, luego se preocuparía por lo demás. Por ahora la miraba y se dedicaba a estudiarla, sus ojos marrones y como brillaban al ver a sus hijos charlar animadamente con David y Henry, o como se le escapaba una sonrisa blanca y hermosa, su hermanita era muy hermosa y no era una pequeñita, era una mujer y él se había perdido toda su vida.

"Vamos a ordenar?"-pregunto Emma que ya estaba con un poco de hambre, todos conociendo a la rubia se comenzaron a reír, pero la morena no entendió el chiste asique solo les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de hacerle una señal a Ruby esta se acercó y tomo las ordenes:

"Regina?"-dijo David para que ella ordenara.

"Una ensalada para mí y para los niños… "-la reina miro a sus hijos para que rellenaran la frase, aunque ella ya sabía que querían selo habían dejado bien claro.

"Panqueques"-dijo Isabella muy animada seguida por Oliver que decía-"Helado"

Ninguno pudo evitar reírse ante los gustos de los pequeños, eran demasiado adorables.

"Panqueques de manzana?"-preguntó Ruby, a lo cual Regina asintió-"Helado de?"

"Chocolate y frutilla?"-pregunto Regina para ver si tenían y Ruby asintió.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho su madre, la sonrisa de Henry se ilumino, a su hermanito chiquito le gustaban los mismos gustos de helado que a él.

"Recuerdo este día que estábamos en la heladería con mamá"-empezó a contar Henry mientras los demás ordenaban y lo escuchaban-"Yo tenía como 7 años, y me enchastre todo…"-al escuchar esto Regina comprendió que estaba hablando de su madre adoptiva.

"Le había pedido si no podía ordenar helados para los dos, ella dijo que si, entonces fui y los ordene, chocolate para ella y frutilla para mi…"-Henry no pudo evitar reírse ante el recuerdo, pero aun así lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al saber que su madre no recordaba eso.

Regina se sintió muy extraña, y volvió a recordar lo que ella había visto en la patrulla, _Como puede ser que yo conozca esa historia si Henry nunca me la contó?_ Se preguntó la reina sin encontrarle mucho sentido, sin saber que ella lo había vivido.

"Nos habíamos ubicado en las mesas de afuera, al lado de la puerta, cuando la estaba atravesando… no mire hacia abajo que había algo en el camino y caí al suelo, quedando todo cubierto de helado, tenía helado rosa en mi cara y helado de chocolate en mi ropa"-todos comenzaron a reír al escuchar la última parte, se podían imaginar a un Henry todo manchado, hasta los niños reían.

Pero la reina no reía, aunque quería que le pareciera divertido estaba demasiado confundida para eso. Gracias a Dios su celular comenzó a sonar distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, ella inmediatamente contesto sin mirar quien era.

 **" _Gina?_ " _-dijo Peter, quien estaba sentado en la sala de la vieja casa de su padre, había llegado, luego de un vuelo de 24 minutos desde Boston a New York. Y se había prometido que no la llamaría pero llegar a esa casa y que su padre no lo recibiera había sido demasiado para él._**

"Peter?"-al escuchar su tono de voz ella inmediatamente se preocupó, solo había escuchado ese tono de voz cuando Marta, la madre de Peter, había muerto casi 3 años atrás.

 ** _El no contesto nada, y que le podía decir? Le tendría que decir que su padre había muerto, le tendría que romper el corazón a la morena, asique no contesto nada y trato de que sus sollozos no se escucharan a través del teléfono, sin resultados._**

"Por favor, Peter me estas preocupando"- y ante estas palabras todos se callaron, no sabían lo que estaba pasando ni con quien estaba hablando Regina, pero parecía serio asique se callaron.

La Reina se levantó, mirando a Neal y luego a los pequeños, que no parecían darle importancia a lo que estaba pasando porque sus pequeñas mentecitas no entenderían, como señal que se cuidara de ellos a lo cual Neal asintió y ella salió apresuradamente del lugar. Camino hacia el costado del restaurante y cuando vio que no había nadie intento que Peter hablara con ella.

"Peter, por favor háblame"-dijo la reina muy preocupada por el que pudiera haber sido su esposo.

 ** _"Gina, Papá… "-no decir las palabras y en su lugar un sollozo se escapó._**

"Peter? Que pasó con Matthew?"-Peter estaba llorando, algo malo debe haber pasado, pero no… Matthew no podía… NO.

 ** _"Papá murió"-finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca y el sonido que se salió de la boca de la morena le rompió el corazón aún más de lo que ya lo tenía._**

"OH por dios! Peter! Lo siento MUCHO!"-Ella no lo podía entender, no lo podía creer, NO, no podía ser. Ahora ella estaba llorando abiertamente y podía escuchar como Peter lloraba al otro lado, y eso le rompía el corazón. Él ya había perdido a su madre y ahora perdía a su padre, pero esta vez ella no podía estar con él para consolarlo.

 ** _"Gina, te necesito!"_**

"Lo sé, pero lo siento, sabes que no puedo, no podemos…Diana"-quería estar con él, siempre se habían apoyado en los momentos difíciles, juntos siempre cuando el otro lo necesitaba.

Ella lo había acompañado en el momento que había muerto su madre, mientras consolaba a su padre, mientras seguía adelante con su vida, eran amigos que luego creció a algo más. Él la había acompañado cuando por primera vez había entrado al hospital, él estuvo con ella durante todo su embarazo como su amigo, luego como su pareja, amando a sus pequeños y dándole todo el amor que tenían, se habían apoyado y ya no lo podían hacer. Él perdería a su hijo si solo su esposa se enterara de que él había hecho esa llamada.

 ** _"Lo sé…Escuchar tu voz es mejor que nada, Gracias Gina, por todo"_**

"Siempre vas a contar conmigo Peter"-dijo la morena y luego colgó.

No lo soporto más, era demasiado, Matthew estaba muerto… Ese hombre que la había apoyado que la había cuidado, su segundo padre, que la había querido como un padre que… estaba muerto y jamás lo vería otra vez, jamás vería su sonrisa cariñosa cada vez que ella tenía un día malo, él jamás le volvería a dar esos abrazos que le demostraban todo el amor que tenía para ella. Jamás volvería a jugar con los mellizos, jamás vería como se le iluminaba la cara cuando los pequeños lo llamaban abuelo…Jamás.

Cuando David la encontró ella estaba con un brazo extendido que la apoyaba contra la pared, cabeza gacha mirando el suelo, y su cuerpo estaba templando, _estaba llorando._ Su corazón se rompió al verla así, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así.

Se acercó despacio hacia donde ella estaba y le toco un hombro, para no asustarla, a ella nunca le había gustado cuando venía y la abrazaba bruscamente, sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta que él estaba ahí, asique no lo hizo.

Al verlo y sentir que él estaba ahí, lo miro a los ojos y se lanzó a sus brazos, no importándole nada, ni que nadie los viera. Su dolor era muy grande y él estaba ahí para confortarla.

"Matthew…Matthew murió"-dijo Regina llorando, mientras David la abrazaba y mantenía una mano en su cabeza acariciándola lentamente con su pulgar, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Él no sabía quién era el hombre, pero se notaba que significaba mucho para ella.

"Mi…Mi ex-prometido llamo"-dijo Regina lentamente, tratando de explicarle aunque era difícil hablar con las lágrimas cayendo. Aunque David no quiso porque ella estaba muy mal, los celos subieron al escuchar la palabra 'prometido' salir de la boca de la morena, ella se iba a casar.

"Matthew era su padre…él murió, era como un padre para mi"-y David ahora entendió, el solo la escuchaba y la contenía, no sabía que decir pero cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a ser la correcta asique solo la abrazo, fuerte como a ella le gustaba.

"F-fue tan bueno conmigo y con los mellizos…Ellos lo llamaban Abuelo Matt"-dijo la reina con una pequeña risa, que dolió demasiado.

David lentamente comenzó a deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar con la morena en el suelo, así en esa posición la podía abrazar aún más fuerte, y sabía que las piernas de la morena tampoco aguantarían mucho tiempo parada.

"Él era tan bueno, David, no sabes cuánto"-dijo la morena escondiendo su cabeza aún más en el pecho del rubio.

"Shhh, Shh solo respira"-comenzó a decir David cuando Regina comenzó a respirar rápidamente y sin control-"Despacio, tranquila"

"Es que-no puedo"-dijo la reina llorando y tratando de respirar normalmente como lo hacía el príncipe.

"Respira conmigo, céntrate en mi voz y nada más"-dijo David tratando de calmarla-"Así, así muy bien, ahora exhala… inspira"-el seguía abrazándola mientras su respiración se controlaba, con una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza. La soltó suavemente para poder tomar su cabeza y secar sus lágrimas.

"Gracias"-dijo la reina con su voz muy bajita por el llanto.

El rubio no contesto nada y solo le dio un beso en la frente.

"Estas mejor?"-pregunto el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí"


	15. Chapter 15

**Ya capítulo quince no lo puedo creer! Siento mucho la tardanza DE VERDAD! Pero este mes fue HORRIBLE, alguien a quien yo amaba y consideraba de mi familia murió. Luego mis profesores me llenaron de examenes/pruebas, de lunes a viernes, y no miento, de lunes a viernes, asique mis días o me los pasaba triste o estudiando, y para colmo a todo esto cuando se me acaban los examenes... me enfermé, no me podia mover...literal. UN MES HORRIBLE.  
**

 **Dicho eso, espero que les guste este capítulo, que perdonen la tardanza y me digan que les parecio. Amo cuando me dicen que les parece.**

* * *

"Vamos a dentro?"-dijo David luego de unos minutos en los que Regina pudo manejar sus emociones.

La reina no dijo nada en respuesta y solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de Granny's, antes de llegar a la puerta David se detuvo a lo que Regina lo miro extrañada.

"Seguro que estás bien para entrar?"-dijo el príncipe con preocupación en su rostro.

"Sí"-respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

El príncipe para confortarle y demostrarle que él estaba con ella la tomo de la mano y la apretó un poquito, David no quería excederse mucho asique fue a soltarle la mano pero ella lo detuvo apretándole la suya un poco más fuerte, ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia donde estaban sus hijos esperándolos.

Cuando entraron al restaurante a nadie le paso por desapercibido las manos entrelazadas, pero ellos siguieron caminando hacia donde estaba sentada su familia.

"Todo bien?"-dijo Zelena, quien se había sumado a la ronda que se había creado alrededor de la mesa de Regina y los mellizos, al ver a su hermana y a David que se aproximaban hacia ellos.

"Todo bien"-respondió el rubio mirando a la morena.

"A todo esto dónde estabas? Pensé que nos ibas a acompañar antes"-dijo Regina curiosa por las actividades de su hermana, sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado antes.

"Haciendo algunos encargos"-dijo simplemente la colorada, mirando a David y no a su hermana este respondiéndole con una mirada de complicidad, que Regina noto pero dejo pasar.

"Ya comieron mis amados pequeños"-dijo Regina con una sonrisa a la que los mellizos respondieron.

"Sí Mami"-dijeron ambos asintiendo con sus cabecitas.

"Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"-dijo Henry dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia él, pero el que respondió fue David.

"Bueno tenía la idea de llevar a las señoritas Mills a conocer los Establos de Storybrooke"-al escuchar esto la carita de Isabella se ilumino, dándole una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus pequeños dientecitos.

"Buenísimo"-dijo Henry, le encantaba la idea. David le había contado lo bien que montaba su madre en el Bosque Encantado pero él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su madre sobre un caballo, suerte que parecía que sus hermanitos de casi 3 años habían tenido la oportunidad más de una vez. Pero intento no pensar en eso y disfrutar del momento que tenía.

"Te gustan los caballos Henry?"-pregunto la morena.

"A mamá le encantaban, aunque nunca pude aprender demasiado"-respondió Henry un poco triste.

"Bueno siempre hay oportunidad"-dijo Regina con una sonrisa, le daría ese gusto al chico-"Y usted Señorita Swan?"

"Yo?"-dijo Emma apuntándose a su pecho con el dedo índice.

"Sí, usted "-respondió con una risita al ver la confusión de la rubia cuando ella le había hablado, como si fuera extraño que ella le estuviera preguntando algo.

"No, jamás"-la rubia sacudía su cabeza como si de subirse a un dragón estuvieran hablando.

"Cuando era niño me encantaba andar a caballo"-dijo Neal sacando la atención de la Reina de la rubia.

"Tendrían que hacer una carrera"-dijo Henry emocionando y ya imaginándose la escena.

"No sé, si Neal quiere"-dijo Regina con una sonrisa malvada, nunca había perdido una carrera.

"Presiento que alguien es muy buena con los caballos"-dijo Neal con una sonrisa.

"La mejor"-dijo Zelena, sabiendo lo buena que era su hermana, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

"No sé si quiero que me rompan el ego"-a lo que todos se rieron.

"Hacia tantos años que no la veía reírse así"-le dijo Granny a Ruby, quienes estaban observando a la familia que comía junta.

"No creo haberla visto nunca así"-dijo la loba mirando a su abuela.

"Si la hubiera visto cuando era pequeña"-dijo Granny recordando la sonrisa de la Reina antes de que su vida fuera arruinada por la bruja de su madre.

* * *

Luego de que habían tratado de pagar y de que Granny tratara de convencer a Regina de que todo lo pagaba la casa y luego de que la morena finalmente cediera, todos salieron en marcha hacia los establos.

Aunque el viaje hacia los establos había sido muy animado para los mellizos, David y Henry que venían cantando canciones infantiles como si fueran estrellas de rock. No lo fue tanto para Regina, ella estaba cayada o solo hablaba cuando los pequeños le hacían alguna pregunta.

Ella no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de Peter, sabía que tenía que aprovechar estos momentos con sus pequeños y hacerlos reír y disfrutar de todo. Pero no podía tenía un dolor muy grande en su corazón y sabía que no se le iba a ir fácil, la única figura paterna que había conocido en su vida había muerto. Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era una bebé en un accidente y ella nunca los había conocido asique Matthew había sido todo lo que ella había conocido como padres y ahora ya no estaba más.

"Mami, Mami"-dijo Izzy sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Sí cariño?"-dijo Regina mirando a su pequeña, que estaba fuera del auto? Y David que le sostenía la puerta abierta para que saliera del vehículo, ya habían llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta.

"Podemos ir con Neal y Em-ma?"-dijo Oliver antes de que su hermana lo pudiera preguntar, mirando y señalando hacia donde estaban los adultos.

"Claro, pero pórtense bien y tengan cuidado"-dijo la reina con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a sus pequeños correr alegres hacia los adultos, sin una preocupación en el mundo, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, **como debía ser.**

"Lo siento"-volvió a hablar la reina una vez que los pequeños se habían alejado completamente, el apoyado en la puerta que seguía abierta y ella en su asiento.

"No tenes que pedir perdón por nada Regina"-le recordó sinceramente el rubio.

"Es que organizaron todo esto, y están con mis hijos y yo…"-respondió la reina con una mirada triste y con sus brazos indicando hacia donde estaban todos mirando como corrían los mellizos por todo el campo abierto.

"Regina, está bien que te sientas así, nosotros no queremos que estés feliz todo el tiempo"-la expresión de la reina se convirtió en una de confusión-"Lo que quiero decir, es que nosotros, que yo, no quiero que estés feliz porque tenes que estarlo, sino porque lo sentís porque realmente estas feliz"-el rubio se arrodillo frente a ella para poder mirarla directamente hacia los ojos.

"Si estas triste voy a hacer todo lo posible para que estés feliz, pero sé que hay dolores que no se pueden ocultar y está bien estar triste, está bien sentir el dolor que estas sintiendo por la pérdida de alguien"-ante estas palabras una lagrima rodo por el rostro de la morena, David se acercó y suavemente beso el lugar en su rostro donde la lagrima había caído.

Ella no sabía porque el era tan bueno con ella, o porque a ella le gustaba estar con él, que la acariciara y la reconfortara, pero se sentía bien y se sentía mejor luego de que el rubio lo hacía. No le dio importancia a sus sentimientos de inseguridad y solo disfruto de la tranquilidad que le generaba la atención del rubio.

Con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se levantó del asiento delantero de la patrulla, acto que siguió el rubio, le tomo el rostro entre sus manos acercándose suavemente a él y le dio un pequeño pero profundo beso en los labios.

El príncipe aunque estaba sorprendido por el beso no pudo evitar corresponderlo imitando la posición de las manos de la reina colocándolas tiernamente alrededor de su hermoso rostro. Hacia tanto tiempo que había esperado ese momento, que sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

El beso era suave y profundo, lleno de emociones que la morena no entendía pero que le gustaban, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, se sentía tan bien besarlo. Aunque no lo conocía más que por unos días, se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho antes, como si cada uno perteneciera en los brazos del otro.

Ambos se apartaron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguno dijo nada para no perder el ambiente de tranquilidad y entendimiento que se había creado entre los dos. David la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia donde estaban sus hijos, ambos con sintiendo los restos de ese dulce beso que acababan de compartir.

Dos veces, dos veces eran las que habían caminado agarrados de las manos. _Eso se podía llamar progreso_ verdad? David estaba tan feliz, se sentía como si finalmente estuviera recuperando a su morena, todo saldría bien en unos días más tendría a su Reina de vuelta con dos pequeños que cuidar y proteger.

Antes de que llegaran a donde estaban sus hijos, David se paró en seco y miro a la morena. Esta miro confundida y un poco preocupada al rubio ya que había cesado su paso muy bruscamente, pero la sonrisa del rubio la tranquilizo inmediatamente.

"Te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche conmigo?"-pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa, había querido esperar más tiempo para preguntarle pero no aguantó más, y ella se merecía una distracción.

"David…Yo no"-la morena no sabía que decir, no había esperado eso, quería decir que si… pero-"No creo que sea lo mejor, nosotros nos vamos en una semana y…"

"Regina no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo…"- _algún día llegaría a eso_ , esperaba que ella no le dijera que no, realmente quería salir a cenar con ella-"Realmente me gustas Regina, y de verdad quisiera que me dijeras que sí"

Ella no quería decirle que no, de verdad no quería-"David"-dijo la morena tomándolo de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos-"Eres un gran hombre, dulce, atento, eres genial con los niños, eres todo lo que una mujer podría pedir y de verdad, me gustaría tener una cita con vos"-David sonrió antes las palabras de la morena pero sabía que se venía un 'pero', él ya la conocía y habían tenido una conversación parecida hacia unos años atrás.

"Pero"- _ahí estaba el 'pero'_.

"Mereces una mujer que no sea tan…"-Regina quería encontrar las palabras para describirse a sí misma, miro hacia el suelo y dijo-"Mereces alguien mejor"

Al escuchar las palabras de la morena el soltó sus manos suavemente y las puso sobre el rostro de Regina

"No sabes el _tesoro_ que eres Regina Mills"-la miro fijamente a los ojos y trato de que viera en ellos se reflejara la sinceridad y el amor que él sentía, la verdad de tras de sus palabras-"Eres inteligente y _hermosa_ , eres una buena madre, amas a tus hijos como nadie en el mundo, eres divertida"-una lagrima rodo por el rostro de la morena-"Y tu risa, _Oh_ , tu risa es lo más hermoso que escuche en mi vida"

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, siempre había dudado de sí misma y lo que los demás pudieran encontrar en ella. Peter siempre se había encargado de hacerle ver lo hermosa que era y lo bueno que había en ella, pero una vez que Peter se iba… las dudas volvían.

"Me gustas, _Tú_ , ninguna otra mujer, quiero que me digas que sí, que vas a salir conmigo esta noche, me harías muy feliz."-los pulgares del rubio comenzaron a bajar suavemente sobre el rostro de la morena hacia su pera para levantar su cabeza y que esta lo mirara a los ojos.

Cuando los ojos de Regina encontraron los de David, el corazón del rubio se rompió un poco más por la morena, había lágrimas formadas en sus ojos que todavía tenían que caer.

La morena solo respondió con un silencioso _Ok,_ porque sabía que si decía más su voz no lo iba a lograr. Ese día estaba siendo muy duro para ella, y que David le dijera todas esas cosas bonitas, le había tocado un lugar especial en su corazón.

Esta vez fue David quien se acercó lentamente a ella y capturo esos hermosos y suaves labios en un beso, un beso que le mostraba lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que David gustaba de ella, lo mucho que la apreciaba.

El beso comenzó a cambiar rápidamente, se intensifico, las bocas de ambos adultos danzaban juntas en un hermoso y apasionado beso. Las manos de Davis subieron al cabello de la Reina, deslizando sus dedos por los hermosos y negros cabellos de la mujer que amaba.

Las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de la morena, finalmente cayeron por las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir el rubio. Parcia como si lo hubiera hecho antes, como si ya hubiera probado esos labios, como si ya le hubieran hecho sentir estrellas.

Imágenes de otros besos danzaban en su mente, suaves besos, apasionados besos. _Solo es tu imaginación,_ pensó la reina y se apartó suavemente del rubio, pero no mucho solo lo suficiente para poder apoyar su frente en la de él.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron caminando el corto trayecto hacia donde estaban su familia, aun con sus manos entrelazadas.

Cuando llegaron a los establos Zelena miro hacia sus manos entrelazadas y levanto una ceja. En respuesta Regina miro al suelo un poco avergonzada y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Yo voy a…"-dijo David acomodándose su garganta y señalando hacia donde estaban sus hijos, Emma, Isabella y Oliver jugando. Tratando de zafar de la mirada divertida de la colorada.

"Entonces?"-pregunto la colorada, luego de que el rubio se había ido, con un tono bajo y una sonrisa curiosa en su rostro.

"Me invito a cenar"-dijo Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"También te beso"-Zelena estaba muy feliz de que finalmente las cosas entre David y Regina estuvieran funcionando, después de todo lo que ella había hecho. En realidad se habían dado más rápido de lo que ella había pensado, pero eso era aún mejor.

"Eso también"-dijo Regina, parecía que a su hermana le gustaba verla sonrojada. Pero ya debía saberlo, era Zelena.

"Me alegro por ti hermanita"-respondió la colorada dándole un poco de respiro a su hermana, aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la conversación. Regina era muy privada y cuando la conversación era acerca de hombres, se ponía un poco vergonzosa con ella.

* * *

"Mami, son tan lindos"-dijo Isabella mirando los caballos que habían sacado de los establos.

"Lo son cariño, quieres subirte conmigo?"-le pregunto Regina a su pequeña hija.

Al escuchar las palabras de su madre una sonrisa gigante ilumino el rostro de la pequeña, le encantaba montar con su madre.

David y Oliver, que habían tenido la misma idea que madre e hija, se acercaron hacia donde ellas estaban. Darían un paseo como familia.

"Que les parece si vamos todos juntos?"-dijo Regina mirando un segundo hacia donde estaba Neal, Emma y Henry y luego volviendo a posar sus ojos en los azules del príncipe.

"Gran idea"-respondió con una sonrisa el príncipe mientras veía como Regina se subía al caballo con toda la gracia que ella poseía.

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea"-dijo Emma riéndose de su poca habilidad con los caballos

"Creo que Neal podría ayudarte con eso"-respondió la reina con una sonrisa y un giño de ojo.

"Con mucho gusto"-dijo Neal mirando a su hermana con una gran sonrisa y pasando su brazo por alrededor de la cintura de la rubia.

"Mami, Mami puedo ir con David?"-dijo Oliver mirando hacia arriba a su madre, que estaba sobre el caballo, con sus ojos de perrito.

"Claro cariño"

"Vamos entonces?"-pregunto David mirando a toda su familia.

"Yo no…"-dijo Henry un poco avergonzado-"No soy muy bueno y… "

"No te preocupes Henry, nadie nace sabiendo"-respondió la reina con una voz suave y amorosa, a la que el joven respondió con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Había extrañado tanto a su madre.

"Yo puedo subir con vos"-dijo Zelena que estaba al lado de Henry.

Una vez todos sobre los caballos comenzaron a caminar.

Neal y Emma sobre un caballo. David con Oliver, Isabella con Regina, y Henry con la colorada en otro caballo.

"Mami, sabes cómo se llama el caballo?"-pregunto con su pequeña y emocionada vocecita la niña.

 _Rocinante II._ Ante la pregunta de la pequeña morena todos se miraron entre sí. Ellos sabían lo que significaba Rocinante para la morena y ella ni siquiera sabía que estaba montando al 'hijo' de su amado caballo.

"Como se llama cariño?"-dijo la reina mirando dulcemente a su pequeña.

"Rocinante II"-respondió la pequeña-"Es muy lindo nombre"

"Es verdad"-ella amaba a su pequeña, siempre con su amor por los animales, adoraba a los caballos igual que ella.

 _Rocinante._ De verdad era un hermoso nombre para un caballo. Alguien se había tomado el trabajo de buscarle un nombre hermoso al animal. Y era II, eso significaba que alguien había amado mucho al primero como para ponerle su nombre al segundo.

"De quien era Rocinante?"-pregunto la reina cuando su curiosidad le ganó.

"De mamá"-respondió Henry sinceramente.

 _Regina y Rocinante,_ pensó la morena.

 _"Papi, Papi"-grito emocionada la pequeña Regina mientras corría a los brazos de su amado padre, que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su escritorio._

 _"Mi pequeña princesa"-dijo Henry abrazando a su pequeña de nueve años contra su pecho._

 _"Podemos ir a ver a Rocinante?"-pregunto la pequeña con los ojos iluminados, al pensar en su nueva amiga._

 _"Claro, lo que quiera mi pequeña"_

 _Henry sonrió ante la alegría y la luz que había en las facciones de la cara de su hija. Regina se levantó de la falda de su padre le agarro de la mano y rápidamente comenzó a llevar a su padre hacia la puerta. Estaba muy ansiosa por ver a su amiga Rocinante_

Esas imágenes seguían apareciendo ante sus ojos y ella no podía controlarlas. Ese había sido un muy hermoso 'recuerdo?'. Ella no sabía que era pero siempre la dejaban muy confundida, parecía que nunca se iban a ir, y ella tampoco sabía si quería que lo hicieran.

Las voces que estaban cantando la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Eran sus hermosos pequeños, su hermana y su nuevos amigos cantando "Busca lo más vital" de el Libro de La Selva.

"Do quiera que vaya, do quiera que estoy…"-canto David mirando a Emma para que siguiera con la canción,

"Soy oso dichoso, soy oso feliz..."-siguió Emma con la canción, tenía que admitirlo se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esta salida. Estaba con su familia y su novio caminando por el campo verde que eran los establos, todos los días tendrían que ser así.

"La abeja zumba siempre así…"-Henry miro a su madre para que siguiera con la parte que venía en la canción, pero tenía una expresión rara, que rápidamente cambio y siguió con la canción. Pero Henry ya se había dado cuenta, tendría que hablar con ella o con David luego.

"Porque hace miel sólo para miiiii…"-canto la reina muy fuerte y lanzando sus brazos al aire, para luego bajarlos y hacerle cosquillas a su pequeña, que estaba delante de ella.

"... y las hormigas encuentro bien... y saboreo por lo menos cien"-todos rieron ante la línea que le había tocado cantar a la colorada.

"¡del primer lengüetazo!"-gritaron los dos mellizos a la vez y todos comenzaron a reír. Fuerte, todos estaban felices.

"Creo que es hora de esa carrera"-dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa luego de que todos habían dejado de reír.

Regina se rio ante lo emocionado que estaba Henry por la carrera.

"Está bien".

"Yo paso"-dijo Neal que estaba sentado en el suelo.

"Tiene miedo que lo venza señor Gold?"-dijo la morena con su tono real levantando una ceja.

"Definitivamente"-respondió él.

"En ese caso que me dice Señor Nolan?"-pregunto la morena tomando por sorpresa al rubio-"Me va a decir que también me tiene miedo?"-burlándose un poco de Neal y desafiando al rubio a la vez.

"Jamás"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba disfrutando ese día y no podía esperar para que venga la noche.

* * *

Regina Mills había ganado la carrera.

Su sonrisa iluminaba los corazones de toda su familia, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacia una carrera contra alguien y se sentía tan bien, tan libre, que no podía controlar la emoción y la alegría que sentía.

Matthew hubiera estado muy orgulloso de ella, le hubiera dado un gran abrazo y un beso en su mejilla, la hubiera llamado 'su niña' y tendrían que celebrar. Pero esos tiempos ya no estaban, Matt ya no estaba. Solo sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus nuevos amigos, con las riendas de su caballo en la mano.

Al acercarse la Reina todos comenzaron a aplaudir por su victoria, mientras David venia atrás de ella con su cara de derrota y a la vez alegría por su amada. Había sido una gran carrera y como lo habían anticipado la morena misma y su colorada hermana, la Reina había ganado, él no tenía dudas de que lo haría pero tenía que mantener su estado de 'Competencia' y no dejarle creer a la Reina que él ya estaba derrotado antes de empezar. Después de todo a Regina Mills le gustaban los retos.

La reina sonrió aún más ante los aplausos, le encantaba ganar y ver la cara que llevaba el príncipe cuando ella había cruzado la línea de meta imaginaria, la hacía sonreír aún más. Le estaba encantando este viaje a Storybrooke, le hacía olvidar que su corazón estaba roto una vez más por la pérdida de alguien a quien amaba.

Regina hizo una reverencia con todo su porte real, lo que hizo que todos comenzaran a reír.

"Creo que es tiempo de irnos"-dijo David, lo que hizo que todos se rieran aún más

"El perdedor no quiere enfrentar su derrota?"-dijo Emma, aprovechando el momento para burlarse un poco de su padre.

"Eso"-respondió David riendo y sacudiendo su cabeza-"Y tengo que llevar a esta preciosura a su casa para que se prepare"-volvió a decir el rubio tomando a la morena de la mano, que aun tenia las riendas de su caballo en su otra mano.

"Espero que trates bien a mi hermana"-dijo la colorada con una mirada seria que decía que cuidara a su hermanita y no lo arruinara porque si no lo mataría.

"Bueno vamos"-dijo la morena antes de que la conversación siguiera y ella se pusiera más colorada de lo que estaba.

Regina se despidió de todos y especialmente de sus pequeños diciéndoles que 'sean buenos con su tía, y Emma y Neal', que comerían todos juntos con Henry en la casa de la rubia. Luego David les dijo chau y se dirigieron hacia los autos ante la mirada atenta de todos los integrantes de la familia.

"Espero que todo vaya bien"-dijo Henry al ver a su madre caminar al lado de David hacia la patrulla,

Todos asintieron.

* * *

"Estas bien?"-pregunto el rubio, que iba manejando la patrulla, luego de un largo silencio.

"Solo pensando"-respondió la reina, que estaba mirando por la ventana del auto.

"mmh"-dijo el príncipe sabiendo muy bien que los pensamientos de la reina nunca eran bonitos-"Me quieres contar"-él la miro por un segundo pero ella seguía mirando por la ventana.

La reina no dijo nada, solo quería procesar todo lo que había pasado en el día, Matthew había muerto, había tenido un gran día en Granny's y luego en los establos, la había pasado muy bien ganándole a David en esa carrera. Todo el día desde que Peter le había dado la noticia la habían estado distrayendo, pero ahora que estaba tranquila y que su mente podía volver a esa conversación, su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

"Cuando me fui… me dijeron que estaba bien, si no nunca me hubiera ido"-dijo después de un largo tiempo la morena.

David no entendió muy bien al principio de lo que estaba hablando la morena, pero luego comprendió, asique solo la miro y dejo que hablara, que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro.

"Lo conozco, debe haber pedido que me dijeran eso"-siguió contando la reina con una pequeña risa agridulce-"Él sabía que no me hubiera ido sabiendo que él estaba mal"

La reina lo miro a los ojos y en ese momento él pudo ver todo el dolor que ella sentía por la pérdida de Matthew. Ella se merecía toda su atención asique estaciono la patrulla a un costado de la carretera.

Las lágrimas finalmente cayeron por las mejillas de la morena, partiéndole el corazón al rubio, ella había perdido a alguien que amaba una vez más, él sabía que ella no lo recordaba ahora pero cuando lo hiciera, la muerte de este hombre significaría otra cosa para ella. Había tenido una segunda oportunidad con un padre, y otra vez lo había perdido.

"Él debería haberme dicho, como no me dijo?"- ella estaba hablando consigo misma, pero que el rubio estuviera ahí escuchándola y dándole toda su atención significaba mucho para ella. Y le demostraba lo buen hombre que era él.

El rubio se acercó lentamente y la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos, como lo había hecho a fuera de Granny's. La reina rápidamente se acomodó contra el pecho de él, disfrutando la tranquilidad que sus brazos provocaban en ella, la cálida sensación que recorría su cuerpo al sentirlo cerca.

"Él siempre me protegió"-dijo la reina siguiendo con su historia-"Siempre me defendió, siempre quise que alguien me defendiera, que me cuidara y que estuviera ahí para mi"-ella levanto la mirada y la poso en los ojos azules del príncipe, en respuesta él la abrazo aún más fuerte.

"No recuerdo a mis padres, pero siempre quise, esperaba que mi padre fuera alguien como él"-David cerro sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, ya que sabía que su deseo no se había hecho realidad con su padre adoptivo, por lo menos con Matthew había tenido esa oportunidad.

"Él era tan bueno con los niños, la primera vez que lo conocí yo estaba embarazada de 4 meses, ya éramos muy buenos amigos con Peter y estábamos empezando a salir, cuando entre a la casa me dio un Gran abrazo"-dijo la reina con una pequeña risa al recordar aquel buen día-"Me agradeció por haberle devuelto a su hijo"

David había pensado muchas veces de cómo sería la vida de Regina lejos de él, donde sea que estuviera, y agradecía a la vida que ella hubiera tenido a alguien como Matthew, y aunque le pesara, a Peter también. La había protegido, la habían hecho feliz, habían cuidado a sus hijos, habían sido una familia.

La reina se apartó del él, sacando su cabeza de el pecho del rubio, y mirándolo a los ojos-"Gracias David"-el rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, que la reina correspondió con la misma suavidad, mientras otra lagrima rodaba por su rostro ya húmedo.

"Que te parece si te llevo a casa?"-dijo el rubio sin apartarse de la reina, aun podían respirar el mismo aire. Ella solo asintió.

Luego de unos minutos más llegaron a la casa de la morena.

"Porque no dejamos la cena para otro día?"-le pregunto el rubio una vez que había apagado el motor del auto, antes de que ella pudiera moverse para salir.

"Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Yo solo quiero lo que es mejor para vos Regina"-dijo el príncipe sinceramente y mirándola a los ojos-"Hoy fue un día largo, y con muchas emociones, no quiero…"-pero antes que pudiera decir algo más Regina planto sus labios en los del príncipe, silenciándolo y robándole todas sus palabras.

"Hoy fue un día largo, sí, de muchas emociones, no te lo puedo negar, y en otro caso preferiría estar sola"-dijo la reina apoyando su frente contra la del rubio.

"Pero, has estado ahí conmigo todo el tiempo, ayudándome y conteniéndome, afuera de Granny's, cuando llegamos a los establos y hace unos minutos"-el rubio la escuchaba atentamente-"Me haces bien David, y quiero sentirme bien al terminar el día"-David asintió con la cabeza y le dio un suave beso, que se convirtió rápidamente en un beso hambriento y lleno de pasión, las manos de la reina encontraron su rumbo hacia la nuca del rubio donde entrelazo sus dedos con los cortos cabellos de David, mientras él hacía lo mismo con los negros cabellos de la reina para traerla más cerca de él y poder besarla apropiadamente.

Ambos se apartaron el uno del otro para así poder salir de la patrulla. David salió rápidamente y le abrió la puerta a la reina, a lo que ella respondió con 'que caballero', la acompaño hasta la puerta y con último beso se despidieron, hasta que se volverían a ver en unas horas, en su cita.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap... y que no les este aburriendo la historia.**

 **ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE, asique por favor quedense conmigo. Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **PD: estoy haciendo más historias y quiero saber su opinión acerca de Rumple siendo el padre de Regina. Amo todo el drama y la tención que viene con Rumple siendo el padre de Gina xD pero tampoco quiero que sea el padre en tooodas las historias, asique diganme. Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**NUEVO CAPITULOOO VIVAAA! Estoy muy contenta, queria escribir este capitulo hace muucho! Ya queria la parte que viene despues de esto, espero que les guste.**

 **Más de 12.000 PALABRAS, MI CAPITULO MÁS LARGO HASTA EL MOMENTO  
**

 **Cuentenme que les parece, de verdad me encanta cuando me dejan reviews, este capitulo en especial por favor!**

 **Si quieren saber el vestuario de Regina para la cita es: Lana Parrillla en Disney/ABC Television Group Summer Press Tour**

 **Espero que lo disfruten...Saludos. xoxo  
**

* * *

Luego de que David se había ido y la había dejado en su puerta con un hermoso y apasionado beso de despedida, la morena se dirigió hacia _su_ habitación, para poder prepararse. Bueno, la que estaba ocupando por el momento, pero de alguna forma se sentía como _su_ habitación, era la habitación perfecta para ella, cada vez que se detenía a verla pensaba en si la habían redecorado o si la dueña la había hecho así, era muy hermosa… como si la hubieran hecho para ella misma.

Se dirigió hacia el gigante armario donde había colocado todas sus cosas, ropa, zapatos que había traído y procedió a elegir su atuendo, antes de meterse a la ducha y dejar que el agua caliente le lavara todas sus preocupaciones.

Había sido un largo día y le haría muy bien terminarlo con una cita con un hombre como David. Aunque se moría de nervios de como seria, estaba segura que todo saldría bien, él era un buen hombre que se preocupaba por ella y que cuidaba y jugaba con sus hijos.

Parecía imposible que se hubiera topado con dos hombres así en su vida, pero sabía que ella pronto se iría y que no debía encariñarse con David, no debía llevar sus sentimientos más lejos que lo que ya lo había hecho.

La última vez con Peter las cosas no habían llegado a donde ellos habían querido gracias a su ex, y sabía que con David no llegarían a ningún lado tampoco.

Él estaba casado, y aunque se estuviera divorciando, sería muy rápido para empezar una nueva relación, además ella volvería a su ciudad, pero quien decía que David quería algo más con ella? Ella esperaba que así fuera, aunque las cosas no llevaran a ningún lado.

Parecía que el rubio se había metido más en su corazón de lo que ella había pensado, en solo unos días.

Siguió mirando las prendas que había traído, y no sabía que ponerse no había traído mucha ropa como para una cita, nunca se hubiera esperado que en este viaje de dos semanas se encontraría con un hombre que le gustara como para salir en una cita.

Saco una pollera recta, corta, color paja que tenía una 'cinta' negra alrededor de su cintura. Una camisa blanca y un saquito negro. Unos zapatos negros, algunos anillos dorados y su atuendo estaba listo.

Se ducharía, maquillaría, cambiaria y estaría lista para una gran noche con David Nolan.

* * *

Él se moría de los nervios, quería que todo saliera perfecto, esta tal vez sería su única oportunidad con la morena que lo volvía loco. Y si no iba bien? Y si ella odiaba la cena? Lo que él había preparado? O su ropa? O todo acerca de él.

Parado en frente de lo que había 'creado' se veía todo muy bien, le gustaba mucho lo que había organizado para su reina. Le había pedido a Granny que le preparara la comida, una botella de vino ubicada sobre la hermosa mesa que había preparado, luces iluminaban el lugar perfecto para la cita, pero aun así estaba nervioso.

Tenía que ir a su casa, preparar la ropa que se pondría ducharse y luego ir a buscar a su hermosa morena.

Su casa, ya no era más el departamento que había compartido con Snow. Después de todo se estaban divorciando y no sería correcto seguir viviendo en la misma casa, el tampoco quería, sería injusto para ambos.

Aunque en estos últimos 3 años el ya casi no dormía en el mismo departamento que su futura ex-esposa, algunas noches lo hacía en el sillón, casi todas sus cosas seguían estando ahí. Pero ese día que llego Zelena al pueblo comenzó a buscar un departamento, hasta que lo encontró.

Se subió a su camioneta, comenzó a conducir, y a pensar en lo que necesitaba.

Ropa? Que ropa tenia para una cita con Regina Mills, ella había cambiado estos últimos tres años pero aun así seguía siendo la misma hermosa y descarada Reina de la que él se había enamoro, quería sorprenderla. Sabía que ella en el fondo amaba sus camisas a cuadros, pero aun así quería algo más para esta cita, algo que demostrara que esto era importante para él, que se lo tomaba enserio, quería algo diferente, acorde a una cita con ella.

Usaría su mejor ropa, ese pantalón de vestir negro que había comprado un tiempo atrás pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vestir, esa camisa blanca que solo había usado una sola vez, y los zapatos negros que le gustaban tanto y solo reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

* * *

En casa de la rubia los niños y los adultos estaban jugando juntos, armando un rompecabezas. Ninguno tenía idea de donde había conseguido Regina el rompecabezas que ellos estaban armando, si lo había mandado a hacer exclusivamente para ella o como lo habían conseguido no era algo común ver un rompecabezas que muestre a la reina malvada protegiendo a dos niños de un dragón.

"Regina lo mando a hacer"-dijo la colorada respondiendo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos ellos.

"Mami dice que la gente mala a veces no es tan mala"-siguió diciendo la pequeña Izzy, recordando lo que su madre les había dicho hacia unos meses cuando les había traído el regalo, le encantaba que su madre le repitiera esas palabras.

"Sí"-el pequeño Oliver asintió mientras trataba de colocar una pieza de los ojos verdes del dragón en el lugar que iba-"Y que a veces no son tan malos"

"Ellos también quieren a sus bebés"-termino de decir Isabella pasando su mano sobre la pequeña niña del rompecabezas que estaba agarrada a la falda de la reina.

"Es verdad cariño"-dijo Zelena pasando una mano sobre el hermoso pelo de su sobrina, y con mucho orgullo en sus ojos.

Henry y Emma no sabían que decir ante esa revelación, inconscientemente la morena les había hablado a sus mellizos de su vida y de como ella se había sentido en su vida. El joven no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sus hermanos habían dicho 'Ellos también quieren a sus bebés' y era verdad su madre lo había querido toda su vida, pero él la había creído malvada y la había juzgado mal, cada día se daba más cuenta del terrible error que había cometido.

"Que más dijo tu mami?"-pregunto Henry queriendo saber más acerca de lo que les había enseñado su madre.

"Que siempre nos va a querer"-dijo Oliver.

"Por siempre y para siempre"-siguió Isabella, sus ojos iluminados por el amor que sentía por su madre y el amor que ella sentía por ellos.

Henry sonrío antes las palabras de su hermanita, él recordaba cuando su madre solía decirle eso. Recordaba cuando el corría a los brazos de su madre con 5 años porque afuera había una tormenta y tenía miedo, recordaba como su madre le decía 'No te preocupes Henry, mamá está acá... nada te va a pasar, siempre voy a estar contigo, por siempre y para siempre' mientras lo abrazaba y él se dormía con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, tranquilizado por sus palabras y el suave latir de su corazón.

"Es una buena mamá"-dijo Emma, por primera vez desde que conocía a la morena.

"LA MEJOR"-dijeron los mellizos al unísono, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Todos rieron ante la forma en lo que los niños decían eso. Una sensación cálida recorriendo la habitación. Zelena se sentía muy bien en ese momento, jugando con sus sobrinos. Sentía que aunque no todo saliera bien al final, podría recordar todos estos momentos por el resto de su vida.

"Tía, tengo hambre"-dijo Oliver con una mano frotando su pancita.

"La comida ya está por llegar"-respondió la colorada con una risa ante la actitud de su sobrino, como si el mundo se cayera porque la pizza se estaba tardando. Se alegraba que las únicas preocupaciones que ellos tuvieran fueran comer, dormir, jugar y más jugar.

Como si estuviera ensayado, el timbre sonó en ese momento indicando que la comida había llegado.

"Yo voy!"-Henry se levantó del suelo donde había estado armando los rompecabezas con sus hermanitos y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta esperaba ver a la chica que repartía las pizzas, del único lugar de pizzas en Storybrooke, pero allí estaba su abuelo, Gold, con Bella.

"No esperaba verte acá"-dijo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro y corriéndose para que sus abuelos pudieran entrar a la casa.

"Tu madre me invito"-Robert le dio una sonrisa a su nieto y entro con su esposa, sosteniendo 3 cajas de pizzas en una de sus manos.

"Genial"

"Qué es genial?"-pregunto Zelena caminando hacia donde estaba Henry con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando vio a Gold parada al lado de su sobrino su expresión cambio.

"Zelena"

"Gold"-respondió la colorada fríamente-"Bella"-ella si le caía bien y no entendía como podía estar con un hombre como Rumple.

"Bueno yo me tengo que ir a… hacer algo para David, pórtate bien Henry"-dijo la colorada le dio un beso en la frente a su sobrino, una última mirada de advertencia a Gold para comportarse y se fue.

"Me alegro que estés acá"-dijo el joven, no haciéndole caso a la relación que su abuelo tenía con su tía.

"Yo también Henry"-aunque la invitación lo había sorprendido, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con todos sus nietos y su hijo en una sola habitación.

* * *

Luego de haber pasado por Granny's y de haber convencido a la vieja loba de prestarle su auto, ya que al fin luego de que tantas veces en el pasado Regina se le había quejado de que no se podía subir a su camioneta con su falda, el rubio se dirigió a la casa de la mujer que sería su cita esa noche.

Su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse, cada vez se acercaba más a la casa que él tan bien conocía, y cada vez más su corazón se volvía loco de la emoción por salir a cenar con su hermosa morena.

Cuando estaba dando la vuelta para llegar a la calle donde estaría la mansión Mills vio por el retrovisor el auto de Zelena, le hizo señas y ambos se detuvieron a un costado de la calle.

"Pensé que ya te la habías llevado"-dijo la colorada acercándose hacia donde estaba el rubio.

"Estaba a punto de hacer eso"-respondió el rubio.

"Menos mal que no llegue antes que vos, que le iba a decir a mi hermana?..."-pregunto la bruja con voz de enojada.

"No estoy llegando tarde… Vos estas yendo antes de lo planeado"-cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y espero a que la colorada respondiera.

"Está bien! Voy a esperar acá hasta que se hayan ido"-se dio la vuelta y se metió nuevamente en su auto.

Con una sonrisa el rubio se metió nuevamente en su auto, esperaba que todo saliera bien y si no lo hacía… solo le quedaba rogar que su regalo animara un poco a la morena.

Llego hasta la puerta de la morena. Finalmente estaba pasando, llevaría a la mujer que amaba en una cita, después de esperar 3 años finalmente había llegado el momento. Golpeo la puerta y espero unos segundos, hasta que el característico golpeteo de los tacones contra el suelo resonó por la casa, y ella abrió la puerta.

"Hola"-dijo la morena mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos azules que él tenía.

"Hola"-respondió David-"H-mm estos son para vos"-el rubio extendió su mano para que la reina agarrara el objeto que estaba allí.

"Gracias David es muy lindo de tu parte"-ella tomo los bombones que él le ofreció, estaban en una caja roja en forma de corazón y con un moño blanco sobre la tapa de la caja y una nota que decía ' _To the fairest of them all'._

"Creí que serían mejores que flores"-dijo el príncipe viendo cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro de la reina al leer la nota.

"Gracias! Sí, definitivamente los prefiero más que a las flores"-dijo saliendo de la casa y situándose al lado de el rubio-"Técnicamente creo que el título de la 'Más bella de todas' le pertenece a Snow White"

"Me alegro que te gusten y…No, Snow White no tendría oportunidad en tu contra"-el rubio aprovecho ese momento para mirarla, de verdad mirarla, y fijándose en lo que tenía puesto… si hubiera sido anatómicamente posible su mandíbula hubiera tocado el suelo, ella estaba tan hermosa, tan _sexy_ con esa falda que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.

"David, está todo bien?"-dijo la reina dejando de caminar cuando noto que el rubio no la estaba siguiendo a donde estaban estacionados los autos.

"Nada"-dijo caminando hacia ella y tomándole la mano-"solo no podía creer que una mujer tan hermosa como vos este saliendo con alguien como yo, soy muy afortunado Regina Mills"-el amor que él sentía por ella se podía sentir en su voz.

La morena se sonrojo ante esas palabras. Obviamente ella sabía que era una mujer atractiva, pero que alguien lo dijera era otra cosa…-"Vamos?"

"Antes que nada quiero pedirte algo…"-dijo el rubio inseguro si ella le diría que si a su petición.

"Bueeeno…"-la reina no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a pedir el príncipe, pero confiaría en él, solo esperaba que no fuera algo muy loco.

David no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de confusión que llevaba la reina, saco una venda para cubrirle los ojos y se la mostro a la morena.

"Enserio?"-pregunto la reina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Es una sorpresa"-dijo simplemente el rubio sin dar muchas explicaciones a donde iban.

"No me gustan las sorpresas"

"Los dos sabemos que en el fondo, muy fondo, te encantan las sorpresas"

Era verdad pero ella jamás lo admitiría asique solamente dijo-"Como sabe eso señor Nolan?"-mientras él le colaba la venda sobre los ojos y la guiaba hacia donde estaba el auto que le había prestado Granny estacionado.

"Tengo mis secretos Señorita Mills"-ya estaba disfrutando demasiado esto… disfrutaba estar con ella.

"Mmh…"-fue la respuesta de la morena, mientras él la seguía guiando, hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el auto-"Y tu camioneta?"-pregunto la reina al tocar la parte de arriba del auto.

"Creí que no sería fácil que te subas con una de tus faldas"

"Tiene razón señor Nolan"-dijo la reina con una sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta que él había tenido en cuenta eso también, realmente encantador.

Aunque era un poco incómodo estar con una venda sobre sus ojos y que él condujera sin ella saber a dónde iban, también le daba un poco de emoción a la velada… que ya estaba disfrutando. Durante todo el recorrido ella había tratado de sacarle al príncipe a donde la iba a llevar, sin resultado porque al parecer él era igual de cabeza dura que ella.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos David paro el auto a un costado de la calle, habían llegado a su destino.

Estaba _tan_ nervioso, esperaba que a la reina le gustara lo que había preparado que tuvieran una buena cena y que todo saliera bien, convencerla de mañana almorzar juntos con los niños y que ella pudiera enamorarse o al menos sentir algo por él. Que en estos días que le quedaban ella pudiera recordar y que pudieran ser todos una familia, esos eran sus sueños y expectativas para los próximos días.

"Ya puedo saber dónde estamos?"-pregunto la reina girando su cabeza hacia donde ella suponía que debía estar David.

"Aun no"-le susurro el rubio al oído, sorprendiendo a la reina con la proximidad.

El rubio le tomo las manos y la fue guiando nuevamente, como ya lo había hecho hacia el auto, pero esta vez hacia otra dirección.

"La playa?"-pregunto la morena al escuchar las olas del mar, el rubio sonrió.

"Espero que te guste lo que prepare!"-dijo el príncipe llevándola por un pequeño 'muelle' que llevaba hacia la playa.

"No pensé que…"-ella no termino la frase, porque que podía decir? No pensé que te fueras a tomar el trabajo de preparar una cena en la playa por alguien que solo vas a ver unos días?. Porque si era esperado que David hiciera esto por alguien, él era un encanto, solo no esperaba que lo hiciera por ella.

Peter había hecho cosas así por ella, pero que alguien más se tomara el trabajo…

"Por supuesto que sí"-dijo el príncipe como leyéndole los pensamientos, la conocía demasiado bien-"Te mereces esto y mucho más"-siguió diciendo mientras le quitaba la venda para revelar la sorpresa.

Estaban al final del 'muelle', cuando este terminaba…comenzaba un camino de velas encendidas que iluminaban el paso por donde ellos irían y que rodeaba en un completo circulo una mesa hermosamente puesta con una silla a cada lado. La comida y los cubiertos esperando por ellos. El mar de fondo, una hermosa noche llena de estrellas, todo estaba perfecto.

Ella no sabía que decir todo estaba p _erfecto…_ demasiado hermoso.

"Te gusta?"-pregunto el rubio un poco inseguro luego del silencio de su amada.

"Me encanta, es hermoso"-dijo la reina girándose para ver al rubio a los ojos, apretando la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

La amaba demasiado, le encantaban esas pequeñas cosas que ella hacía para demostrarte lo que ella sentía, no te diría con grandes palabras lo que ella sentía. Regina Mills es acerca de pequeñas cosas, gestos, que te van a decir lo que ella siente, gestos que si los lees bien te van a dar el mundo.

Pequeños cosas… pueden significar el mundo para ella, y por eso la amaba.

Él beso su cabeza y se quedaron un segundo ahí, solo mirando la hermosa escena que tenían enfrente de ellos y disfrutando estar tan cerca del otro.

"hiciste todo esto tú solo?"-pregunto la reina en un susurro para no romper la atmosfera que se había generado.

"Tuve un poco de ayuda"-respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa que se podía notar en su voz.

"De verdad Gracias David"-ella volvió a girar nuevamente para estar frente a él y darle un dulce beso en sus labios, que el rubio respondió amorosamente.

"Nos sentamos?"

"Por favor"-dijo suavemente mientras él la sostenía mientras ella se sacaba su calzado, sería muy difícil caminar en la arena con sandalias.

David no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa una vez que ella había terminado de sacarse sus tacones, lo cual la morena obviamente noto.

"De que se está riendo señor Nolan, acaso se está riendo de mí?"-pregunto la morena con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada, acercándose cada vez más a él.

"Jamás me atrevería a reírme de usted señorita Mills"-dijo poniendo sus brazos y atrayéndola hasta que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados-"Solo la encuentro totalmente tierna".

"Tierna?"-pregunto la reina sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

Ella se fue acercando lentamente hacia sus labios, sacándole el habla al rubio y su sonrisa de tonto que tenía unos segundos atrás. Suavemente pego sus labios con los de él, pero rápidamente profundizó el beso tomando entre los suyos el labio inferior del príncipe. Él llevo una de sus manos al cabello de la reina, dejando la otra en su cintura, trayéndola imposiblemente más cerca de lo que ya estaban. Sus labios se movían a un compás que ambos entendían y les encantaban, disfrutando la suavidad de los labios y de cómo sus cuerpos se sentían al estar pegado al otro.

"Sigo siendo tierna?"-pregunto la reina una vez que ambos tuvieron que apartarse por falta de aire.

"Un poco…"

* * *

"Tía! Mamá nos dejara tener un perrito?"-pregunto Isabella corriendo hacia su tía, que acababa de llegar, junto con su hermano mellizo, muy emocionados por la respuesta de su colorada tía.

"Tendríamos que preguntarle a tu madre Isabella"-dijo la colorada mirando a su sobrina-"Tú también quieres un perrito Oliver?"-pregunto girando la vista hacia su otro sobrino.

"Uno igual a Lolo"-dijo Oliver muy alegre. Lolo era el perro de Peter un Labrador Retriever negro, que había conocido a los niños desde que habían estado dentro de la panza de Regina, y que los niños adoraban, aunque mucho de él no recordaban.

"Uno igual a Lolo"-repitió la colorada con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba muy orgullosa de sus hermosos y dulces sobrinos, y temía que pronto cuando Regina descubriera la verdad los perdería. Pero por estos días que aún tenía tiempo, antes de tener que pensar en lo inevitable de que su hermana la odie y no la deje estar más cerca de sus sobrinos por haberle robado su vida, disfrutaría los momentos que le quedaban con su familia, y las nuevas personas que había conocido, aunque no eran amigos se toleraban entre sí.

* * *

Una vez los dos sentados frente a frente ninguno dijo nada, pero sus sonrisas lo decían todo.

"Gracias Regina"-él estiro su mano sobre la mesa para que ella la pudiera tomar.

"Por qué?"-pregunto la morena, tomando la mano que él había ofrecido y entrelazándola con la suya.

"Por darme esta oportunidad, por ser tan hermosa, y por ser la mujer que sos"-parecía que ella nunca se iba a acostumbrar a las palabras que él decía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en el momento, miro hacia sus manos y solo asintió suavemente.

Él respondió con una sonrisa pequeña, y sabía que debía darle un momento y no seguir diciendo cosas así.

"Música?"-pregunto él, para cambiar de tema, a lo que ella respondió con una hermosa risa sincera.

"También música?"-y como respuesta **'Every little thing she does is magic'** en la versión de **Sleeping At Last** comenzó a sonar.

* * *

 **I've tried before to tell her**

 **Of the feelings I have for her in my heart**

 **Every time that I come near her**

 **I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start**

* * *

No lo podía creer, como había tenido el nervio de llevarla en una cita a _ella_ , ni siquiera habían firmado los papeles de divorcio!.

Su furia aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba viéndolos, su corazón se llenaba de dolor y rabia. Tenía que hacer algo, él era _su_ esposo y jamás lo dejaría ir.

Él estaba haciendo con Regina lo que siempre había soñado para ellos, una cena a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, con música…Que tenía Regina Mills que ella no? Un pasado oscuro? Ella también podía ser mala si ella quería…

Tal vez era eso lo que tenía que hacer…ser mala, ya sabía por dónde empezar.

Una vez que Regina ya no estuviera en Storybrooke se daría cuenta que él la amaba a ella y solamente a ella.

* * *

 **Every Little thing she does is magic**

 **Every thing she does just turns me on**

 **Even though my life before was tragic**

 **Now I know my love for her goes on**

* * *

"Contame algo que no sepa de vos"-pidió el príncipe mientras ella se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca.

"Que queres saber?"

"Algo que te haga feliz!"

"Amo los caballos"-dijo la reina con una sonrisa-"Como ya sabes por las actividades de hoy"-el rubio asintió-"Cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo, y estaba _gigante_ por llevar dos niños dentro, Peter me llevo a este gigante lugar donde estaba lleno de caballos, ellos ahí cuidaban de los caballos, los alimentaban, los montaban, hacían carreras, me encantaba ese lugar, yo no podía montar por lo gigante que estaba, cargando a mis dos soles…pase muchos días ahí, hermosos días"-ella no podía evitar reír al recordar esos tiempos felices.

"Debes haber estado hermosa"-dijo el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces, se la podía imaginar, embarazada de sus hijos, una hermosa panza, una gran sonrisa en su rostro tocando y mirando a los caballos. Una imagen perfecta.

"Gracias"-agradeció la reina sonrojándose un poco y acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Era un gesto que él amaba de ella, lo hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa o cuando él le decía cosas lindas, había extrañado eso de ella.

"Contame algo acerca de vos"-pidió la reina.

"Que queres saber?"

"Como aprendiste a dibujar?"-respondió Regina, sabía que la otra Regina le había enseñado pero mucho más que eso él no le había contado, y le daba curiosidad, a ella siempre le había gustado dibujar, aunque no sabía cómo había aprendido.

"Bueno, como te dije mi… amiga Regina me enseño"-era extraño hablar con ella acerca de algo que habían vivido juntos, pero que ella no recordaba-"Ella era una gran dibujante, yo no sabía que ella podía hacer esos dibujos hasta…que rompí un portarretratos y deje su piso lleno de vidrios"

Ella no pude evitar el reírse, se podía imaginar la escena perfectamente. _El rubio estaba en el suelo sosteniendo el portarretratos, rodeado de vidrios y tratando de no romper nada más, él se disculpó y trato de decirle que pagaría por el portarretratos que había roto, pero a ella no le importó después de todo solo eran vidrios..._ 'imaginar la escena' parecía una imagen demasiado real, demasiado familiar para solo ser una 'imaginación'. Ella no podía explicar estos sentimientos de familiaridad con las personas de este pueblo ni con las cosas que ellos les contaban, algo raro pasaba con ella, pero no quería pensar en eso.

"Ella se enojó con vos?"-pregunto la morena, sonriendo al ver la que el rubio llevaba en su rostro al recordar esos días.

"Para nada! Dijo que solo eran vidrios! Que si hubiera sido la foto o el dibujo que estaba detrás... Ahí si me tendría que haber matado"-el rubio se volvió a reír ante la broma que le había hecho la morena aquel día, la misma morena que estaba sentada frente a él pero no recordaba nada de eso, esa risa tenía un sabor agridulce.

"De que eran la foto y el dibujo?"

"La foto era una de cuando Henry tenía solo unos meses y estaba en sus brazos"-La reina sonrió al pensar en un Henry bebé con sus mejillas rosaditas y unos hermosos y grandes cachetes-"El dibujo era en honor a su padre, Henry"

"Le puso a su hijo el nombre de su padre"-no era una pregunta. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando pronunció esas palabras.

David lo notó, tomo su mano y comenzó a pasar su dedo pulgar sobre la suave piel de la morena, tratando de calmarla y darle un poco de comfort. Siempre el tema de su padre había sido difícil de tocar con ella. Por primera vez el rubio se daba cuenta que eso era algo bueno... Regina estaba reaccionado a las cosas que él le contaba, tal vez estaba recordando. Pero aunque fuera bueno a la larga no era bueno en este momento, en el que la hermosa sonrisa que ella había tenido momentos antes desapareció.

"Y que paso luego de que encontraras el dibujo y supieras de su habilidad?"-pregunto la reina tratando de cambiar el tema, aun con su voz entre cortada, no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto… pero lo hacía, tal vez porque ella nunca había conocido a sus padres, no lo sabía.

* * *

 **I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day**

 **And ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way**

 **But my silent fears have gripped me**

 **Long before I reach the phone**

 **Long before my tongue has tripped me**

 **Must I always be alone?**

* * *

"Bueno, me encantó lo que ella hacía, me mostró muchos dibujos más que había hecho y me fascino! Quería ser como ella!"-respondió el rubio entendiendo lo que quería hacer, sabía que tenía más preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado con Henry pero no la empujaría a conversación que ella no quisiera tener. Mientras tanto él le ofreció más vino y ella asintió con su cabeza-"Y así comenzaron mis clases con Regina"-casi dice Mills-"Aunque las tuve que terminar solo".

* * *

 **Every little thing she does is magic**

 **Every thing she does just turns me on**

 **Even though my life before was tragic**

 **Now I know my love for her goes on**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego de unos momentos, ambos ocupados en sus pensamientos, y tampoco querían romper la tranquilidad que se había generado en el ambiente.

Estando juntos, comiendo y bebiendo, con la música de fondo y las velas que se iban consumiendo. Ambos deseaban que esa noche jamás terminara.

"David, se que ya lo dije antes... Pero de verdad Gracias!"-esta vez ella le tomo la mano a él, entrelazados sus dedos-"La comida está exquisita, el vino está perfecto, y todo esto que creaste... Gracias! Necesitaba esto"

"Mi placer"-dijo el rubio con toda la sinceridad del mundo, de verdad le había encantado preparar todo esto para ella, y solo para ella.

Ella sonrió ante la sinceridad del rubio.

"Me hubiera gustado haberte encontrado antes"

"Bueno, lo podrías haber hecho…"-dijo la reina, riendo, tratando de darle un poco de luz a ese momento.

No sabía si era por el hecho de que la había perdido antes, o de que nunca la habían podido encontrar antes de que ella viniera a él. Tal vez no había nada en las palabas que ella decía, tal vez solo estaba haciendo una broma, pero si había otra verdad que él desconocía en sus palabras? Tal vez sí la podría haber encontrado antes? Pero NO eso es imposible, Emma la había buscado y su hija jamás le mentiría acerca de algo tan importante, verdad?

"Que queres decir?"-pregunto el príncipe con cara de confundido pero tratando de que la morena no notara sus sentimientos.

"Bueno, no estaba escondida… muy lejos de eso"-afortunadamente la morena no noto que el rubio se estaba poniendo pálido con cada palabra que ella decía, porque estaba cortando su carne y mirando su plato. Hubiera sido tan fácil encontrarla?- "Después de una semana…"-siguió la reina contando su historia mientras el rubio la escuchaba atentamente.

"Me entere que había una empresa que estaba quebrada, tenía muchísimas deudas, MUCHISIMAS"-la reina aparto la mirada de su plato para posarla en el rubio, que afortunadamente pudo controlar sus sentimientos y poner una cara neutral-"Pero también tenía muchos empleados y me partió el corazón, iban a ser muchas familias las que se quedarían sin trabajo…"

David se olvidó por un segundo de las mentiras que su hija le podría haber dicho, para concentrarse en lo que la morena le estaba contando y no en lo que había detrás de sus palabras, ya tendría tiempo de hacer eso cuando estuviera solo en casa. Su corazón se llenó de orgullo al escuchar las palabras de la reina. Había recorrido mucho camino desde la Reina Malvada.

"Entonces hice lo que a muchos le pareció una locura, incluyendo mi hermana, que para ese tiempo nos llevábamos muy mal. Compre la empresa y pague todas las deudas"-dijo la morena como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera nada.

"Compraste la empresa? Creí que eras la jefa… pero no que eras _la dueña_ "-realmente estaba sorprendido con esta nueva información.

"Sí, nadie entendía porque lo había hecho"-ella rio al recordar esos tiempos locos- "El quiebre de la empresa ya había salido por todos los medios, y que esta cirujana pediátrica viniera y comprara la empresa de la nada, le pareció muy raro a todo el mundo, trataron de hacerme entrevistas y cosas, pero yo nunca les conteste…"- al decir lo último el tono de la reina cambio a uno triste y eso preocupo al príncipe.

"Que paso?"

"Comenzaron a crear teorías acerca de quién era yo…Empezaron a cuestionar como había conseguido tanto dinero para pagar esas deudas, decían que era una Reina que quería demostrar el poder, o que lo hacía para esconder un lado malvado que quería que la gente me viera como un corderito entonces hacia esa caridad…"

"Lo-lo siento tanto Regina"-ella no merecía que le hagan eso.

"Cuando conseguí el trabajo en el hospital…Todos me miraban como si fuera esa Reina orgullosa y narcisista que las revistas habían pintado… Yo no soy así… verdad David?"-pregunto la reina con los ojos grandes y pidiéndole al rubio que negara lo que los demás habían dicho por tanto tiempo de ella, y lo que algunos aun pensaban, aunque otros ya no.

"Por supuesto que NO"-él se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba la morena, arrodillándose frente a ella como lo había hecho en la patrulla esa tarde, ella se giró para quedar frente a él y poder mirarlo a los ojos.- "Eres una gran persona Regina, de verdad, ya lo he dicho antes y lo voy a decir hasta que me creas!"

Aunque ella apreciaba sus palabras y sabía que él las creía ella dijo- "No me conoces David, he estado en esta ciudad por unos días solamente y…"-antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más él la silencio con un suave beso en los labios.

"Sé lo suficiente"-dijo él tomándola de las manos y haciendo que ella se levantara, quedando parada frente a él. Hermosa como siempre con la luz de la luna brillando sobre su rostro y sus hermosos labios rojos- "Vamos a bailar?"-pregunto él, ella solo asintió y dejo que él la guiara.

Él tomo el control remoto y cambio de canción, poniendo una canción más feliz pero igual de romántica, para levantar los ánimos. Luego la llevo cerca del mar, cerca del agua donde la luna más se reflejaba. Y la canción comenzó a sonar.

* * *

 **You can dance-every dance with the guy**

 **Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight**

 **You can smile-every smile for the man**

 **Who held your hand neath the pale moon light**

 **But don't forget who's takin' you home**

 **And in whose arms you're gonna be**

 **So darlin' save the last dance for me**

 _ **(Save the last dance for me by Michael Buble)**_

* * *

Comenzaron a bailar y todos los pensamientos malos, se convirtieron en buenos y alegres al estar juntos y bailando esa canción.

"Esto no será por mi baile con Graham o sí?"-pregunto la reina con una gran sonrisa al recordar cómo se había comportado con el sheriff después de que había bailado con ella.

"Tal vez"-dijo el príncipe, de verdad no se había dado cuenta que la canción les aplicaba hasta que ella lo había mencionado. Pero lo que decía la canción era totalmente cierto.

Ella rio ante eso, mientras que ambos daban vueltas al compás de la música.

* * *

 **Oh I know that the music's fine**

 **Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun**

 **Laugh and sing, but while we're apart**

 **Don't give your heart to anyone**

 **But don't forget who's takin' you home**

 **And in whose arms you're gonna be**

 **So darlin' save the last dance for me**

* * *

"Eligio usted las canciones señor Nolan?"-pregunto ella mordiéndose su labio inferior y usando esa voz que lo volvía loco.

"Todas las canciones"-dijo él alejando la de el con un giro pero manteniendo sus manos enlazadas y luego trayéndola con otro giro.

"Muy buen gusto señor"-el rubio de verdad bailaba muy bien, no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la cita.

" **Baby don't you know I love you so** "-comenzó a cantar el rubio. Ante esto la morena comenzó a reírse, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, su risa flotando en el aire mientras ambos bailaban.

" **Can't you feel it when we touch** "-siguió la reina con la parte de la letra que Michael Buble seguía cantando. Acercándose más a él y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. Ambos cuerpos tocándose y sintiendo el latir de sus corazones.

David nunca la había escuchado cantar, y ahora descubría que junto con su risa era uno de sus sonidos favoritos en el mundo. Se aseguraría de escucharlos a ambos por el resto de su vida.

" **I will never, never let you go** "-No la perdería otra vez, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y más para que ella nunca lo volviera a dejar-" **I love you oh so much** "

* * *

Regina no podía dejar de sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta de entrada. Esa noche había sido perfecta, cada beso había sido perfecto, y el ultimo en la puerta… le había dejado las piernas temblando y con ganas de más, a ambos.

Se dio vuelta y en medio de la habitación se encontraba un rectángulo cubierto en papel de regalo.

"Que es esto?"-pregunto la colorada, entrando a la misma habitación que su hermana, aunque sabía perfectamente que era y de quien provenía.

"No lo sé"-dijo la reina, realmente tratando de encontrar una explicación para que eso estuviera ahí, lentamente se fue acercando a su hermana que se había colocado al lado del rectángulo-"Un regalo?"-pregunto la reina mirando el papel que lo envolvía.

"Tal vez es un Retrato"-dijo la colorada sin saber que estaba haciéndole eco a las palabras de su madre-"Aaaw, es hermoso hermanita, me parece que alguien conoce ti fascinación con los espejos"-dijo la colorada girándose para mirar a su hermana.

"Regina?"-pregunto ella acercándose a su hermana. Estaba pálida, totalmente pálida y rígida como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Cuando la tocó los ojos de la morena se volvieron grandes con horror y cayó en sus brazos.

"DAVID!"-grito la colorada rogando que el rubio se hubiera quedado cerca.

Ya que el espejo era su regalo.

* * *

Luego de besar a la morena en la puerta y de que ella la cerrara, no había permitido que sus pies lo llevarán lejos de esa casa.

Estaba tan feliz de cómo habían salido las cosas, y ahora su plan B por si todo salía mal sería un hermoso gesto para su morena que él amaba tanto, y había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla cerca toda la noche.

Sabía cuánto amaba los espejos y aunque no sabía el significado precisó que tenían para ella, sabía que eran muy importantes para ella, asique decidió regalarle uno.

Él estaba parado ahí enfrente de la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando escucho a Zelena gritar su nombre. Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa, abriendo la puerta y viendo la escena que tenía enfrente.

Regina está inconsciente en los brazos de su hermana.

"Que fue lo que pasó?"-pregunto el rubio agachándose al lado de las hermanas.

"N-No lo sé"-dijo la colorada con la voz entre cortada y lágrimas en sus ojos-"Le pregunte que era… el regalo que había acá, ella me dijo que no sabía"-explico la bruja-"Hable de que tal vez era un retrato, pero cuando saque el papel que lo envolvía dije que alguien sabia de su gusto por los espejos…"-le dio espacio al rubio para que la tomara en sus brazos y pudiera llevarla hasta su habitación.

Mientras subían las escaleras, David adelante con la Reina entre sus brazos, la colorada siguió relatando lo ocurrido-"Cuando me di vuelta… e-ella estaba con los ojos grandes y muy, como decirlo…rígida como estatua, cuando me acerque y la toque sus ojos se llenaron de terror y solo cayó en mis brazos"

David la deposito en su amplia cama tamaño reina y comenzó a sacarle los zapatos.

"Tal vez algún recuerdo?"-pregunto el príncipe. Y de nuevo estaba en esa situación, si era un recuerdo era algo bueno… pero también algo malo en ese momento.

"No que yo sepa"-las lágrimas de la colorada comenzaron a caer-"Crees que dije algo… q-que la puso en este estado?"-la culpa de ella comenzaba a resurgir, no quería ser la causante de más dolor para su hermana.

"Aún si fuera cierto"-dijo el príncipe, porque no se podía descartar esa posibilidad-"Jamás lo harías apropósito"-él estaba confiado de que esa era la verdad, cuando vio que ella iba a objetar el 'Jamás' rápidamente agregó-"Al menos no ahora… Ahora es tu hermana y la amas, eso es lo que importa"-aunque no sabía de donde salían esas palabras dulces por la mujer que había sacado a Regina y sus hijos de su vida, él las creía. Y aunque no la había perdonado, aun, por lo que había hecho sabía que esa era la verdad.

Ella no la lastimaría en el presente, con acciones nuevas por lo menos, pero tal vez si con acciones pasadas.

Era verdad que ella no le haría daño ahora que la conocía y la amaba. Pero tal vez eso no era suficiente: suficiente para cuando su hermana se enterara de la verdad acerca de lo que ella le había hecho, suficiente para que la perdonara, suficiente para que pudieran ser una familia una vez más.

"Deberíamos llamar a Whale?"-pregunto la colorada dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y centrándose en lo que importaba, su hermana.

"No lo sé… creo que solo fue un desmayo por el shock por lo que sea que haya visto"

"Deberíamos preocuparnos por esos recuerdos?"-no quería, preocuparse, eso significaría que su hermana preguntaría y no sabía si alguno de los dos estaba listo para eso.

"Espero que no… pero si eso logro que se desmayara…"-los dos sabían que significaba eso, debían preocuparse.

Ninguno de los dos quería decir en vos alta lo que estaban pensando. Pero ambos temían lo mismo: Regina Mills era una mujer que había pasado por muchas cosas en su vida, demasiadas pérdidas, ya sea de personas que ella amaba o de sí misma. Demasiados abusos, para con ella o infligidos por ella.

Ninguno de los casos era bueno. Que pasaba si ella recordaba sus días como la esposa de Leopold y lo que él le había hecho? Y sí recordaba las cosas que Cora le había hecho? O las que ella como la Reina Malvada había hecho?.

Algunos recuerdos no eran buenos, y para Regina Mills mucho menos.

La reina comenzó a moverse en el sueño que se había encontrado, despertando de este sin entender lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se abrieron y se movieron tratando de visualizar donde se encontraba, aparentemente ya no estaba más en la entrada de la casa.

"Que paso?"-pregunto la reina tratando de levantarse y sentarse en la cama pero fallando miserablemente, su cuerpo bajo los cobertores. Lo que veía la confundía. David se había ido, ella le había cerrado la puerta, pero ahí estaba él.

"Te desmayaste Regina"-dijo David acercándose a ella y ayudándola a sentarse-"Recuerdas lo que paso?"-pregunto él muy suavemente.

Ella asintió con su cabeza-"Estaba con Zelena abajo"-dijo despacito y mirando a la colorada por confirmación, la colorada asintió-"Había un espejo…Pero lo que recuerdo después no tiene sentido"-su voz se volvía cada vez más desesperada por entender lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, pero no encontraba lo que ella necesitaba.

"Por qué no te traigo un vaso con agua"-sugirió la colorada moviéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación de la morena-"Y ustedes hablan"

Una vez que la colorada se había marchado de la habitación el rubio hablo-"Me queres contar?"-pregunto el príncipe con la voz suave, sin presiones ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, contarle o no.

Ella asintió, y golpeando suavemente el lugar de la cama justo al lado de ella le señalo al príncipe que se sentara junto a ella. El príncipe así lo hizo con mucho gusto, quería apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera.

"Había una joven vestida con su traje de novia y un corona… su cuerpo estaba mirando hacia afuera u-un balcón de…un castillo?"-ella realmente no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con su mente, acaso _se estaba volviendo loca_?-"Ella miraba hacia afuera pero había algo triste en su postura, lo pude _sentir_ "

Había sido su noche de bodas? Realmente rogaba que no hubiera sido una noche con Leopold la que ella había recordado, aunque ella no supiera que esas imágenes eran un recuerdo. Él no dijo nada y solo la dejo hablar, ella necesitaba eso.

"Luego, una mujer apareció"-la reina trataba de recordar todo lo que había pasado en esas imágenes pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, sus ideas estaban muy mezcladas-"La joven se dio vuelta para ver a esta mujer que había entrado"-David la abrazo fuertemente, llevándola hacia su pecho y pasando su mano sobre los cabellos de la reina en una manera tranquilizadora, porque sabía que se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar- "y-y cuando ella se giró… era yo David! La joven era yo"

La reina comenzó a llorar y el príncipe la llevo aún más hacia él, queriendo darle la tranquilidad de que él estaba ahí con ella y de que todo estaría bien.

David sabía que ella nunca lo hubiera dejado verla así. Él solo lo había hecho en situaciones muy complicadas en las que ella no podía más, muy pocas veces durante su primera relación. Durante el final de la relación, antes de que ella desapareciera, Regina se había abierto más hacia él pero antes de que la relación pudiera seguir avanzando ella se fue. Ella no quería que nadie la viera débil, o lo que ella llamaba debilidad él nunca hubiera pensado menos de ella por verla llorar en momentos difíciles.

Tal vez esta no era la misma Regina que él había perdido, pero algunas cosas no cambiaban, y ella seguía siendo la hermosa y fuerte Regina que siempre se cuidaba sola aunque a veces no se diera cuenta que había personas que querían hacer ese trabajo, aunque ella no le dejara hacer ese trabajo. Pero estos momentos eran difíciles, como los otros lo habían sido, este día completo había sido difícil para ella.

"No sé cómo paso y no estoy muy segura que pasó"-dijo la reina levantando su mirada para encontrarla con la del príncipe-"Pero las palabras de Zelena…comenzaron a hacer eco con otras, las de la mujer. Ella esperaba que fuera un retrato, pero no lo era, y me decía que la gente no me amaba y que tenía que mejorar mi actitud para que el reino me amara"

Esto definitivamente lo estaba preocupando, hablaba de Cora su madre, que ella supuestamente nunca había conocido, además había recordado que estaba en su castillo en su vestido de novia, como iba a explicar eso?

"David, no entiendo nada, la llame _MADRE_ yo no conocí a mi Madre no sé cómo es su rostro! Un castillo? Una corona y un vestido de bodas? DAVID LA MANDE A TRAVEZ DEL ESPEJO, DESAPARECIO A TRAVEZ DEL ESPEJO! Me estoy volviendo loca?"

"NO, no, Regina mírame"-dijo él posando su dedo índice en el mentón de la reina y haciendo que ella lo mirara-"No estás loca, okay, estas muy lejos de eso"-David trataba de tranquilizarla pero sabía que Regina Mills era muy cabeza dura cuando quería.

"Tal vez… tal vez es solo un mal día, con lo de Matthew…"-ella lo miro con sus ojos grandes esperando que él le confirmara que lo que pensaba era verdad, pero ella tampoco lo creía no estaba segura que eso fuera todo-"Solo estoy cansada"

"Debe ser eso"-Regina no se quedaría tranquila si él le decía lo contrario o la verdad, y no quería hacer este día peor de lo que ya lo había sido-"Por qué no te recostas? Y tratas de dormir un poco?"

"Te quedas hasta que me duerma? Por favor?"-pidió la morena un poco insegura, ya acostada en su lado izquierdo y dándole la espalda al rubio.

"Claro"-dijo él suavemente aceptando con gusto. Salió de detrás de ella y fue al otro lado de la cama, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella y tomándole una de sus manos.

* * *

Una vez que la morena se había dormido él la dejo descansar, y fue a hablar con Zelena acerca de lo que Regina le había dicho en la cena.

La colorada afirmo lo que su hermana había dicho y también había comentado que eso era algo que no había entendido nunca, ella había estado siempre a la espera de que ellos vinieran por Regina. Pero nunca llegaron, eso en su tiempo también la enfureció porque demostraba que ninguno se preocupaba lo suficiente por Regina como para buscarla un poquito. Pero parecía que la situación era diferente y la que había buscado y encontrado a la morena nunca había dicho dónde estaba, por los motivos que fueran Emma no dijo la verdad acerca del paradero de Regina Mills.

Zelena le dijo que eso sería algo que debería hablar con su hija y eso estaba haciendo. Toco a la puerta y Neal abrió.

"Donde esta Emma?"-pregunto David sin siquiera decirle 'hola' al novio de su hija.

"Pasa algo papá?"-ella bajo las escaleras rápidamente al escuchar el tono de voz de su padre.

"Por qué me hiciste esto Emma?"-él no entendía, nunca hubiera esperado esto de su hija.

"No entiendo de que estas hablando"-la rubia se estaba preocupando, su padre llevaba una expresión de dolor y de traición. Pero no encontraba nada que ella pudiera haber hecho para causar este dolor.

"Sabias lo importante que era para mí encontrar a Regina"-dijo él, y entonces Emma entendió su rostro se tornó blanco como una hoja de papel. Él entendió que su hija de verdad lo había engañado-"3 AÑOS estuve esperando encontrarla, me dijiste que no buscara, que no había un solo rastro de ella, que no había nada en las noticias o en las revistas, que tus colegas no habían encontrado NADA!"- el dolor aumentaba cada vez más y en su rostro se podía notar, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en los ojos de ambos.

"Por qué me hiciste esto Emma?"-volvió a preguntar el rubio, pero esta vez con un tono derrotado y no enojado.

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento"-dijo ella tratándose de acercar a su padre, que había caído en el sillón de la sala como si le hubieran dado un golpe, y en cierta forma Emma lo había hecho.

"Por qué?"-volvió a preguntar él-"Fue por tu madre? No querías que ella volviera porque nos querías juntos?"-Davis estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación pero no podía encontrar alguna que valiera la pena.

"No, NO"-ella se arrodillo frente a él para que pudiera verla a los ojos y que comprobara que ella no decía mentiras-"Lo hice para protegerte, para proteger a Henry"

"Como alejarme de Regina o de mis hijos pudo ser protegerme?!"-pregunto el rubio levantándose abruptamente, más lagrimas cayendo de los ojos de padre e hija.

"Creí que ella los había abandonado! Que se había ido para tener una nueva vida lejos de ti y de Henry, lejos de esta maldita ciudad"-dijo la rubia haciendo claro su punto pero sin querer gritar por los niños que estaban durmiendo arriba-"Quería protegerlos"-se pasó una mano por su rostro frustrada, mirando con ojos grandes a su padre pero esperando su respuesta, pero la voz que respondió no era la de David.

"ESO NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE OCULTARNOS LA VERDAD"-grito Henry bajando las escaleras, había pasado del baño a su habitación pero la llegada de David hizo que su curiosidad saliera a la luz.

"Henry…"-no lo podía creer, todo estaba mal no se suponía que debían enterarse de esa forma y si era posible nunca haberse enterado.

"La sacaste de mi vida, no me diste una oportunidad… o a ella, NO ME DEJASTE CONOCER A MIS HERMANOS"-él no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no lo quería creer. Siempre había creído que su madre había hecho todo lo posible por buscarla pero que no la había encontrado, le había agradecido por eso… y todo era mentira.

Él sabía que si seguía en la misma casa que su madre terminaría diciendo cosas que lamentaría luego pero que eran verdad en ese momento. Asique comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Cómo pudiste Emma? Sabias lo importante que era para mí conocerla y hablar con ella"-dijo Neal. Ella siempre lo había apoyado y consolado por la pérdida de la hermana que él nunca conoció, y todo había sido mentira ella había sido tan culpable de esa pérdida como Zelena.

"Necesito irme de acá"-dijo Henry, los dos hombres asintieron y todos salieron por la puerta.

* * *

Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno de los tres estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. Se sentían traicionados. Traicionados por una de las personas que más amaban.

Cada uno partió su rumbo hacia diferentes partes de la ciudad, asegurándose que los demás estuvieran bien.

* * *

Henry no sabía que pensar o que sentir.

Su madre sabía cuánto él odiaba las mentiras, pero ella lo había hecho igualmente. _Durante más de 3 años!_ No importaba que ella hubiera creído que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella lo había apartado de su mamá por más de 3 años, de sus hermanitos por más de 3 años, le había sacado la elección, el elegir qué hacer con la información que ella conocía.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia donde todo comenzó. A su primer hogar, al lugar en el que creció y dijo sus primeras palabras, dio sus primeros pasos. En el que vivió los primeros diez años de su vida, en esa casa en la que fue feliz. La Mansión Mills.

No sabía qué hacer, si tocar la puerta o no. Tal vez ella ya estaría dormida, no la quería despertar. Él no sabía muy bien que noticias le habían dado a su madre, pero la conocía y sabía que algo malo había pasado, algo que le dolía. Había estado agradecido con David por haberla llevado a cenar y así poderla distraer de sus problemas. Y si estaba descansando no quería alterar ese momento.

Finalmente decidió entrar por la puerta trasera e ir directamente a su habitación, a la que él seguía considerando su habitación pero que nadie más lo hacía.

Venía muy seguido a su habitación y siempre tenía ese poder para calmarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor. Le hacía creer que todo estaba bien y que era como antes de que todo cambiara, que su morena madre estaba durmiendo al final del pasillo y que si le pasaba algo ella estaría ahí para él.

* * *

Ella había podido dormir bien, por suerte no habían llegado más imágenes extrañas en sus sueños, eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Se despertó, pero no porque su cuerpo sintiera que era momento de despertarse, no sino que algo la había despertado. Se levantó despacio, para no despertar a su hermana que se había quedado dormida a su lado, sin hacer ningún ruido con sus pies o al cerrar la puerta al pasar.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras pero algo la detuvo. Había luz en la habitación que había sido de Henry. La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, asomo la cabeza dentro por la grieta que quedaba y lo que vio la sorprendió. Entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta al hacerlo y se dirigió lentamente hacia la cama como para no asustar al joven que se había quedado durmiendo ahí.

En su rostro se podían ver el rastro de lágrimas que ahora estaban secas. Una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente al ver esas lágrimas, jamás quería ver a este joven sufrir después de todo lo que ya lo había hecho, solo quería que él fuera feliz.

"Henry"-dijo ella lo más suave y maternal que pudo para no asustar al joven que dormía.

"Ma-Regina?"-dijo sorprendido de verla ahí. Trato de levantarse de la cama y sentarse pero la morena puso una mano sobre su hombro para que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que él estuviera en la cama.

"Lo siento… yo solo…no quería despertarte y entre por la puerta de atrás"-sus ojos eran tan gentiles y llenos de cariño que él casi se largó a llorar otra vez. Podría haberla tenido hace 3 años, podrían haber intentado que ella recuperara sus recuerdos hace 3 años… Tal vez para estos días todo estaría normal, como siempre debería haber sido.

"Está bien Henry"-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa-"Puedo?"-pregunto mirando al espacio junto a él. Él asintió.

"Que paso?"-ella no sabía que más hacer por él, además de escucharlo pero quería sacar esa expresión de dolor que veía en su rostro. Había llegado a querer mucho a este niño a lo largo de los días.

Él no dijo nada por unos momentos. Porque como le diría? Como explicaría lo que él estaba sintiendo?

"Si no queres no tenes porque…"-con el silencio la morena había entendido que él no le quería contar acerca de lo que le había pasado, peo Henry solo estaba ordenando sus ideas.

"Quiero"-dijo él cortándole la frase antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando-"Emma…"

 _Entonces la cosa era con su rubia madre,_ pensó la reina.

"Ella s-sabia dónde estaba mi mamá y nunca nos lo dijo"-las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los claros ojos del joven. La reina le agarro su mano que no podía dejar de temblar.

"Oh Henry"-dijo ella, porque que más podía decir?

"Ahora es demasiado tarde"-su tono resignado a la verdad-"Podría haberla encontrado hace más de 3 años y ella nunca dijo nada"-sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, él miraba al piso y no podía mirar a su madre a los ojos-"Por qué me hizo esto?"

"Henry… le preguntaste por qué lo hizo?"-pregunto la reina, su tono suave siempre presente. No lo quería presionar, si él quería contestar lo haría pero si no estaba todo bien.

"Ella-ella dijo que era para protegerme"-se secó sus lágrimas con una de sus manos, pero nunca soltando la que Regina tenia entre las suyas-"Como pudo ser alejarme de ella una forma de protegerme?"-esta vez él giro rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a su madre, quería encontrar alguna respuesta en ella, pero que no supiera quien era él le dolió demasiado asique volvió a mirar a sus manos entrelazadas.

"A veces hacemos cosas que nos parece que es lo mejor…pero no todas las veces tenemos razón"-parecía como si ella estuviera hablando acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos más de 3 años atrás, pero Henry sabia mejor.

"Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"-pregunto él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De que quieres hablar?"-dijo ella con una sonrisa y pasando una mano sobre el cabello del joven, revolviéndolo como cuando era chico.

"Los mellizos quieren un perro o perra, como Lolo"-ese tema era bueno y de verdad estaba entusiasmado con lo del perro. Porque si lo conseguía para sus hermanitos hoy significaría que más adelante también seria de él, y todos ganaban.

"Eso dijeron?"-pregunto la reina riendo, Henry asintió. Por supuesto que lo habían dicho, sus hijos amaban los perros y desde que Peter se había ido, y Lolo también, habían querido un perro-"Tal vez es hora de conseguir un perro"

* * *

Luego de que saliera de la habitación y de que Henry se hubiera dormido, Regina llamo a Emma para decirle que Henry estaba con ella. Si estaba bien que él se quedara ahí por la noche. Y que Henry no quería volver a casa esta noche. La rubia dijo que sí que no había problema de que se quedara y que tal vez sería lo mejor.

Parecía que habían hecho un intercambio. Zelena y los mellizos durmiendo en la casa de Emma y Henry durmiendo en la de Regina.

"David!"-dijo la reina al teléfono.

"Buen día señorita Mills"-dijo el rubio, tratando de que su voz estuviera pareja y que no se notara el dolor de cabeza que no lo había dejado dormir por la mayor parte de la noche-"La puedo ayudar en algo o solo llamaba porque me extrañaba"

"Bueno…mmm si necesito algo"-ella no podía dejar de sonreír, parecía que cada vez que hablaba con David solo estaba flotando en el espacio-"Pero también quería saber cómo estabas"-dijo la morena con un tono preocupado

"Te enteraste de lo de Emma…"

"Sí, Henry pasó la noche acá"-aunque el rubio sabía que Henry iría directo hacia Regina una vez que se separaron anoche en la puerta de la casa de Emma, era bueno confirmarlo.

"Bueno, es difícil, saber que tu hija una de las personas en las que más confías y más amas… te mintió durante tanto tiempo y con algo tan importante"

"Lo siento David"-dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, prestándole toda la atención a lo que él iba a decir-"Henry dijo que era muy tarde, que significa eso?"-ella tenía miedo de la respuesta que podía obtener, pero de algún modo necesitaba hacer la pregunta.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero ella no volverá"-contesto David tratando de decir las menores mentiras. De cierto modo él no estaba mintiendo, la misma Regina que hace más de 3 años había desaparecido de Storybrooke no volvería, ella había cambiado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo escuchando la respiración del otro a través del teléfono, disfrutando la compañía y el apoyo que se podían ofrecer el uno al otro.

"Vos cómo estás? Algún sueño extraño?"

"Bien, estoy bien"-dijo no muy segura si esa era la verdad pero no queriendo hablar del tema.

"Dijiste que me necesitabas?"-respondió él entendiendo la corta respuesta de ella.

"Bueno, necesito tus conocimientos acerca de Storybrooke"-dijo ella recuperando la sonrisa del primer momento de la conversación-"Los niños quieren un perro, y pensé que tal vez era hora de conseguirles uno, además su cumpleaños está a unos días…Me podes ayudar?"

"Elegiste a tu hombre"-él rio y ella también-"De hecho hace un tiempo trabaje en el refugio de animales de Storybrooke, asique tal vez pueda usar mis contactos para que vayas con los niños"-dijo él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Tal vez? Y cuanto me va a costar esto señor Nolan?"-pregunto ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

"Tal vez un almuerzo los 5?"-ofreció él.

"Me parece bien"-contesto ella tratando de ocultar su emoción por este día.

"Nos vemos en dos horas en el refugio?"

"Nos vemos"

"No puedo esperar para verlos"

"Yo tampoco"

* * *

Luego de que Zelena y los mellizos llegaran de lo de Emma y que Henry se levantara, Regina comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su familia. Muchos panqueques de manzana.

Luego de que hubieran comido todos juntos, charlando y escuchando las historias que contaban los mellizos de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior en lo de la rubia, Regina les dijo que se prepararan que tenía una sorpresa para ellos. Y así muy emocionados los niños se comenzaron a preparar.

Henry había querido ayudar a su madre con los mellizos así que ahí estaban ambos, poniéndoles a los mellizos sus pequeños zapatitos.

"Henry, te gustan los panqueques de mamá?"-pregunto Oliver mientras Henry le ataba los cordones.

"Los mejores"-dijo el joven con una GRAN sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando de esos momentos hermosos.

"Mmm-Ñami"-destaco la pequeña Isabella frotándose la pancita con sus dos manos y lamiéndose su labio superior, recordando lo ricos que estaban los panqueques que tanto amaban los mellizos.

"Ñami?"-pregunto la reina estirando su mano hacia la panza de su hija para hacerle costillas, una vez que había terminado de atarle los cordones. Isabella comenzó a reír y a reír ante no poder soportar las cosquillas, sumándose Oliver para también cosquillear a su hermanita.

"Mommyyy bastaa"-queriendo alejar con sus manitos las de su madre y su hermano. Mientras Henry los observaba maravillado.

"Está bien, está bien ven acá mi niña"-dijo la reina estirando sus brazos para que su princesita los llenara. La pequeña morena inmediatamente salto hacia los brazos de su madre, dejando atrás el sillón en el que había estado sentada con su hermano, dándole un gran y hermoso abrazo.

No queriendo quedarse sin su abrazo Oliver también fue a los brazos de su madre, justo al lado de su madre, los tres estaban consumidos en el abrazo.

Regina abrió los ojos y vio a Henry que los estaba mirando con un rostro triste y lágrimas, que aún no caían, en sus ojos. Ella inmediatamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa y estiro la mano que había estado abrazando a Izzy para que él la tomara y se uniera a ellos.

Henry los abrazo fuerte a los tres, enterrando su rostro en el cuello y cabello de su madre, para así poder sentir su olor único, a Manzanas y Vainillas.

"No quieren su sorpresa?"-pregunto Regina apartándose un poco de sus tres hijos para mirarlos a los ojos.

"Siiii"-gritaron los dos más pequeños.

* * *

Los pequeños no sabían a donde iban, pero estaban muy emocionados y ansiosos. Siempre les encantaban las sorpresas de su madre, asique fuera lo que fuera les iba a encantar. Pero nunca se hubieran imaginado que lo que habían pedido la noche anterior se haría realidad tan pronto.

Una vez que los niños estaban libres de sus asientos, ella tomo a Oliver en sus brazos y su hermana tomo a Isabella para así poder llevarlos adentro hacia su sorpresa. Seguidas por Henry.

"Mommy está acá la sorpresa?"-pregunto Oliver mirando de arriba abajo el edificio que estaba en frente suyo.

"Sí cariño"-dijo la reina con una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño, miro sobre su hombro a Henry que venía detrás de ellas y le regalo una sonrisa, que él devolvió.

"Henry, Henry"-dijo Isabella tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su tía para ir hacia Henry-"Mamá nos va a dar una sorpresa!"-menciono ella emocionadamente, tomando la mano del joven de 14 años como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Estas emocionada?"-pregunto Henry, ya sabiendo la respuesta que se podía ver en el rostro de sus hermanitos.

Pero antes que pudiera contestar Izzy, Regina abrió la puerta del refugio de animales y ahí dentro los estaba esperando David, ambos niños salieron corriendo a su encuentro al llamado de su nombre.

"DAVID!"-gritaron los mellizos corriendo y saltando a los brazos del rubio.

"Hola, pequeños traviesos"-dijo David dándoles un gran abrazo-"Preparados para ver su sorpresa?"-alejándose un poco para ver a los ojos a sus hijos, poniendo sus manos cada una en un hombro de sus hijos.

"Sabes qué es?"-pregunto Izzy abriendo su boca grande en maravilla.

David asintió, y miro hacia arriba de las cabezas de los niños para ver como su madre venia caminando hacia él, seguida por Zelena y Henry.

"Señor Nolan"-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Señorita Mills"-respondió él sonriendo y admirando la belleza de su morena. Zelena y Henry sonriendo como unos idiotas detrás de Regina al ver la escena.

Ellos con sus miradas brillantes, David con una de puro amor y la reina con una que aún no comprendía muy bien, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Y sus dos hijos en el medio de ellos con grandes sonrisas en su rostros, ansiosos y emocionados por la sorpresa que les darían sus padres.

"Qué tal si les mostramos su sorpresa?"-pregunto Regina mirando hacia abajo a sus hijos y luego a David.

"Cierren los ojos"-dijo el rubio mirando a su familia con una gran sonrisa. Ambos mellizos se pusieron al mismo tiempo sus manitos sobre sus ojos.

Despacito y sin que se chocaran nada sus padres los llevaron a través de un pasillo, seguidos de su tía y su hermano, hasta llegar a una puerta donde se podían escuchar ruidos que provenían del otro lado.

Isabella jadeo de emoción al reconocer los ruidos que venían desde la habitación.

"De verdad Mommy?"-pregunto Izzy con sus ojos aun tapados por sus manos. Oliver no decía nada, estaba esperando por confirmación.

"De verdad mis bebes"-respondió Regina-"Destapen sus ojitos"

Ambos destaparon sus ojitos y miraron hacia adelante, donde estaba la puerta abierta y se podía ver que si la atravesabas había una habitación llena de perritos. Un pasillo al medio y zonas con barreras para que no se escaparan los perros de cada lado.

"Vamos entren"-dijo David, los dos mellizos se lanzaron hacia donde estaban los perros sin gastar ningún segundo.

"Henry! Hay muchos perritos!"-dijo Oliver gritándole al adolescente y haciéndole señas con sus manos para que viniera con ellos.

Los adultos no podían dejar de sonreír ante la emoción que sentían los 3. Pasaban de un perro a otro acariciándolo y diciendo como eran hermosos, tiernos, suaves, grandes o pequeños.

Todos los perros estaban muy emocionados, no dejaban de mover su colita, miraban y seguían a los chicos para cada lado que iban.

"Mami! Mami"-grito Oliver mientras apuntaba a una perra y miraba a su madre y otra vez a la perra.

"Te gusta ese cariño?"-pregunto Regina acercándose más a donde estaban parados sus tres hijos.

"Henry la encontró"-dijo Izzy-"Mami es muy linda, podemos tenerla?"

Regina se acercó lentamente a la perra y le ofreció su mano, para demostrarle que no le haría ningún daño, la perra despacio se acercó a la mano de la reina. Luego ella puso su cabeza en la mano de la reina y Regina comenzó a acariciarla.

"Que crees Henry? Es ella la elegida?"-pregunto la morena dándole suspenso a sus mellizos, que estaban aguantando la respiración esperando por el 'sí' de su madre.

"Sí creo que es la elegida"-respondió Henry, a lo que los mellizos comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

"David David"-lo llamo Oliver caminando hacia donde estaba él-"Escuchaste? Elegimos nuestra perrita"

"Sí cariño, los escuche"-dijo el rubio pasando una mano por el cabello de su hijo-"Es una gran perra, la van a amar"

"Ya tiene nombre?"-pregunto Zelena, quien había sido completamente olvidada.

"Lola"-respondió simplemente el príncipe.

"Bueno Lola, ya tenes una familia"-dijo ella acariciándola. Sus dos mellizos se acercaron a ella dándole un GRAN abrazo de 'Gracias'-"Zelena porque no te quedas acá con los niños mientras yo hago el papeleo?"

"Saben que…Ustedes vayan a Granny's, espérenme allá y yo hago el papeleo"-dijo David con una gran sonrisa pensando en el almuerzo que compartiría con su familia.

"De verdad? No quiero molestarte-"

"Para nada, no es ninguna molestia"

"Gracias David, por todo"-dijo ella acercándose a él y mientras ninguno de los demás miembros de su familia los estaba mirando, solo jugando con Lola, ella le dio un beso en sus labios, un beso que demostraba lo muy agradecida que estaba por todo lo que había hecho por ella, lo mucho que lo apreciaba y lo mucho que le gustaba besarlo.

"De nada"-dijo él con otra gran sonrisa, feliz con el método que ella había elegido para decir gracias.

* * *

Aunque había costado… una vez que Regina había tranquilizado a los niños que en la noche tendrían a Lola con ellos, ya que querían llevársela de inmediato pero tenían que esperar a que David hiciera el papeleo…Los niños estaban cada uno en su asiento, junto con Henry en la parte de atrás. Zelena y ella en la parte de adelante.

"Pongo música?"-pregunto la colorada mirando hacia atrás donde estaban los niños, ganándose una hermosa y libre risa que salió de los labios de la morena. Regina sabia cuanto le gustaba a su hermana cantar en el auto, incluso las canciones infantiles que les gustaban a los mellizos.

"Disney"-dijo Henry, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas canciones.

"Veamos que tenemos"-contesto la colorada dándole 'play' a la lista de reproducción.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y todos cantaron a la vez, incluso Regina…

" **Hakuna Matata** "

" **Una forma de ser** "-canto la colorada. Grandes sonrisas en los rostros de todos los que iban en el auto.

" **Hakuna Matataaaaa** "-cantaron los mellizos, bien fuerte.

" **Nada que temeeer** "-esta vez fueron Regina y Henry

* * *

"No te preocupes David"-dijo el actual dueño del refugio-"Te llevas los documentos y mañana los traes"

"De verdad?"-pregunto el rubio no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Ese no era el protocolo normal ante la adopción de un perro, pero parecía que tenía sus beneficios el haber trabajado por esos años en este lugar.

El dueño del lugar asintió.

"Gracias John"-dijo David extendiendo su mano para que el otro hombre la estrechara, tomo la correa de Lola, los documentos que luego tendría que llenar y se dirigió a su camioneta.

Podría almorzar con su familia antes de lo previsto. No tendrían que esperarlo mucho tiempo, tal vez llegaría al mismo tiempo que ellos a Granny's.

* * *

" **Sin preocuparse es como hay q vivir, al vivir así, yo aquí aprendí HAKUNA MATATAA** "-cantaron todos juntos.

Los mellizos un poco lidiando con las palabras que decía la canción, pero igualmente todos cantaban con alegría y sin despreocupación… tal y como decía la canción.

"MUY BIEN!"-dijo la colorada, mientras su hermana estacionaba el auto en frente de Granny's, dándose vuelta y chocando los 5 con sus tres sobrinos.

"Bueno, bajemos"-la morena bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta de atrás a Henry, quien estaba desabrochando a Oliver de su asiento. La reina sonrió ante esto, el joven algún día sería un muy buen hermano mayor.

Todos bajaron del auto. Oliver corrió hacia donde estaba su madre sobre la vereda de Granny's, y le tomo la mano. Izzy tomo la mano de Henry.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la entrada del restaurante cuando oyeron al pequeño Oliver gritar:

"DAVID Y LOLA!"-señalando hacia donde estaba el rubio con la nueva mascota de la familia en la vereda del otro lado de la calle.

La reina miro a su hijo y luego siguió con sus ojos la línea de visión del pequeño, que la llevo al rubio parado en la vereda de enfrente, sosteniendo a Lola de su correa a punto de cruzar la calle.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, atrapados en su propio mundo por unos momentos.

Ese momento termino al Regina sentir que la mano de su pequeño se soltaba de la suya.

Sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver a su pequeño correr por la calle. Sin saber que él auto que había esperado por el momento justo, para poder cumplir la tarea que se le había encomendado, estaba yendo a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño Oliver.

A partir de ese momento todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Los ojos de los presentes se agrandaron al ver la escena desarrollarse.

"OLIVER!"-grito la reina sin saber qué hacer. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer llegaría muy tarde, no había forma de que pudiera salvar a su bebé a tiempo.

Quería salvarlo pero no sabía cómo.

Sus emociones le decían que lo hiciera, que ella podría, que no se preocupara que ella salvaría a su bebé.

Y así lo hizo, dejo que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de ella.

La reina desapareció en una nube de humo purpura, reapareciendo frente al auto y su hijo.

Ella lo empujo del camino al último segundo.

Había salvado a su bebé, a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Eso era lo que importaba.

Ella lo había salvado, pero ya no había nadie que la salvara a ella.

Lo último que escucho fueron los gritos de su familia y de las nuevas personas que había conocido en este viaje llamar a su nombre.

Pero ya era tarde.

* * *

 **OMG no puedo creer que finalmente lo hice! POR FAVOR diganme que les parecio el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado la cita, lo de Lola, y finalmente el accidente!  
**

 **Besos no me odien... HASTA PRONTO. XO**


	17. Pretty little Horses

**YES capítulo nuevo! Espero que les guste... este capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior que era de más de doce mil palabras, este es más cortito pero espero que igualmente lo disfruten.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UNA REVIEW ME ENCANTAN Y ME HACEN FELIZ** **!** **!**

 **Díganme que les parecio y si quieren que pase algo en especial en futuros capítulos, disfrutenlo.**

 **Saludos y que tengan un buen día mañana xoxo**

* * *

Él estaba congelado en su lugar. Veía como la gente salía de sus casas al escuchar los gritos de ayuda, pero no podía moverse no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Había pensado que finalmente todo estaría bien, que el plan que tenían funcionaria y que serían la familia que deberían haber sido hacía más de 3 años atrás.

Pero el mundo no era un cuento de hadas, ahora él lo sabía. Y parecía que el mundo se empeñaba en sacar a su madre de su lado.

Veía como su abuelo y Zelena corrían hacia donde estaba su madre en el suelo, sangrando y con sus hermosos ojos marrones cerrados.

También veía a sus hermanos, que trataban de correr hacia donde su mami estaba pero eran sostenidos por Granny y Red.

Veía las caras horrorizadas de los habitantes de la ciudad que miraban mientras la escena se desarrollaba enfrente de ellos como si lo que observaban no estuviera pasando, o no fuera real.

Vio cómo su tía, Zelena, le gritaba algo a la abuelita que no pudo escuchar. Vio como ellos desaparecían en una nube de humo verde junto con su madre, que estaba en los brazos del rubio.

Vio como Lola, la nueva mascota de la familia, corría hacia el coche que había causado todo esto. El mismo coche que luego del accidente se había dirigido hacia otro, chocando con este y matando al hombre que estaba dentro en el instante.

Pero él no se podía mover.

No podía registrar lo que estaba pasando, los sonidos se le escapaban… las palabras eran demasiado difícil de comprender.

Parecía como si estuviera mirando una película o leyendo una historia en la que el personaje principal moría enfrente de los ojos de las personas que amaba… pero en la que el espectador no podía hacer nada, más que quedarse horrorizado y con el corazón roto por lo que había pasado. Sin poder entender porque había pasado eso, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La perdería para siempre? No! Eso no podía pasar.

* * *

"No la muevas mucho"-dijo la colorada llegando al lado del rubio, que estaba poniendo la cabeza de su hermana sobre su falda como soporte-"No queremos causar más daño del que ya se haya cometido"

El rubio asintió e hizo lo que la colorada le pidió. No quería dañar a su morena de ninguna manera, pero tenían que sacarla de ahí y pronto, sin moverla.

"Tenemos que sacarla de acá y llevarla a un hospital, rápido"-dijo David sin sacar sus ojos del rostro de Regina, la urgencia evidente en su voz.

La colorada asintió como lo había hecho antes el rubio, tomando las palabras en consideración y decidiendo que tenía que hacer.

Se dio vuelta buscando con sus ojos donde estaban sus sobrinos, para su alivio, encontrándolos con Granny y Ruby, ambos sosteniéndolos para que no se acercaran a donde estaba su madre y vieran el estado en el que ella estaba.

"Granny quédate con los niños"-grito ella mirando a los ojos a la vieja loba, y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, luego llevando su mirada hacia Henry y luego otra vez hacia la abuelita, quien comprendió su pedido de cuidar al joven.

"Agárrala fuerte"-dijo la colorada, mirando tristemente al rubio que no dejaba de mirar el rostro de la morena que estaba en sus brazos y decirle palabras para tranquilizarla, aunque ella tal vez no lo escuchara.

"sí"-fue su respuesta, aunque bien sabían ambos que él jamás la soltaría, jamás se alejaría de ella, por voluntad propia por lo menos.

Rápidamente una nube de humo verde los envolvió llevándolos al hospital y apareciendo a las puertas de este.

"NECESITAMOS UN DOCTOR"-grito el rubio mirando por todos lados para encontrar a algún doctor que los ayudara.

Ante el grito del príncipe varios médicos llegaron a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y a ayudar con la situación.

"VAN A HACER ALGO O QUE?"-volvió a gritar el rubio, desesperado por que los doctores hicieran algo y se movieran, aunque eso significara soltar a su reina y que la sacaran de sus brazos. Él sabia que ella estaría mejor con ellos, pero eso no lo hacía menos difícil.

Finalmente los médicos comenzaron a moverse. Tomando a la reina de los brazos del príncipe, siendo extremadamente cuidadosos para no causar más daño, colocándola en una camilla y desapareciendo detrás de unas puertas. Dejando a David y Zelena parados ahí en la entrada sin saber qué hacer.

"Que fue lo que paso David?"-pregunto la colorada pasando su mano por su enrulado cabello.

"No lo sé, no lo sé"-respondió el rubio en un susurro que la bruja apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

Los dos sabían perfectamente como habían pasados las cosas, pero no era fácil entender que era lo que había pasado.

"Que paso?"-pregunto Gold apareciendo en su nube de humo, junto con Belle, quienes habían recibido una llamada de parte de Ruby. Ambos se veían muy shockeados, sus ojos grandes y bocas igualmente abiertas.

"Estaba llegando a Granny's cuando Oliver me vio"-contaba el rubio, sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala de esperas agarrándose la cabeza entre sus manos-"él salió corriendo hacia mí, cruzando la calle, y un auto salió de la nada hacia él..."

"OH por dios"-dijo Belle entendiendo hacia donde iba el rubio con su historia.

"Cuando el auto estaba a punto de golpearlo ella apareció delante de él en una nube de humo y lo saco del camino del coche…pero era demasiado tarde para ella"

"OH POR DIOS"-esta vez fue Gold, quien se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba al lado del rubio, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto no solo por la salud de su hija pero lo que le dirían después.

"Desapareció en una nube de humo y salvo a Oliver"-dijo Belle repasando en voz alta las palabras que había dicho David anteriormente.

"QUE?"-dijeron al mismo tiempo horrorizados Zelena y David. Finalmente poniendo en consideración lo que había pasado y lo que eso podría significar para ellos y su familia.

Ninguno dijo nada al ver que por la puerta llegaban Granny y Henry que rápidamente iban hacían donde ellos se encontraban discutiendo la situación.

"Dijeron algo?"-pregunto Henry, hablando acerca de los doctores, dirigiéndose a ninguno de los adultos en especial.

"Recién la ingresaron Henry"-dijo David con una pequeña sonrisa, nada tranquilizadora.

"Pero va a estar bien, verdad?"-el miedo de perder a su madre evidente en la voz y el rostro del joven.

"Eso esperamos"

"No pueden hacer nada? Abuelo?"-pregunto Henry dirigiéndose a Rumple-"Tenes magia verdad? Podes curarla…"-sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza porque su abuelo le dijera que sí que la curaría y que todo estaría bien, pero había algo en el rostro de su abuelo y de cómo miraba a los demás adultos que le decía que eso no sería tan fácil o incluso posible.

"No sabemos Henry"-dijo Zelena tratando de explicarle al joven las razones porque eso no era algo bueno-"Tu madre… ella es médico, sabe lo que pasa luego de un accidente y las heridas que alguien debería tener luego de lo que a ella le paso…"

"Tendríamos que explicarle demasiado y no creemos que sea el mejor momento"-siguió diciendo David.

"Ya tenemos que explicarle porque ella desapareció en una nube de humo morada… que diferencia hace sanarla?"-pregunto Henry.

Y era verdad ya tenían que explicarle varias cosas, tal vez una más no haría ningún daño, pero podría ser demasiado para Regina.

Pero antes que pudieran hacer una decisión al respecto o si quiera considerar las opciones que tenían y lo que había dicho Henry, vieron un doctor salir por las puertas que se habían llevado a la reina y dirigirse hacia donde ellos estaban en la sala de espera.

"Noah"-dijo Rumple sorprendido de ver al doctor que estaba enfrente de él.

Todos giraron para mirar al oscuro, ya que ninguno parecía conocer a este doctor excepto él. Ninguno de los demás adultos lo había visto jamás en el tiempo que habían estado en Storybrooke pero parecía que Gold lo conocía muy bien.

"Lamento tener que verlos en esta situación"-contestó el doctor mirando a Henry.

"Tio, mamá va a estar bien?"-preguntó Henry desesperado, con pequeñas lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, pero un poco más tranquilo sabiendo sabiendo que si Noah estaba cuidando de su madre, ella estaba en buenas manos.

"Henry, tu mamá está en condiciones delicadas"-contestó Noah tratando de medir sus palabras y decirla con toda la suavidad que podía reunir en ese momento-"Son muchas heridas las que tiene"

"Qué es lo que tiene doctor?"-preguntó David, un poco extrañado con la escena que estaban viendo sus ojos, luego preguntaría quién era el doctor...ese no era el momento.

"Regina..."-esto le estaba costando mucho, él la quería mucho a ella y era difícil hacer esto. Pero en el momento que lo fueron a buscar porque Regina había entrado al hospital, luego de que la habían atropellado, inmediatamente tomó el caso para poder cuidarla como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado-"Ella está en un esto muy delicado"

"Tiene varias contusiones que son bastante graves..."

Nadie quería escuchar lo que el doctor estaba a punto de decir pero sabían que era necesario.

"... además de varias costillas fracturadas y la pierna derecha quebrada..."

Zelena se sentó lentamente, en una de las sillas que quedaban al lado de David y Gold, con su preocupación subiendo y subiendo con cada palabra que el doctor pronunciaba.

Dejando parados a Belle, Granny y Henry.

"...Lo que más nos preocupa son las lesiones cerebrales"-siguió diciendo el doctor, su cara mostrando el dolor y la preocupación que sentía. Aunque sabía que como medico debía mantener sus emociones a raya, le resultaba muy difícil cuando se trataba de Regina.

Siempre le era difícil cuando se trataba de Regina.

"Qué quiere decir eso?"-preguntó Granny.

"Quiere decir que cuando el auto hizo impacto con… Regina, provocó daños neurológicos, en el cerebro… y puede ocurrir que Regina no se despierte por unos días, entre otras cosas… las demás heridas sanaran pero con el golpe en su cabeza no sabemos como ella pueda reaccionar"

"Pero va a estar bien, no?"-pregunto Zelena definitivamente asustada por las palabras que estaba escuchando.

Noah no sabía que decir ante eso, de verdad esperaba que Regina se pusiera bien no soportaría perderla otra vez después de 3 años sin verla. Regina junto con Henry eran su familia, lo único que él tenía, y aunque no estaban unidos por sangre eso nunca le había importado a él, ni a la morena tampoco. Él había estado en los peores y mejores momentos de la vida de la reina, la había visto reír y llorar, ser feliz y estar hundida en las peores de las tristezas. Sangrar y sanar...

* * *

 _La semana anterior también lo habían llamado y se estaba preocupando._

 _La situación lo había tomado por sorpresa en los años que conocía al Rey nunca hubiera pensado que él fuera capaz de tal horror, pero parecía que nunca se terminaba de conocer a la gente. Una vez había escuchado rumores de lo que le había hecho a una muchacha que trabajaba en el castillo, pero él jamás había atendido a la joven. Había estado de viaje visitando a su madre que había estado muy enferma, cuando volvió al castillo la muchacha ya había muerto. Pero aun así pudo escuchar los rumores acerca de lo que le había pasado a esa pobre alma desafortunada._

 _Ahora sabía que todo lo que habían dicho acerca del rey era verdad._

 _Sabía que él no podía hacer nada más por ella que ayudarla con sus heridas y darle algunas hiervas para que pudiera dormir, también sabía que eso no era suficiente..._

 _Entro lentamente a la habitación para no asustar a la muchacha que se encontraba adentro, seguramente ya estaría en un mal estado emocionalmente y no quería causarle más daño a ella._

 _Una de sus damas se acercó lentamente hacia él, sin hacer ningún ruido que pudiera molestar a la Reina que estaba recostada en la cama, para poder decirle cual era la_ _situación_ _pero ambos sabían lo que pasaba y porque él estaba ahí._

 _"Está un poco asustada por favor vaya despacio"-dijo ella. La reina de verdad le agradaba y no quería que una muchacha como lo era la reina, tan llena de vida y luz, estuviera pasando por esto. De verdad tenía miedo que Regina dejara de ser una joven tan llena de luz y de vida con el paso de sus días como esposa del rey._

 _"Por supuesto"-respondió él mirando a la cama donde estaba acostada la morena y no a la dama que tenía a su lado._

 _Ella solo asintió, y vio como él se acercaba lentamente a la cama, sabía que él no le haría daño que era un buen hombre, pero aun así se tenía que asegurar._

 _"Su majestad"-dijo Noah en voz baja para no asustar a la reina._

 _Su dolor aumentaba con_ _cada respiración que intentaba dar._

 _Esta había sido una mala noche, peor que la de la semana anterior._

 _Él había sido más rudo que la vez anterior, diciéndole al oído lo hermoso que era su cuerpo y cuanto le gustaba tocarlo. Como su piel era suave y joven. Palabras como 'hermosa' y 'deliciosa' habían salido de la boca del rey y cada vez que lo escuchaba pronunciarlas quería llorar y gritar, pero no lo hacía._

 _Aunque quería gritar y sacarlo de encima suyo, no podía._

 _Como su madre había dicho era su deber y era lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque le rompiera el alma y quisiera morirse del asco que sentía, no podía._

 _Finalmente, cuando él termino una de sus damas vino a buscarla para ayudarla a salir de ahí._

 _Por lo menos él tenía la decencia de no hacerle...eso, en su habitación ahí podría descansar sin sentir su olor en el cuarto. El cambio era bueno, las cosas malas solo pasaban en la habitación del Rey no en la suya._

 _Pero_ _igualmente_ _aunque el espacio fuera diferente aun podía sentirlo sobre ella, dentro de ella, son sus manos en ella._

 _El doctor había sido llamado, eso significaba que el rey la había dejado en tan mal estado que el doctor había sido necesario._

 _Las noches antes de esta él no le había hecho tanto daño como para que tuvieran que llamar a Noah, pero esta vez sí._

 _"Su majestad"-lo escucho decir, pero ella no abrió los ojos ni hizo ningún sonido estaba muy cansada para eso._

 _"Se que está muy cansada"-dijo él como leyéndole los pensamientos de la reina_ _-"_ _Pero necesito que haga un esfuerzo más su Majestad..."_

 _"Regina"-dijo ella, cortando lo que él estaba diciendo, y abriendo los ojos para poder mirarlo._

 _"Perdone?"_

 _"Regina, llámeme Regina"-realmente quería dormir cerrar sus ojos e irse a un mundo de sueños a un mundo donde podria ser feliz con su Daniel. Pero sabía que si se iba a otro mundo no sería a uno donde estaría Daniel, sabía que si se iba estaría su esposo ahí. Su rostro estaría ahí, sus manos, su olor, y ella no quería hacer eso asique mantuvo sus ojos abiertos para ver al doctor._

 _"Está bien, Regina entonces"-él sonrió levemente, una sonrisa triste dada la ocasión_ _-"_ _Necesito curarte, puedo?"-pregunto Noah dándole la opción de decidir que quería que él hiciera con respecto a sus heridas y a su cuerpo._

 _Ella solo asintió y él se sentó al borde la cama, junto a ella._

 _"Por favor dime si te estoy haciendo daño e inmediatamente me detendré"-dijo el doctor con toda la sinceridad del mundo._

 _Regina internamente agradeció que él hubiera dicho esas palabras._ _Leopold_ _aunque había visto su cara de dolor y sus lágrimas jamás se había detenido, no importándole lo que ella sentía. Era muy importante que el doctor hubiera dicho esas palabras, demostraba que ella le importaba y que no solo quería curar sus heridas para tapar las apariencias del Rey, supuesto buen Rey._

* * *

"Eso espero"-dijo Noah aun perdido en sus recuerdos-"Eso espero"

Todos quedaron en silencio. Sumergidos cada uno en sus pensamientos y dudas, temores, ninguno tranquilo por lo que le pasaría a Regina, amiga para unos, hija para otros, casi novia y madre de sus hijos para otro. Todos la amaban y ninguno la quería perder.

"Podemos verla?"-pregunto Henry con sus ojos llenos de esperanza por ver a su madre.

"Sí, sí"-contesto Noah-"de a dos por favor"

"Vayan ustedes dos"-dijo Rumple, mirando a Zelena por confirmación, dirigiéndose a David y Henry.

"Están seguros?"-le pregunto el rubio al Oscuro y a la Bruja. Estaba seguro que Henry debía pasar, pero no muy seguro si el debería pasar antes que el padre de Regina y su hermana.

"Por supuesto David, ella te necesita"-dijo Zelena. Aunque se llevaban muy bien por el momento con David, sabía que el rubio la seguía resintiendo por lo que le había hecho a él, Regina y los niños. Ella esperaba que todo saliera bien y que pronto todo quedara en el pasado, ya quería llegar a el momento en el que todos estarían felices y sin ningún problema.

"Yo puedo pasar más tarde"-dijo Rumple.

"Está bien, vamos Henry"-el rubio se dirigió hacia donde estaba Henry y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro caminaron juntos a la habitación de la morena. Sin darse cuenta que por la puerta del hospital entraban Emma, Neal y Snow.

"Que fue lo que paso?"-pregunto Snow, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que había pasado. Sacando la actriz que tenía en su interior y poniendo su mejor cara de inocente, y preocupada, buena princesa.

"Hubo un accidente..."-comenzó a contar Gold, pasando su mirada por su hijo y Emma quien realmente estaban preocupados y luego centrándose en Snow White no creyéndose su actuación ni un poco. la princesita no tenía los años de experiencia que él y Regina poseían, se le notaba la falsedad que le salía por los poros, la rabia y la felicidad en sus ojos.

* * *

Ambos entraron lentamente a la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido en caso de que la reina despertara, cosa que sería muy poco probable por unos días. Pero no tirarían la esperanza por la ventana, todavía, no después de todo lo que habían pasado por tener a su morena con ellos.

"Crees que pueda escucharnos?"-le pregunto Henry a David, tomando la mano de su madre entre las suyas.

"Eso espero"-contesto el rubio, tomando la mano izquierda de la morena.

Ambos sentados en las sillas de hospital a cada lado de Regina.

" **Hush-a-bye, don't you cry...Go to sleep my little baby** "-comenzó a cantar Henry, mientras pasaba tiernamente la mano que le quedaba libre por los negros cabellos de su madre, evitando la herida que tenía en su frente. Como lo había hecho tantas veces su madre cuando tenía miedo.

David lo miro sorprendido al escucharlo cantar la canción de cuna, pero no dijo nada y siguió sosteniendo la mano de su hermosa morena mientras veía a Henry cantar esa canción que seguramente le había cantado la reina cuando él era pequeño.

" **When You Wake You Shall Have ...All The Pretty Little Horses** "-una lagrima rodo por el rostro del joven, mientras seguía cantando con su vos entre cortada, no dejando de tocar el pelo de su madre o de cantar esa canción que tanto lo había calmado.

" **In Your Bed...Mamma Said** "-quebrándose en las últimas dos palabras, no podía contener más las lágrimas y seguir cantando. Él solo quería que su mamá abriera sus ojos, lo mirara con amor en esos faroles marrones y que cantara con él, como lo habían hecho aquella vez que una gran tormenta había asustado al pequeño Henry.

Al ver como su nieto se quebraba David comenzó a cantar la canción, no se la sabía muy bien, pero haría lo posible por madre e hijo.

" **Babies Riding Off To Dream Land, One By One...They've Begun dance And Prance For Little Baby** "-el corazón del príncipe se rompía ante la escena, la reina acostada en la cama de hospital sin ninguna forma de saber que ellos estaban ahí mientras Henry se aferraba a su brazo, y llorando pagaba su frente contra las manos unidas de ambos.

"V-va a despertar verdad?"-dijo Henry interrumpiendo el canto del rubio-"Tiene que d-despertar"

David no contesto nada, no quería hacerle promesas que no podría cumplir, entonces camino hacia el otro lado de la cama para poder abrazar a su nieto que seguía llorando.

"E-ella me la cantaba c-cuando estaba por d-dormir"-dijo Henry llorando en el hombro de su abuelo.

"Es buena cantando?"-pregunto David, para cambiar el ánimo de la conversación, logrando una risa de parte del muchacho.

"Muy buena"

* * *

 **Can't You See The Little Horses**

 **Dance Before Your Eyes**

 **All The Pretty Little Horses**

 **Will Be There When Your Arise**

 **Hush-a-Bye**

 **Don't You Cry**

 **Go To Sleep My Little Baby**

 **When You Wake**

 **You Shall Have**

 **All The Pretty Little Horses**

 **All The Pretty Little Horses**

 **Canción: All the pretty Little Horses.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que la historia les esté gustando y no los aburra, díganme que les pareció.  
**

 **Saludos hasta pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18: Recuerdos enterrados

**4** **1 días OMG! Lo siento mucho, de verdad, quisiera haber podido actualizar antes! Tuve la boda de mi hermana y después (y durante la boda y la fiesta) estuve enferma, mis profesores me llenaron de exámenes, fue un mes muy complicado! Lo positivo es que ya queda menos para las vacaciones, solo dos meses, y ya llegan mis vacaciones de verano!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y me digan que les pareció.**

 **Muchos saludos y gracias a todos los que me dejaron una review, diciéndome lo que les pareció y si les gusto o no, me hicieron muy feliz!**

 **(Se que algunos quieren que ya se acabe el sufrimiento, pero recién empezamos con el drama jeje)**

 **x** **oxo**

* * *

 **Jueves por la tarde**

Sus oídos no podían escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el latir de su corazón o el correr de su sangre por su cuerpo. Su corazón latía más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había sentido latir y eso la preocupaba.

Estaba muy aturdida y no podía moverse.

Sentía como si estuviera flotando, como si estuviera en el aire y nada la sostuviera. Quería abrir sus ojos pero no podía estaban demasiado pesados, como si algo los estuviera reteniendo contra su voluntad, pero eso no podía ser posible.

No recordaba que era lo que había pasado o porque se sentía así, pero sabía muy bien que no debería sentirse así.

Intento nuevamente de abrir sus ojos, lentamente los fue abriendo. Sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo demasiado tiempo y sus parpados no estuvieran acostumbrados al movimiento.

Ahí fue cuando lo escuchó.

Alguien estaba llamando su nombre no sabía quién era, no podía reconocer la voz.

Un hombre.

Un hombre la estaba llamando, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos completamente se encontró con los de él.

Azules, preciosos y grandes ojos azules.

"Regina"-dijo él aliviado al verla abrir sus hermosos ojos marrones.

"Qué? Que paso?"-pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor pero sin poder reconocer nada.

"Tranquila, tranquila"-respondió él posando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella para tranquilizarla-"Todo está bien Regina"

"Dónde estoy?"-poso sus ojos en los de él y luego comenzó a bajar, explorando su rostro-"Quién eres?"

"Sé que no me recuerdas, pero tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño"-respondió él muy suavemente, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Daniel"-dijo ella sin saber porque decía ese nombre, pero sabiendo que era el que pertenecía a este hombre, y arrojándose a sus brazos.

"Hola mi hermosa"-contesto él con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentándose a su lado en el suelo, y abrazándola muy fuerte.

"No recuerdo quien eres, pero sé que eres muy importante para mí"-explico ella enterrando su rostro en el cuello del castaño, como sentía que hacia tanto quería hacer-"Recuerdo mis sentimientos hacia ti"

"Está bien Regina"-él acariciaba su hermoso cabello, la había extrañado tanto y no la quería soltar jamás.

"Dónde estoy? Sé que no debería estar acá"-se alejó un poco de él, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos pero no muy lejos-"Estoy muerta?"

Estaba en un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de árboles. El cielo celeste y con el sol brillando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Era precioso, era un lugar lleno de paz y podía escuchar a los pajaritos cantar.

Ese lugar la hacía sentir segura y feliz. Ella sabía que en algún momento de su vida había estado ahí, que alguna vez había pertenecido a ese hermoso lugar.

Parecía su lugar perfecto, podría vivir la vida entera en ese lugar.

"Aun no"-dijo él tomándole sus manos-"Regina, tienes que despertar"

"Tú si lo estas verdad?"-pregunto ella, ya sabiendo la respuesta. No quería dejarlo ahí, ya lo había perdido alguna vez y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

"Sí Regina, yo lo estoy"-dijo el con un tono triste-"Pero tú no, aun no, por eso tienes que despertar"-siguió diciendo él para que ella entendiera la importancia de despertar.

"No, no te puedo dejar acá"-aunque no recordaba imágenes de todo lo que ellos habían pasado juntos podía recordar perfectamente lo que había sentido al estar junto a él-"No aun"-también recordaba lo que había sentido al perderlo aunque no recordaba como lo había hecho.

"Está bien"-contesto Daniel posando sus manos sobre las de ella que estaban sosteniendo su rostro-"Pero prométeme que volverás con ellos"

"Lo prometo"

* * *

El seguía en el hospital. Habían llevado a Henry, contra su voluntad, a la casa de Granny para que descansara ya se había hecho tarde y aunque el chico se quería quedar con su madre todo el tiempo que pudiera, los adultos sabían que no era lo mejor para él, por eso lo llevaron con Granny ya que él no quería estar cerca de su madre rubia después de lo que se había enterado, además era donde estaban sus hermanos. Pero él no se podía ir.

Sabía que tenía que apartarse para dejar que Gold viniera a la habitación, así él podría sanar las heridas que le fueran posibles sanar y estar un poco con su hija, pero no quería. No podía salir de su lado.

No la quería perder, no contra la muerte.

Sabía que estaba la posibilidad que la perdiera, que ella no les creyera y que decidiera irse; eso de alguna forma lo podía soportar. Si ella se iba seria en sus propios términos, a una vida en la que ella sería feliz, y si ella era feliz el de alguna forma él podría vivir con eso.

Pero no la podía perder, no contra la muerte. Eso no lo soportaría.

"David"-dijo Robert desde la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

"Lo sé, lo sé"-respondió el rubio sabiendo que era momento de que se vaya de la habitación-"Solo un segundo más"

Robert asintió.

"Adiós mi reina, nos vemos en unas horas"-dijo él con una sonrisa triste mientras se levantaba de su silla, que estaba al lado de la morena, y le dejaba un tierno beso en la frente de su amada. Luego salió de la habitación asintiéndole a Gold como saludo a la pasada.

"Esto resulta horriblemente familiar mi niña"-pronuncio las palabras muy entristecido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la sanaba, físicamente, y cuando se enteró de que ella era su hija no quiso volver a pasar por esa situación nunca más. Pero aquí estaban los dos.

 _Leopold finalmente se había ido dejándola en ese horrible estado._

 _No se podía mover. Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para cambiar de posición, asique solo se quedó sentada en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en un costado de la cama._

 _"Querida, quería hablar con vos"-dijo Rumplestiltskin apareciendo en su nube de humo, de espaldas a la joven reina-"Que paso acá?"-preguntó el mago dándose la vuelta y mirando alrededor de la habitación, el desastre que era la habitación, hasta que sus ojos dieron con la forma de la morena en el suelo._

 _"Querida?"-volvió a preguntar él, acercándose lentamente hacia ella y notando las marcas que se estaban tornando violetas en sus muñecas._

 _"Nada, no pasó nada"-respondió ella. Levantando su rostro lentamente y mirando lentamente a su maestro, que estaba un poco borroso por las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos._

 _"Claramente eso no es verdad querida"-dijo seriamente, lejos estaba la vocecita chistosa que él siempre usaba-"Ven, déjame ayudarte"-siguió diciendo mientras estiraba su mano para que ella la tomara._

 _Ella tomo la mano que él le ofrecía, y rápidamente aparecieron en la habitación de ella dejando atrás la del rey._

 _"Gracias"-dijo ella, no quería estar más en esa habitación donde sus peores pesadillas se hacían realidad._

 _"Que fue lo que paso? El rey te hizo eso?"-pregunto el mago, ya sabiendo la respuesta pero necesitando confirmación._

 _Ella solo asintió y no dijo nada._

 _"Tenes alguna herida más?"-pregunto él dulcemente._

 _Desde que la primera vez que la sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando era una bebe siempre había tenido un lugar especial para ella en su negro corazón. Y aunque no quería verla sufrir era necesario para sus propósito, necesitaba encontrar a su hijo, pero eso tampoco significaba que no pudiera hacer algunas cosas más fáciles para ella._

 _Regina volvió a asentir._

 _"Déjame ver, te prometo que puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya"_

Levanto sus manos e inmediatamente una luz roja comenzó a emanar de ambas palmas, sanando las heridas físicas que tenía su hija. Aunque no podía hacer que ella despertara, sí podía curar sus heridas físicas.

Asique así lo hizo moviendo sus manos y dirigiendo su magia hacia todo el cuerpo de su hija donde tuviera una herida.

Sus manos, piernas, brazos y frente. Quedo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, al menos físicamente. Ella tendría que despertar en sus propios términos, aunque quisiera él no podía hacer nada acerca de eso.

"Si hubiera sabido que eras mi hija...hubiera buscado otras formas"-comenzó a decir Robert sentándose en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado el rubio al lado de su hija-"Sé que había otras formas, podría haber tomado a Belle e irnos a través de un árbol encantado"-dijo él recordando como Emma había llegado a esta tierra junto con Pinocho, parecía todo tan estúpido ahora...como no lo había visto antes?

Ahora se daba cuenta que todo había sido en vano, podría haber encontrado a su hijo antes de lo que él había pensado... podría haber viajado a esta tierra sin causarle ningún mal a su hija, si tan solo hubiera sabido.

"Lo siento Regina, te hice tanto daño"-realmente se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho y esperaba que algún día ella lo pudiera perdonar, aunque lo veía difícil-"Tanto daño innecesario"

"Sé que tal vez no puedas escucharme, pero de verdad lo siento"-volvió a decir dándole un beso en la frente-"Tu hermana está afuera y quiere verte"

* * *

 **Viernes a la mañana**

"Ya estuve acá verdad?"-pregunto Regina, quería hacerle millones de preguntas a él pero no sabía si quería las respuestas.

"Sí, cuando éramos jóvenes"-dijo él con una risita, conociéndola sabía lo que venía.

"Heey no soy tan vieja, y no es justo que te veas tan bien"-contesto ella entre risas y dándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho al castaño.

"Las ventajas de estar muerto"-al escuchar esas palabras ella se aferró más a él, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

"Como-como fue que...?"-habían caminado por un largo rato hasta encontrar un rio y ahora estaban recostados bajo un hermoso árbol, la cabeza de la reina sobre el pecho del chico de los establos.

"No-no creo que quieras saber Regina"-dijo él pasando una de sus manos por los negros y cortos cabellos de la reina.

Ella asintió quería saber qué es lo que había pasado pero a la vez no, asique decidió cambiar de tema-"Éramos felices?"

"Muy felices"-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en aquellos días-"Me encantaba escucharte reír, tu sonrisa era lo que hacía que mis días valieran la pena"

"Contame más"-pidió ella mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, quería con todas sus ganas recordar los momentos vividos con Daniel.

"Tenias 17 años la primera vez que te vi, eras la criatura más hermosa que alguna vez podría haber visto"-él seguía sonriendo tristemente mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo de ella.

"En tu casa habían despedido al anterior hombre que trabajaba en los establos y me habían contratado a mí"-explico Daniel, dejando de lado que había sido su madre la que lo había contratado él sabía que ella creía que n había conocido a sus padres-"Estabas ahí dentro cuidando de tu yegua, le estabas hablando y sonriendo...

"Tu cabello largo caía en una perfecta trenza y yo no podía sacar mis ojos de ti"-ella levanto su cabeza del pecho de él lo suficiente para ver su rostro y se encontró con que él estaba sonriendo-"Amabas a tu yegua, y eso fue una de las cosas que primero que ame de ti al verte por primera vez ese día, se podía notar que clase de persona eras al acariciar y hablarle a Rocinante"

"Desearía poder recordar eso"-dijo ella en un suave susurro, levantando su mano y secando la lagrima que estaba cayendo en la mejilla de Daniel.

"Algún día lo vas a hacer, de eso estoy seguro"

* * *

"Ganny, donde esta mami?"-pregunto Oliver mientras Granny le cambiaba su pijama de dinosaurios por una remera de Nemo.

La vieja loba no sabía que responder a eso. Isabella también la estaba mirando con sus ojitos grandes y expectantes por una respuesta.

"Mami...ella, ella está enferma cariño"-la verdad no tenía idea de cómo explicarle a los pequeños lo que pasaba con su madre-"Pero no se preocupen los doctores la están cuidando"-explico rápidamente al ver las caritas que habían puesto al escuchar lo anterior.

"Tiene una na-na? Mamá siempre nos da un beso y todo está mejor"-dijo Isabella con sus ojos grandes llenos de esperanzas de que lo mismo funcionara para su madre. Quien estaba sentada al lado de su hermano, ya vestida, esperando a que Oliver estuviera listo para jugar.

"Eso hará que este mejor no?"-le pregunto Oliver a Granny un poco preocupado.

"Podemos intentarlo, que dicen?"-dijo la loba muy tiernamente.

Una sonrisa inmensa y genuina se dibujó en los rostros de los mellizos, estaban felices de que podrían hacer algo para que su madre se sintiera mejor. Como ella siempre lo hacía para ellos.

"Ahora vayan a jugar, Ruby los está esperando"-ambos niños saltaron rápidamente de la cama para correr a buscar a la loba menor para poder jugar con ella, pero antes de salir le dieron un gran abrazo a Granny.

"Ya estas vieja para hacer esto"-se dijo a sí misma la vieja loba mientras se agachaba a levantar una media de Oliver que había quedado tirada en el suelo. Una risita se escuchó detrás de ella y se dio vuelta, para ver quién era el que había escuchado su comentario, encontrándose con Henry apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

La dueña del restaurante le dio una mirada curiosa-"Son muy buenos niños"-explico Henry él porque estaba en la habitación, había estado observando a sus hermanos junto con Granny sin que ninguno notara su presencia.

"Son iguales a tu madre cuando tenía esa edad"-dijo la abuelita con una mirada soñadora, recordando lo encantadora que había sido Regina de niña, mientras se sentaba en la cama que anteriormente habían ocupado los mellizos.

"Conociste a mamá cuando era niña?"-pregunto Henry curiosamente, sentándose al lado de la anciana.

"Por supuesto, yo era su niñera cuando ella era una niña"-contesto Eugenia recordando esos días.

"Mamá nunca me dijo nada o demostró que te conocía por más que una aliada de Snow"-siguió diciendo Henry un poco confundido con la nueva información.

"No me sorprende chico, sabes cómo es tu madre"

"Contame más acerca de cómo era ella"

"Ella era un tesoro, siempre hermosa y llena de luz"-Henry sonrió imaginándose a su madre, igual que la pequeña Isabella-"Amaba dar abrazos, y yo amaba recibirlos"

"Te quería verdad?"

"Desearía nunca haberla dejado, todo hubiera sido tan diferente"

"Que paso? "

 ** _Regina 5 años de edad._**

 _"Eugenia, Eugenia"-grito la pequeña Regina mientras corría hacia donde estaba parada la mujer-"Mira lo que encontré"-su carita estaba iluminada por su hermosa sonrisa._

 _"Oh, es hermoso Gina, donde lo encontraste?"-pregunto Eugenia poniéndose al nivel de la pequeña niña y acariciando al pequeño perrito que traía entre sus pequeñas manos._

 _"Estaba llorando, por esos árboles"-explico la pequeña señalando a una parte detrás de ella donde había estado jugando anteriormente-"Estaba solo, Eugenia crees que su mamá lo dejo? Porque una mamá haría eso?"_

 _"No lo sé cariño"-no sabía cómo contestarle, ella no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y verdaderamente era una pregunta que ella misma se estaba haciendo y que le tocaba un lugar muy cerca de casa._

 _"Crees que mamá me lo deje conservar?"-pregunto la pequeña que aun creía en la bondad de su madre._

 _"Tendremos que preguntarle"-contesto la mujer, no queriendo decirle la verdad y sacándole las esperanzas a la pequeña, su madre no quería mascotas._

 _"Ya le contaste la buena noticia?"-pregunto Cora con malicia, pero con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro para que Regina no se diera cuenta, apareciendo al lado de Eugenia en una nube de humo._

 _Había estado mirándolas desde arriba en una de las torres de la mansión, y cuando los celos entraron en su corazón decidió cortarles esa hermosa tranquilidad y ese amor que se tenían._

 _"Buenas noticias?"-pregunto la pequeña Gina aún más emocionada que antes, mientras trataba de balancear al perrito que estaba dormido en sus pequeños brazos para que este no despertara._

 _Eugenia abrió la boca para contestar, pero Cora fue la que hablo-"La hija de Eugenia tubo una bebe"-dijo como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo, y vio como la cara de su pequeña hija se ilumino aún más... pero sabía que en pocos minutos su corazón se rompería, aunque no le gustaba tenía que hacerlo así su hija podría darle toda su atención a ella y no tendría que compartirla con nadie._

 _"Un bebé!"-dijo la pequeña casi saltando, nunca había visto un bebe de cerca pero sabía que eran hermosos y muy tierno. Había visto una princesa bebé una vez sus ojos eran azules y su pelito era rubio pero su madre no la había dejado acercarse mucho._

 _"Eugenia puedo conocerla?"-pregunto Regina con sus ojitos iluminados-"Sos una abuelita, te voy a comenzar a llamar 'Granny'"_

 _"Por supuesto cariño"-contesto Cora, no dejando a hablar a Eugenia, ante esto la mujer que estaba al lado la miro raro esa no era una actitud normal de su patrona._

 _"Antes que 'Granny' se vaya a cuidar a su nieta puedes conocerla"-ahí estaba, el verdadero motivo de Cora. En momentos como esos Eugenia odiaba a Cora, poco a poco pudo ver como los ojitos de Regina se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón se rompió al ver una lagrima caer._

 _"Me vas a dejar?"-pregunto Regina, pero antes que alguna de las dos adultas pudieran contestar algo salió corriendo hacia dentro de la mansión. Dirigiéndose a su cuarto, todavía con el perrito en brazos... no se despegaría de ese bultito de pelos en ningún momento cercano._

* * *

 **Viernes por la tarde**

"Hola Granny"-dijo David entrando a la casa de la anciana, seguido por Ruby quien lo había dejado entrar.

"Hola muchacho"-respondió la abuela caminando hacia donde él estaba entrando a la habitación, alejándose de donde estaban jugando los mellizos con sus pinceles, para poder hablar con el rubio.

"Cómo están?"-pregunto el rubio, bajito, mirando hacia donde estaban sus hijos pintando lo que parecía ser una casa y alguna clase de perrito.

"Están... bien"-Granny respondió y con una mirada triste llevo sus ojos hacia donde estaban los niños-"Quieren ver a su madre"

"Entiendo, tal vez sea mejor que los llevemos"-comento David un poco inseguro de que hacer-"Por unos minutos aunque sea?"

"Sí, tal vez les haga bien"-contesto la vieja loba con una sonrisa.

"Como está ella?"-pregunto Ruby, quien no había hablado desde que el rubio había llegado a la casa, refiriéndose a Regina-"Los doctores dijeron algo?"

"No, todo sigue igual"-el realmente esperaba que hubiera pronto un cambio, quería ver a su morena y sus hijos la necesitaban-"Rumple curo todas sus heridas físicas, pero él dice lo mismo que los doctores, Regina necesita volver en sus propios términos, ellos no pueden hacer nada"

"Lo siento David"-dijo Ruby un poco entristecida por la noticia, apretó el hombro de su amigo para darle un poco de apoyo.

"Lo sé Ruby"-respondió él, apretando la mano que ella había puesto en su hombro en señal de agradecimiento y con una sonrisa para Granny camino hacia donde estaban los mellizos.

Necesitaba pasar tiempo con ellos, sabía que estar con sus hijos aliviaría un poco el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

* * *

"Regina?"-pregunto Daniel un poco inseguro, que aun la tenía entre sus brazos bajo el hermoso árbol de hojas verdes, tenía que hablar con ella y no sabía cómo convencerla.

"Si?"-dijo ella, disfrutando del ambiente pacifico que se había generado, de el canto de los pajaritos y del sol radiante. Pero sobre todo la tranquilidad que le generaba el escuchar el latir del corazón del castaño, aunque fuera muy extraño ya que él estaba muerto.

"Tenes que volver"-contesto él luego de unos momentos en silencio.

"No. Por favor, todavía no"-Regina sabía que tenía que volver, pero todavía no, era muy pronto para ella y no quería volver a perder a Daniel.

Aunque su cerebro no lo hacía, su corazón recordaba perfectamente lo que se había sentido el perderlo. Lo que era el saber que no iba a poder ver más esos hermosos ojos celestes que tanto bien le habían hecho, o que no podría sentir nunca más sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

Su corazón recordaba perfectamente el dolor que había causado su perdida. También recordaba las veces que había deseado el estar así con él aunque sea una vez más, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente.

Su cerebro no recordaba imágenes, pero su corazón recordaba los sentimientos.

"Regina, es hora"-volvió a decir Daniel, la reina cerro sus ojos porque sabía que él tenía razón-"Tu familia te está esperando, ellos te aman y quieren que vuelvas"

Ante el silencio de la morena el siguió hablando, sabía que ella lo estaba escuchando.

"Sé lo que es perderte, y aunque no quiero vivirlo una vez más..."-confeso Daniel en un susurro, si no hubieran estado solos nadie más podría haberlo escuchado-"No quiero que tu familia pase por lo mismo"

"Mi corazón sabe lo que es perderte, y no puedo hacerlo otra vez"-ella sabía que eventualmente lo iba a hacer-"Por lo menos todavía no"

Las manos de Daniel comenzaron lentamente a pasar por el cabello de la morena, quería guardar en su memoria lo que se sentía el acariciar esos hermosos y negros mechones que el tanto amaba.

"Por favor"

"Está bien"-dijo Daniel y la morena se relajó-"Pero no te puedo dar más tiempo, si te quedas mucho más...no vas a poder volver"

* * *

"Hola"-saludo David a los mellizos mientras se sentaba en el piso junto a Isabella, que estaba al lado de Oliver.

"Hola"-contestaron los pequeños, pero le faltaba la energía y la felicidad que caracterizaba a los mellizos.

"Para quien están haciendo esos dibujos?"-pregunto el rubio tratando de que sus hijos cambiaran el ánimo.

"Para Mami"-contestaron los dos a la vez.

"Son muy lindos"-comento David, un poco triste al ver las caritas de sus hijos-"Estoy seguro que le van a encantar"-las palabras del rubio tuvieron el efecto deseado y las caritas de los mellizos se iluminaron con grandes sonrisas.

"Podemos llevárselos?"-pregunto Isabella, con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza, levantando la cabeza para mirar a su padre.

Ante esa petición David no sabía que decir, no quería sacarle esa esperanza de los ojitos de su hija ni la sonrisa que Oliver tenía en su rostro al pensar en su madre.

"Está bien"-dijo el príncipe e inmediatamente un grito de alegría fue soltado por ambos niños-"Pero su mami está dormida ahora, asique tal vez no los vea"

"Está bien, los va a ver cuando deje de dormir"-dijo Isabella muy convencida de que su madre despertaría, sin saber o entender el estado en el que estaba Regina.

"Porque no los ayudo a pintar así nos quedan más lindos?"-Isabella asintió y le paso un crayón de color rojo para que pudiera comenzar a pintar el dibujo de una flor, o un intento, que ella había hecho.

A Oliver no le gustó la idea de que David pintara con ellos, asique no lo miro y siguió pintando su dibujo.

* * *

Luego de un rato en el que estuvieron llorando en los brazos del otro, y en los que no se querían despegar, Regina se levantó y fue hacia el rio que tenían en frente.

Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Ella se agacho al lado del rio, puso sus manos juntas para luego poder sumergirlas en el agua, hasta que el hueco que quedaba entre sus dos manos quedaba lleno de ese líquido cristalino, y luego las llevo a su rostro.

Dejando caer sobre su rostro la fresca agua, haciendo que de algún modo lavara todos sus problemas.

Finalmente se sacó sus zapatos y puso sus pies en el agua, sentándose en la hermosa hierba verde.

¿Que estarían haciendo sus pequeños y bellos monstruitos mientras ella estaba acá?

Tenía que hablar con David de inmediato, lo que habían descubierto con Gold era muy importante como para que esperara.

Tal vez él no le creería pero tenía que hacer el intento. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía pruebas, ni ella ni el oscuro, estaban seguros de su teoría y lo correcto era compartirla con el rubio antes de que tomaran los asuntos en sus manos.

Asique rápidamente se dirigió hacia la casa de Granny's, donde le habían informado que estaba el rubio, toco a la puerta y rápidamente abrió la loba menor.

"Mal"-dijo Ruby sorprendida al ver a la dragona en frente de su puerta-"Paso algo?"-pregunto ella al verle la cara a la rubia.

"Está David?"-la urgencia era evidente en la voz de la dragona, asique Ruby se hizo rápidamente a un lado y la dejo pasar-"Necesito hablar con David"

"Está alistando a los peques para ir a ver a Regina"-dijo la morena mientras caminaban por la casa hacia donde estaba el rubio-"Paso algo con Regina? Regina está bien?"-los ojos de la loba comenzaron a agrandarse por el miedo y los tantos escenarios que corrían por su mente, uno peor que el otro.

"No, no, tranquila, Regina está bien"-le aclaro Maléfica, y vio como la morena se relajaba y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-"Al menos por ahora"

"Que quiere decir eso?"-pregunto Ruby volviéndose a preocupar.

"Quiere decir que con Gold no creemos que lo que le paso a Regina, haya sido un accidente"-susurro Maléfica, mientras dejaba de caminar y Ruby hacia lo mismo, para que nadie más escuchara lo que estaban diciendo.

"Oh por dios"-dijo la loba sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-"Quien-quien podría hacer algo así?"-pregunto la morena poniéndose una mano en su boca y tratando de pensar en alguien que podría haberlo hecho. Está bien en Storybrooke hay un montón de personas que alguna vez la quisieron muerta, pero ya no más, y los que aún le tenían rencor no irían contra un niño de casi 3 años para lastimar a su madre.

"Snow"-soltó Maléfica rápidamente, los ojos de Ruby volvieron agrandarse-"Deja de hacer eso con los ojos, querida, te vas a quedar así y no se te ve bonito"

"NO, Snow no pudo haber sido"-dijo la morena tratando de entender lo que los labios de la rubia habían hablado, dejando de lado el comentario que la dragona había hecho acerca de sus ojos.

"Ruby"-Maléfica comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, como diciéndole a la morena que no buscara otra explicación y que se resignara a la verdad.

"Pero-pero Oliver es un niño"-Maléfica suspiro, ella también había pensado en eso y no había creído que la princesita lo tuviera en ella, pero se convenció rápidamente de lo contrario cuando hablo con ella-"Ese auto fue contra Oliver"

"Ruby"-comenzó a decir la rubia para explicarle, sabía que aunque las morenas se habían separado y ya no eran las mismas amigas como lo eran antes le dolía saber que su amiga era capaz de una cosa semejante-"Yo misma fui la que les informe a todos que el hombre que atropello a Regina estaba muerto"

Red no entendió el punto de Maléfica, asique la rubia siguió hablando.

"Yo fui la que vio en sus ojos el alivio de saber que ese hombre estaba muerto y que no tendría que encargarse de su silencio"-la morena confiaba plenamente en la rubia, y sabia lo buena que ella era al leer a las personas-"Gold estaba ahí cuando en el hospital le contaron a Emma y a Snow lo que había pasado con Regina, y... ella no podía contener su felicidad, no es muy buena ocultando sus emociones"

"No lo puedo creer"-murmuro Ruby finalmente, sabiendo que lo que Maléfica decía era verdad.

"Mal!"-dijo David, sorprendido pero feliz de ver a la dragona en frente de él, quien venía caminando hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres hablando con la mano de un mellizo en cada una de las suyas-"Que estás haciendo acá?"

"Hola Izzy, Hola Oliver"-saludo la dragona, los niños sonrieron y con la mano que tenían libre saludaron a la rubia, la rubia les caía muy bien, antes de contestar la pregunta que el rubio le había hecho.

Ella no sabía que decir, si bien era urgente lo que le tenía que decir no quería hacerlo frente a los mellizos-"Me entere que iban a ver a Regina, y quise pasar y ver si querías que te acompañe"

"Sí, me encantaría"-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-"Y estoy seguro que a los peques también les gustaría, verdad?"

"Mal!"-grito Isabella, corriendo hacia la rubia y dándole un abrazo que la dragona correspondió inmediatamente-"Vamos a ver a Mami?"

"Vamos"-contesto Mal ofreciéndole su mano a Izzy para que ella la tomara, y agarrando la mochilita de la pequeña.

Juntos los 4 salieron hacia el hospital, Oliver de la mano de David y Isabella de la mano de Maléfica.

* * *

"Regina"-volvió a decir, Regina se tenía que ir. Era urgente que lo hiciera, si pasaba más tiempo era probable que la morena no pudiera salir de ese lugar.

Y por lo tanto, moriría.

"No digas nada, por favor no digas nada"-pidió ella sabiendo que la hora había llegado.

"Lo siento"-dijo Daniel sin más, sumergido en sus pensamientos y en lo que quería decir.

"Dani, no tenes nada por lo que pedir perdón"-puso sus manos alrededor del rostro del castaño para que él la mirara, y se sorprendió al ver el dolor en ellos-"Vos no tenes la culpa de nad-"

"Siento...No haber podido ser tu esposo"-comenzó a decir él, cortando lo que ella estaba diciendo-"Lo siento, siento no haber estado con vos en los momentos difíciles"

Una lagrima rodo por el rostro de la morena y Daniel se la seco, poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de la reina como ella las tenía sobre la de él.

"Siento haberte dejado"-otra lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Regina, y una de las tantas que caerían por el rostro de Daniel se hizo presente-"Siento que no hayamos podido tener a nuestros hermosos bebes"

Él corazón de ambos se rompió un poquito más al pensar en sus hijos que jamás podrían haber sido, que jamás fueron y jamás serian.

"Esos hermosos bebes, que tendrían tu sonrisa y tu pelo"-una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Daniel al imaginar a minis-Reginas en los brazos de su madre-"Siento no poder despertar junto a vos todas las mañanas"

Ella también lo sentía. Lo sentía con toda su vida, las cosas que Daniel estaba describiendo era lo que ella siempre había querido, pero que nunca podrían tener. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y no creía que en un tiempo cercano dejaran de caer.

Podía sentir las manos de él en su rostro, sosteniendo su cabeza, y no quería que el sentimiento de calma que el contacto le estaba generando se terminara, pero sabía que lo tenía que atesorar con su vida porque en unos minutos acabaría.

"Lo siento, lo s-siento con mi vida"-su voz se estaba quebrando, pero necesitaba sacar todo de su pecho y que ella entendiera-"Siento no poder ver tu hermoso rostro de placer al comer una torta de chocolate, o tu rostro cansado y lleno de felicidad luego de un día de andar a caballo"

"Siento perderme tu vida Regina"-al escuchar las últimas palabras Regina no aguanto más y se desmorono en los brazos del rubio, su frente tocando los labios del castaño y sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente-"Pero ellos están con vos, ellos no se van a perder tu vida"

Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo mucho más fuerte de lo que ella lo estaba abrazando a él, rodeándola completamente con sus brazos.

"Podes tener todo lo que nosotros no pudimos tener, con ellos, con tus hijos, con David"

* * *

"Noah"-dijo David entrando a la habitación de Regina donde el doctor estaba haciendo los controles, los mellizos estaban esperando afuera con Maléfica.

"Hola David"-contesto el doctor con una mirada triste.

"Como esta?"-pregunto el rubio acercándose a la cama de la reina y dejándole un beso en su frente.

"Sin cambios"

El rubio asintió tristemente-"Los mellizos están afuera, quieren ver a su mami, crees que puedan pasar?"

"Por supuesto, pero creo que lo mejor antes de que pasen es que les expliques que su mami no está despierta y que tal vez no despierte mientras ellos están acá"

"Sisi, se los explique en la casa de Granny y otra vez en el camino mientras veníamos para acá"-Noah asintió.

"Entonces no hay ningún problema, que pasen".

David camino hacia la puerta de la habitación y les hizo señales a Maléfica para que trajera a los pequeños.

Mal camino lentamente con los pequeños hacia la puerta de la habitación, no quería apresurarlos, uno de cada lado agarrado de sus manos.

El rubio se acercó a sus hijos y se agacho para estar a su nivel-"Niños recuerdan lo que les dije de Mami?"

"Está domida"-respondió Oliver mirando a sus zapatillas.

"Pero estoy seguro que ella los puede escuchar"-dijo Noah, acercándose también a los mellizos, viéndolos y hablándoles por primera vez. Eran hermosos.

"Si le cuento de mi dibujo y de cómo jugué con Ruby me va a escuchar?"-pregunto Isabella un poco insegura.

"Estoy seguro que sí, y que le va a encantar escuchar acerca de eso"-contesto Noah, con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, Izzy corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

"Me ayudas?"-le pregunto tímidamente Oliver a David, mientras luchaba para sacarse la mochila.

"Claro"-dijo el rubio gustosamente.

Una vez que el príncipe tenía en sus manos la mochilita, el pequeño rubiecito se apresuró a sacar su cuaderno donde había guardado el dibujo para su madre.

Isabella hizo lo mismo con Maléfica.

Ambos mellizos se acercaron a la cama de su madre y miraron a los adultos para que los subieran a la cama, para sentarse junto a su mami, con los dibujos en sus manos.

"Es una flor Mami, roja, como a vos te gustan"-dijo Isabella mirando a su madre y al dibujo.

"Yo te hice un auto, verde, como el que me regalo Peter"-le conto el pequeño Oliver a su madre, luego se estiro sobre el cuerpo de su madre hacia los pies de la cama para dejar el dibujo-"Para que lo vea cuando despierte"-explico Oliver.

"Mami, te extraño"-dijo Izzy tristemente, abrazándose al cuerpo de su madre pero comenzando a llorar cuando su mami no la abrazo, lo que hizo que Oliver también comenzara a llorar al ver las lágrimas de su hermana.

"Mami, deja de soñar, acá tenemos ponis de verdad"-le pidió Oli entre lágrimas, hablando de los ponis con los que su madre siempre le decía que soñara antes de dormir.

El corazón de los adultos se rompió al verlos llorar porque su madre no despertaba.

* * *

 _"Mami, te extraño"_

Se escuchó la vocecita de Isabella decir.

Regina empezó a llorar otra vez al escuchar la voz de su hija, de verdad ya era tiempo de volver, sus hijos no podían estar sufriendo.

"Regina, es tiempo de volver"

"Lo sé"-dijo la reina mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la palma de su mano-"Voy a recordar algo de esto?"

"No lo sé"-contesto Daniel, de verdad no lo sabía.

"Prométeme que te voy a volver a ver"-le pidió la morena muy seriamente.

"Regina, no te puedo prometer eso"-respondió el castaño, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la reina.

"Prométeme que cuando te recuerde... te voy a volver a ver, por favor"

"Está bien... Te lo prometo"

* * *

Una vez que los pequeños se habían dormido abrazados contra el cuerpo de su madre, Maléfica decidió que era tiempo de decirle la verdad a David.

El por qué ella lo había acompañado al hospital.

Le pidió a Noah que se quedara con los pequeños y el medico asintió gustosamente.

"David podemos hablar?"-le consulto Maléfica al rubio, que estaba distraído mirando como sus hijos dormían.

"Claro, que pasa?"-pregunto David, extrañado por el tono serio que la dragona tenia.

"Acá no, mejor vamos afuera"-dijo ella mirando hacia donde estaban dormidos los pequeños y luego otra vez al príncipe, indicándole que no era una conversación que debían tener frente a los pequeños.

* * *

"Te amo Regina Mills"-dijo Daniel, una vez que los dos se habían parado y habían quedado uno al frente del otro.

"Y yo a ti, Daniel Colter, siempre lo voy a hacer"-se acercó lentamente a él inclino su cabeza hacia él y el chico de los establos hizo lo mismo.

Y sus labios se fundieron en un hermoso y lento beso, su último beso. El beso de despedida que no habían podido tener la primera vez.

Una lagrima rodo por el hermoso rostro de la morena y lentamente Daniel se la seco.

"Sos hermosa"-comento sinceramente el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

"Gracias"-dijo ella tímidamente, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja e intentando no sonrojarse.

"Regina, te tengo que decir una última cosa, y tal vez ahora no lo entiendas"-ella asintió para que él continuara-"Pero sé que cuando me recuerdes, me vas a entender"-la tranquilizo él, tomándola de las manos.

"Sos una persona extraordinaria Regina, sos lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, aunque pienses que no te mereces lo que tenes en la vida o que vas a perderlo por todas las cosas en tu pasado... te puedo asegurar que te mereces todo lo que tenes y mucho más"

"No entiendo"

"No te preocupes, lo vas a entender con el tiempo"-dijo él sonriendo-"No sos malvada, y aunque en un tiempo hiciste cosas que... no estuvieron bien, ya no sos esa persona sos alguien nuevo, y aunque la oscuridad siempre va a estar dentro tuyo, no le tengas miedo, no es mala, gracias a ella sabes lo que está bien y lo que está mal"-le apretó las manos y siguió hablando.

"Quiero que vivas y que ames, y que seas muy feliz, como sé que lo hubiéramos sido juntos"-otra lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la reina-"Regina Mills, fue un placer conocerte"

"Fue un placer conocerte Daniel Colter"-dijo ella y sintió como estaba volviendo a la realidad, entonces se acercó rápidamente hacia su chico de los establos y le dio esta vez sí, el último beso.

* * *

Ya afuera de la habitación de la reina, Maléfica comenzó a hablar.

"Sé que va a ser difícil de creer, pero David por favor tenes que confiar en mí y creer en las palabras que te voy a decir"

"Sabes que confió en ti"-dijo David en señal para que siguiera hablando y le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir.

"El accidente de Regina...no fue un accidente"-soltó la dragona rápidamente, no sabía cómo decirlo ni que palabras usar asique solo lo soltó.

"QUE?"-grito el rubio, y cuando se percató de que estaba en el hospital bajo su voz-"Que?"

"Con Gold creemos que alguien le pago al conductor del auto para causar el accidente"

"Pero... quien podría hacer algo así? El auto se fue contra Oliver, quien le puede hacer algo así a un niño?"-trato de pensar rápidamente en una lista de nombres, y las personas que tuvieran el corazón para hacer eso o estaban encerradas o no tenían motivos algunos para hacer eso.

"Snow"

"QUE NO"-dijo David sin poder creer el nombre que había salido de la boca de la dragona-"Es imposible"

"No es imposible, nosotros estábamos ahí cuando dimos la noticia acerca de que el conductor estaba muerto, y Gold estaba ahí cuando le dijeron del accidente de Regina. En sus ojos se veía la pura felicidad que estaba sintiendo"

"Oh por dios, casi mata a mi hijo y Regina..."-el rubio se dio la vuelta y golpeo su puño contra la pared más cercana, el enojo fluía de él como en olas.

Cuando Maléfica iba a hablar, los ruidos de los monitores que estaban en la habitación de Regina los alertaron y callaron cualquier palabra que iba a salir de la boca de la dragona. Y al escuchar los gritos del médico y de los pequeños mellizos corrieron rápidamente hacia la habitación.

* * *

 **Bueno, díganme que les pareció, les gusto que añadiera a Daniel? que piensan de la relación de Granny con Regina? les gustaron los flashbacks?**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

 **Besos y abrazos, xoxo.**


	19. Chapter 19: Before I lost it all

**Hola! Esta vez no tardé tanto, solo una semana y dos días (si cuentan que son más de las doce de la noche tal vez, tres días jejeje) en fin espero que les guste. Terminé el capítulo en el lugar que lo termine así podía actualizar antes y no tuvieran que esperar tanto, ya que si ponía TODO en este capítulo tendrían que haber esperado mucho más.**

 **Hay una explicación muy importante en este capítulo, una explicación que nos lleva al primer capítulo de la historia. :D**

 **Espero que les guste, díganme que les pareció. Besos y abrazos.**

 **-Lu**

* * *

 **Before I lost it all**

 _"Le voy a decir"-dijo Regina, cortando a su amiga que había estado hablando sobre su día._

 _Al escucharla su amiga inmediatamente dejo de hablar-"Le vas a decir? Estas segura?"-pregunto ella tratando de entender a su amiga. Habían discutido el decirle la verdad muchas veces en los pasados días, desde que la morena se había enterado la verdad, pero no había creído que su amiga se fuera animar tan pronto._

 _"Anoche...anoche él"-comenzó a decir Regina con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior-"Anoche él vino borracho a casa"_

 _"Y porque vino borracho a tu casa decidís contarle esto? No creí que estuvieras tan loca Regina!"-dijo la rubia un poco alterada. Ella le había dado mil razones para decirle la verdad a David, miles de razones muy buenas, y de pronto él llegaba borracho a su casa y ella decidía contarle la verdad. Su amiga estaba loca._

 _"Mal, solo escúchame okay?"-pregunto la morena, tratando de calmar a su amiga antes de que llegara a conclusiones equivocadas._

 _"Okay"-respondió la dragona, asintiendo con su cabeza._

 _"Como decía, anoche llego borracho a casa"-comenzó nuevamente a explicar la morena-"Obviamente me puse como loca, no quería que estuviera así en mi casa y mucho menos quería que Henry lo viera así"-una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia, ahí estaba su amiga se la podía imaginar perfectamente tratando de sacar a David de su casa y diciéndole que no estuviera en ese estado-"Quise gritarle"-dijo la morena tristemente-"Pero había algo en su mirada que me decía que no lo hiciera, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y antes de que pudiera gritarle, él me dijo la razón por la que estaba borracho"_

 _La voz de su amiga y la forma en que su cuerpo se movía le dijo que lo que causo el estado de David no era algo muy bueno ni algo feliz._

 _"Michael murió"-explico Regina y Maléfica entendió todo._

 _Michael era un niño de diez años que había sido terriblemente golpeado por unos chicos más grandes que él, en la escuela, solamente porque no les caía bien. El pequeño había llegado muy mal al hospital y los doctores no creían que pudiera sobrevivir, tuvo varias cirugías y David se había hecho cargo del caso._

 _Había llevado a los adolescentes que lo habían golpeado a la estación y ahí se habían quedado por unos días. David quería hacer más, lo que le habían hecho a Michael no estaba bien y los 3 adolescentes que habían causado todo no se mostraban nada arrepentidos, pero eran menores y él no podía hacer mucho._

 _Si Michael moría sería algo diferente, tendrían que ser juzgados con todo el peso de la ley sobre ellos._

 _El rubio se había apegado mucho a Michael, cuando el pequeño finalmente había despertado David se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo haciendo guardia mientras sus padres no podían estar con él. Le había contado chistes e historias._

 _Michael **era** un gran chico._

 _Pero algo paso, y todas las risas que ese pequeño de buen corazón debía dejar salir... se apagaron, todas las palabras de amor que tenía para sus padres no pudieron escucharse y todos los abrazos que tenía para dar, no pudieron ser dados._

 _Michael se había ido de este mundo, y todo era un poco más oscuro sin él en la tierra._

 _"Cuando me lo dijo, no sabía que hacer o que decirle, entonces lo abrace y después de un rato lo lleve lentamente hacia la ducha"_

 _Ella podía ver todavía la cara del príncipe llena de lágrimas por el niño perdido, por el pequeño que no se merecía el final que había tenido. Ella aun podía sentir su mano fría en las suyas mientras lo llevaba lentamente hacia el piso de arriba para poder meterlo en la ducha, para que él pudiera aclarar sus ideas con el agua fría._

 _"Se había quedado muy tranquilo después de eso, con su cabeza hacia la cabeza de la ducha para que el agua le diera directamente en su rostro, totalmente vestido e incluso con sus zapatos puestos, y de pronto solo lo dijo"-la sonrisa del principio volvió a aparecer en su rostro-"el me miro y dijo: **Quieres tener hijos conmigo? Porque yo quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero tener hermosos bebes que se conviertan en pequeños de diez años tan buenos, llenos de luz y amor como Michael y Henry, quiero que tengan tu pelo y tu sonrisa, quiero que se parezcan a vos, quiero tener hijos contigo Regina Mills, quiero vivir mi vida entera con vos Regina Mills, mi hermosa y cabeza dura alcaldesa** "-la sonrisa de la reina creció y creció._

 _Cuando la morena volvió a mirar hacia arriba a su amiga, y no a sus manos como anteriormente lo estaba haciendo, llego a ver como una lagrima rodo por el rostro de la rubia, y rápidamente se la secaba._

 _"Definitivamente tenes que decirle Regina"-dijo Mal regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la morena, que era la única que veía el lado dulce de Maléfica, la única a la que la rubia se lo permitía ver, y a veces a Henry._

 _"Él ni siquiera lo sabía y me estaba hablando de hijos, cuando yo estoy esperando uno de él"_

* * *

"Mamiiiii"-gritaron los pequeños que no entendían lo que estaba pasando y porque esas pantallitas habían empezado a hacer ese ruido, que los asustaba tanto, pero sabían que no podía ser algo bueno.

"ENFERMERAS!"-grito rápidamente para que alguien lo viniera a ayudar-"DAVID, SACA A LOS NIÑOS DE ACÁ"-volvió a gritar mientras veía a los dos rubios entrar corriendo por las puertas.

Rápidamente Maléfica y David se pusieron en acción, mientras las enfermeras entraban por la puerta, agarrando a los pequeños por sus pequeñas cinturitas y sacándolos de la cama de su madre para que los médicos pudieran trabajar y ayudar a Regina.

"NOOO MAMIIII"-gritaron los pequeños mellizos mientras pataleaban en los brazos de los rubios y trataban de zafarse para ir con su madre, mientras al mismo se escuchaba el grito de Noah-"EL CARRO DE PARADAS"-mientras él le apartaba de su pecho la bata de hospital, para poder darle la descarga que necesitaba para que su corazón volviera a latir.

Los ojos de David se agrandaron con miedo al ver como el medico tomaba las paletas y le daba una descarga, al ver como la espalda de su hermosa morena se arqueaba, al ver como esa descarga no había funcionado y tenían que darle otra. Siguió caminando hacia atrás sacando a su hijo de la habitación, pero nunca despegando sus ojos de su Reina, hasta llegar a donde Maléfica estaba tratando de calmar a Isabella en la sala de espera.

Maléfica le había hecho una promesa a Regina, y estaba tratando de cumplirla.

"CARGUEN A 300"-fue lo último que David escucho que provenía de la habitación.

* * *

 _"No puedo creer que estés embarazada"-dijo Maléfica, que estaba apoyada en la mesada de la cocina de la reina viéndola cocinar la cena con la que le diría a David la feliz noticia._

 _Aun lo tenía que llamar e invitar a su casa, como si fuera otra velada cualquiera y no una de las más importantes de sus vidas._

 _"Yo todavía no lo puedo creer, hay alguien creciendo dentro de mi"-dijo la reina con una gran sonrisa._

 _"Es lo mejor del mundo, espera a cuando la o lo sientas moverse dentro tuyo"-comento la rubia, recordando su propio embarazo y diciéndolo sin saber que su amiga lo había experienciado antes-"Me encantaba sentirla dentro mío, sabía que ahí estaría segura y que mientras estuviera conmigo nada le podría pasar"_

 _"Lo siento"-se disculpó sinceramente la reina, sabía perfectamente cuan sensible era Maléfica ante el tema de su hija._

 _Cuando lanzo la maldición pudo elegir que quería hacer con la vida de las personas y que cosas quería que ellos recordaran, de una forma acorde con este mundo, ella estuvo a punto de borrarle todo recuerdo a Maléfica acerca de su hija y cuando la perdió. Pero sabía, por experiencia propia, que una madre por más duro que sea siempre quiere recordar a sus hijos. Asique le dejo a Maléfica los recuerdos de su hija y se los acomodo al mundo 'real'._

 _"No te disculpes Regina, aunque duele, me hace bien hablar de ella"-dijo Maléfica tomando un sorbo del vino que tenía en su mano._

 _"Hubieras sido una gran madre para ella"_

 _"Gracias"-respondió Maléfica, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero esta vez no la limpio-"Parece que es tu día para hacerme llorar"-trato de hacer una broma la rubia para poder levantar el ánimo del ambiente._

 _Regina sonrió, y ambas se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo. No era un silencio incomodo, ambas estaban pensando en sus propios hijos, los que vendrían y los que habían perdido._

 _"Quiero que los cuides"-dijo Regina, muy absorta en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que Maléfica no entendía de que hablaba-"Si alguna vez me pasa algo, quiero que cuides de mi bebe, o bebes"-explico la morena, muy convencida de lo que estaba pidiendo._

 _"Regina..."_

 _"Sé que es algo muy importante, pero no hay una persona en la que confié más con mis hijos, además de David"-la morena se acercó hasta la rubia y le tomo sus manos, mirándola directamente a los ojos para que supiera que lo que estaba diciendo era completamente verdad-"Eres mi amiga más vieja, la que tengo hace más tiempo y en la que más confío, te confiaría mi vida, te confío a mis hijos"-las palabras de la reina estaban tocando un lugar especial en el corazón de la rubia y de verdad parecía que Regina se había puesto como propósito ese día el hacerla llorar-"Hubieras sido una gran madre para Lily, por eso sé que vas a cuidar muy bien de mis pequeños, incluido Henry, por favor"_

 _"Yo...Está bien, te prometo que si alguna vez te pasa algo, que no te va a pasar nada, voy a cuidar de tu bebé, o bebes, y también a Henry. Aunque espero no tener que cumplir esta promesa"_

* * *

Maléfica había ido con los pequeños a la cafetería, les había prometido que buscarían el postre más chocolatozo que hubiera y que sería su secreto. Pero en realidad los había llevado ahí para que se distrajeran, pensaran en lo dulce y rico que era el postre de chocolate y no en que su madre seguía en una cama de hospital y que le había dado un paro cardíaco con ellos en la misma cama. Además no quería que ellos estuvieran ahí cuando el doctor Harper, Noah, le dijera el estado de Regina a David.

Luego de darles una sonrisa, que intento ser tranquilizadora para los pequeños y que ellos le dijeran adiós, David comenzó a dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos. La desesperación y la preocupación se apoderaron de él una vez más, comenzó a pasearse por la sala de espera de acá para allá.

Esperando que Noah saliera de la habitación para decirle algo acerca de Regina, preferentemente alguna buena noticia.

Y así lo encontró el doctor: paseándose de un lado a otro, frotándose las manos, y hablando en silencio consigo mismo.

"David"-dijo el doctor Harper, despacio para no asustar al rubio que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos.

El príncipe al escuchar la voz de Noah, que interrumpió sus pensamientos, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente y poder verlo a los ojos-"Cómo está?"-pregunto el rubio, sus ojos llenos de preocupación y miedo.

"Ella está bien, logramos estabilizarla"-explico calmadamente el doctor.

"Saben que fue lo que lo causo?"-pregunto el rubio, más tranquilo de lo que lo estaba hacia unos segundos pero aun preocupado.

"No, todavía no"-respondió Noah. Desearía poder decirle otra cosa que ellos sabían que era lo que pasaba con Regina, que ella estaría bien y que cuando entrara a esa habitación ella despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes o incluso mejor, lo que más deseaba era que todo eso fuera verdad.

"Puedo pasar a verla?"

"Por supuesto David"

* * *

 _"Ya tengo todo listo"-dijo la morena observando su al rededor por si le había faltado hacer algo, la comida estaba en el horno así cuando llegara David todo estaría caliente, la mesa estaba puesta, todo estaba limpio, solo faltaba que ella se cambiara y mandarle un mensaje a David-"Es hora de que te vayas Mal"_

 _"Qué? No, porque? Quiero verle la cara de idiota que va a poner cuando le cuentes"_

 _"Mal, por favor"-pidió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa ante el comportamiento de su amiga, sabía que en el fondo ella quería a David pero también sabía que Mal nunca lo iba a admitir._

 _"Está bien, está bien, pero si pasa algo me llamas"-respondió Maléfica apuntando a la morena con su dedo índice y dándole una mirada que claramente decía que ella estaba hablando en serio, y dejando con su otra la mano la copa de vino de la que había estado bebiendo._

 _"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien"-Mal le dio otra mirada-"Está bien, si algo pasa te llamo"-dijo Regina mientras acompañaba a su amiga hasta la puerta._

 _Se despidieron con una sonrisa, la reina subió a su alcoba a cambiarse y prepararse para la que sería una de las cenas más importantes de su vida._

* * *

David comenzó a caminar lento hacia la habitación de la reina, cada paso que daba le parecía tan pesado como si el esfuerzo fuera demasiado y no lo pudiera aguantar.

Su corazón se contristaba por lo que podría llegar a encontrar ahí adentro. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al verla acostada en esa cama de hospital, tan indefensa, tan pacifica, tan hermosa.

Quisiera agarrarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso de amor verdadero para despertarla, pero él bien sabía que eso no funcionaría esto no era una maldición del sueño.

Tenía que ser paciente y esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista para volver a él. Pero su paciencia no estaba funcionando como siempre en estos momentos y no podía evitar el desesperarse.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia la cama hasta llegar hasta su lado, finalmente le tomo su mano y la beso, un tierno beso en esas hermosas y suaves manos.

"Por favor, vuelve conmigo, no puedo estar sin vos"-dijo el rubio mirando el rostro de la reina, pero sin soltar la mano que tendrían entre sus dos manos-"Necesito ver tus hermosos ojos, tu sonrisa, escuchar tu risa"

 _Por favor._

* * *

 ** _Cena en casa? Te espero en 10 ;)_**

 ** _-Regina_**

 _Fue lo que le escribió Regina a David, mientras sacaba la comida del horno, pero justo cuando iba a apretar el botón ' **enviar'** el timbre de la casa sonó._

 _"MAL? LA PUERTA ESTA ABIERTA, QUE TE OLVIDASTE?"-grito la morena sin voltear a ver quién había entrado, asumiendo que era Maléfica, mientras se ocupaba de la fuente caliente que tenía en sus manos y dejándola en la mesada._

 _"Creo que le va a gustar, no es lasaña como sé que le gusta, pero creo que esto le va a gustar también"-siguió hablando Regina mientras le ponía los últimos toques a la comida-_

 _"Mal?"-pregunto la morena preocupada de porque su amiga no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de porque había vuelto, ni una palabra como respuesta acerca de lo que ella había dicho, nada._

 _Pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para enfrentar a su amiga, sintió como algo o alguien que no pudo reconocer le sostenía su cabeza y le ponía algo sobre su boca._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron gigantes, tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando aunque sus parpados se quisieran cerrar por lo que sea que el pañuelo que tenía sobre su boca contuviera._

 _Ojos azules fue lo primero que vio, ojos malvados llenos de alegría porque finalmente había conseguido lo que quisiera. Lo que fuera que sea eso._

 _Trato de luchar, de agarrar esos perfectos rizos colorados con una de sus manos para detener a la mujer desconocida. Pero la colorada aunque flaquita era muy fuerte y no quería arriesgar el hacerle daño a su bebe por alguna equivocación._

 _Como deseaba tener magia en ese momento._

 _Tampoco pudo hacer mucho, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse con más intensidad y en unos segundos sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder completamente a la inconciencia._

 _Una sonrisa gigante de labios rojos y dientes blancos, fue lo último que vio la reina._

 _Regina no pudo enviar su mensaje para David, pero tampoco vio ni recibió el que él le había enviado._

 ** _Regina, tenes que venir al hospital. Algo paso con Henry!_**

 ** _-David_**

* * *

Tal como la primera vez, sus oídos no podían escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el latir de su corazón o el correr de su sangre por su cuerpo. No sentía ningún dolor, excepto el de su cabeza que no le dejaba de retumbar.

Tal como la primera vez cuando se encontró con Daniel, Intento abrir sus ojos, todo estaba demasiado brillante pero lentamente los fue abriendo.

Tal como la primera vez, sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo demasiado tiempo y sus parpados no estuvieran acostumbrados al movimiento.

Y tal como la primera vez, se encontró con un hombre, un hombre que estaba junto a ella.

Pero este hombre era diferente, ya no era Daniel.

"David"-dijo ella despacio, en un susurro que el rubio casi se lo pierde de lo bajito que era. Su voz estaba ronca por el poco uso.

"OH POR DIOS REGINA"-grito David, levantándose de su asiento por la emoción, muy feliz de que su deseo se había concedido, su hermosa morena lo estaba mirando a los ojos- "Lo siento no debí gritar"-se disculpó el rubio al ver la cara de dolor de la reina.

"Hola"-saludo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez su voz no sonó tan bajita como en su primer intento.

"Gracias, gracias"-comenzó a decir él mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro, la reina sonrió un poco más-"Gracias por no morir y quedarte conmigo"-David le beso la frente.

Regina soltó una pequeña risa que hizo que el rubio se riera también, la alegría se sentía en el aire.

"Regina, estas despierta"-dijo Noah, muy feliz, entrando a la habitación-"Mi nombre es Noah Harper, soy el medico que te estuvo atendiendo desde que llegaste al hospital"-explico el doctor ante la mirada confusa de la reina al verlo entrar en la habitación.

Para ser sinceros, esa mirada casi lo mata. Desde que ella había llegado al pueblo hacia unos días, la había estado evitando para no encontrarse con ella sabía que si se la encontraba no iba a poder resistir el que ella lo mirara a los ojos y no lo reconociera.

Y aquí estaba ahora, lo que tanto había temido y evitado por esos días, enfrente de él rompiéndole el corazón.

"Que fue lo que paso?"-le pregunto la reina a los dos hombres. El rubio se separó de la reina y miro al hombre mayor como diciéndole que tenían que evitar esta conversación.

"Que te parece si hablamos de eso después de que te revise?"-respondió Noah, sacándose su estetoscopio de alrededor de su cuello.

"Pero no me pueden contar mientras me revisa?"-volvió a insistir la reina.

"Regina, no creo que sea una conversación que te haga bien en el momento"-explico Noah, y lo que estaba diciendo era verdad-"Y como tu medico estoy encargado de hacer lo que te sea mejor para vos"

"Okay"-respondió Regina, pero no muy convencida-"David? Donde están Isabella y Oliver?"-pregunto la morena muy preocupada por como hubieran estado sus hijos mientras ella estaba hospitalizada.

"No te preocupes, ellos están bien"-explico el rubio tratando de tranquilizarla-"Están con Mal en la cafetería, buscando el postre más chocolatozo que encuentren"-Ante esto la reina visiblemente se relajó y con una pequeña sonrisa dejo que el doctor la examinara.

"Les voy a avisar que ya estás despierta, seguro se van a poner muy felices"-Regina sonrió. Sabía que ella estaría perfectamente bien sola con Noah asique salió de la habitación en busca de Maléfica y sus hijos. Mientras iba caminando decidió mandarle un mensaje a Emma para avisarle la situación y de que junto con Zelena y Henry inventaran un plan.

Luego mando un segundo mensaje diciéndole que dejara a su madre fuera de todo esto. No tenía ganas ni quería de hablar con su hija, aún tenían que solucionar el problema que se había generado entre ellos cuando se enteró que en parte ella era culpable de haber estado separado de Regina y de sus hijos por más de 3 años, pero Regina y los mellizos eran más importante que los problemas que estuvieran teniendo.

"Ahora quiero que empujes lo más fuerte que puedas"-dijo Noah que tenía su mano contra la de Regina, quería ver si del accidente había quedado algún problema físico. La reina empujo con la suya la mano del doctor lo más fuerte que pudo.

Luego hicieron lo mismo con la otra mano, y ambos pies. Noah había escuchado su corazón y sus pulmones también. También había hecho un examen en el cual le pasaba una luz, con una linterna pequeña de mano, sobre sus ojos para ver como reaccionaban sus pupilas a esta luz, de este modo podían saber cómo estaba el cerebro de la reina. Físicamente todo estaba perfecto.

"Puedo preguntar otra vez, que fue lo que paso y porque estoy en el hospital?"-pero antes que el doctor tuviera la oportunidad de decir o siquiera abrir la boca, pasitos pequeños y apresurados se pudieron escuchar que venían del pasillo y una gran sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de la reina. Sus bebes venían a verla.

"Puede subir un poco la cama?"-pregunto la reina, quería estar sentada para recibir a sus pequeños con los brazos abiertos.

"Con todo gusto"-respondió Noah con una sonrisa igual a la de la morena, haciendo exactamente lo que su paciente le había pedido.

Finalmente los pequeños llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, seguidos por Mal y David, y corrieron hasta llegar a la cama de su madre. Trataron de subirse pero su piernitas y brazos eran muy cortas para hacerlo, entonces Maléfica y David tomaron a los mellizos y los subieron a la cama junto con la reina.

Emma, Zelena y Henry que habían llegado en la nube verde de la ex bruja decidieron no entrar en ese momento y esperar afuera, le darían un poco de espacio a la Reina para que se reuniera con sus pequeños. Aunque le doliera a Henry no ser considerado por la morena uno de sus pequeños.

Inmediatamente los tres se abrazaron, la reina les dio un beso en la cabeza a ambos sin soltarse.

"Mami, te extrañamos"-dijo Izzy, abrazando aún más fuerte a su madre con sus pequeños brazos.

"No te preocupes bebé, Mami ya está aquí"-respondió la reina dándole otro beso en la cabeza a su hija.

"Te hicimos dibujos Mami"-Oliver se separó de su madre por unos segundos y se estiro para llegar al borde de la cama donde habían dejado los dibujos hacia un tiempo, luego se los extendió a su madre, quien los tomo, y se sentó al lado de su hermana que estaba esperando por la reacción de su mami ante los dibujos.

"Son hermosos mis ángeles"-los felicito la morena, se le estaban llenando de lágrimas los ojos, y los rostros de los mellizos inmediatamente se iluminaron con grandes sonrisas-"Saben cuánto los ama mamá?"-pregunto Regina.

"A la luna ida y vuelta"-dijo Izzy-"Al infinito y más allá"-siguió Oliver-"Por siempre y para siempre"-termino Regina, y Henry quien estaba afuera de la habitación pero suficientemente cerca para escuchar a su madre decirle a sus hermanos lo que siempre le había dicho a él.

"Exactamente mis amores, así es como mamá los ama"-respondió la reina, mientras sus pequeños se acostaban sobre su pecho.

"Y nunca nos vas a dejar verdad mami?"-pregunto Oliver un poco asustado todavía.

"Y nunca los voy a dejar, Oliver"-contesto Regina, rogando jamás tener que romper esa promesa. _Oliver_ , al decir el nombre de su hijo imágenes volvieron a su mente sonidos y su voz gritando el nombre de su hijo 'OLIVER' mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo y sacaba a su hijo de enfrente de un auto.

"Oli estás bien?"-pregunto la morena de pronto mirando a su hijo a los ojos y moviendo sus manos por el cuerpito de Oliver para asegurarse de que estaba bien. El pequeño asintió.

Y cuando el mini rubio volvió a acostarse en el pecho de su madre, la reina sin que sus hijos la vieran o la escucharan movió sus labios diciendo 'QUE DEMONIOS PASO?'

En ese momento Zelena, Emma y Henry entraron a la habitación. Sabían que era el momento de la GRAN charla, el momento de decir la verdad había llegado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantan sus reviews las amo, y si no le respondo a alguno LO SIENTO tengo una muy mala memoria (pregúntenle a alguien que me conozca a veces me olvido de leer capítulos nuevos de algunas historias porque mi memoria es malicima, ahora escribiendo esto me acabo de acordar que tengo que leer el capitulo de 'The thing he desires the most')**

 **Dicho eso...Adiós y nos vemos pronto.**

 **xoxoxo**

 **-Lu**


	20. El principio de mis días sin ella

_**Se que tarde BASTANTE esta vez, pero lo siento mucho** **! Este capitulo fue MUY DIFÍCIL de escribir para mi y al ser los últimos dos meses del año escolar mis profesores me estaban matando.**_

 _ **dicho esto tengo algunas cosas que decir y aclarar, se que algunos no leen estas partes pero por favor lean porque es importante.**_

 _ **1) Le cambié el nombre a Mal. Al principio cuando apareció Mal en la historia le había puesto Kristin, igual que la actriz que la interpreta, porque no se me ocurría un nombre que empezara con 'Mal' pero al empezar a escribir este capitulo pensé en Mallory Jansen (quien interpreta a Aida en AOS) y bueno, le cambie el nombre a Mal, y ahora en vez de Kristin es Mallory. En wattpad ya está arreglado, pero acá en el cap 12 sigue estando como Kristin.**_

 _ **2) Algunos me dijeron que me estaba tardando demasiado en hacer que Regina recupere su memoria. Se que** **20 capítulos sin saber quien es ella es un montón, pero si yo solo le devolviera la memoria la historia terminaría así no más, y** **eso tampoco tendría sentido** **. Y esta historia es una historia lenta, no es ese tipo de historia en la que en un capitulo se odiaban en el otro ya se aman y en el otro ya son felices, si esperan eso...en esta historia no va a pasar, faltan varios** **capítulos** **para que termine.**_

 _ **Si alguien tiene una duda, por favor mandenme un mensaje o conectese conmigo a través de mis redes sociales: evl_charming_au o song_for_regina (los dos en Instagram) o SongForRegina en Twitter.**_

 _ **Un saludo especial para mi amiga Miriam-OQiEC que siempre me apoya con esta historia y todas las que vienen :***_

* * *

 _"Algo está mal con Regina"-dijo David muy preocupado. Le había mandado un mensaje a Regina que viniera al hospital que algo había pasado con Henry, y ella nunca había llegado. Algo andaba muy mal, la morena no era así, ella amaba a su hijo y no lo dejaría en una cama de hospital sabiendo que estaba mal._

 _"Todo está mal con Regina, pero no te preocupes David"-contesto la rubia enojada, estaba muy enojada con la morena su hijo podría morir y ella ni daba la cara por él. Después de todo parecía que Henry tenía razón, Regina era la reina malvada y era incapaz de amar- "Seguramente se está escondiendo ahora que nosotros sabemos lo que ella hizo"_

 _"NO"-grito el rubio, cuando las enfermeras voltearon a mirarlo él bajo la voz-"Esto no es algo que Regina haría, incluso si ella fue la que lo hizo, sé que jamás dañaría a Henry a propósito, debe haber sido un accidente"-necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, pero para eso necesitaba hablar con la morena. Pero ella no estaba llegando, tampoco contestaba su celular ni el de la mansión o el de su oficina. Algo andaba muy mal. Pero no podía dejar a Henry, sabía que Regina lo mataría si dejaba a su hijo en una cama de hospital._

 _Sabía que aunque ella no este, hubiera querido que él estuviera con el pequeño de diez años._

 _"Los criminales no vienen a la escena del crimen David"-siguió diciendo la rubia con su tono de enojada. Estaban afuera de la habitación del pequeño esperando que los doctores salieran y le dijeran algo al respecto y eso la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa._

 _David no contesto nada, sabía que Emma estaba bajo mucha presión en ese momento y no quería contestarle algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Pero él conocía a Regina, y sabía muy bien que algo andaba mal._

* * *

Regina los miraba con sus ojos marrones enfurecida y muy confundida, sabía que algo pasaba en esta ciudad, algo extraño. Lo que había pasado con ella y Oliver no era algo normal, necesitaba explicaciones.

Pero también sabía que la locura de explicación que le fueran a decir, no era algo que tuvieran que escuchar sus hijos. Porque, después de todo, una explicación racional no había, ella había desaparecido de la vereda donde había estado parada junto con su hermana y su hija y reaparecido delante del auto que estaba a punto de chocar a su hijo. Eso era una locura.

Asique estaban esperando que los pequeños se durmieran profundamente para poder llevarlos a otra habitación donde pudieran dormir, Granny y Noah los cuidarían.

Todos estaban dentro de la habitación, Maléfica, Emma, Zelena, David, Henry, Gold, Belle, Neal, Noah, Granny. Eran demasiados en ese cuarto, mirándola con expresiones llenas de miedo e incertidumbre. Eso la hacía temer a ella también, la hacía preguntarse si de verdad quería saber lo que ellos fueran a decir.

Tal vez solo tendría que agarrar a sus hijos y salir de ahí. No volver a mirar hacia atrás y jamás pensar en estos días, aunque maravillosos, olvidarlos. Olvidarse de todas las personas que había conocido, de las amables personas que la habían tratado como en su casa que habían cuidado de sus hijos y se habían hecho sus amigos en pocos días. Aunque al principio la habían mirado como un bicho raro los habitantes de la ciudad, Granny, Ruby, Mal, Lily, Emma, Henry, David, Neal, Robert, Belle, la habían tratado como si fuera de la familia.

Dejarlos atrás y no volver nunca más, eso debería hacer.

Aunque no sabía si eso era posible.

Lo que más la preocupaba era que su hermana tenía la misma expresión en su rostro que los demás, ella sabía lo que fuera que estaba pasando en esta ciudad y no le había dicho nada. Su hermana la había traído a esta ciudad, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando antes de traerla? La había traído apropósito? Pero por qué? Que ganaba su hermana de todo esto?.

Tal vez era algo de su pasado que ella no recordaba. Pero sabía que nunca había estado en esta ciudad, nunca había visto esta gente y no había forma posible que ella tuviera un parentesco, o aunque sea una mínima relación, con ellos.

Tenía tantas preguntas, y pronto serian contestadas.

"Se durmieron"-dijo Regina en un susurro, para no despertar a sus pequeños.

Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción ni les daba una pista a los demás de lo que pudiera estar pensando, parecía la antigua Regina y no esta Regina que habían llegado a conocer. No la que se reía libremente, si no la reina que ocultaba sus sonrisas y que con sus ojos te podía helar.

Parecía la antigua Regina, la que solo guardaba sus afectos para unas pocas personas. La que había sufrido demasiado en su vida, como para permitirse ser feliz por unos momentos y reírse de una estúpida broma que alguien hubiera hecho.

Granny y Noah caminaron rápidamente hacia donde estaban los pequeños durmiendo y los tomaron, con mucho cuidado para que no se despertaran, de los brazos de su madre. Rápidamente salieron de la habitación, no querían estar ahí para lo que viniera.

* * *

 _"Esto es culpa de Regina, David, tenes que admitirlo"-dijo la rubia, ya muy frustrada con el hombre que no quería ver la verdad acerca de su novia-"Henry comió el pastel que ella había hecho, y cayo desmayado, no tengo idea que tenía eso, Y AHORA MI HIJO ESTÁ MURIENDO!"-_

 _Emma quería que el entendiera de una vez, que todo lo que había dicho Henry era verdad. Regina era una bruja y algo le había puesto a ese pastel que ella debía comer. Pero en su lugar lo comió Henry, y ahora el pequeño estaba muriendo por eso._

 _"T-tal vez, es una coincidencia"-quiso explicar David, pero estaba empezando a creer lo que la rubia estaba diciendo. Sería demasiada coincidencia-"No, no puede ser"-una lagrima rodo por el rostro del rubio._

 _Si todo era verdad, eso significaba que él nunca había conocido a su novia. Significaba que no había conocido los motivos que la movían a hacer las cosas que ella hacía. Alguna vez lo había amado? O solamente lo había hecho porque, supuestamente y según lo que decía Henry, él era el Príncipe encantador y ella quería vengarse de su esposa Snow White? Su mundo se estaba poniendo patas para arriba y no quería pensar en nada._

 _Solo quería ir a la mansión y encontrar a Regina cocinando la lasaña que a él tanto le gustaba, quería que ella estuviera bien, que Henry estuviera bien y que el pequeño estuviera equivocado acerca de la maldición._

* * *

"Regina, sé que esto que te vamos a contar va a ser... va a parecer un poco raro"-comenzó diciendo David-"Pero por favor, escúchanos sin interrupciones...y"-el rubio miro a su alrededor para que alguien lo ayudara a seguir.

Regina se estaba poniendo nerviosa y era necesario que se mantuviera calmada para escuchar toda la historia, por su salud y la de los demás.

"Si tenes alguna pregunta al final de la historia..."-siguió diciendo Gold.

"Está bien, voy a escuchar sin interrupciones"-dijo la reina tratando de mantener una mente abierta para lo que estaba por venir-"Esto va a ser loco verdad?"-pregunto Regina a nadie en particular y en un susurro que apenas pudieron escuchar los demás.

Finalmente comenzaron a contarle la historia a Regina, su historia. La historia de su vida y como todo había sucedido, tratando de ser lo más claros posibles y sin saltearse ningún detalle.

 **Comenzaron contándole acerca de una muchacha que tenía una madre que era imposible de complacer, que quería que su hija se casara con alguien de clase alta y que no se conformaría con nadie que fuera menos, si la muchacha no hacia lo que la madre le decía esta la castigaba. A la joven no le importaba nada de eso y terminó enamorándose de un simple chico de los establos. Por lo tanto tuvieron que esconder el amor que sentían de la madre de la joven y de cualquiera que pudiera evitar que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.**

 **Un día que ambos jóvenes estaban pasando la tarde juntos lejos de la casa de la muchacha, escucharon unos sonidos un caballo se había dado a la fuga y una pequeña niña de diez años iba sobre él. Si nadie hacia nada la niña podría morir, entonces la muchacha, que solo era unos años mayor que la pequeña, monto su caballo y corrió para ayudar a la pequeña. Sin saber que ese momento cambiaría su vida para siempre.**

"Esperen, esperen, esperen"-dijo la morena, levantando su mano para detener a Gold que estaba contando esa parte de la historia-"Sé que dije que escucharía sin interrupciones, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con lo que paso hace unos días con Oliver"-pregunto Regina muy confundida.

"Eso...Lo vas a entender al final de la historia, Regina"-contesto Mal.

"Está bien, continúen entonces"-no entendía porque no simplemente le decían que era lo que había pasado con esa misteriosa nube purpura en la que había desaparecido, porque no le decían que era simplemente parte de su imaginación y que simplemente ella había llegado a tiempo para sacar a su pequeño de enfrente del auto. Por qué le estaban contando esta historia?

* * *

 _"Que paso?"-pregunto Mallory, llegando a la sala de espera del hospital donde todavía estaban Emma y David esperando las noticias de los doctores._

 _"No sabemos muy bien que paso"-explico Emma-"Regina me dio un pastel o algo así, y cuando Henry lo comió...él solo cayó al suelo y ha estado empeorando desde ese momento"-las lágrimas y la desesperación estaban volviendo al cuerpo de la rubia._

 _"Donde está Regina?"-volvió a preguntar Mal, dirigiéndose a David._

 _"La verdad no tengo idea, la estuve llamando pero no me contesta"-explico el rubio preocupado, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la esperanza de que Mal supiera algo de la morena-"La llame a la casa, a su celular y también a la oficina"_

 _"Creí que estaba con vos"-dijo la rubia confundida._

 _"Hoy no teníamos planes"-explico el rubio, igualando la expresión en la cara de la rubia._

 _"Ella estaba preparando una cena para los dos cuando me fui de su casa"-ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por su amiga. Pero tal vez solamente se había arrepentido de decirle acerca del bebe a David, pero había estado tan segura antes-"Tenía algo muy importante que decirte, ella te iba a llamar cuando me fui"_

 _"Regina nunca me llamo ni me mando ningún mensaje"-contesto el rubio, que comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro y con cada paso pensando un escenario peor que el otro de lo que le podría haber pasado a su novia._

 _"Voy a llamarla"-dijo Mal, que tenía los ojos grandes llenos de preocupación, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo su celular comenzó a sonar-"Debe ser ella"-dijo Mal un poco aliviada. David dejo de caminar para prestarle atención a la conversación que tendría la rubia por teléfono, para ver si era la morena._

* * *

 **El padre de la niña había quedado maravillado al enterarse de lo que la joven había hecho por su hija, y decidió ir a proponerle algo a la joven. Unos días después el Rey, el padre de la niña, fue a la casa donde vivía la muchacha con su madre...**

"Espera un segundo"-volvió a interrumpir la reina, acaso estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando? Creyó que esto sería raro, pero reyes y reinas?-"Que me están contando un cuentos de hadas?"-pregunto la morena con sus ojos grandes y su rostro lleno de incredulidad.

"De...algún modo...sí"-contesto Henry mirando nerviosamente a sus manos, y evitando los ojos de su madre.

"Esto es un chiste?"-ella no lo podía creer, miraba a los demás para que le dieran una explicación pero ninguno la estaba mirando directamente a ella. O estaban mirándose entre sí o mirando hacia el suelo o algún punto que se había convertido en interesante en esos segundos-"Es algún tipo de metáfora que me va a servir para entender toda esta situación al final?"-pregunto la reina sarcásticamente-"Porque si es así, prefiero que se salten todo esto y que vayan directo al punto"

"Por favor Regina"-dijo David suplicando, sabía que esto iba a ser difícil.

"Está bien, está bien"-la reina se estaba exasperando y todos lo podían notar asique tenían que tratar de no dar muchas vueltas. Pero era difícil, la historia de la reina era muy complicada- "Que paso después de que el rey fuera a la casa de la muchacha?"

 **El rey fue a la casa de la muchacha a conocerla. La madre sabía muy bien a que iba el rey y estaba muy feliz con eso, finalmente su sueño se haría realidad. Leopold, el padre de la niña, le pidió matrimonio a la muchacha y su madre acepto...**

"Su madre acepto por ella? Cuantos años tenía la muchacha?"-pregunto Regina, su curiosidad e interés por la historia habían despertado y ahora quería saber más.

"18 años"-respondió Robert.

"Y él?"-quiso saber la morena, hablando acerca de Leopold. Ella estaba segura que la historia iba a terminar muy mal, y su corazón se rompía al pensar en la joven. Ella amaba a otro y ahora se tendría que casar con alguien que no conocía y que ya había tenido una esposa anteriormente, con una hija que ahora sería suya. Esa joven de alguna manera tenía que escapar, librarse de su ambiciosa madre, irse con su amado y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Pero estaba segura que eso nunca llegó a pasar.

Podía verlo perfectamente, igual que le había pasado en otros momentos con las imágenes que venían a su mente, _el rey agachado frente a la joven princesa con un anillo en sus viejas manos pidiéndole que se casara con él._

"Era lo suficiente mayor para ser su padre o abuelo"-volvió a contestar Gold, con una mirada triste sabiendo todo lo que ella había sufrido a las manos de ese hombre.

"Oh por dios"-dijo la reina perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sin mirar a nadie solo a sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo.

 **Su madre aceptó por ella y su padre no la había defendido oponiéndose a lo que su madre había hecho. Inmediatamente fue a buscar a su novio para decirle lo que había pasado...**

 _"Cásate conmigo"-le pidió la muchacha a su chico de los establos._ La reina los podía ver en su cabeza, como flashes de imágenes que pasaban. Y le echaba la culpa a su vivida imaginación.

 **Acordaron escaparse juntos y casarse lejos de las garras de su madre o de algún lugar donde el rey los pudiera encontrar. Pero eso jamás llego a pasar, la pequeña, que la princesa había rescatado, los había encontrado en los establos decidiendo el plan, enterándose de esta forma acerca de la relación que tenían su futura madrastra con el chico de los establos. La pequeña devastada salió corriendo, pero la princesa la pudo alcanzar, le conto lo mucho que amaba a su chico de los establos, Daniel, y que no deseaba casarse con su padre, que era muy importante que no le dijera a nadie especialmente a su madre...**

"Pero la nena no cumplió su promesa"-concluyo la frase la morena, con un poco de enojo en su voz que también se podía notar en su expresión.

"No, no lo hizo"-dijo Gold. Podía ver el enojo en el rostro de su hija lo que le daba un poco de esperanza, tal vez estaba sintiendo la historia como propia y eso era bueno, muy bueno. Si ella sentía la historia, tal vez sería más fácil que la morena les creyera y que su hija recordara su vida pasada.

 **Cora, la madre de la muchacha, sabía de los planes de su hija, y eso la enfurecía como nada en el mundo. Los planes de la muchacha interferían con los planes que ella misma tenia. Rápidamente la madre fue a los establos para encontrarse con su hija besando al chico de los establos, estaban a punto de irse, unos minutos después y hubiera llegado demasiado tarde para impedir la huida de su hija. Todos los planes de la madre se hubieran ido al tacho.**

 **Pero para placer de la madre, y desgracia de la hija, pudo impedir que su hija se escapara con su sirviente.**

 **Cora mató al prometido de su hija.**

Al escuchar las últimas palabras las lágrimas de la morena comenzaron a fluir por su rostro. Ella no entendía porque esa historia le estaba pegando tan fuerte, pero lo hacía y no podía evitarlo.

Podía sentir el dolor de la joven, podía _imaginarse_ como la madre de la princesa arrancaba el corazón del chico de los establos, _Daniel,_ podía ver como la morena princesa caía al suelo junto a su amado y lo tomaba entre sus brazos. Le daba un beso y le rogaba que volviera con ella que no la abandonara. Pero Daniel nunca despertó. Su amor estaba muerto culpa de su madre y la estúpida princesa que había contado su secreto.

La reina no entendía, porque su mente había elegido tal forma en la que la madre había asesinado al prometido de su hija, tampoco entendía porque se veía a ella misma reflejada en la princesa que había perdido a su amor.

Veía su rostro en el de aquella princesa. La reina le echaba la culpa a que no conocía a esa muchacha y que la mejor forma de imaginarse la escena era si le ponía un rostro a la muchacha.

 **Sin su amor verdadero la princesa tuvo que casarse con el rey, convirtiéndose así en la Reina de ese reino y la madre de la pequeña princesita que ella había salvado, Snow.**

 **La muchacha convertida en reina trato por mucho tiempo perdonar a la pequeña princesa, pero no le era posible lo que le había hecho era muy difícil de perdonar. No perdonaría jamás a su madre por matar a su prometido, a su amor verdadero, y tampoco lo haría con la princesa.**

 **La reina había solicitado la ayuda del anterior maestro de su madre. El hombre que le había enseñado magia a su madre, el hombre que podría darle la libertad.**

 **' _Magia es poder'_ había repetido su madre tantas veces durante toda su vida, y ella necesitaba poder. Poder sobre su vida, poder para librarse del rey y castigar a la princesa.**

 **Pero toda magia viene con un precio, y el precio que tendría que pagar la reina seria su alma. Su alma pura y bella. Se convertiría en un alma oscura, igual que su corazón.**

 **Librarse del rey y de su madre fue lo primero que hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Su madre que tanto mal le había hecho durante su vida, jamás volvería a decidir por ella. Y ella jamás volvería a ser la estúpida chiquilla que se dejaba manipular por su madre.**

 **El rey que toda la gente decía que era amable, honrado, puro y bueno, que jamás lastimaría a nadie y que cuidaba a su familia. Pero ese hombre jamás había existido para la reina, había sido cruel con ella y la había lastimado de formas inimaginables para algunas personas. Tampoco volvería a ser la esposa que se dejaba lastimar por su esposo, o por nadie.**

 **Ella sería la que infligiría dolor a los demás, y llegarían a sentir el dolor que ella misma había sentido.**

Más y más lágrimas caían sobre los rostros de los presentes.

Henry estaba descubriendo verdades acerca de su familia que jamás hubiera pensado: Su abuela siempre le había dicho lo buen hombre que era su bisabuelo y lo que generoso, pero siempre había dos lados en una historia y nunca nadie se había preocupado por escuchar el lado de su madre. Y eso le rompía el corazón, su madre había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida.

Y ella ahora no recordaba todo ese dolor, tal vez era mejor dejar eso tal y cual estaba. Aunque significara perder a su madre, ella no tendría que recordar todo el dolor que había sufrido.

* * *

 _"Oh por dios"-grito Mallory, aferrándose al teléfono que tenía en su mano, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando._

 _Los ojos de David se llenaban de preocupación una vez más al escuchar el grito de la rubia, la mejor amiga de su novia. Seria alguien avisando que algo malo le había ocurrido a la morena? Que por eso no aparecía en el hospital? No quería pensar, pero al ver las lágrimas que se estaban formando en los ojos azules de Mallory, no podía evitarlo._

 _"Gracias, muchísimas gracias"-dijo la rubia a la persona que estaba del otro lado del celular-"Gracias"-Mal colgó la llamada, pero no dijo nada._

 _La primera lágrima cayó, y una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia, **Buenas noticias** , lo que confundió aún más a David._

 _"Encontró a mi hija"-explico ella, sin dar muchos detalles. Otra lágrima cayó, y aunque parecía imposible la sonrisa de la rubia se agrando aún más._

 _"Tu hija?"-pregunto David. Feliz por la amiga de su novia, y aunque él no lo admitiera la rubia era alguien por quien él se preocupaba, pero un poco decepcionado ya que sospechaba que lo que iba a obtener no iban a ser noticias sobre su desaparecida morena._

 _"E-ese era un investigador privado, no se pudo comunicar con Regina entonces me llamo a mí"-finalmente comenzó a explicar la rubia, mirando a David y olvidándose por completo de la existencia de la otra rubia-"Regina, lo contrato para buscar a mi hija, y..."_

 _"Encontraron a Lily"-dijo David con una gran sonrisa y luego se acercó a la rubia y le dio un gran abrazo, que a la rubia le tomo unos segundos corresponder._

 _Estaba muy feliz de que finalmente Regina lo hubiera conseguido. Ella le había comentado acerca de lo que había hecho, de cómo había contratado a ese investigador para que buscara a la hija de su amiga, le había explicado lo importante que eso era para su amiga y para ella que encontraran a la niña, ya no tan niña, perdida._

 _Era importante el no decirle a la rubia, no querían darle esperanzas y que después todo saliera mal. Asique la investigación siguió sin que la madre de la niña perdida supiera nada._

 _Regina había estado haciendo lo imposible para encontrar a Lily y finalmente lo había logrado._

* * *

 **La princesa, aquella hermosa muchacha de alma pura, convertida en Reina. Se había transformado en la Reina Malvada, su mayor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.**

 **Los deseos y el trabajo de su 'maestro', Rumplestiltskin, finalmente habían dado frutos.**

 **Ella se había convertido en la reina malvada y su hijastra en una bandida, que era perseguida por su madrastra. Sus cargos eran traición a la corona y asesinato.**

 **El alma y el corazón de la reina se oscurecían un poco más con cada misión de búsqueda que ordenaba realizar a sus caballeros oscuros, con cada misión fallida. Ella buscaba a su hijastra pero no obtenía resultados, la gente la estaba ayudando.**

 **La gente que se suponía que debía ser leal a ella, era leal a su hijastra, la gente que debía amarla a ella, amaba a su hijastra. Y eso enfurecía a la reina.**

 **Necesitaba su venganza, necesitaba hacer justicia por la muerte de su prometido. Ya se había encargado de la persona que había hecho el asesinato, su madre, ahora solo le faltaba encargarse de la que había dado 'la orden', la que había contado el secreto, su hijastra.**

 **Finalmente después de muchos años las condiciones eran perfectas para que su maestro le propusiera el plan que él siempre había tenido en mente para ella, incluso antes que naciera. Ella estaba acorralada y sentía que en ese lugar nunca podría ser feliz, necesitaba un nuevo comienzo, y su maestro se lo daría feliz mente.**

 **Snow White y su príncipe habían conseguido el trono, incluso habían preparado la ejecución pero la princesa detuvo la ejecución y en lugar de matarla la desterró.**

 **La desterró a su castillo, a el lugar que por tantos años había sido su prisión. Y ella no podía aguantarlo, asique aceptó. Aceptó el plan que su maestro le había ofrecido.**

 **Lanzaría una maldición que la llevaría a un lugar en el que finalmente podría ser feliz. Ella sabía que su maestro debería ganar algo en todo eso, pero la verdad no le importaba si eso suponía que ella al final tendría lo que durante tantos años se le había negado.**

* * *

 _Pudieron escucharse ruidos que provenían de la habitación del niño, médicos corrían hacia donde estaba él en esa cama de hospital para poder atender la crisis que estuviera teniendo el castaño. Los monitores que controlaban el estado del pequeño se habían vuelto locos, cada vez hacían más fuerte ese ruido molesto._

 _La familia miraba desde afuera como los doctores rápidamente se organizaban en que hacer, estaban aterrorizados no podían creer lo que estaban viendo con sus propios ojos. No podían perder a Henry._

 _Los doctores comenzaron a realizarle RCP necesitaban que su corazoncito volviera a latir, pero no lo estaban consiguiendo. Luego de unos minutos su trabajo había terminado, el pequeño había muerto._

 _Emma comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente no podía creer lo que le había pasado a su pequeño, estaba muerto y nunca volvería a ella. Lentamente entro a la habitación, si como el hacer algún ruido lo fuera a molestar en su sueño, seguida por David y Mallory que no estaban en un mejor estado._

 _La rubia se acercó más a su hijo, para poder ver su hermoso rostro de más cerca, para tocar su pelo y darle un beso en la frente... un último beso de despedida, un beso lleno del amor que ella sentía por su hijo._

 _Un beso que le devolvió la vida al pequeño y sus recuerdos a toda la ciudad._

* * *

 **La maldición no había resultado como ella lo había esperado. Es verdad que la había traído al mundo 'real' al que se le había prometido llegar, pero ella no era feliz. El punto de haber venido a este mundo era el de ser feliz, tener un nuevo comienzo, había sacrificado mucho por llegar a este lugar y nada estaba resultando como ella quería.**

 **Los días eran aburridos y repetitivos, eran vacíos. Lo peor era que solo ella se daba cuenta de eso, porque los demás habitantes de la ciudad vivían sus aburridas vidas sin tener conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, sin saber que habían tenido una vida anterior como príncipes y princesas, sirvientes, caballeros reales, etc. Pero ella si sabía, y era una tortura.**

 **Finalmente luego de 18 años de vivir una y otra vez el mismo día sin emoción, con un vacío en su interior, sin nadie que la ame o a alguien a quien amar... Decidió cambiar su situación.**

 **Ella salió de la ciudad y fue en busca de su nuevo amor, un bebé al que ella pudiera cuidar y darle una vida mejor, sería una nueva oportunidad para ambos. Alguien a quien darle amor y que le daría amor a ella.**

 **Finalmente encontró a su bebe, inmediatamente se enamoró de él, de sus hermosos ojitos y de esa pequeña sonrisita que hacia cuando ella le hablaba. Era su hijo y jamás lo soltaría, estaría con ella por la eternidad.**

 **Y así lo hizo, lo amo y le dio su corazón como no pudo hacerlo antes, le dio las sonrisas que ella no había poder dar antes. Le dio abrazos y palabras sinceras...Pero eso no fue suficiente, no cuando él a sus diez años se enteró del pasado de su madre.**

 **Eran felices, pero todo cambio cuando Snow White, la princesa convertida en maestra por la maldición, le dio al pequeño Henry un libro de cuentos... un libro que parecía inofensivo pero que contenía todos los secretos de los habitantes de la ciudad.**

 **Henry comenzó a obsesionarse con ese libro y comenzó a creerle. Comenzó a creer en las historias que decía acerca de la Reina Malvada, y así a olvidarse de que ella era su madre. A olvidarse lo buena que había sido con él y todo el amor que ella le había dado. Se centró en su pasado y no en lo que toda la vida él había conocido, una buena madre que no era malvada.**

 **El pequeño convencido de que su madre no lo amaba y que era malvada, salió a buscar a su madre biológica la 'salvadora' que debía romper la maldición y devolverle sus recuerdos a todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Él creía en que la salvadora, su 'verdadera madre' como él la había llamado tantas veces delante de la cara de su madre adoptiva, le devolvería los finales felices a todos... incluyéndolo a él, que ellos podrían ser una familia junto a sus abuelos 'Prince Charming' y 'Snow White'.**

 **Pero él no había contado con que su madre se enamorara, y mucho menos de 'él'. Ella se veía muy feliz, y se sentía así.**

 **La Reina no creía que eso pudiera llegar a pasar alguna vez, y menos con él. Todo había comenzado como venganza contra Snow White, para corromper el tan hermoso matrimonio que ella se jactaba de tener. Siempre decían que se iban a encontrar, que nunca se separarían y si lo hacían volverían a estar juntos. Pero no había vuelta de esto, sabía que aunque volvieran a estar juntos a la hermosa princesa siempre la perseguiría el saber que su esposo había estado con su peor enemiga.**

 **Por eso lo hizo, pero nunca espero que ella se enamorara de él y que él se enamorara de ella, o por lo menos la versión maldecida de él.**

 **Al principio ambos querían engañarse diciendo que era solo sexo, pero ambos sabían que eso no era así, rápidamente los sentimientos fueron creciendo y comenzaron una relación seria.**

 **Luego de unos meses ella se enteró que estaba embarazada y que él deseaba hijos con ella, pero la noche que ella le iba a decir la verdad...Regina desapareció.**

"No lo sabíamos en ese momento...Pero a Regina se la llevaron, la secuestraron"

"Esperen un segundo"-dijo la morena una vez que ellos habían 'terminado' con la historia. Todos podían ver en la expresión de su rostro como las piezas de la historia iban cayendo en su lugar-"Regina? Henry? Snow White es la maestra de Henry? Que me quieren decir?"

Nadie quería responder nada, no sabían que decir. Pero no fue necesario porque Regina siguió hablando.

"Tu esposa, David, era la maestra de Henry"-el estómago de David dio un vuelco al escuchar a la morena referirse acerca de Mary Margaret como su esposa, él ya no la sentía como tal y muy pronto lo dejaría de ser.

Cuando hablaran, mejor dicho le gritara porque sabía que lo iba a hacer, le iba a dejar eso bien en claro. Ya no la amaba más, y tampoco podía estar con ella sabiendo que había tratado de matar a Oliver.

"Regina, era la madre de Henry"-ella seguía diciendo cosas en voz alta, estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y de que alguien le contestara algo, pero ninguno decía nada.

La morena comenzó a reírse de lo absurda que era la situación, se reía y se reía tanto que lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Era estúpido lo que estaba pensando!, lo que estaban diciendo. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que ellos trataban de decir comenzaba a reírse un poco más.

Mientras los demás la miraban incomodos con la situación.

La risa de la morena inmediatamente murió al ver las caras de serios que tenían los presentes en la habitación. Miro a su hermana... y ella tenía la misma expresión, acaso pensaba igual que los demás? Creía en esa estupidez? Que la magia era real, que la madre de Henry de verdad había sido la reina malvada de los cuentos, que todos los habitantes de esta ciudad, pueblo, eran personajes de cuentos de hada?

"Me están haciendo una broma verdad?"-pregunto la morena, porque su tren de pensamientos no podía ser la verdad-"Esperan que crea que esa historia que me contaron es la historia de la madre de Henry? La que desapareció?"

Todos se miraron, unos a otros, esto sería más complicado de lo que pensaban ellos esperaban que la reina entendiera que esa era su historia...pero al parecer no habían sido tan claros como lo habían creído-"ESTAN TODOS LOCOS SI ESPERAN QUE CREA ESO"-grito la morena con un poco de humor en su voz, todo era absurdo.

"Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo y con lo que le paso a Oliver?"-ella no podía dejar de hacer preguntas y los demás no podían contestarle.

"Regina"-dijo Zelena acercándose un poco a su hermana y con sus manos haciendo señales de que se tranquilizara, su ritmo cardiaco se estaba acelerando, se notaba en los ruidos que hacia el monitor, y eso no era bueno después de haber tenido un accidente, debía estar tranquila-"Lo que queremos decir... es que _esa_ es _tu_ historia"

"NO, no"-la reina comenzó a sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado 'no'-"Zelena, de verdad no podes creer eso"-su paciencia se estaba agotando, de verdad creía que era una broma pero una de _muy_ mal gusto. Y las caras de los demás no le daban un muy buen sentimiento.

Regina miro a Henry, él estaba llorando. El corazón de la morena se rompió por él, este niño creía que _ella_ era su madre.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a unos días atrás cuando Henry conto esa historia acerca del helado, acerca de cuándo su madre y él habían ido a la heladería y él había terminado con el dulce postre por toda su ropa. Ella había sabido lo que Henry iba a decir, incluso antes que él lo dijera.

Ese era el único **'recuerdo'** que podía hacerle creer algo imposible. Pero eso no podía ser verdad, ella se estaba volviendo loca y nada de esto podía ser verdad.

Era incluso mejor el creer que ella se estaba volviendo loca y no las cosas que estas personas y _su hermana_ estaban diciendo.

"Tengo una VIDA ZELENA"-comenzó a decir la morena, sacando sus ojos del pequeño Henry y centrándose en su hermana y en las locuras que estaba diciendo-"TENGO RECUERDOS DE ESTA VIDA, de crecer sin mis padres, de ir a la universidad y convertirme en cirujano, de ser **_excelente_** , y tener una buena vida"-su hermana la estaba mirando con tristeza en sus ojos, con culpa, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa-"Sé que después del accidente mis recuerdos son confusos pero...NO ME PODES SALIR CON ESTO!"

"Regina por favor"-una lagrima rodo por las mejillas de la colorada, no quería decirle esto a su hermana pero había llegado el momento, y la morena la odiaría por lo que le había hecho-"Tus recuerdos no están así por el accidente, algo más te pasó"-finalmente dijo.

La morena se quedó petrificada por lo que escucho. La morena comenzó a prestarle cuidadosa atención a lo que su hermana decía, que significaba eso? Para ella? Si era verdad y ella era la madre de Henry...eso significaba que ella había vivido aquí... que ella había quedado embarazada aquí... pero de quién? Oh por dios!

"Lo siento, esto es mi culpa"-esas palabras y los llantos de su hermana la sacaron de sus pensamientos-"No debí hacerlo, perdón Regina"-la morena ahora estaba más confundida que nunca, la culpa de _qué_ exactamente tenía su hermana? Que le había hecho?

"Zelena"-dijo la reina bajito, extendiendo su mano izquierda para que su colorada hermana la tomara-" _Por favor_ , Zelena, explícame porque no entiendo nada, basta con las bromas"

La bruja de Oz tomo la mano de su hermana y eso la hizo llorar aún más, no quería arruinar la relación que tenían. No quería que terminara, pero ella sabía que este momento llegaría desde que había maldecido a su hermana esos años atrás.

Al ver el momento íntimo que estaban por tener las dos hermanas, los amigos y familia que estaban en la habitación comenzaron a marcharse.

Pero Henry y David se quedaron. No querían alejarse de Regina.

"Es mi culpa Regina, yo te hice esto"

"Nada es tu culpa"-dijo la reina, llevo su otra mano hacia el mentón de su hermana y lo levanto para que la colorada pudiera mirarla a los ojos y ver la sinceridad de las palabras que ella decía-"Sos una buena hermana Zelena, _nada_ es tu culpa"-le aseguro la morena con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Regina quería tranquilizar a su hermana, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario. La colorada comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, y empezó a enojarse. Enojarse con ella misma, con toda la situación, pero nunca con su hermana.

Si tan solo le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Regina, si le hubiera dicho la verdad al llegar a Storybrooke. Si le hubiera contado que ella era su hermana mayor y que Cora la había abandonado cuando solo era un bebé, hubiera sido difícil, pero aun así hubiera sido mejor que esto.

"Por favor, Regina, no digas nada más"-suplico la colorada. Sus palabras le estaban doliendo mucho, sabía que una vez que su hermana supiera la verdad no iba a volver a sentir lo mismo por ella. Todo se habría acabado-"Es mi culpa, tenes que saber la verdad y es el momento"-siguió diciendo la bruja. Recuperando su compostura, secándose las lágrimas y apartándose de las cariñosas manos de su hermana, aunque le doliera hacerlo. No quería separarse de su hermana, pero sabía que le dolería más cuando la morena apartara su mano de ella luego de enterarse la verdad, asique lo hizo ella antes de que Regina tuviera la oportunidad.

"Hace más de tres años...Yo vine a esta ciudad"-comenzó a decir Zelena, recordando aquella noche que había cambiado la vida de todos-"Era de noche, Mallory se había ido de la mansión, y _vos_ habías quedado sola en la casa, asique vi mi oportunidad y la tomé..."

"Zelena por favor no sigas con esto!"-le suplico la morena muy bajito, una lagrima rodo por su rostro al ver las imágenes que se mostraban en su cabeza...Se podía ver a ella misma _una noche, estaba poniendo la cena sobre la mesa, sonriendo por lo que estaba por venir, sonriendo por **quien** estaba por venir a su casa, tocaba su plano vientre con ternura, le hablaba bajito al pequeño ser que estaba creciendo dentro suyo acerca de que su papi estaba por llegar y le darían la noticia_...NO! eso no podía ser, esa era su imaginación una vez más, jugando con ella...se estaba volviendo loca!

"Entre a la casa muy despacio, para que no me escucharas, pero vos sentiste mi presencia, me asuste porque pensé que me habías descubierto y que mis planes se habían arruinado, pero para mí buena fortuna, y mala para vos, creíste que era tu amiga"-siguió contando, su hermana tenía que escucharlo y ella tenía que decirlo.

Tenía que destruir la relación que ellas habían construido, pero era para su bien. Y de eso se trataba el amor, de poner lo que era mejor para la otra persona primero, no ser egoísta y hacer el bien para la persona que amas...y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque le doliera **_debía_** hacer esto.

"Por un segundo, dude en hacerlo, pero luego comenzaste a hablar y sonabas tan feliz... y entonces no lo resistí, eras **feliz** "-las lágrimas caían libremente por los rostros de todos los presentes.

David y Henry finalmente estaban enterándose lo que había pasado con una de las personas más importantes de su vida, tantas preguntas se habían hecho durante los años...Y finalmente estaban consiguiendo las respuestas que tanto habían anhelado.

"Tu voz...deberías haberte escuchado, estabas tan emocionada por la cena que estabas preparando...y yo estaba celosa, yo jamás había tenido eso, _sentido_ eso, esa felicidad de saber que alguien a quien amas está viniendo a tu casa, a verte, porque te ama y quiere pasar tiempo contigo..."

La morena no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermana. Su hermana? Realmente la podía llamar así? Ella no tenía recuerdo de nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ella jamás había conocido a Mallory, tampoco a David o a Gold, GOLD!, el también creería que ella era su hija? Ahora estaba poniendo en duda todo lo que había creído por los últimos tres años... tal vez su hermana había elegido a la **Regina** equivocada, Gold creía que ella era la **Regina** equivocada...Tal vez Zelena nunca había sido su hermana, tal vez ella se había equivocada de mujer, tal vez era muy parecida a esta **Regina** de la que todos hablaban...ella no era la Regina que todos querían.

Pero que había de lo que sentía por Henry? De cómo lo quería proteger a cada momento y hacerlo sonreír? Verlo feliz era lo que ella quería!

Ella tenía ese **recuerdo** en su mente, ese solo recuerdo que le hacía dudar de todo, que le hacía pensar que tal vez todos tenían razón y que ella era la madre de Henry, la Regina que habían perdido. Pero luego se ponía a pensar en las demás cosas que decían y nada tenía sentido.

Lo único que tenía sentido era ser la madre de Henry. Eso era en lo único que podía creer.

"Y perdí toda la duda que había sentido por un momento...puse el paño sobre tu boca, luchaste y luchaste p-pero finalmente hizo efecto el somnífero, sentía que iba a explotar de la felicidad que sentía finalmente había conseguido lo que quería, solo restaba poner el hechizo y sacarte los recuerdos"

* * *

 _La maldición se había roto y todos estaban tan felices de haber encontrado otra vez a sus familias, pero enojados con Regina por haberlos separado en primer lugar. Si ella nunca los hubiera separado nunca tendrían que haberse encontrado._

 _David los podía entender en esos sentimientos, Estaba Feliz, feliz de haber encontrado a su hija y de ver en la mujer que se había convertido. Pero estaba enojado con Regina, todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, pero había una parte de él que estaba preocupado._

 _Habían convencido a la ciudad de que no vayan tras ella, que ellos 'los héroes' iban a encargarse de ella y solucionar todo._

 _Y como tantas veces, aunque a ninguno de los habitantes le había gustado la idea, aceptaron lo que Snow White y Prince Charming habían dicho._

 _Aunque el ya no se sentía como ningún príncipe, solo quería tener una vida normal, ya estaba cansado de luchas y de pelear con Regina._

 _Él había tenido una vida normal con su madre y las ovejas, había tenido una vida que le gustaba. Pero luego llego el rey George y eso se perdió, luego llegó Snow y su vida nunca volvió a ser la misma. No se quejaba porque eso había hecho que pudiera tener a Emma y a Henry._

 _Pero quería su vida normal de vuelta, su vida pacífica y sin peleas. Irónicamente en el único lugar que había sentido eso otra vez era en **casa** , en casa de Regina, con Regina. Como el maldecido David Nolan había sido feliz con ella, aunque al principio solo era diversión pronto se había convertido en algo más en MUCHO más. Y una parte de él la seguía amando, pero había sido algo de eso real para ella? O solo había sido un juego para lastimar a Snow?_

 _"Voy a casa de Regina"-anuncio David no dejando lugar para discusión, levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado en el departamento de Mary Margaret y llamando la atención de Emma, Henry y Snow._

 _"P-pero David, es muy arriesgado, ahora hay magia en la ciudad, y a penas volvimos a encontrarnos"-respondió Snow sin poder creer que su esposo quisiera irse en esos momentos y mucho menos a ver a Regina._

 _Ella sabía que le habían hecho una promesa al pueblo, se harían cargo de la Reina Malvada, pero no ahora, no cuando apenas habían vuelto a estar todos juntos y en donde pertenecían._

 _Pero David sabía que ella no entendía, y que tampoco entendería si trataba de explicarle. Ella no sabía nada después de todo, él nunca le había dicho porque la había dejado cuando estaban malditos, y mucho menos le había dicho que la razón por la que la había dejado era Regina. Sí sabía que eran amigos, que habían sido amigos en la maldición, que era lo que toda la ciudad había pensado, que solamente habían sido amigos, pero estaba seguro que ella creía que una vez que él había recordado esos sentimientos se habían borrado con el odio que él le sentía en su vida pasada cuando estaban en el bosque encantado, que también era seguro que era lo que pensaba toda la ciudad._

 _Pero él estaba confundido y necesitaba respuesta, ya no sabía que sentir. Debía odiarla de eso estaba seguro, pero David Nolan seguía amándola, esa parte de él que quedaba de la maldición seguía amándola._

 _Cada vez que pensaba en ella y en su hermosa sonrisa su corazón se llenaba de un calor hermoso y que lo hacía sentir muy bien. Cuando pensaba en las lágrimas que ella había derramado y las historias que ella le había contado, su corazón se rompía. Por eso necesitaba saber si todo era verdad._

 _"Tengo que ir Mary Margaret-"-pero antes que pudiera decir algo más o dar una excusa, Henry interrumpió._

 _"Yo voy con vos"-dijo Henry con el mismo tono que había usado su abuelo minutos antes, él si sabía lo que había pasado entre su madre y su ahora abuelo y también necesitaba saber si todo había sido real._

 _"QUE? NO"-grito Emma-"Como dijo Mary Margaret es muy peligroso, no saben lo que puede hacer Regina"_

 _"Regina JAMÁS LASTIMARIA A Henry"-respondió David muy enojado, no podían poner en duda lo que había hecho Regina por Henry, aunque el último año había sido malo, ella había sido una muy buena madre para el pequeño. Fuera lo que fuera, Reina Malvada o no, eso no lo podían cuestionar._

 _Él había visto lo mucho que a ella le dolía cuando le cuestionaban eso. Y eso lo hacía volver a pensar en por qué estaban teniendo esta discusión, él necesitaba saber si todo había sido real-"Vamos Henry"_

* * *

"No, por favor, no sigas con esto"-le rogo la morena. Era muy doloroso pensar en eso, su hermana de verdad pensaba que ella le había hecho eso... que ella había tenido esos sentimientos hacia ella, la había envidiado, los celos la habían consumido, la había odiado! Ella sabía que se habían llevado mal al principio, pero no que la había odiado hasta el punto de hacerle daño.

Su mirada volvió a posarse en Henry y en lo destrozado que parecía con la situación, luego siguieron paseando por la habitación hasta toparse con David.

"David?"-pregunto Regina, quería que él dijera algo. Que le dijera que nada era verdad, que él no pensaba igual que su hermana-"Por favor, di algo"

"Regina Yo..."-él no sabía que contestarle que decirle para que ella les creyera y no pensara que todos estaban locos por si quiera pensar en esta idea. Sabía que el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo, y que ella no creería fácilmente en lo que ellos decían. Y le temía a lo que ella pudiera pensar, su hermosa y complicada mente no funcionaba como la de todos los demás y no quería que entendiera o sacara conclusiones que no eran.

"Oh David"-dijo la morena, concentrándose totalmente en él, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y ese algo la hubiera golpeado fuertemente en el rostro-"David"

"Regina"-él quería decirle que dejara de pensar que lo que sea que estuviera creyendo no era verdad, que lo dejara explicar. Pero Regina ya había formulado sus propios pensamientos.

"Creí que tu..."-comenzó a decir ella mientras sus lágrimas caían nuevamente sobre su rostro-"CREÍ QUE VOS ME QUERIAS POR QUIEN _YO_ ERA! Y QUE QUERIAS ESTAR _CONMIGO_ "-su corazón se rompía, de verdad había querido a David, le gustaba y mucho, y había confiado en él como solo lo había hecho muy pocas veces, por eso le dolía saber la verdad-"Pero ya veo la verdad...Solo fui un reemplazo para vos, nada más que una cara parecida a la de tu novia perdida con la que aliviar tu corazón"-sus ojos se cerraron desilusionada, de verdad había creído en David-"Nunca te importe tu solo..."

"Regina, eso no es verdad"-trato de explicar y de acercarse, pero cuando la morena sintió sus pasos sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y el dolor y la ira que se veía en ellos lo hicieron retroceder-"Por favor"

"NO"-respondió ella mirándolo de una forma en la que hacía años que no lo miraba, incluso antes de la maldición, helándolo hasta la medula-"Tu solo me usaste, creíste que yo era ella y que-y que Oh por dios mis hijos"

David se estremeció ante sus palabras, sus pensamientos habían resultado peor de lo que había creído.

"Tu-tú crees que mis hijos...Que Oliver e Isabella son...Tuyos"-la ira de Regina aumento al darse cuenta de esto-"Tu no solo me usaste a mí, USASTE A _MIS_ HIJOS para aplacar tu dolor"

"Por favor Regina cálmate"-trato de pedir Zelena, no era bueno que en su condición se pudiera así y además estaba asustando a Henry. No porque creyera que ella le fuera hacer daño.

"NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME CON LO QUE NOS HIZO A MI Y A MIS HIJOS ESTE HOMBRE"-grito la reina mirando a su hermana y luego a David, no podía contener su enojo, era hora de que se fueran-"LÁRGUENSE"-volvió a gritar y esta vez pozo sus ojos en Henry, al ver su cara de miedo tomo su mano con fuerza para tranquilizarlo y volvió a pedir-"Lárguense los dos"

Y así como había pedido la morena hicieron ambos adultos, habían perdido una batalla muy importante. Esperaban no haber perdido la guerra.

"Henry"-dijo Regina luego de unos momentos en silencio, que había utilizado para calmarse, el pequeño levanto su rostro de donde tenía clavada su mirada en sus manos unidas para prestarle atención a su madre-"Siento haberte asustado, no sé qué paso"

"No te preocupes por mí, sé que jamás me harías daño"-respondió Henry, muy seguro de las palabras que salían de su boca.

"¿Porque crees que soy tu madre?"-pregunto Regina, sin ninguna clase juicio en su voz, solo curiosidad, quería saber lo que Henry le diría.

"Sí, no me crees verdad?"-quiso saber el joven, que ahora parecía solo un niño, mirando hacia bajo sin querer ver en los ojos de su madre la triste verdad.

"La verdad...?"-comenzó a decir la morena, poniendo sus dedos bajo el mentón del pequeño joven y levantando la cabeza de este para que la mirara a los ojos, como tantas veces había hecho a través de los años-"Que soy tu madre...es lo único en lo que puedo creer de todo lo que ellos dijeron"-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa-"Es lo único que tiene sentido en este momento"

Los ojos de Henry se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas ante las palabras de su madre, aun había esperanza. Él no pudo contener su felicidad, el escuchar esas palabras alguna vez era lo que lo mantenía en pie, y el momento finalmente había llegado. Ella creía en que él podía ser su hijo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven castaño se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, y ella le devolvió el gesto tal como lo había hecho él, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Luego de unos momentos de un abrazo en un ángulo incomodo, ya que Regina estaba arriba de la cama y Henry seguía al lado de ella pero no lo suficiente como para que todo el cuerpo de la reina protestara en dolor, la morena le hizo lugar al joven en la cama en señal de que subiera en ella a su lado.

"Co-cómo?"-comenzó a decir Henry luego de que había subido a la cama y de que había vuelto a abrazar a su madre, no quería soltarla ni un segundo, enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella e inhalando el aroma que era tan característico de ella, pero la emoción no lo dejo terminar.

"Cómo?"-pregunto Regina. Apartándose del que podría ser su hijo, y que ella no recordaba, aunque con un poco de resistencia de parte del joven, quería verle el rostro. Con confusión en su mirada pero una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que le daba la seguridad a Henry de preguntar lo que sea, volvió a pronunciar las palabras-"Cómo qué? Henry?"

"Cómo es que crees en que soy tu hijo, o al menos en la posibilidad de que puedo ser tu hijo, y no en lo que dicen David y Zelena?"-pregunto Henry, realmente confundido con el tema.

"E-es complicado Henry"-contesto la morena sinceramente-"Pero, sé que es una locura que puedas ser mi hijo, después de todo no te recuerdo"-al ver la expresión dolida del joven ante sus palabras quiso aclarar-"Henry, no sé lo que paso conmigo y sé que es una locura pensar en que poder ser mi hijo, pero no es una locura tan grande como creer en lo que dicen David y Zelena"

"Entonces piensas que soy tu hijo porque esta locura es más creíble?"-pregunto Henry mirando sus manos y no los ojos de su madre, no muy convencido si esa idea le gustaba.

"No es solo eso..."-quiso explicar la morena, y el joven levanto su mirada una vez más para posarla en su madre-"Con vos...siento algo, siento esas ganas terribles de protegerte y cuidarte que siento con Oliver e Isabella, quiero que seas feliz y que tengas todo lo que te mereces"-los ojos de ambos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas ante las palabras de la reina-"Con vos siento algo especial Henry"-concluyó, levantando su mano otra vez y llevándola hacia los cachetes del joven para acariciarlo en un gesto maternal-"Y hay algo más..."

Algo más? A caso había recordado algo acerca de ellos dos? Que más podría haber? Solo esperaba que sea algo bueno.

"Te acordas hace unos días, cuando contaste esa historia sobre el helado?"

"Sí, ese fue un gran día, siempre la pasábamos bien juntos"- _hasta que lo arruine todo,_ pensó Henry.

"Yo, recuerdo ese día"-respondió Regina un poco nerviosa, los ojos de Henry se volvieron grandes en asombro y felicidad-"Cuando...estabas contando esa historia acerca de cómo se te calo todo el helado encima y...Yo sabía lo que ibas a decir antes de que vos lo dijeras"

"ESO ES GENIAL"-grito Henry muy emocionado. Pero la cara que tenía su madre lo preocupaba-"Hay un 'pero' en esto verdad?"-era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"No lo sé Henry, tal vez ustedes se están equivocando y tienen a la persona equivocada"-trato de razonar Regina. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que Henry fuera su hijo, pero había una gran probabilidad de que no lo fuera.

"Te vas a ir? verdad?"-pregunto el joven. No tenía sentido el discutir con ella, si le había costado que Emma Swan le creyera sabía que Regina Mills iba a ser mucho más complicado.

"Yo...Lo siento Henry"-le dolía ver la carita que él ponía al escuchar la noticia, pero no le mentiría ni ilusionaría a este pequeño haciéndole creer que ella era algo, o alguien, que ella no era-"Henry yo no soy esa persona, una reina malvada? Que mataba a personas y destruía la vida de otras personas? "

"Sé que es difícil creer en lo que ellos están diciendo, acerca de la reina y ser una princesa y haber estado casada y cosas que no recordas..."

"No puedo quedarme, eso no sería justo para ninguno de nosotros, tal vez yo no soy la persona que estas esperando y cuando ella realmente aparezca...que vamos a hacer?"

Él sabía que ella estaba asustada de lo que podría significar el que todo lo que decían David y Zelena fuera la verdad, porque el decir que él no conocía la cara de su madre era una estupidez y eso ella lo sabía.

"Prométeme que me llamaras, y que no te olvidaras de mí"-le pidió Henry, una vez más con lágrimas en sus ojos. Esto era muy difícil para él, su madre se estaba yendo otra vez...y esta vez por decisión propia.

"Henry, nunca me podría olvidar de vos"-contesto ella abrazándolo nuevamente.

"Sólo...Prométemelo"

"Te lo prometo, y te prometo que si algo pasa...Voy a volver con vos, okay?"-ambos se abrazaban y ninguno quería soltarse, asique se quedaron así.

"Okay"-no era lo suficientemente bueno, no era lo que él había esperado, pero aun así había esperanza.

"Lo siento cariño, pero gracias por entenderme"-ella seguía acariciando su cabello, como estaba segura lo había hecho tantas veces si de verdad era su madre-"Eres un gran chico"

"Fui criado por la mejor mamá".

* * *

 **Se que tal vez esta fuera de personaje que Regina deje a Henry así, pero ella está asustada y sabemos lo que Regina puede hacer cuando tiene miedo.**

 **Y por si no se dieron cuenta, el flashback que esta en TODO el capitulo, termina justo antes del flashback del primer capitulo donde Henry y David van a buscar a Regina a la mansion y no la encuentran :)**

 **Gracias por todas las reviews que siemppre me dejan y no se olviden de hacerlo en este cap** **! Q** **uiero saber que piensan :)**

 **Saludos y hasta la proxima**

 **-Lu**


	21. Chapter 21: Parte 1

**Siento mucho la tardansa realmente no sé que etá pasando conmigo y hay días que no me siento como yo misma... Asique bueno, como sabía que iba a tardar más tiempo (del que ya tarde) en actualizar decidí cprtar el capítulo en dos y subir ahora.**

 **Lo tendría que haber dicho en el capítulo anterior, pero el 6 de diciembre hizo un año de mi primer capítulo de este fic asique FELIZ UN AÑO Y 85 DÍAS** **! ESTE FIC ME HA DADO TANTOO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA DADO ALGO BUENO A USTEDES TAMBIÉN.**

 **SALUDOS Y ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO (En una semana empiezan mis clases otra vez, pensé que estando en vacaciones iba a poder atualizar más pero parece que actualizo más seguido en tiempo de clases asique supongo que que empiecen las clases es algo bueno)**

* * *

"Que vamos a hacer?"-preguntó David, estaba muy preocupado y alterado, no quería perder a Regina una vez más, pero sabía que era muy posible que ella se fuera de la ciudad luego de todo lo que había pasado. Toda la situación lo estaba desbordando y eso se podía notar perfectamente en su cuerpo, la forma de caminar y en como salió disparado de la habitación de la morena. Necesitaba encontrar una solución a todo esto-"La voy a perder otra vez"

"David, por favor no te desesperes"-contesto Zelena tratando de tranquilizar al rubio-"Todo va a estar bien"-siguió diciendo ella, poniendo una mano sobre el hombre del príncipe y apretando un poco de manera confortadora. Pero no estaba segura que esas palabras fueran a funcionar, ya que ni ella las creía totalmente.

"Todo va a estar bien?"-repitió David las palabras que la colorada había pronunciado-"Nada va a estar bien, Zelena"-dijo él, girandose abruptamente quedando de frente a ella y haciendo que la mano que la colorada había puesto en su hombro cayera-"ELLA SE VA A IR, Y CON ELLA MIS HIJOS"

Zelena sabía que había una GRAN posibilidad de que él tuviera razón, su hermana ya no confiaba en ella y David... bueno él estaba en peores términos con Regina que ella misma, después de todo ella creía que la había usado para aliviar el dolor que él sentía por la pérdida de la que Regina llamó 'La otra Regina'.

"HENRY VA A ESTAR DESTROZADO Y NEAL Y GOLD..."-David no podía parar de pensar en lo que podía pasar si Regina se iba-"Ella nunca va a recordar si se va...Y si ella no recuerda..."

"Tal vez no necesitamos que ella recuerde completamente"-dijo Zelena, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. El desmayo de Regina y como describió claramente lo que había visto, Cora siendo arrojada a través del espejo, las sensaciones de Déjà vu que había tenido en los momentos más extraños. Ella no había sido una persona muy esperanzada en su vida, pero esta vez realmente creía que todavía quedaba una oportunidad.

"Ese era el plan, hacerla recordar **todo,** que se rompiera la maldición que VOS pusiste sobre ella...Y no lo logramos, como podes decir que no es necesario que recuerde toda su vida y todo lo que vivió con nosotros?!"-No entendía como ella podía ser tan cruel, y decir que no era necesario que Regina recordara toda su vida.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir David"-dijo Zelena, entendiendo lo que sus palabras podían haber parecido para él.

"Entonces explícame"-dijo David, tratando de calmarse y de que su enojo no se dirigiera tanto a Zelena. Estaba frustrado y quería hacer algo para solucionar todo, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.

"Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez solo teníamos que... **Desbloquear** su memoria, por así decir"-trato de explicar Zelena lo que su cabeza estaba pensando a mil revoluciones por segundo.

"Desbloquear?"-pregunto el rubio un poco confundido.

"Ella no recordó todo de una sola vez David, no fue como en la maldición que ella puso sobre toda la ciudad donde todos recordaron con un beso de amor verdadero"-realmente no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba contenta de haberlo hecho finalmente-"Creo que de alguna forma el amor que ustedes sienten por ella, vos y Henry con esas ganas de estar cerca de ella y que quiera ser feliz, Gold tratando de arreglar sus errores, Neal queriéndola conocer como nunca tuvo la oportunidad, Mal siendo la amiga incondicional que Regina siempre tuvo, Granny y Ruby, y mis adorados mellizos, creo que el amor de todos fue lo suficiente poderoso como para desbloquear su memoria...Ella comenzó a recordar sin necesidad de un beso de amor verdadero"

David se daba cuenta que la colorada tenía razón, y estaba agradecido por esas palabras. Porque le devolvieron la esperanza-"Eso quiere decir...Que aunque ella se vaya puede seguir recordando?"-se sentía tan bien, tan bien poder pensar que al final del camino había una luz de esperanza, una muy muy pequeña luz pero allí estaba. Que después de todo el dolor, podría haber un nuevo comienzo para ellos dos que podrían ser felices con sus hijos.

"Tal vez"-dijo Zelena, con una sonrisa en su rostro que era igual de grande de la que tenía David en el suyo-"Sí"-no quería ilusionarse pero de verdad quería creer en que eso era posible.

David no aguanto la felicidad, dejando a un lado el rencor que le tenía a la colorada por haberles hecho lo que hizo y el enojo que tenía en ese momento, alzo a su cuñada en brazos con toda la felicidad que tenía y la hizo girar causando que la morena soltara un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Que paso? ¿Funciono?"-pregunto Mal, que venía de la cafetería donde había pasado los momentos más estresantes de su vida luego de que todos salieran de la habitación, con una gran sonrisa al ver el tan feliz abrazo que David y Zelena se estaban dando.

David y Zelena se separaron de su abrazo, al ver y escuchar a Mal sus rostros de felicidad se fueron para darle paso a la expresión seria y preocupada que llevaban antes-"No, no funciono"

El resto de la familia de Regina venía detrás de Mallory, y habían visto la interacción de la colorada del rubio e igual que Mal habían sacado la conclusión de que la reina había aceptado lo que había pasado que todo estaría bien. Pero al escuchar las últimas palabras de David y ver el cambio en su rostro los corazones de todos se pararon por un segundo, la esperanza que tenían fue rota.

"Por favor, Zelena, explícales lo que paso"-pidió David, ignorando las caras de preocupación y dolor de los demás presentes-"Necesito hablar con Mary Margaret"

"Okay, no te preocupes"-dijo Zelena, dándole una sonrisa que intentaba reconfortarlo.

"Luego de hablar con ella, quiero ver a los mellizos..."-comento el rubio, un poco triste, sabiendo que esa podía ser la última vez que vería a sus hijos.

* * *

"¿Estás bien?"-pregunto Henry, un poco preocupado por su madre, la expresión que tenía en su rostro no era una muy tranquilizadora.

"Sí, estoy bien"-contestó ella, tratando de no darle mucha importancia para no preocupar al joven. Pero Henry vio a través de la mentira-"Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, Henry, no te preocupes"

"¿Queres que llame al doctor?"-sabia que era probable que solo fuera por todo lo que paso, en la charla con David y Zelena, pero le preocupaba que fuera algo grabe por el accidente.

"No, no"-dijo la morena tomando la mano del joven para tranquilizarlo-"Solo...Pasaron muchas cosas, y mi cabeza no estaba preparada para todo eso"

"Lo siento"-respondió Henry. No quería causarle dolor a su madre, pero ya lo habían hecho ¿Tal vez había sido muy pronto? No, tenían que contarle la verdad y atenerse a las consecuencias... Lo que paso con su magia no era algo que podían dejar sin explicar.

"No, yo lo siento"-dijo Regina mirando a Henry a sus confundidos ojos-"Siento, no ser la persona que queres Henry"-la sinceridad de esas palabras le llegaron al corazón al chico, sin saberlo había estado esperando.

"Aunque sea tu madre, o no... En este momento no soy la persona que te cuido durante diez años, no soy quien te cantaba ni quien te preparaba tus comidas favoritas, no te recuerdo"-esas palabras les dolían ambos-"Siento no recordarte"-con sus manos cubrió las mejillas de Henry, adorando al pequeño joven que tiene enfrente.

"Yo también lo siento"-respondió él, poniendo sus propias manos sobre las que tenía su madre en su rostro.

"No quiero que pienses que te estoy abandonando Henry"-confeso la morena sinceramente. Henry quiso protestar y decir que no se sentía así, bueno no totalmente por lo menos, pero ella lentamente levanto una mano para que la dejara terminar-"Pero esto es lo mejor, siempre hay una posibilidad de que no sea tu madre, y no quiero que te ilusiones ni me quieras de esa forma y luego resulte que no soy esa mujer...No quiero lastimarte Henry"

"Yo sé que _**vos**_ _**sos**_ mi mamá...Pero entiendo, estás haciendo lo que crees es mejor para mi"-respondio el, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

"Como te prometí...Te voy a llamar todos los días, hasta que te canses de mí"-le sonrió ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"No me podría cansar de vos"-técnicamente cuando era más chico no se había _**cansado**_ de ella, asique no contaba. Pero no se alejaría de ella como lo había hecho antes, seguiría con ella, aunque sea a través de una llamada.

"Ahora necesito que me prestes tu celular, para otro tipo de llamada"-dijo ella, con otra sonrisa, un poco incomoda.

"¿A quién vas a llamar?"-pregunto Henry, un poco preocupado, sacando de su bolsillo su celular para entregárselo a su madre.

"A Peter"-respondió la reina, mientras buscaba por las aplicaciones de Henry el conocido icono del teléfono verde.

Henry no sabía quién era Peter, pero sentía que era la persona que se iba a llevar a su madre del pueblo. ¿Que ironía no? El mismo celular que los mantendría cerca mientras ella estuviera lejos, era el mismo que los separaba.

* * *

"¿SNOW ESTÁS ACÁ?"-grito David, abriendo la puerta del loft, donde había vivido por todos estos años, y mirando a su alrededor por algún rastro de su futura ex-esposa.

Podía oler la comida que se estaba cocinando en el horno, asique Mary Margaret no podía estar lejos. Ese olor... ¿Era el de su comida favorita?

"David!"-grito Snow, Saliendo del baño con un jarrón con flores, donde había estado buscando una tijera para cortar el tallo que sobraba. Estaba muy contenta de ver a su esposo otra vez en su casa-"Sabia que volverías a casa"

El rubio la miraba, pero no sabía que decirle, estaba mudo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Snow? Ella se movía por la cocina muy contenta, dejo el jarrón con flores sobre la mesa y se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hice tu comida favorita, en unos minutos va a estar lista"-dijo ella como si nada hubiera pasado y ese fuera un mediodía perfecto en su matrimonio-"Te extrañé"-revelo la morena, acercándose lentamente al rubio, posando una mano en la mejilla del rubio y poniéndose en puntita de pies para darle un beso en los labios.

Ella sabía que una vez que Regina estuviera fuera de sus vidas el volvería a ella. Él se había perdido, como tantas otras veces, pero siempre la encontraría.

"NO SNOW"-grito David, saliendo del trance en el que había estado, tomando a la mujer de los hombros y alejándola de él rápidamente. No podía creer que había tratado de besarlo después de todo lo que ella había hecho.

"¿Qué pasa David?"-pregunto ella, su rostro mostrando toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo ante el rechazo de su esposo-"¿No es a esto que viniste?"-volvió a preguntar, claramente coqueteando con él y tratando de acercarse una vez más para conseguir lo que no había podido antes.

"NO! No vine a esto Snow"-le aclaro él, dando unos pasos para atrás para poner entre ellos un necesario espacio-"Vine a hablar"

"Acerca de nosotros lo sé- comenzó a decir ella, pero antes que pudiera terminar David la interrumpió.

"No hay un _**nosotros**_ Snow...No más"-le aclaro el rubio. No entendía que es lo que ella tenía en su cabeza para pensar que podía haber algo entre ellos después de todo lo que habían pasado.

"Lo sé, por culpa de _**Regina**_ "-con la mención del nombre de la otra morena los ojos de la supuestamente dulce princesa se volvieron fríos y su rostro se llenó de enojo-"Pero ahora ella ya no está"-la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al pensar en lo que había pasado-"podemos arreglar esto"

"Por dios SNOW"-él no sabía que decir, parecía que tenía en frente a una total desconocida...Esta mujer no era la misma con la que se había casado hace tantos años-"¿Qué hiciste Snow?"-pregunto David, cayendo en el sofá que estaba cerca completamente derrotado con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Lo hice por nosotros"-dijo Mary Margaret, tratando de que su esposo entendiera que ella los había salvado-"Lo hice por toda la ciudad"-explico como si lo que estaba diciendo tuviera sentido.

Ella no entendía por qué su esposo no veía la verdad, era tan **simple**.

Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá en el que se encontraba el rubio, quería estar cerca pero no quería enojarlo ni abrumarlo.

"NO Snow, eso no estuvo bien...Regina ella..."-pero la morena lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir.

"Sé que no fue de la mejor forma"-dijo ella rodando sus ojos. David al ver la actitud de su pronto ex-esposa la quiso interrumpir pero ella no lo dejó-"Solo escúchame..."

El realmente no quería hacerlo, quería gritarle y largarse de ahí. Pero sabía que Snow tenía una razón, una horrible y loca razón para hacer lo que ella hizo, pero tal vez sí ella lo decía en voz alta, si se escuchaba a sí misma, se podría dar cuenta de lo mal que estuvo.

Al mirarla a los ojos podía ver que su estado mental no era uno muy bueno. Y lamentaba eso, tal vez sí él hubiera manejado mejor las cosas...Todo esto no hubiera pasado. Si él hubiera aceptado mucho antes los sentimientos que hace años tenía por Regina, si hubiera hablado con Snow más tranquilos acerca de lo que sentía y de lo que estaba pasando en su matrimonio, si hubiera... tantas cosas podrían haber sido diferentes y tal vez ahora Snow y él podrían tener una relación más amistosa y tal vez Regina no estaría en un hospital y a punto de abandonar la ciudad.

"Lo hice por todos nosotros"-explico ella, repitiendo lo que había dicho anteriormente-"Nosotros somos los **héroes** "-sus ojos se volvían cada vez más expresivos y grandes con cada palabra que pronunciaba-"Yo soy la que tengo que protegerlos... _ **Protegerte a vos**_ , vos sos mi esposo y ella te había puesto bajo su hechizo"-quería que él entendiera, algo que era tan simple de ver.

"Ella es la **villana** , la que nos separó y nos arruino la vida por tantos años ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara tranquila mientras La Reina **Malvada** entraba otra vez en nuestras vidas, a arruinar todo lo que habíamos conseguido? ¡Ella ya había desaparecido una vez David, y gracias a eso pudimos recuperarnos el uno al otro y estar **bien** otra vez! Lo mismo puede pasar ahora"

"Snow, ella ya no es la misma...¿La viste con Oliver e Isabella?"-trato de defender y que ella entendiera. Era muy difícil escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de la que fue por tanto tiempo la mujer que amo, que hablara así de Regina le dolía. Ella creía que habían estado **bien** por estos últimos años, que había sido un buen matrimonio, ¿Cómo podía creer eso? ¿Que el gritarse era estar **bien** , el a veces no querer ni verse, dormir en lugares separados? ¿Como creía que eso estaba bien?

Claramente estaba demasiado ciega y se estaba aferrando a una realidad que no era buena para ninguno.

* * *

"Por dios David, eso es porque no recuerda quien es y todo lo que ella hizo... Una vez que lo haga vos y todos los que a aceptaron de vuelta en la ciudad se van a dar cuenta de la **verdad** , ella **es** y **siempre** será La Reina Malvada"

" _Hola?"-pregunto Peter a la persona que estaba del otro lado del celular, no conocía el numero desde el cual lo estaban llamando._

"Peter, soy Regina"-contesto ella. La última vez que habían hablado había sido unos días atrás cuando él le había dicho acerca de la muerte de Matt, el padre de Peter. Esperaba que él le pudiera hacer este favor, pero no quería meterlo en problemas con su loca esposa.

" _Regina! No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte"-había pasado unos días muy malos desde que se enteró que su padre había muerto. Estaba encargándose de todas las cosas de Matthew y le estaba resultando muy difícil. Escuchar la voz de Regina siempre lo había calmado, lo había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, y ahora no era diferente. Él la seguía amando y la extrañaba mucho._

"A mí también me alegra escucharte, ¿cómo has estado?"-pregunto ella, con verdadero interés por la respuesta.

Henry se levantó de su silla donde se había sentado al lado de su madre y le hizo una señal a ella indicándole que se iría por unos momentos, no quería estar presente para esta charla... la confirmación de que de verdad su madre se estaba yendo otra vez. Regina lo miro con cara de confusión y quiso evitar que se fuera, pero no hubo caso el joven salió por la puerta sin decir nada.

Ella quería que él se quedara y estuviera más tiempo con ella, pero entendía que era difícil para Henry asique se concentró en la llamada que estaba teniendo con su ex.

" _La verdad?"-preguntó él, aliviado por finalmente poder hablar sinceramente con alguien que de verdad se preocupaba y no con esas personas que hacen la tipica preguntan 'estas bien?' solo para aliviar su conciencia de que hicieron lo correcto en preguntar._

Regina asintió, aunque sabía que Peter no podía verla.

" _He tenido mejores momentos"-respondió él, recordando la primera vez que su padre conoció a Regina, ella estaba tan hermosa y feliz con su pancita esperando a sus monstruitos. ¡Dios! como los extrañaba, le vendría muy bien uno de los característicos abrazos de los pequeños-"Es difícil estar en esta casa y que él no esté"_

Ella sonrió tristemente, no se imaginaba estar en esa casa y que Matt no estuviera allí-"Lo siento mucho Peter"-dijo Regina con su voz entre cortada y una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

 _Al escuchar su voz Peter decidió cambiar el tema-"¿Como están yendo tus vacaciones?"_

"De eso te quería hablar...Necesito que me ayudes"-respondió ella, su tono completamente serio.

 _La conocía muy bien y aunque no la estuviera viendo podía saber que algo andaba mal-"¿Pasó algo malo? Sabes que estoy para lo que sea"_

"Tuve un accidente"-ella pudo escuchar a través del celular como él tocía y tocía para no ahogarse-"¿Peter? ¿Estás bien?"-preguntó la reina preocupada por su ex.

" _Sí, sí, solo me ahogue con el agua que estaba tomando"-respondió él. No dándole importancia a lo que había pasado, aunque su garganta le había quedado doliendo, quería saber cómo estaba ella-"¿Estás bien? ¡Regina?"-_

 _No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado ella había tenido un accidente, ¿estaría bien? ¿los niños estaban bien?_

"Físicamente estoy bien, no te preocupes"-sabía que había sido muy brusca al decir que había tenido un accidente, tendría que haberle dicho inmediatamente que ella estaba bien-"Los mellizos también están bien"-añadió ella, sabiendo que en eso estaba pensando Peter.

" _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"-necesitaba saber lo que pasó, tener detalles, no le bastaba con que Regina le dijera que estaba bien. Él la conocía, y sabía que ella se podría estar muriendo y aun así ella diría que estaba_ _ **bien.**_ _Odiaba que esa palabra saliera de su boca, casi nunca eran palabras verdaderas_ _ **.**_

"Un auto salió de la nada y fue contra Oliver"-comenzó a explicar Regina, y podía imaginarselo, casi verlo, a él caminando de un lado a otro en la oficina de su padre tomando en seria consideración cada palabra que ella decía. También lo conocía muy bien-"Yo lo saqué del medio, pero no me dio tiempo a hacer nada más"

" _Por dios! Regina!"-no podía creerlo, se suponía que esas vacaciones eran para que ella se relajara! -_ _"¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Seguís en el hospital? ¿Que tipo de heridas tenés? ¿Te hicieron todos los estudios? ¿Una tomografía? ¿Como son los médicos? ¿Necesitas que vayas para allá?"-no podía dejar de hacer preguntas, quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Si era necesario iría hasta allá, aunque eso le causara muchos problemas con su esposa si se llegara a enterar._

"Peter, tranquilo, estamos bien"-contestó Regina, de la manera más calmada tratando de transmitirle la misma calma a él. Escucho como respiro hondo, aspirando y soltando el aire lentamente y una vez que él lo había hecho respondió las preguntas del castaño de ojos azules-"Esto paso hace unos días"-explico ella contestando la primer pregunta.

 _Peter se lamentó el no haber sabido antes._

"Estuve inconsciente por la mayor parte del tiempo, no te preocupes, me hicieron todos los estudios para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún daño, estoy bien, y sí, sigo en el hospital, los médicos me atendieron muy bien."

" _Aunque no creo que sean tan buenos como nosotros"-dijo él, haciendo una broma tratando de no quedarse con el mal aire de la conversación._

"No, no se acercan ni un poco"-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo había extrañado. Todo había terminado en muy buenos términos entre ellos y siempre serían amigos, pero no podían hablar como antes y realmente lo había extrañado.

" _No contestaste mi última pregunta... ¿Queres que vaya para allá? Y me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda, ¿es por el accidente?"-quería que ella dijera que sí, pero sabía que había riesgos en que él lo hiciera. Quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien._

"Sí, necesito que vengas, pero no es por el accidente"-explico ella, un poco insegura no quería traerle problemas. Tal vez no debería haber llamado, pero él era el único en quien podía confiar en el momento. El único que la podría llevar a casa-"Necesito que me vengas a buscar"

" _¿Gina? ¿Por que? ¿Que pasó? ¿Y Zelena?"-era obvio que ella no podía volver por su cuenta por el accidente, pero ¿Zelena? ¿Por qué no la podía traer ella de vuelta?_

"No confió en ella ahora mismo"-respondió Regina sin dar muchas vueltas. La historia era muy loca como para contársela por teléfono-"Sos el único en el que puedo confiar"-exceptuando a Henry por supuesto.

 _Él no sabía que decir, tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza para la morena. ¿Qué había pasado para que Regina no confiara en Zelena? Esas dos eran inseparables. Él iba a contestarle, pero Regina le ganó._

Tomando su silencio como una mala señal la morena dijo-"¿Sabes qué? No importa, no debí haber llamado, no quiero meterte en problemas con Diane"

La esposa de Peter, Diane, era una mujer muy celosa.

 **Había pasado un mes desde que Regina le había dicho que** _ **sí**_ **al increíble hombre que vivía con ella y quien era el padre de sus hijos, estaban muy felices y ya habían empezado con los preparativos de la boda. Ellos creían que todo estaría bien y que tendrían una vida normal y aburrida, tal como la querían, cuando sonó la puerta.**

 **Y ahí estaba en la puerta...** **la ex de Peter, la mujer que él no había visto en un poco más de 6 años y que si fuera por él jamás querría volver a ver.**

 **Pero ahí estaba ella con un pequeño de 6 años.**

 **Peter sin verdaderamente quererlo, luego de que ella dijera que solo quería 'hablar', la hizo pasar al departamento, que ahora compartía con su prometida la que estaba sentada en el sillón esperando a que su futuro esposo dejara pasar a quien fuera que estaba en la puerta o que hiciera que se vaya.**

 **Para su sorpresa una mujer que no conocía entró. Pudo ver en la cara del hombre que amaba que el que ella estuviera en el living del departamento no era nada bueno.**

 **Peter las presentó, y al pronunciar el nombre de esta mujer ella inmediatamente supo quién era.**

 **La ex loca, celosa y obsesiva de Peter que le había hecho la vida imposible. Él le había contado la historia de cómo ellos habían comenzado y de que al principio todo era normal, hasta que ella comenzó a sospechar de cada movimiento que él hacía y comenzó a celarlo, él no podía ir con sus amigos o siquiera ver a su padre sin que ella sospechara. Al final ellos quedaron en muy malos términos y ella se mudo a otra ciudad para 'No verle la cara nunca más', como ella lo había dicho.**

 **¿Asique que hacía ella acá? ¿Qué quería? Y ¿Que hacía con ese pequeño?**

 **Conociendo a su ex, y las escenas que ella podía armar, Peter le pregunto al pequeño si quería mirar unos videos en su Tablet, el pequeño 'Lucas' contestó que sí y Peter le dio los auriculares para que él no escuchara si su madre se ponía a gritar.**

 **Luego de unos minutos la mujer se puso a contar como se había enterado por una amiga de que Peter se iba a casar y de como ella** _ **debía**_ **evitarlo. Que no podía dejar que el padre de su hijo se casara con** _ **cualquiera**_ **.**

 **Y así le dio la noticia a Peter, era padre de un niño de 6 años y si se casaba con Regina...Diane se aseguraría de que él nunca volviera a ver a Lucas. Debía casarse con ella y los tres debían ser una familia feliz. Esas fueron las condiciones de Diane.**

 **Por meses intentaron con Regina que esta mujer viera razón, que ella no podía hacer eso. Peter quería tener una relación con su hijo, pero no quería perder a Regina ni a los mellizos.**

 **Al ver que Diane no iba a ceder Peter llamo a su abogado, y ahí fue cuando la madre de Lucas se volvió aún más loca y amenazó con matarse y a Lucas si Peter no volvía con ella.**

 **Realmente estaba desquiciada, y ninguno de los dos quería que Diane cometiera una locura. Asique con mucho pesar y corazones rotos ambos se separaron, la despedida les dolió como si les estuvieran clavando millones de cuchillos a la vez.**

 **Ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer que amaba y de los pequeños que consideraba sus hijos lo devastó. Finalmente cerró la puerta de la que había sido su casa y en la que había pasado momentos tan felices, mientras escuchaba los llantos de los pequeños a través de ella, y se casó con esa mujer horrible que jamás amaría.**

 **Pero él amaba a su pequeño, y haría cualquier cosa por él, tenía que protegerlo de esa mujer, aunque eso significara renunciar a todo lo que él había amado.**

La esposa de Peter, Diane, era una mujer muy celosa y _loca_.

" _NO, no, Regina no hiciste mal en llamarme"-se apresuró a decir él antes de que ella colgara-"Diane no tiene que saber acerca de esto, te quiero ayudar"_

Regina iba a contestar cuando vio a Neal en la puerta de su habitación, con una cara que le demostraba a ella la indecisión que él sentía acerca si debía entrar o no. También podía ver el miedo que él sentía al rechazo, miedo de que ella no lo quisiera recibir.

Ella al ver esto le hizo una señal, indicándole que entrara pero que esperaba unos momentos. Aunque no quería ver a nadie de Storybrooke en ese momento, otro que no fuera Henry, lo dejó pasar.

No podía ver esa expresión en el rostro de este hombre, él creía que ella era su hermana que había desaparecido y nunca había conocido. No creía que hiciera algún daño el dejarlo pasar y escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

" _¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí?"-preguntó Peter notando el silencio del otro lado de la línea, comprobó la pantalla de celular para ver si la llamada seguía en curso y vio que, sí, la llamada seguía conectada._

"Sisi, perdón me distraje por unos momentos"-explicó Regina-"Gracias Peter, sabía que podía contar con vos"-respondió la morena, verdaderamente agradecida por lo que él estaba haciendo.

Estaba arriesgando la relación que él tenía con su hijo si su mujer se enteraba. Con la amenaza de ella de quitarse la vida, y a Lucas, Peter nunca pudo ir a un tribunal a presentarse como el verdadero padre del niño entonces la relación de ambos dependía específicamente de Diane ya que ella tampoco le había permitido el adoptar legalmente a Lucas como su hijastro, aunque él fuera su padre biológico.

" _Mandame la ciudad y la dirección y nos vemos en unas horas"-respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa, después de tantos meses iba a volver a verla y a sus pequeños-"Después me contas bien lo que pasó"_

"Sisi, te lo prometo"-respondió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa y sintiendo un dolor de cabeza con solo pensar en contar esa loca historia-"Gracias otra vez"

" _Chau"_

"Chau"

* * *

Henry se había sentado afuera de la habitación de su madre a esperar que ella terminara la llamada quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero luego llegó su padre y ese tiempo de espera se alargaría un poco más, sabía que ellos tenían que hablar, sabía que Neal necesitaba hablar con Regina antes que ella se fuera. Él era su hermano e igual que él iba atesorar el poco tiempo que tenían.

Casi no tienen tiempo para nada, el accidente podría haber resultado mucho peor y ellos podrían haberla perdido para siempre. Sabía que tenía que estar agradecido porque todas las heridas físicas las pudo curar su abuelo con su magia y que al final todo salió bien, por lo menos físicamente, pero él no quería perder a su madre. Y si ella estaba bien... no había nada que le impidiera el irse.

No quería sentirse así, sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, pero no podía evitarlo. Por lo menos ella creía que él _podría_ ser su hijo.

"Henry, ¿Estás bien?"-pregunto Mal, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado de la del joven.

"Sisi, solo estaba pensando"-respondió Henry, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a su tía Mal-"¿Fuiste a ver a los mellizos?"

"Si, estaban solos con Granny, el doctor Harper tenía que atender unos pacientes"-ella quería preguntarle que le pasaba y que él se abriera con ella como lo había hecho en estos años, pero ya creía saber que le pasaba-"Oliver se despertó por unos segundos, pregunto por su Mami y luego se volvió a dormir"

"Los voy a extrañar, ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca"-confeso tristemente el castaño.

"¿De verdad se va a ir?"-preguntó Mallory, con la misma expresión de tristeza en su rostro que la de Henry. Ella también se había acostumbrado a tener a los pequeños cerca, y había recuperado a su amiga...La que tanto había hecho por ella, si no fuera por la morena ahora ella no tendría ni su hija ni su fuego de vuelta. La había extrañado y ahora la perdería otra vez.

"Sí, ya hizo la llamada para que alguien la venga a buscar"

Mal no contestó, no sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor...Sabía que no había nada que alguien dijera para hacerla sentir mejor a ella, asique solo le agarro fuertemente la mano y se quedó acompañándolo.

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no me maten por la larga espera... Tal vez ya ni se acuerden por donde iba esta historia y lo SIENTO.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido la explicación de como termino la relación de Peter y Regina :)**

 **Saludos y hasta la proxima xoxo**

 **-Lu**


End file.
